


Diecinueve segundos

by Quasart



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst and Humor, Attempted Seduction, Avoidant Personality Disorder, Class Differences, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Heteronormativity, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Domestic Violence, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 133,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasart/pseuds/Quasart
Summary: Diecinueve segundos. Fue el tiempo que le tomó a Diana hacer una película en su mente de cómo podría acercarse a la atractiva mesera que trabajaba en la cafetería de Mihira.Podía decirle que era hermosa, guiñarle el ojo y pedir su número de teléfono anexado a la cuenta de su pedido.Empezarían a salir las tardes que ella tuviera libre. La llevaría en su auto a casa. Verían documentales religiosos que Diana detendría para discutir acerca de lo absurda que era la religión. Ella le contaría su vida y Diana aceptaría cualquiera que fuera su pasado. Se besarían. Pasearían por el jardín de la universidad de Targón. Asistirían a la graduación de la otra. Diana trabajaría en el bufet de su padre, ella trabajaría en lo que sea que quisiera. Comprarían un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Tendrían un matrimonio civil. Quizás adoptarían un perro. Comprarían una casa con un amplio jardín. Adoptarían un gato. Se tatuarían el nombre de la otra. Viajarían por toda Runaterra. Vacacionarían en Jonia. Adoptarían otro perro. Vivirían felices hasta los últimos días de sus vidas.Todo podría ser realidad.Si tan solo su trastorno de personalidad evitativa no se interpusiera entre ella y la hermosa pelirroja.
Relationships: Ahri/Emilia LeBlanc, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Diana/Leona (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends), Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, Miss Sarah Fortune/Nami, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Syndra/Xan Irelia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. Para llevar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está disponible tanto en fanfiction.net como en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, diferente seudónimo 😁

Entró en la cafetería junto a sus dos mejores amigas y su pequeña hermana.

Diana ni siquiera miró a su alrededor. Fue directamente a sentarse a la mesa que se encontraba al fondo del lugar; en la que siempre se sentaba junto con sus amigas; sabiendo que una moza pasaría por su mesa en cuanto se fijara en ella y sus tres acompañantes.

Aquel era el único local dedicado a la repostería del conjunto residencial en el que vivían. Había estado funcionando desde que podía recordarlo y ella, junto con Syndra, Nami y Zoe, frecuentaban el sitio con regularidad y comían en el mismo la mayoría de las veces. Incluso conocían a las gemelas hijas de los dueños de la cafetería.

Diana miraba su teléfono con fijación, tratando de elegir entre una de las tantas fotos que había tomado en la plaza por la que pasaron antes, para subirla a sus redes sociales.

—Hace calor hoy. —dijo Syndra, dejando su cartera en sobre la mesa y sacándose su chaqueta de cuero negra—. Mal elección de ropa para salir.

—¡Pie de limón!, ¡pie de limón! —exclamó Zoe a su lado. Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza—. ¡Oh, elige esa! Así la gente sabrá que soy tu tierna hermana menor y nos queremos mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Como digas, Zoe. —dijo Diana con desinterés.

Eligió la foto que Zoe había señalado, junto con otras tres más. Sonrió un poco, mirando a su pequeña hermana a su lado.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó Syndra, mirando su teléfono celular con fingido interés—. ¿Aún no superas al ex amor de tu vida, Di?

—No quiero hablar de ello en frente de mi herm-

—Ya dejó de llorar en las noches. —dijo Zoe, interrumpiendo a Diana, que la miró con enojo al instante—. ¿Qué?

—¡Cierra la boca o voy a quitarte la consola, Zoe! —se quejó Diana, gruñendo—. Decía que no quiero hablar de Alune. Ella está al otro lado del mundo, ya tiene pareja nueva y no quiero hablar de eso porque no me interesa en absoluto.

Nami la miró, sonriendo con algo de pesar. Así mismo, Syndra dejó de lado su teléfono por un momento.

—Tienes ojeras. —señaló Nami con cautela, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Diana—. ¿Semestre duro?

—Toda mi vida es dura, Nami. —murmuró Diana, dejando su teléfono sobre la mesa—. Pero sí, derecho no es lo que pensé que sería.

—Es la recompensa de intentar ser lo que tus padres quieren que seas. —dijo Syndra, agitando su mano e intentando que algo de aire la golpeara—. "Estudia comercio exterior, Syndra, no te arrepentirás". No he cogido en ocho meses.

—Sí, si alguien me hubiera dicho que intentar salvar vidas iba a ser tan agotador estaría estudiando artes. —se quejó Nami, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. ¡Medicina es un engaño, nada de lo que vi en Grey's Anatomy es real!

—¿igualmente no sería mejor una doctora Grey que tu novia vagabunda? —preguntó Syndra con burla.

—No bromas de pareja. —dijeron Nami y Diana al mismo tiempo.

—Como sea. —murmuró Syndra, girando sus ojos y volviendo a mirar su teléfono—. Así que Alune tiene nueva pareja, eso es interesante. La vi en Instagram el otro día… se ve bien.

—¿Sabes qu-

—Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Qué puedo servirles? —dijo una voz que Diana no reconoció.

Usualmente, durante el verano, Mihira; la dueña de la cafetería; hacía trabajar a sus gemelas allí. Morgana lo hacía encantada, pero Kayle solía quejarse todo el tiempo.

Diana pensó que quien le serviría sería alguna de las gemelas, sin embargo, apenas se fijó en la persona a su izquierda se congeló.

Era alta, Diana podía afirmar que más alta que ella incluso, y con la piel del tono bronceado más natural que nunca había visto en alguien. Su cabellera pelirroja era tan larga que llegaba hasta su cintura, y aunque parecía algo desaliñada se veía bastante suave. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en los violáceos de Diana, y quizás fue porque ella estaba boquiabierta y perpleja que la desconocida le regaló un guiño. Sus labios rosa estaban curvados en una sonrisa que no supo definir, era coqueta, pero amigable a la vez.

Era la joven más hermosa que Diana había visto jamás.

Permaneció boquiabierta. El tiempo que la moza estuvo frente a ella, Diana no hizo otra cosa que mirarla perpleja.

—Voy a querer tres cinnarolls y un frapuccino, por favor. —dijo Syndra, mirando su teléfono y sin notar que Diana estaba en una especie de trance.

—¡Pie de limón, pie de limón! —exclamó Zoe, tamborileando la mesa con sus manos—. ¡Y una gaseosa!

—Un agua sin gas y un brownie. —dijo Nami, regalándole una sonrisa a la joven que las atendía.

—Tres cinnarolls, un pie de limón, un brownie, un frapuccino, una gaseosa, un agua sin gas y… —dijo la moza, volviendo a fijarse en Diana, que continuaba mirándola embelesada—… ¿para la señorita?

Fue entonces que tanto Syndra como Nami miraron a Diana. Ella era seria y silenciosa el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Cuando abría la boca no era para más que quejarse de algo que le molestaba o para debatir con alguien con su irritante tono de "he leído las bibliotecas de Targón, Shurima y Jonia de arriba abajo".

Su silencio en ese momento era incomprensible.

Syndra no entendía por qué su amiga estaba así. Con su boca abierta, pero en completo silencio. Sin embargo, Nami pareció notar el encanto en Diana al instante.

—Ella… querrá dos alfajores. —dijo Nami con lentitud—. Y un té helado.

—Correcto. —dijo la joven bronceada—. Traeré sus pedidos enseguida, señoritas.

Dándole un guiño a Diana, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y volvió detrás del mostrador. Todo con los ojos violáceos de Diana encima de ella.

Diana no creía en el amor a primera vista. Nami había debatido con ella acerca de eso varias veces… muchas veces. Ella afirmaba que no había en el mundo una manera en que sólo miraras a alguien y quedaras en shock.

Si tan sólo pudiera verse a sí misma ahora. Estaba totalmente embobada con la joven de la barra. Nami estaba muy segura de que su mejor amiga tenía un crush en la joven.

—Tierra llamando a Diana. ¿Qué está mal contigo, amiga? —preguntó Syndra, chasqueando sus dedos frente a Diana, que pareció salir de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Viste algo que te gustó?

—¿La moza, quizás? —indagó Nami, interesada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no… yo… ella… —dijo Diana entrecortada, intercalando su mirada entre Nami y la joven morena que aún tras el mostrador de cristal estaba mirándola con obvio interés—. ¡No estaba mirándola!

—¡Por supuesto que sí, sis! —exclamó Zoe, acercándose lo más que pudo a Diana—. ¿Quieres sus bebés?

—Ewww. —se quejó Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. Desagradable.

—¡No quiero bebés de nadie! —gruñó Diana.

—Sí, tenemos suficiente con tener que cargar contigo en el verano, monstruo. —se quejó Syndra, mirando a la moza con interés —. Oh, ella es atractiva.

—Muy atractiva. —dijo Nami, sonriendo con malicia a Diana—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡No! —aseguró Diana, con su rostro sonrojado.

—Oh, vamos, Diana… —dijo Syndra, fijándose en su amiga—… eres soltera ahora, no habrá una insegura celosa detrás de ti diciéndote a quién debes o no mirar. ¿Quieres cogerte a la mesera? Ve y hazlo.

—¿Qué quiso decir Syndra, Di? —preguntó Zoe con interés.

—Que tu hermana quiere hacer bebés con la mesera. —dijo Syndra, recibiendo un codazo de Nami en sus costillas—. ¡Hey!

—Ella quiso decir que Diana quiere besar a la moza. —explicó Nami con amabilidad.

—¡Lo sabía! Quieres sus bebés… y besarla. —dijo Zoe, volviendo a fijarse en su consola—. Quizás así ya no hablas de Alune, quiero decir… tendrías un bebé.

—¡No hablo de Alune! —gruñó Diana.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. —dijo Syndra con burla—. Está bien, no siempre todos pueden superar a su ex con la facilidad que yo lo hago, pero podría darte ciertos tips.

—"Los hombres son sólo un saco de placer" no es un tip ni consejo. —murmuró Nami, jugando con su cabello púrpura—. De hecho, ni siquiera podríamos tomarlo ya que… ya sabes… somos un poco muy lesbianas aquí.

Syndra frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario de su amiga.

—Bueno, lo siento por ver a las otras mujeres como competencia y no como algo placentero. —se quejó Syndra, cruzando sus manos por encima de la mesa—. Además, tengo más tips.

—"Hay muchos peces en el agua, Di. Deja ir ese pez borrón y consiguete un tiburón". —dijo Diana, intentando imitar la voz de su amiga.

—"Corta ese hilo rojo del destino y teje una bufanda de éxito, Nami". —continuó diciendo Nami, burlándose de Syndra.

—¡Hey, ese es bastante original! —profirió Syndra, comenzando a sentirse más enojada—. Ustedes dos, par de lesbianas sin autoestima, sólo me envidian porque puedo superar a mis exs en un par de días.

—De hecho… —murmuró Diana.

—Quizás envidio un poco tu autoestima, pero odio que se infle tanto, que llega incluso a flotar y alcanzar al ego. —aseguró Nami, mirando a Syndra con algo de burla—. Es uno de los motivos por los que nunca llegué a sentirme atraída hacia ti.

—¡¿Perdón?! —exclamó Syndra. Su rostro comenzaba a tomar un tono rojo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Diana, continuando la broma de Nami—. No podría soportar cómo quiere ser alabada cada tres minutos. "Mirenme, tengo el teléfono de último modelo que me consiguió mi papá antes de que saliera a la venta, soy la moda andante".

Nami comenzó a reír, siendo acompañada por Diana y Zoe, que no entendía de qué hablaban al estar jugando con su consola portátil.

Por su parte, la rubia señaló a sus dos amigas.

—¡Pues no me importa porque ustedes, excusas de lesbianas, jamás podrían siquiera hacerme dudar de mi sexualidad! —aseguró Syndra—. Tú ni siquiera puedes decirle a tus padres que tu novia es una vagabunda que dejó la universidad para vivir en un remolque y tatuar delincuentes.

Nami sintió su rostro sonrojarse y desvió la mirada a la mesa.

—Ella… hace excelentes tatuajes. —susurró Nami, avergonzada—. Además, ella te tatuó gratis, mal agradecida.

—Y tú, —continuó diciendo Syndra, señalando ahora a Diana—, no eres capaz de hablarle a la mesera que no dejas de mirar y a la que quieres darle al menos quince hijos.

—¡No quiero los bebés de la moza! —gruñó Diana al borde de un colapso.

Buscó con su mirada a la joven pelirroja.

Su rostro se coloreó de un tono rosa pálido cuando la encontró dirigiéndose de nuevo a su mesa. Miró su teléfono, hundiéndose en su sitio y deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese preciso momento.

Diana no levantó la mirada. Ella sólo escuchó cómo la joven colocaba los pequeños platos con sus respectivos postres en la mesa frente a ella. Podía sentir el aroma del perfume tropical de la moza inundando sus sentidos. Aspiró con fuerza, moviendo los dedos en su teléfono para abrir y cerrar una aplicación, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Traeré el frapuccino y el té helado en un instante. —logró escucharla Diana, y sintió el descontrolado revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.

—¡Gracias, señorita! —exclamó Zoe sonriente.

—Muchas gracias. —agradeció Nami con simpleza.

—Gracias, dulzura. —dijo Syndra, en un tono muy sugestivo.

Estaba probando a su mejor amiga. Quería saber si hacía o decía algo.

Sin embargo, Diana continuó haciendo lo mismo. Abría y cerraba la aplicación con rapidez, nerviosa de lo que la joven a su izquierda pudiera pensar por la manera inapropiada en que estuvo mirándola boquiabierta y su último comentario.

Su madre la reprendería. Su padre se burlaría de ella por introvertida. ¿Qué clase de abogada era introvertida?

Escuchó a la joven alejarse y sólo entonces levantó la mirada. Syndra la miraba con burla, una sonrisa socarrona estaba dibujada en sus labios y una de sus cejas alzada.

Definitivamente iba a burlarse.

—Así que… ¿te gustan con delantales? —preguntó Syndra con burla y Diana bajó la mirada.

Estaba claro con su comentario genuino que la pequeña discusión anterior estaba en el olvido para el trío de amigas.

La ligera risa de Nami pudo escucharse, así como la de Zoe.

No sabía si le gustaba el delantal… pero sí que le gustaba la moza.

Era atractiva. Muy atractiva. Al menos para Diana era bastante muy atractiva. No podía dejar de buscarla con la mirada, de reojo.

Miró los dos alfajores, lamiendo un poco sus labios. Tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Suspiró complacida. Mihira era, en definitiva, la mejor pastelera del mundo entero. No había probado jamás en otra región unos alfajores iguales.

—Sarah volverá a Aguasturbias el próximo mes. —dijo Nami, rompiendo el silencio que se formó debido a que todas decidieron darle una probada a sus respectivos dulces—. Creo que iré con ella.

Al instante sus dos amigas la miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes prácticas o lo que sea? —preguntó Syndra, desconcertada.

—Acabaré mis prácticas esta semana, y sólo iría por dos semanas. —aclaró Nami, lamiendo sus labios—. Quiere que conozca a su madre.

—Oh, no… —susurró Diana con fingido pesar—. Ha caído una grande.

—Efe. —dijo Zoe, bajando la cabeza a modo de broma.

—Efe por dos. —dijo Syndra, con burla.

—Por tres. —continuó Diana, soltando una risa.

—¿Por qué carajos efe? Sólo estamos afianzando nuestra relación. —se quejó Nami, inflando sus mejillas—. Quiero decir, hemos salido por dos años. Sólo conoceré a su mamá, compartiré unas agradables semanas con ellas dos y volveré. Ella conoce a mis padres.

—Y ellos la odian. —comentó Syndra, riendo—. Si pudieran ponerle una orden de restricción, lo harían.

—Si pudieran inculparla de un crimen que no cometió y meterla en prisión, lo harían. —secundó Diana, mordiendo su otro alfajor—. A mí me agrada.

—¡Yo amo a Sarah! —exclamó Zoe, lamiendo sus labios—. ¿Cuándo volverás a traerla, Nam?

—La próxima vez, Zoe. —aseguró Nami, regalándole una sonrisa amigable.

—Al menos un familiar de una de nosotras le da el visto bueno a tu novia. —dijo Syndra con sarcasmo.

Diana tosió un poco, riendo por la cruel broma de su amiga.

—Ugh, basta de tu insensibilidad, Syndra. —se quejó Nami—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Qué harán en su verano?

—Mis padres quieren volver la próxima semana a Jonia. —dijo Syndra, con un tono de molestia—. Dicen que quieren visitar a la Ighilya, qué aburrido.

—Al menos tienes a tu bisabuela viva, sé un poco agradecida, bastarda. —respondió Diana, dándole otro mordisco a su alfajor.

—Sí, bastarda. —dijo Zoe con la boca llena de dulce.

Las tres amigas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Zoe.

—¡Zoe, no! —la regañó Diana, dándole una ligera palmada en la cabeza—. ¡No repitas lo que digo! Si mamá te oye no podrás salir con nosotras de nuevo.

La risa de Syndra se escuchó en el establecimiento y Diana se hundió en su sitio al sentir la mirada de varias personas en ellas. Su hermana menor también se rió en voz alta, imitando a Syndra. Por su parte, Nami colocó una mano en su rostro, intentando ocultarlo.

—¡El monstruito dijo bastarda! —se burló Syndra, cubriendo su boca con su mano para evitar seguir riendo muy fuerte—. Eres el peor ejemplo a seguir de la historia de Targón.

—Oh, no. —murmuró Nami—. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—¿Perdona? ¡He sido la mejor de la clase toda mi vida! —refutó Diana, señalando a Syndra por encima de la mesa—. Ni siquiera tú, señorita joniana, pudiste superar mi récord de notas.

—Fue por un nueve en historia, en primero de secundaria, Diana, supéralo. —se quejó Syndra, alzando una de sus cejas—. Además eso no quita que tu hermana menor haya dicho bastarda por tu culpa y que tu madre piense que eres una hereje por ser agnóstica, tener tatuajes y ser lesbiana.

—¡Cada acto de herejía es un acto de pasión! —exclamó Diana, dándole una palmada a la mesa frente a ellas.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas, señoritas. —dijo la moza, habiendo vuelto a su mesa—. Un frapuccino para usted… y un té helado para usted.

Colocando el té helado frente a Diana, la moza le dio una mirada. Una que Diana correspondió por un breve instante antes de desviar sus ojos a su regazo, avergonzada.

—¿Puedo tener un alfajor, señorita? —preguntó Zoe, haciendo un puchero.

—Por favor. —gruñó Diana por lo bajo, dándole una mirada de reproche a su hermana menor.

—¡Por favor, quiero un alfajor, señorita! —repitió Zoe, entusiasmada.

Sin apartar su mirada de Diana, la joven que trabajaba en la cafetería sonrió. Entonces miró a Zoe y amplió su sonrisa amigable.

—Por supuesto, pequeña. Lo traeré enseguida. —dijo la pelirroja—. ¿Van a necesitar algo más?

—Sí, tu número. —respondió Syndra, regalándole una sonrisa a la morena—. Porque alguien que conozco está muy interesada en t-

—¡La cuenta, por favor, y todo esto para llevar! —exclamó Diana, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa y dejando un billete sobre la misma—. Vamos, Zoe.

Diana pasó por un lado de la moza, que la miró entre sorprendida y contrariada por su reacción.

Suspirando, Zoe se levantó de la mesa, llevando su consola en sus manos y siguiendo a su hermana en dirección a la salida de la cafetería.

Soltando una risa burlona, Syndra observó a Diana marcharse del sitio con Zoe, quien se quejaba por la repentina huida de su hermana. Miró el billete sobre la mesa y gruñó al notar que faltaba más de la mitad de lo que cubriría la cuenta.

—Disculpala, ella se pone tan nerviosa cuando no conoce a alguien. —dijo Nami, abriendo su cartera en busca de su billetera—. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Eh… sí, comencé hace unas semanas. —respondió la joven, tomando todo lo que estaba en la mesa para acomodarlo en la bandeja que traía—. Pueden pasar por caja para retirar esto.

—No hay problema, muchas gracias. —agradeció Syndra, sonriéndole con soberbia a la moza.

Levantándose de su lugar, Syndra caminó hasta la caja acompañada de Nami. Allí estaba Kayle, una de las gemelas hija de la dueña del local, que leía una revista de moda mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares.

—Alcanzaré a Diana, ten mi parte. —dijo Nami, dejando una parte de lo que sería la cuenta en manos de Syndra.

Dicho eso, la joven de cabello teñido de púrpura salió del local y Syndra permaneció esperando.

Carraspeando un poco, la joven rubia tuvo que colocar el dinero frente a la otra de cabello corto. Kayle gruñó, quitándose los auriculares para mirar a Syndra. Entonces pareció relajarse un poco al ver una cara conocida.

—Hey, nerd. —saludó su amiga de la secundaria—. ¿Por qué Diana se fue así? ¿Hiciste enojar a tu novia de nuevo?

—Somos mejores amigas por siempre y no, no la hice enojar. —dijo Syndra, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que colocaba sus pedidos en bolsas de papel—. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

Preguntó en un susurro, ladeando su cabeza en dirección a la moza. Kayle miró a la joven y luego a Syndra de nueva cuenta.

—¿Quieres experimentar tu lado gay con Leona? —preguntó Kayle con burla, entregándole el cambio a Syndra—. Leona Rakkor, es sobrina de un amigo de mamá, nos conocemos desde niñas. Le dio el empleo porque ella quiere aprender repostería o algo así, no lo sé.

—Oh, la luna aprecia tu poco pudor a la hora de compartir información confidencial de tus empleados. —dijo Syndra a modo de agradecimiento y Kayle entendió que la interesada era Diana—. Hubieras visto su cara, nunca la había visto así… era como… tan… no Diana. Estuvo todo el rato mirándola.

—No la culpo… Leona es caliente. Si yo fuera gay definitivamente querría tener algo con ella. —contestó Kayle en un susurro. Tomó la bolsa de papel que le tendió la mencionada y metió otro alfajor en la misma—. Llévate otro alfajor para Zoe y me debes un favor.

—Querrás decir que Diana te debe un favor. —dijo Syndra, tomando la bolsa. Se acercó a Leona tras la barra y dejó unas cuantas monedas frente a ella—. Excelente servicio, cariño. Espero volver a verte.

Dicho esto, Syndra se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Leona sólo rascó su cuello, confundida.

Kayle se acercó a ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro a modo de felicitación.

—Tus pasteles apestan, pero definitivamente tu carita radiante le encanta a los clientes, Leo. —dijo Kayle, sonriéndole con complicidad—. Nunca escuché que alguien le gustara a Diana. Quiero decir… a primera vista.

—¿Cuál de las tres es Diana? —preguntó Leona, interesada en lo que dijo Kayle—. ¿La primera en salir?

—Oooh, ¿te gusta también? Eso es interesante. —dijo Kayle, riendo.

—¿A quién le gusta quién? —preguntó una tercera voz.

—Ugh, vuelve a tu agujero, sis. —se quejó Kayle, volviendo a la caja—. La mercancía no se hará sola.

—Y tú deja de regalarle alfajores a Zoe o le diré a papá. —gruñó Morgana. Mirando a Leona, Morgana le extendió una bandeja con pastelillos—. Así que… ¿a quién le gusta quién?

—Eh… no estoy segura… —dijo Leona, tomando la bandeja para colocar los pastelillos en su lugar—. Vinieron tres chicas y una niña… se sentaron allá y-

—Te gustó Syndra. Típico. —aseguró Morgana, divisando las vitrinas y contando mentalmente la mercancía faltante—. Es obvio, ella es joniana, popular, su cabello se ve perfecto en cualquier color que lo tiñe, carismática como el demonio y todos sus ex novios son deportistas. La hetero que toda lesbiana quiere voltear.

—Eso… no fue… creo que no hablamos de la misma persona, Morgana. —dijo Leona, confundida—. Quiero decir, la que me miraba er-

—Nami tiene novia. —dijo Morgana con un tono de advertencia, interrumpiendo a Leona—. Y créeme, no quieres hacer molestar a Sarah Fortune. Esa chica es un dolor de huevos.

Confundida, Leona rascó su cuello.

—Creo que Kayle la llamó… ¿Diana? —dijo Leona en un tono de confusión.

Morgana al instante paró de contar en su mente, olvidando lo que había estado contando para fijarse en Leona, que tenía un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

—Ella… lucía muy tierna. —terminó por decir Leona, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—¿Diana? —preguntó Morgana, sorprendida—. ¿Te gusta Diana?

—¿Sí es ese su nombre? ¿Diana? —indagó Leona, interesada—. Es bastante linda. Y ella parecía muy interesada en mí también.

—¡¿Diana Koray?! —exclamó Morgana, acercándose lo más que pudo a Leona y mirándola desconcertada—. ¡¿Ella parecía interesada en ti?!

—Syndra dijo que Diana no paró de mirarla en los diez minutos que estuvieron aquí. —dijo Kayle, volviendo a la conversación ya que no había ningún nuevo cliente—. Y cuando se fue parecía un tomate… pensé que estaba enojada con Syndra.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que nuestro sol veraniego ha convergido con la luna sangrienta. —comentó Morgana a modo de broma, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Leona—. ¿Quieres su número de teléfono?

—Yo… eh… eso... —titubeó Leona, deseando responder de forma afirmativa—. La verdad es que no quiero parecer una acosadora o algo así. 

—Oh, pero le gustas… no es acoso si la persona está interesada en ti del mismo modo. —insistió Kayle, pegándose lo más que pudo a Leona y sonriendo con complicidad a su hermana—. Sólo es acoso si insistes luego de que te rechaza.

—Si es que te rechaza, claro está. —terminó de decir Morgana.

Leona intercaló su mirada entre Kayle y Morgana, sin saber qué responder a las gemelas.

Desde que las conoció pensó que eran muy distintas. Mientras que Kayle tenía un aspecto roquero y era voraz y cínica, Morgana tenía más un aspecto depresivo y era compasiva y amigable. Sus peleas podían durar horas y dejaban de hablarse por días.

Leona nunca sabía cuando era un buen momento para hacer un comentario acerca de una hermana a la otra.

Pero cuando se unían para conseguir algo le daban algo de miedo a Leona. Prefería no inmiscuirse en cualquier que fuera el plan de las gemelas.

—Prefiero conseguir su atención a mi manera. —contestó Leona, con un tono de voz seguro.

Bufando, Kayle se alejó de ella, volviendo a su lugar en la caja de la cafetería y colocándose sus auriculares.

Por su parte, Morgana apartó su brazo de su hombro y volvió a su trabajo de contar los dulces de las vitrinas.

—Sé gentil con ella. —dijo Morgana de repente, captando la atención de Leona—. La conozco hace años, no tan bien como a ti, pero… Diana acaba de salir de una relación algo difícil. Sé que no eres el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos ajenos, pero si sólo quieres divertirte… no lo hagas con ella, Leo.

Intrigada, Leona observó a Morgana entrar de nuevo a la cocina.

Antes, esa joven pálida tenía su atención, pero ahora; con las palabras de Morgana; tenía su completo interés.

Conseguiría su número a como diera lugar.


	2. Luna llena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se encuentra tanto en Fanfiction.net como en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo "GoddessOfLuminosity".

Un pastel de frambuesa, uno de chocolate, un pie de limón, dos alfajores y un cappuccino con leche descremada.

Repitió Diana en su mente.

Entró despacio.

No había ido en tres días. No era como si fuera a la cafetería a diario, pero ahora el lugar estaba en su cabeza todo el día.

La tarde anterior había ido cinco veces a la biblioteca local sólo para pasar en frente de la cafetería y mirar de reojo al lugar, encontrándose con la cabellera anaranjada de la joven moza.

Se preguntaba si ella estaría allí el día de hoy también.

Y en efecto, estaba allí.

Le entregaba un pedido a un cliente, que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde ella estaba parada.

Entonces sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los avellanas de la joven detrás del mostrador.

Al instante su corazón se agitó y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para intentar mantener el control.

Era absurdo. Diana tenía veintitrés años. Era una adulta joven que podía manejar por completo y con total madurez esta situación tan tonta.

Caminó en su dirección con paso firme, recordando lo que le había pedido comprar Sarah Fortune; que la esperaba en el auto justo frente al local.

Un pastel de chocolate, un pie de limón, dos alfajores y un cappuccino con leche descremada

Era pedir, pagar, tomar su orden y salir.

Algo fácil.

Se detuvo frente a la joven. Ella tenía sus labios curvados en una sonrisa coqueta. Diana carraspeó un poco, desviando sus ojos a la vitrina.

Dos alfajores y un cappuccino.

Abrió su boca, volviendo a mirar a la joven.

Ella era tan hermosa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. —habló la morena—. ¿Qué puedo servirle?

Dos alfajores.

—Dosalfajores,porfavorygracias. —dijo Diana con rapidez, atropellando las palabras en su boca.

Se quedó en blanco.

Había olvidado por completo el resto de su pedido.

La joven cambió su expresión facial por una de confusión. Pestañeó varias veces, sin comprender lo que había dicho Diana.

Ella, por su parte, comenzó a enrojecer de forma paulatina. Sintiendo el calor subiendo desde su cuello hasta sus pómulos.

—¿Perdone? —preguntó Leona, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Diana comenzó a sentirse acalorada, pero helada al mismo tiempo. Su puño cerrado mantenía fuertemente apretado el billete que le había entregado Sarah, y éste se encontraba sudado. Su corazón se agitó más.

Iba a tener un ataque de nervios si no salía de allí.

Subió al auto negro de Sarah, cerrando la puerta de los asientos traseros con fuerza y causando que ella la mirara con reproche.

Le entregó la bolsa de papel que había traído de la cafetería a Nami, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, y sólo entonces Diana soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo desde que ordenó lo que había comprado. Tomó una profunda respiración y exhaló de nuevo, intentando apaciguar el desenfrenado latido de su corazón.

—¿Qué es esto, Diana? —preguntó Nami, sacando la botella de agua con gas de la bolsa—. ¿Dónde está mi pastel de chocolate y mi cappuccino?

—En la cafetería. —contestó Diana, arrebatándole el agua para abrirla—. Ve a comprarlos tú, o envía a Zoe.

—¿Estaba tu novia allí? —preguntó Zoe justo cuando Diana le dio un sorbo al agua, la cual salió por su nariz—. ¡Quiero ir, Nami, yo puedo ir!

Sarah miró sorprendida a Diana.

—¿Tienes una novia nueva? —preguntó ella, causando que Diana negara con su cabeza, desesperada.

—¡Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir, Nami! —exclamó Zoe, moviéndose insistente en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, pequeña! —exclamó Sarah, volviendo a mirar a Diana—. ¿Tienes novia y no me lo habían dicho?

—¡No tengo ninguna novia, Sarah! —exclamó Diana, dándole otro trago al agua.

—¡Pero bien que quieres hacerle bebés a la mesera! —acusó Zoe, riéndose entredientes.

Sarah abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos, sorprendida. Por su parte, Diana se lanzó sobre su hermana menor, intentando cubrir su boca y detener su risa bulliciosa.

—¡Te digo que no quiero hacerle bebés a nadie, tonta! —se quejó Diana, logrando apenas golpear a Zoe en la cabeza.

—¡Quieres besarla y casarse! —exclamó Zoe, huyendo de la mano de Diana que intentaba cubrir su boca.

—¡Que no! —gruñó Diana, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

—¡Suficiente, ustedes dos! —reprendió Nami, causando que se sentaran en su sitio, calladas—. Yo iré y conseguiré el número de esa chica.

—¡¿Perdón?! —exclamó Sarah, deteniendo a Nami de salir del auto—. ¿Por qué querrías el número de la que le gusta a tu mejor amiga? Y lo dices frente a mí como si fuera tan casual.

—No voy a llamarla, si es lo que crees. —dijo Nami con obviedad—. Sólo le diré que mi amiga la alta del otro día quiere su número y conocerla… quizás tener una cita. Y ya.

—¡Y tener bebés! —exclamó Zoe, recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Diana.

—¡No quiero bebés de nadie, entiéndelo! —gruñó Diana.

—No, no… no puedes ir allí y decirle eso, Nami, dulzura. —dijo Sarah con un tono meloso, que causó que tanto Zoe como Diana hicieran una mueca de desagrado—. Me pondré celosa.

—Literalmente acabo de decirte qu-

—Yo me ofrezco como tributo para pedirle el número a la joven, señoritas. —dijo Sarah con un tono lascivo que asustó a Diana—. Quiero conocer a la madre de tus retoños, Didi.

—Por última vez en el día, es Diana. —dijo Diana entredientes.

—Volveré enseguida con nuestras órdenes… y su número. —aseguró Sarah, ignorando la queja de Diana.

—Pero, bombonc-

—Shhhh, ponte el cinturón, bebé. —dijo la pelirroja—. La fortuna sólo te sonríe a ti, y siempre lo hará.

Dándole un beso rápido a Nami, Sarah abrió la puerta del auto para salir.

Diana miró a Zoe con enojo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Ya estarás contenta, piojosa! —se quejó Diana, mirando con ansias por la ventana—. Por favor que no haga un drama.

—Ella no lo hará, te lo aseguro. —dijo Nami, asomándose por el borde del asiento del copiloto para mirar al dúo de hermanas—. Sólo conseguirá el número de tu amada y podrás escribirle para tener una cita o algo.

Doblando la bolsa de papel que había traído Diana, Nami la dejó de un tamaño mucho más pequeño. La dejó en la guantera del auto, pensando en reciclarla luego.

—Dioses… soy yo de nuevo. —rezó Diana.

—¿No eras agnos… eso? —preguntó Zoe al ver a su hermana mayor uniendo sus manos para rezar.

—¡Creeré en lo que sea que tenga el poder de sacar a Sarah de allí sin que me deje en ridículo con ella! —exclamó Diana, pegando sus manos a la ventana—. ¡Dame tu fuerza, luna de sangre!

—En mi última clase de ciencias, el profesor nos explicó que en realidad la luna no es de sangre, como dijiste, sino más bie-

—¡Ya cierra la boca, Zoe! —se quejó Diana, dándole un golpe a la ventana—. ¡Ya sé que no es de sangre! ¡¿Cómo demonios creíste que llegaría tanta sangre allí?!

—La sangre de los animales que enviaron al espacio en las primeras expediciones a la luna. —dijo Zoe con pesar, causando que tanto Diana como Nami la miraran estupefactas—. Efe.

Desconcertada, Diana observó a su hermana bajar la mirada, luciendo bastante triste por su idea.

—Eso… no… no, Zoe… nadie envió… o sea, sí, pero ellos no… —apenada, Nami carraspeó un poco su garganta—. Ellos no… sangraron. Creo.

—Eres rara. —susurró Diana, consternada.

—Tu eres la que no puede decirle a esa chica que te gusta. —murmuró Zoe, alzando sus hombros con desgano.

—Eso n- ¿sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! —gruñó Diana, mirando en dirección a la ventana—. Yo tengo una condición mental, o sea que no soy yo, es mi cerebro, está averiado y no me deja decirle a una total desconocida que me parece atractiva. No soy yo… es… ¡un error de la matrix!

—Insinúas que si no tuvieras esa… cosa… ¿irías a decirle que la amas y quieres sus bebés? —preguntó Zoe, mirándola de reojo.

Diana lo imaginó.

Por supuesto que lo había imaginado. Apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesera de nombre desconocido, Diana fantaseó con ella.

Imaginó que descubría su nombre y obtenía su número de teléfono. Soñó con invitarla a una cita. La llevaría a un bistro, tomarían un delicioso almuerzo y luego pasarían por un parque cercano. La llevaría a su casa y se despedirían con un simple beso en la mejilla.

Seguramente ella también iba a la universidad, así que Diana deliró con forjar una estrecha amistad con ella. Irían a tomar un café entre períodos, se irían a casa juntas, saldrían a antros juntas.

Se besarían en medio de una borrachera. Aunque a Diana no le interesaba en absoluto el contacto íntimo, estaba segura que si no sufriera un trastorno ellas tendrían intimidad. Entonces iniciarían una relación.

Saldrían a pasear tomadas de la mano, suponía. Harían cosas como visitar a los padres de la otra, besuquearse en público, conocer a sus amigos, quedarse a dormir en casa de la otra, intercambiarían accesorios de belleza, verían películas románticas juntas, acamparían en verano en algún lugar con sus amistades, hablarían de banalidades durante la noche. En fin. Cosas normales, de parejas normales como Sarah y Nami.

Tendrían desacuerdos, por supuesto, pero lo arreglarían con sexo, como decía Syndra que hacía con sus ex novios.

Desagradable.

…

Ese era su problema.

Ella sólo podía fantasear con dejar de ser socialmente inepta. No era su culpa de igual forma, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para dejar de serlo. Lo intentó por Alune y no funcionó. Resultó que al presionarse para interactuar más con las personas, terminaba iniciando conversaciones con extraños acerca de la luna, sus fases, su densidad, el cambio que provocaba en la marea.

Dioses.

La luna.

Buscó en el cielo diurno rastros de su fiel compañera y la pudo encontrar apenas visible entre las nubes.

Faltaban tres días para el cuarto creciente. Diez para la luna llena.

Tragó con fuerza, volteando a mirar a Zoe, que estaba jugando con su consola.

—En luna llena. —dijo Diana, captando la atención de su hermana menor, que alzó una ceja al no comprenderla—. Tendré su número y le hablaré para la luna llena.

Zoe sonrió paulatinamente hasta tener una sonrisa burlona bastante ancha en su cara.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Zoe, subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

—Ustedes dos están actuando como unas niñas. Además Sarah te conseguirá el número, Di. —dijo Nami, mirándolas por el retrovisor.

—Lo conseguiré. No tengo ninguna duda. —aseguró Diana, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y Sarah entró al auto. En completo silencio abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó un trozo de pie de limón de ella, entregándoselo a Zoe. Acto seguido le entregó un pastel de chocolate a Nami, así como sus dos alfajores a Diana. Entonces sacó su propio pastel.

Le dio un trago al capuccino de Nami, entregándoselo luego y sólo entonces miró a Diana.

—Ella es caliente. —dijo Sarah con seguridad—. Y me rechazó por completo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Nami a su lado—. ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con caliente?! Es decir… yo… ¿no soy caliente para ti? Nunca me has dicho eso a mí, tú sólo dic-

—Dioses, me mojas tanto cuando te pones celosa, Nami. —murmuró Sarah, sonriendo con coquetería. Carraspeó un poco, recordando la presencia de Zoe—. Quiero decir, eres mucho más atractiva y enciendes mi libido.

—Oh, señorita Fortune. —dijo Nami en un tono seductor.

—Ewww. —se quejó Zoe cuando ambas se besaron.

—Desagradable. —murmuró Diana, volteando a mirar en dirección a la cafetería.

Podía divisar a la joven tras los cristales de los ventanales y puertas de cristal del lugar. Ella estaba llevando una bandeja por el lugar, desapareciendo de su vista.

Suspirando, Diana se preguntó lo que esa joven pensaba de ella. Probablemente nada. Sólo era una clienta más del lugar.

Cinco días para la luna llena

—Pie de limón, pie de limón, ¡pie de limón! —exclamó Zoe, causando que Diana gruñera.

—Por la luna, ¡sólo toma el dinero y ve a comprarlo tú! —exclamó Diana, extendiéndole un billete a su hermana menor.

—¿Vas a dejar que una inocente niña de once años cruce sola la calle, entre a un local desconocido y sea secuestrada? —preguntó Zoe, haciendo un mohín.

Suspirando, Diana negó con la cabeza. Miró el local a la distancia.

—Pero… no… no quiero. —susurró Diana, sintiendo su rostro calentarse.

—Está bien, seré secuestrada, adiós. —aseguró Zoe, caminando en dirección a la cafetería y asustando a Diana.

—¡Mira a los lados antes de cruzar! —exclamó Diana, tomándola de la mano—. Y no des saltos en medio de la calle, Zoe.

La niña hizo caso omiso de lo que decía y entre saltos se adentró en la cafetería, limpiando sus zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada. Tarareó una canción mientras miraba las vitrinas de cristal, buscando su pie de limón.

—¡Pie de limón! —exclamó Zoe, volteando a mirar a Diana, que estaba en la puerta.

Zoe arqueó una ceja, sin entender por qué Diana tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, su rostro rojo, y se mantenía parada cual estatua en la puerta.

—Hola, pequeña señorita. —la voz profunda de la pelirroja tras la vitrina captó la atención de Zoe—. ¿Quieres un trozo de pie de limón?

—¡Sí, señora! —exclamó Zoe con emoción, removiéndose en su sitio.

—Enseguida. —dijo la pelirroja, sonriente.

Diana dio varios pasos en dirección a su hermana menor. Parecían bastante premeditados. Se detuvo a su lado y observó de frente a la joven de piel tostada, que al divisarla amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo servirle a usted, señorita? —preguntó la joven, tiendo un poco al notar el nerviosismo en Diana.

—El… es… yo… quiero… —tartamudeó Diana, tragando con fuerza—… es que… el… dos… y… tú-

—Mamá, ¿por qué papá no vuelve a casa? —Interrumpiendo a su hermana, Zoe la tomó de la mano, hablándole a ella con un tono de voz melancólico—. ¿Ya no nos quiere más?

Congelada, Diana perdió todo el color de su rostro. Leona borró la sonrisa de su rostro, mirando con pesar a la pequeña, quién hizo todo por ocultar bien su risa.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Diana, volteando a mirar a Zoe de forma lenta—. ¿M-Mamá?

—¿Tiene otra familia? —continuó Zoe, pegándose más a Diana.

—¡Papá está en casa y nosotras somos hermanas, Zoe! —dijo Diana, sonrojándose por completo—. ¿Q-Qué está mal contigo?

—¡Oh, es cierto! Lo olvidé de tanta hambre que tengo. —comentó con simpleza la niña, alzando sus hombros.

La risa melodiosa de la joven tras el mostrador de cristal causó que Diana alzara la mirada, encontrándose con la joven pelirroja cubriendo su boca para intentar contener la risa.

—¿Son hermanas? —preguntó a Diana una vez paró de reír.

Abriendo sus labios varias veces, sin saber qué decir, Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza, afirmando en silencio.

—¿Eres nueva por aquí, señorita? —preguntó Zoe, recargándose de Diana—. Nunca te habíamos visto por el barrio y mi hermana cree que eres muy linda.

—¡Zoe! —gruñó Diana.

—Trabajo aquí hace dos semanas ya. —contestó la joven, sacando el pie de limón de su sitio para cortar un pedazo—. Y gracias, —Clavando sus ojos en Diana, la pelirroja le sonrió —, yo también creo que ellas es muy linda, especialmente ese tono rosa en su rostro.

Zoe alzó su mirada para fijarse en Diana y soltó una risa cuando notó que, en efecto, estaba bastante sonrojada.

—Ella querrá dos alfajores, señorita. —dijo Zoe luego de reír—. Es su postre favorito.

—¿Es así? —preguntó la joven, colocando el pie de limón en un envase para llevar. Entonces volvió a mirar a Diana antes de fijarse en Zoe, quien asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. Lo recordaré entonces.

Observando a la joven caminando por el lugar hasta obtener dos alfajores, Diana tragó con fuerza. Extendió un billete a ella para cubrir su compra y entonces bajó la mirada, escuchando el ruido de la caja registradora.

Era patética. Incluso su hermana de diez años podía sostener una conversación normal con una persona cualquiera y Diana era incapaz.

Muy patética.

—Aquí está tu cambio. —dijo la joven, extendiendo unas monedas a Diana—. Gracias por venir, pasen un excelente día.

Diana miró dentro de la bolsa de papel, que le entregó la pelirroja y arqueó una ceja. Confundida.

—Perdona. —habló Diana con apenas un hilo de voz—. Hay un alfajor adicional, sólo quería dos y hay tres.

—Oh, es sólo… —comenzó a decir la pelirroja, causando que Diana la mirara a ella—… un regalo de la casa. Así quizás vuelvas pronto, señorita.

Recibiendo un guiño por parte de la pelirroja, Diana quedó petrificada. Su corazón se agitó descontrolado en su pecho, bombeando la suficiente sangre a su rostro para que éste volviera a encontrarse por completo en un tono rojo.

Salió con prisa del lugar luego de darle una sonrisa torcida a la morena.

—Veo con mi ojo de espía intergaláctico que… —murmuró Zoe, arrebatándole la bolsa de papel a Diana—… ella parece querer tus bebés también.

Avergonzada, Diana cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiéndolo caliente.

Luna llena.

Diana se asomó por el borde del ventanal.

Ella estaba allí. Sonreía animada al hablar con un hombre alto que entró al lugar antes que Diana llegara.

La joven pálida se ocultó cuando la mujer dentro de la cafetería hizo un ademán de mirar en su dirección. Recargó su espalda de la pared de ladrillo, nerviosa.

Ella la había notado.

¿La vio? ¿Pensaría que era rara? ¿Creerá que la está acosando?

No, no estaba acosándola. Ella sólo… sólo era trastornada. Como en serio.

Sintió su rostro caliente.

Esa chica era hermosa. Tan hermosa que su cerebro se desconectaba apenas cruzaba su mirada con la de ella.

Sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo, tomando el billete que le había entregado Syndra para comprar un cinnaroll.

Estúpida Syndra. Ella podía ir a la cafetería por sí misma. Pero, claramente, su mejor amiga notó la atracción de Diana por la joven que atendía la tienda apenas entraron juntas la primera vez.

Aquel era el único local dedicado a la repostería del conjunto residencial en el que vivían, así que no podía conseguir cinnarolls en otro lugar cercano, a menos que se dirigiera a la ciudad.

Esta chica había comenzado a trabajar en la cafetería de Morgana hace tres semanas ya.

Apenas Diana se fijó en ella, su pálido e inexpresivo rostro cambió por completo. Se convirtió en "una luna sangrienta", como le gustaba llamarla Syndra a la hora de burlarse de ella.

Su hermana menor tampoco tardó en notar la atracción de Diana por la empleada del local.

Y ahora, allí estaba Diana. Nami se había ido de viaje con Sarah. Syndra estaba en la plaza al otro lado de la calle. Se columpiaba en un balancín a la par de su hermana menor. Ambas la miraban con fijación. Unas sonrisas de burla se dibujaban en sus labios.

Las odiaba.

Por el amor a la luna, era una ridiculez. No iba a morir por pedir unos cinnarolls, pagar y salir.

Entró.

Continuó su camino directo al mostrador. Miró con atención las diferentes vitrinas y frunció un poco el ceño.

No había.

No había malditos roles de canela. ¡Tendría que hablarle!

Alzó su mirada, divisando a la sonriente joven de cabello castaño rojizo detrás de los mostradores, lista para tomar su orden.

Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, intentando sostener la mirada de la joven. No pudo. Desvió sus ojos a su barbilla.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo servirle, señorita? —habló la joven de piel bronceada.

Diana sintió su rostro calentarse de nueva cuenta. Maldita Syndra. ¡Ella sabía que no había roles de canela!

La joven pálida abrió su boca.

—Ah… yo… —susurró Diana, sintiendo su última neurona morir ante la radiante sonrisa de la joven tras el mostrador. Ella era como el sol—. Roles... de canela.

Terminó por decir Diana, con nerviosismo. Notó que la sonrisa de la joven cambió por una de pesar.

—Lo lamento, en estos momentos están en el horno. —respondió la castaña, rascando un poco su barbilla debido a que Diana no paraba de mirar aquella zona de su rostro—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más? ¿Un alfajor, quizás?

Diana levantó la mirada. Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los color avellana de la joven que estaba atendiéndole. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Ella recordó su postre favorito. Ella la notaba. Ella pensaba que Diana era muy linda.

Tragó con fuerza.

Era una trampa. Una trampa para que gastara su dinero. Después de todo, no había otro motivo por el que esa total desconocida recordara que ella amaba los alfajores.

Esa arpía no tendría su dinero.

—Vuelve pronto. —escuchó Diana decir a la joven antes de salir por la puerta del local.

Miró la bolsa de papel que tenía en sus manos. En el interior había una pequeña caja con el nombre de la cafetería.

La arpía tomó su dinero. Pero antes de tomarlo guardó los alfajores más frescos en la cajita de cartón que ahora poseía Diana en la bolsa de papel.

—Eres hilarante. —dijo Syndra entre risas.

Diana sólo le dio una mordida a su alfajor, masticándolo con lentitud y apreciando el sabor dulce en su boca. Era delicioso. Mihira era la ama y señora de los postres.

—¿Te sonrió? —preguntó su hermana menor a Diana, tomando un alfajor para llevárselo a la boca—. ¿Le preguntaste su número? ¿Van a tener una cita y por fin superarás a tu ex novia?

—Mi ex novia está superada. —dijo Diana entre gruñidos, mirando a Zoe en el balancín—. Y no tendremos nada porque no le pregunté nada… de nuevo.

—Pero dijiste que en luna llena t-

—¡Ya sé lo que dije, pero soy muy inepta socialmente, entiende! —se quejó Diana, masticando con fuerza.

—No sé qué es más triste. —comentó Syndra, tomando un alfajor—. El hecho de que no sólo has tenido una pareja en veintidós años, o que no puedas hablarle a una chica que te gusta.

—La segunda. —respondió Diana al instante. Mirando fijamente en dirección a la cafetería, Diana pudo ver en el interior a la joven de piel bronceada, limpiando un mostrador con avidez—. Porque nunca tendré otra pareja si no puedo hablarle a alguien que me guste.

—Ugh… me deprimes. —se quejó Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. Tú sabes… es sólo una chica que te gusta. No vas a morir sólo por ir y hablarle.

—¡Syndra tiene razón, Di! —exclamó su hermana, que parecía bastante entusiasmada… como siempre—. ¡Sólo vuelve allí y dile que la amas con la intensidad de mil soles ardientes!

—Apoyo al monstruo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace y si lo hace no será la primera ni la última persona en hacerlo. —dijo Syndra con naturalidad—. Te rechazaron en la universidad una vez antes de que entraras y ahora ahí estás… regia y proyectada.

—¡Fui rechazada porque hubo un error en mis calificaciones del último año, idiota! —reclamó Diana, enfocándose casi al instante en que escuchó esas palabras—. ¡Mi futuro académico no es una broma casual que puedas comparar con algo tan absurdo como mi vida amorosa!

—Serena, morena. —susurró Syndra, girando sus ojos—. Sólo digo… ella es linda, dijo que eres linda, recuerda tu postre favorito. Creo que también le gustas y deberías invitarla a salir.

—¡Yo n-

—¡Mira, mira! —exclamó Zoe, señalando en dirección a la cafetería—. ¡Se está yendo!

Al instante, Diana fijó su mirada en el local. Efectivamente, por el callejón que daba a la puerta de atrás, Diana vio salir a la joven. Con su celular en mano y mirada fija en él.

—Ve y háblale. —insistió Syndra—. O habrá deshonor en tu vaca targoniana, Diana.

—Y-Yo n… no puedo, no sé… ¡no puedo! —dijo Diana, sintiéndose nerviosa por la simple idea de acercarse a la joven.

—Oh, por las estrellas. —murmuró Zoe, bajando del balancín para correr en dirección a la pelirroja.

—¡Zoe, no cruces! —exclamó Diana, siguiéndola y deteniéndola de cruzar la calle al tomarla de la mano.

—¡Hey, señorita de cabello rojo que regala alfajores! —gritó Zoe. Diana se petrificó cuando la morena volteó a mirar en dirección a ambas—. ¡Mi hermana piensa que eres muy bonita y le gustaría salir en una cita contigo, besarse y hacer bebés o cosas de lesbianas!

Diana sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado en su pecho. Quería huir de allí corriendo, pero la reacción de la pelirroja la hizo quedarse estática.

—Oye, ella sonrió. —dijo Syndra, que la había alcanzado hasta la acera de la plaza.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y por un instante el corazón de Diana se detuvo, así como ella pudo escuchar como si se rompiera en el interior de su pecho.

Entonces ella volvió a girarse. Esperó que un auto pasara y comenzó a cruzar la calle, dirigiéndose al trío. Cada músculo de Diana comenzó a tensarse apenas la vio dirigirse a ella.

—Oh, no… ¿qué hiciste, monstruo? —preguntó Syndra en un susurro.

—Conseguirle una cita a mi hermana. —murmuró Zoe como respuesta, abrazándose a Diana, que a su vez apretó su agarre en la mano de Zoe—. O eso creo.

El aroma a cítricos que desprendía la pelirroja golpeó los sentidos de Diana, que mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Cuando la joven se detuvo frente a ella, tanto Syndra como Zoe desaparecieron para Diana.

La observó con detenimiento, respirando de forma entrecortada mientras la pelirroja dejaba un papel finamente doblado en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa de cuadros. La vio abrir su boca.

—También me gustaría tener una cita contigo, linda. —dijo la joven con detenimiento y Diana soltó un suspiro, relajándose—. Tengo libre el domingo, esperaré con ansias tu llamada.

Palpando el bolsillo de Diana, la joven mordió sus labios de forma sugestiva para ella, sonriendo al notar el gesto de estupefacción de Diana.

Y así ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús más cercana. Todo bajo la impresionada mirada de Zoe y Syndra.

Diana continuaba en su mundo. Intentaba memorizar el aroma de la joven, el color de sus ojos, el tono de su piel, su cabello entre rojo y anaranjado.

—No… puedo… creerlo. —murmuró Syndra, que no salía de su sorpresa.


	3. Brillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que esta historia está tanto en Fanfiction.net como en Wattpad, bajo el seudónimo "GoddessOfLuminosity".

—Hola, soy Diana, dijiste que tenías libre hoy, así que, por eso yo… yo… la verdad es… que yo… ¡tengo un trastorno! —exclamó Diana, golpeando la mesa que las dividía a ella y a su acompañante, quien la miró desconcertada—. ¡Odio a la gente! Bueno, no… odio el rechazo, odio sentirme rechazada y juzgada. No te odio. Me atraes, me atraes mucho… como un tonto alfiler es arrastrado hacia un imán. Y quiero conocerte, lo cual es raro, porque odio conversar. Pero tú eres bonita y aunque muero de miedo por decir esto… yo… la verdad es que... ¡quiero salir contigo!

La joven alzó una de sus cejas, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué carajo lo primero que le dirías a la chica que te gusta es que estás trastornada? —preguntó Syndra, sorbiendo un poco de su gaseosa—. Huirá.

—Definitivamente. —dijo Nami, reflejada en la pantalla del teléfono de Syndra—. ¿Por qué no comienzas con algo más casual y menos personal?

—Sí, ¿qué tal si hablan del mar? ¿Te gusta la playa? —preguntó Sarah, a un lado de Nami.

—Me gusta la marea… —comenzó a decir Diana.

—Oh, no. —gruñó Syndra entredientes.

—… porque es atraída por la gravedad de la luna. Y la luna es… —continuó diciendo Diana, suspirando—… increíble.

—Mejor habla de que tu ex te dejó trastornada. —dijo Syndra, girando sus ojos—. La luna es aburrida.

—Tu heterosexualidad es aburrida, idiota. —se quejó Diana, frunciendo el ceño.

—Confirmo. —murmuró Sarah, riendo un poco.

—No tengo culpa de que no les gusten los hombres, lesbianas. —se defendió Syndra.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Syndra, nadie quiere a los hombres. —dijo Nami, haciendo reír a Diana y a Sarah—. Exceptuando a las heteronormadas como tú.

—Estábamos hablando de Diana y esa chica Leona, idiota, no de mí y mi sexualidad. —se quejó Syndra, girando sus ojos—. Pero si así lo prefieren, quiero decirles que, finalmente, Zed y yo-

—Volvimos para siempre esta vez. —dijeron sus tres amigas al unísono.

—He dicho esto tantas veces. —dijo Diana.

—Pero, ¿qué significa para ti? —la siguió Sarah, soltando una risa.

—¿Hotel? Trivago. —comentó Nami, luego de una carcajada—. ¿Pareja forzada? Zed y Syndra.

La joven rubia frunció el ceño, manteniéndose seria entre las risas de sus amigas en su teléfono, así como la de Diana frente a ella. Esperó pacientemente a que las tres pararan de reírse para volver a hablar.

—Creí que estábamos hablando de Diana y su crush, la mesera. —dijo Syndra, ignorando los comentarios anteriores—. Se me ocurrió que si no haces un desastre el domingo, quizás luego podrías invitarla a mi grandiosa fiesta de verano el sábado. Hablan en mi habitación, beben un par de tragos, se besan o algo. Cuando bebes eres un poco más sociable.

—Es cierto, una vez incluso le entraste al karaoke. —dijo Nami, soltando una risa—. Y creo que podremos asistir, volveremos el viernes. Aunque estaré algo cansada por el viaje en avión.

—Estarás cansada por otra cosa, nena. —dijo Sarah.

Acto seguido, Syndra y Diana escucharon el ruido producido por la palmada que acababa de recibir su amiga en el trasero por parte de Sarah.

El gemido de Nami fue suficiente para que Syndra colgara al instante.

La rubia hizo un gesto de asco, mientras que Diana sólo miraba su teléfono en su mano derecha. En la izquierda tenía el papel con el número de la chica, junto con su nombre en él.

Leona.

¿No era un nombre algo raro para una mujer? Había escuchado de hombres que se llamaban León, pero ¿Leona? Nunca antes.

—¿Qué hacen las lesbianas? —preguntó Syndra, arrugando el ceño—. ¿Se meten la lengua? ¿No es muy corta? ¿Cómo pueden decir que es tan placentero sentir algo de unos cinco centímetros en tu vagina? O dos dedos… es patético.

Diana pestañeó un par de veces. De forma lenta, despegó la mirada del trozo de papel en su mano, dirigiéndola hasta Syndra. La forma en que Diana miró a su amiga por varios segundos, en completo silencio, causó intriga en Syndra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Syndra.

—¿Nunca te han hecho un oral? —indagó Diana, completamente seria—. ¿Ni siquiera Zed?

El rostro de Syndra comenzó a tomar un tono rojo de forma paulatina, hasta que la rubia se encontró sonrojada por completo.

—Eso no… es… ¡¿qué carajo te importa eso, Diana?! —terminó por exclamar la rubia, levantándose de su lugar.

—No me importa, pero… tu comentario me dio a entender muchas cosas. —dijo Diana, mirando cómo Syndra abría otra soda—. El porqué cambias de novio cada semana o te acuestas con chicos al azar en fiest-

—Cierra la maldita boca. —dijo Syndra con enojo, dándole un largo trago a su bebida—. Mi vida sexual es privada y definitivamente no quiero compartirla contigo.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho. —dijo Diana, intentando no ofender a su amiga—. Incluso me dijiste de esa vez que Zed te pidió hacerlo por-

—¡Sí, Diana, pero no por eso voy a contarte toda mi vida sexual! —dijo Syndra con algo de enojo—. Además fue sólo una vez, no me gustó y él no lo pidió otra vez.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Diana, dudosa.

Syndra volvió a darle un largo sorbo a su bebida, desviando su mirada de Diana. Tragó con fuerza, manteniéndose callada.

Diana dedujo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—¡Syndra! —gruñó Diana con enojo.

—¡Diana! —exclamó Syndra, intentando mostrarse enfadada—. El sexo heterosexual no es como el lésbico, ¿ok?

—Eso no tiene que ver con tijeras, tiene que ver con consentimiento y gustos. —dijo Diana, cruzando sus brazos por encima de la mesa—. Si no te gusta algo sólo debes decirlo y ya, si reacciona mal, que busque a otra.

—Bueno, ese es el motivo por el que rompimos… hace dos meses. —murmuró Syndra, bajando la mirada—. Pero el dij-

—Dijo que no lo volvería a hacer, sí. —gruñó Diana con enojo—. La verdad no entiendo por qué vuelves con él. Sólo busca a alguien más. Él no te ama y tú no lo amas.

—¿A quién le importa el amor, Diana? —preguntó Syndra, desdeñosa—. Tengo veintidós años, me importa el poder, el dinero y el sexo.

—¡Ya tienes todo eso! —insistió Diana—. Tus padres tienen dinero y políticamente hablando tienen poder. Y… bueno, nunca te han hecho un oral, así que… no es como que hayas tenido buen sexo, en realid-

—¡Olvida lo del sexo, por los Dioses! —gruñó Syndra, exasperada—. Escucha, somos jóvenes, Diana. Pero no somos unas niñas como para creer en el amor y todas esas tonterías de las que hablan tú y Nami.

—Pero ella tiene a Sarah desde hace tres años.—refutó Diana—. Y estoy muy segura que se aman y son felices… y… y me gustaría eso para ti también, Syndra.

Suspirando con pesadez, Syndra negó con su cabeza.

—Esta es la vida real, Diana. ¿Acaso olvidas las peleas que tienen algunas veces? ¿Olvidas las veces que Sarah coquetea descaradamente con otras personas frente a Nami? —preguntó Syndra, cruzando sus piernas en su lugar—. No es amor, es un capricho muy duradero de Nami, nada más.

—Pero Sarah conoce a sus padres, y Nami fue a conocer a su madre. —murmuró Diana, revisando en su teléfono las redes de Sarah, encontrando sus fotos con su mejor amiga—. Es algo muy formal y… no lo sé. Ella ama a Nami… si no lo hiciera, ¿por qué es la única persona con la que ha estado tanto tiempo? 

—Diana, despierta. —se quejó Syndra, usando la cámara frontal de su teléfono para mirar su maquillaje—. Sarah está con Nami por un propósito. Nami prácticamente es quien evita que ella sea una vagabunda de mala muerte. ¿Quién crees que compró sus máquinas de tatuar y repone sus tintas?

Diana guardó silencio por un momento. Tenía entendido que fue un regalo de cumpleaños que Nami le hizo a Sarah para reponer la que se había dañado. Y le repuso las tintas que Sarah había gastado en el tatuaje de Syndra… quien no lo pagó.

—Las relaciones funcionan así. —volvió a hablar Syndra, buscando con su mirada su cosmetiquero—. Zed me ve como la escalera a la grandeza que necesita para alcanzar sus objetivos por mi dinero. Y yo sólo quiero un novio popular que combine con mi bolso. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, justo como Sarah y Nami.

Diana se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a su amiga tomarse fotos para subirlas a sus redes sociales.

Suspiró con pesar.

Algunas veces no entendía a Syndra.

Diana aún recordaba la primera vez que Zed había engañado a su mejor amiga. Syndra lloró por tres semanas completas. Si no lloraba en casa de Diana, lo hacía en casa de Nami.

Eventualmente, su amiga comenzó a volverse más fría. Comenzó a hacer fiestas, a acostarse con desconocidos por una noche, conseguir citas por internet. Sólo porque sus padres insistieron en que Zed debía ser su pareja por ser joniano ella volvió a aceptar ser su novia dos años atrás.

Desde entonces, su relación duraba breves semanas antes de que Syndra volviera a sus nuevas andanzas y Zed a las suyas.

Diana ignoraba si a Zed le importaba, aunque estaba muy segura de que no, pues como Syndra había dicho, él la veía como un recurso para alcanzar el tope de la escalera social.

Algunas veces Diana le agradecía a la luna. O a quien sea que esté arriba.

Cuando salió del closet con sus padres tenía quince años y ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Su padre dijo algo de que lo sospechaba y su madre, aunque la llamó hereje, no se mostró enojada ni asqueada, más bien parecía aliviada.  
Ellos nunca le reclamaban ni exigían nada. De todas formas no había nada de qué quejarse, pues Diana siempre había sido una hija intachable. Calificaciones perfectas, asistencia perfecta, cero escándalos sociales por drogas o alcohol.

Por supuesto que luego descubrieron que se debía a su trastorno de la personalidad por evitación.

La sola idea de que sus padres o desconocidos hablaran cosas negativas de ella a sus espaldas le aterraba. Ser juzgada, señalada o recriminada era el peor de los miedos para ella. Por eso sólo podía ser perfecta.

O casi perfecta.

Su más secreto y pequeño defecto era su poco deseo de socializar. Casi nulo, de hecho.

Le costaba mucho iniciar una conversación con alguien desconocido y le aterraba pensar que si hacía algo extraño la juzgaría.

Para mantener una conversación, antes tenía que haber pensado en todas las posibilidades de lo que hablaría con la persona. Tenía que tener un guión escrito en su mente antes de dirigirse a hablar con alguien, fuera quien fuera.

Por eso estaba allí con Syndra.

Cuando su amiga terminó su pequeña sesión fotográfica, tomó una libreta que estaba sobre la mesa que las dividía. Escribió algo en ella.

—Son las dos en punto, Morgana dijo que ella tenía su descanso ahora. ¿Lista? —preguntó Syndra, sonriendo con malicia.

Dudosa, Diana asintió con su cabeza.

—Eso creo… —respondió Diana, entregándole su celular a su mejor amiga—. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

—Perfecto. —susurró Syndra.

Marcando en el teléfono de Diana, Syndra llamó al número que era del interés de su amiga, quien comenzó a jugar con el pequeño papel en sus manos, nerviosa.

Syndra colocó el altavoz y ambas escucharon los pitidos de la llamada.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Diana acercó su mano para colgar, pero justo en ese momento la llamada entró.

—¿Hola? —la voz que Diana reconoció como la de Leona se oyó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Quién es?

Diana miró a Syndra, asustada. Su amiga le mostró la libreta y ella sólo lo leyó en su mente. No era muy difícil.

—¡Hola! Soy número, la chica a la que le diste tu Diana. —habló con rapidez, causando que Syndra riera.

Golpeando su frente, Diana quiso colgar, pero Syndra la detuvo.

—¿Perdón? —escucharon la voz dudosa de Leona.

—Sólo cálmate, idiota. —susurró Syndra, moviendo la libreta en sus manos—. Lee como si fuera un ensayo o algo.

Respirando precipitada, Diana intentó controlar su corazón, que se había acelerado desde el momento en que Leona contestó.

—Soy… Diana. —dijo con lentitud—. Tú me diste tu número y… yo… eso.

—Oh, la chica que cree que soy linda. —escuchó Diana, ganando un tono rosa en sus mejillas—. Qué halago que llamaras.

Al instante, Syndra garabateó algo en la libreta que luego le mostró a Diana.

—Ah… sí, yo… la verdad… tú… —murmuró Diana, logrando que Leona apenas escuchara su voz en la distancia—… tú me... interesas mucho y… sí, creo que eres linda.

Escucharon la risa de la joven al otro lado de la línea. Syndra giró sus ojos, Diana sonrió un poco.

—Pues, Diana, también creo que eres muy linda. —dijo Leona, causando que Diana se sonrojara por completo—. Dime, ¿acaso tienes ese hermoso tono rosa en tus mejillas ahora mismo? Moriría por verlo.

De nuevo, Syndra garabateó en la libreta. Diana leyó lo que decía en la hoja de papel.

—Yo… ah… quizás… ¿pueda pasar a verte? —dijo Diana, dudosa.

Leona permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y Diana se removió ansiosa en su sitio.

—Justo ahora estoy en mi descanso, tengo una hora para comer y luego volveré a trabajar. —dijo Leona. Diana se sintió más nerviosa que antes—. Puedo comer en treinta minutos y verte en la plaza frente a la cafetería, ¿funciona para ti?

Con prisa Syndra escribió en la libreta mientras asentía con su cabeza. Lo escrito en la hoja no era ninguna sorpresa para Diana.

—De… definitivamente, sí. —afirmó Diana, asintiendo con su cabeza también.

—Perfecto. Te veo en treinta minutos, Diana. —dijo Leona y Diana se removió en su silla.

—Por supuesto, sí. Te veré. —respondió Diana, sin esperar a que Syndra le mostrara la libreta. La llamada fue finalizada por Leona y Diana tomó su teléfono con prisa—. Debo irm-

—¡Alto ahí, hija de la luna! —exclamó Syndra, causando que Diana permaneciera inmóvil en su sitio—. ¿Qué le dirás?

Diana mantuvo su boca cerrada.

No lo sabía. Quizás podía escribirle que mejor no se vieran. O podría responderle por mensajes… mientras la tenía justo al frente.

Era factible.

—Eso pensé. —dijo Syndra, arqueando una ceja—. No es muy difícil, Diana. Cuando salgo con un chico y finjo que me interesa, ellos suelen preguntarme las cosas que me gustan. Ya sabes, si respondo que ir de shopping, ellos me preguntan qué compro, cuáles malls frecuento. —Syndra le dio un sorbo a su soda mientras Diana asentía con su cabeza, anotando todo en su teléfono—. Si menciono uno que conozcan me invitan a ir allí por un helado porque casualmente tiene una heladería excelente. Y la conversación fluye.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que fluye? —indagó Diana, alzando la mirada—. ¿Qué hago si se queda callada? ¿Y si no tengo nada más que decir? ¿Y si no entiendo de lo que me está hablando? ¡¿Y si practica la fe solari?!

—¿Aún hay personas que practiquen la fe solari? —preguntó Syndra, sorprendida. Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. Pero el sol sólo es una tonta estrella que arruina mi perfecta y blanca piel.

—¡Los terraplanistas existen también, Syndra! —exclamó Diana, recargándose de la mesa que las separaba—. Me desmayaré.

—A-Ajá. Primero que nada, la gente debería de terminar la primaria, como mínimo, antes de crear religiones o teorías absurdas. —dijo Syndra, buscando en su teléfono si lo que decía Diana era cierto—. Y segundo, con fluir quiero decir que te dejes llevar por el momento.

—¡Estoy trastornada, Syndra, no puedo! —exclamó Diana, golpeando la mesa y asustando a su amiga—. No puedo iniciar una conversación con alguien sin sentir que me odia y me juzga y quiere que me vaya, ¡mírate, incluso tú quieres que me vaya para siempre de tu vida porque estoy loca!

—De hecho, preferiría que te quedes y me hicieras una sesión de fotos para Instagram. —habló Syndra con cautela, tratando de aligerar el ambiente con Diana—. Syndra veraniega ha llegado a la grieta, nena.

—¡Esto es serio, ella me va a odiar! —dijo Diana, llevando sus manos a su rostro—. Va a pensar que estoy loca y se irá, justo como Alune y cualquier persona que no comprende que no soy yo, es mi cabeza y-

—¡Ya basta, Diana! —exclamó Syndra, levantándose de su lugar para tomar por los hombros a su amiga, agitándola un poco—. ¡Si ella no te habla más, pues ella se lo pierde! Y si Alune te dejó es porque es una imbécil, no podía entender que tú eres grandiosa, sólo necesitas sentirte cómoda antes de hablar y hacer… cosas de lesbianas y así.

—¡Pero ella me amaba! Y yo… mi cabeza… me hizo creer que me odiaba y terminé destruyendo mi relación y… y… ¡¿y si sucede de nuevo?! —preguntó Diana exasperada, causando que Syndra la mirara con pesar—. ¡¿Y si hago que Leona me odie?!

Permaneciendo en silencio, Syndra meditó su respuesta.

Incluso a ella le había costado mucho tiempo entender a Diana. Se conocían desde que se mudó a Targón, cuando ambas tenían nueve años.

Tenía que admitir que si no fuera por Nami quizás Diana no tendría amigos, pues Syndra se habría aburrido de intentar iniciar conversación con Diana todo el tiempo, sólo para ser rechazada.

Ahora, no conocía a esa tal Leona. No tenía idea si sólo quería divertirse con Diana o si de verdad le interesaba, sólo el tiempo lo diría. Pero estaba segura de que si le rompía el corazón o se burlaba de su amiga, sobornaría a Kayle para que le insistiera a su mamá hasta que Mihira la echara de la cafetería.

Nadie se metía con su mejor amiga.

—Escucha, Diana… ella no es la única pelirroja bronceada del mundo, ¿bien? Ni siquiera la conoces, por los dioses. —susurró Syndra, tratando de hablar en el tono más apacible que pudo—. Sólo date la oportunidad de conversar con ella y yo-

—Per-

—Yo iré contigo, estaré lejos. —dijo Syndra con prisa, interrumpiendo a su amiga—. Si te sientes incómoda, sólo te rascas la oreja y yo te llamaré. Te diré que algo urgente sucedió, que vengas a mi casa y huiremos de ahí, ¿bien?

Diana miró por un momento a Syndra. Su amiga le sonreía de forma reconfortante, acariciando un poco sus hombros con parsimonia.

Suspiró, sonriendo un poco.

—Bien. Lo haré. —respondió Diana, con seguridad—. Pero no te alejes mucho ni te distraigas.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. —aseguró Syndra, dándole un jalón a la mejilla derecha de Diana—. Buscaré mi cartera y retocaré mi maquillaje porque me veo terrible, espérame.

Diana sólo observó a su amiga caminando de vuelta a la enorme casa en la que vivía, perdiéndola de vista cuando entró por la puerta corrediza que le daba acceso al jardín.

Soltó una bocanada de aire, desbloqueando su teléfono para mirar el contacto de Leona en él. Supuso que Leona había guardado su número, pues ahora podía ver su foto

Su corazón dio un vuelco al abrir la foto.

Leona estaba sonriéndole a la cámara. Parecía bastante emocionada, su sonrisa le transmitía felicidad y sus ojos cerrados se curvaban cual caricatura joniana, así como sus mejillas se veían algo sonrosadas. Estaba en una multitud de gente. A su lado estaba un hombre moreno con barba, que mostraba una mano cornuta a la cámara.

Diana logró reconocer el logo de la banda en la camiseta negra que tenían ambos.

Ella escuchaba Pentakill.

Quizás podía usar eso, así cómo Syndra le dijo que sus pretendientes usaban los malls que frecuentaban para buscarle conversación.

Si ese fue el concierto del último álbum entonces las posibilidades de que hubiera conocido a Leona antes eran increíblemente grandes, pues Diana, Nami, Sarah, Syndra y Kayle estuvieron allí. En primera fila, por supuesto.

Podrían hablar de sus canciones preferidas. Incluso de los últimos singles que había estrenado la banda vía streaming.

Observó su estado de WhatsApp y al instante el rostro de Diana perdió el color.

"Sólo ardiendo podrás brillar como el sol."

Quizás era sólo una frase al azar. Muchas personas lo hacían en sus redes sociales. Como la vez que Syndra posteó en Instagram una foto de su bota mientras alguien la lamía. "Son sólo seres inferiores".

A Diana le sorprendió cómo, en lugar de perder seguidores, se le duplicaron.

Las personas son extrañas para Diana.

—¿Vamos? —la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos y Diana alzó la mirada—. ¿Todo bien, Di?

—Sí, claro… vamos. —susurró Diana, volviendo a mirar su teléfono para darse cuenta que estuvo casi diez minutos sólo mirando la foto de Leona—. ¿Sabes? Ella escucha Pentakill.

—Diana, por favor… todo el mundo escucha Pentakill. —aseguró Syndra, dirigiéndose al antejardín mientras Diana la seguía—. Incluso Morgana, aunque lo niegue.

—La verdad prefiero K/DA. —dijo Diana, chocando con Syndra cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente—. ¿Qué es?

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación, Diana. —gruñó Syndra.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta estar en la plaza del conjunto residencial.

Los nervios comenzaron a invadir a Diana desde que la cafetería estuvo en su campo de visión. Comenzó a sudar, lo que la obligó a quitarse su camisa de cuadros para entregársela a Syndra, quedando sólo en una camiseta de tirantes negra que se adhería a su cuerpo.

Diana se sentó en una banca frente a la cafetería, sintiendo su estómago removerse.

—Muy bien. —comenzó a decir Syndra—. Tú espérala aquí, no falta mucho. Yo estaré detrás de aquel árbol.

—¿Lograrás ver si me rasco la oreja? —preguntó Diana, preocupada.

—Sí, Diana, lograré verlo. ¡Ahora quédate aquí y actúa normal! —se quejó Syndra, alejándose de Diana.

—¡Pero no soy normal! —exclamó Diana, insegura.

Suspirando, Diana se removió en su lugar.

Comenzó a arreglar su cabello para divagar un poco, valiéndose de la cámara frontal de su teléfono celular. Notó que sus raíces comenzaban a notarse y pensó en que tendría que teñirlo de nuevo pronto.

Deseó retocar su maquillaje, pero apenas y salió con su billetera. Tampoco había mucho que retocar pues ella sólo usaba algo de sombra y delineador.

¿Qué si a Leona le gustaban las chicas "femeninas"?

Diana no era exactamente femenina. Se retocaba, sí. A veces se ponía labial negro. Pero no era como Syndra o Sarah, ellas morían si salían sin maquillaje.

¿Le gustaban poco afeminadas? ¿Altas? ¿Y si Diana no tenía las medidas que le gustaban? ¿O si no era lo suficientemente alta? ¿Y si no se arreglaba lo necesario? ¿O si se arreglaba demasiado? ¡¿Y si no llegaba?!

—¿Te tomas una selfie? —Diana dio un salto en su lugar, dejando caer su teléfono al suelo—. ¡Wow! Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Diana se inclinó para tomar su teléfono y, al mismo tiempo, Leona se agachó para hacer lo mismo. Ambas terminaron tocando sus manos al intentar tomar el objeto.

El rostro de Diana ganó un tono rojo al instante. Alejándose de su teléfono y de Leona, la chica pálida se deslizó por la banca hasta encontrarse en un costado de la misma, lejos de Leona.

La morena tomó el celular y se irguió en su sitio.

Diana lo vio en cámara lenta.

Ella levantando su torso. Tenía una polera de tirantes con cuello bajo por lo que Diana incluso pudo ver el sujetador negro debajo de su ropa… y la forma de sus pechos. Leona agitó su cabeza para que su cabello anaranjado quedara detrás de su hombro y Diana pudo jurar ver cada hebra de su cabello agitándose en el aire con delicadeza hasta estar en su espalda.

Leona sonrió, extendiéndole el teléfono a Diana, que mantenía sus manos en su pecho. Un rayo de luz del sol pareció iluminar a la morena en el momento en que le habló.

—Aquí tienes, lo lamento mucho. —dijo Leona con algo de pena.

Diana permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que logró ver a Syndra tras un árbol a espaldas de Leona. Su amiga le hacía unas señales con las manos que no logró comprender, por lo que Diana alzó una ceja.

Leona la imitó al verla confundida e intentó mirar en la misma dirección que Diana. Sin embargo, la peliblanca actuó por instinto y tomó su teléfono con prisa, evitando que Leona volteara a mirar.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Diana, confundiendo a la morena—. Yo… tú… ¡estás aquí!

—Sí, y tú estás aquí también. —habló Leona, sentándose a un lado de Diana en la banca y causando que su corazón se agitara en su pecho sin control—. Sabía que tendrías ese lindo tono rosa en tu rostro.

Bajando su mirada, Diana se sintió tonta al no poder controlar el calor que ascendía de su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Carraspeando, Diana extendió su mano a Leona a manera de saludo.

—C-Creo que no… no nos hemos… presentado bien. —dijo la chica pálida con apenas un hilo de voz—. Soy Diana Koray.

Leona la miró con curiosidad. Ella lucía bastante nerviosa.

Sonriendo con amabilidad, Leona tomó su mano, sintiendo el sudor que resbalaba de ella.

—Leona Rakkor. Es un placer conocerte por fin, Diana. —saludó Leona, cordial—. Debo confesarte que le insistí tanto a Morgana que ella terminó por decirme un par de cosas acerca de ti.

—¡¿Ella qué?! —exclamó Diana, sintiendo su pulso descontrolarse al instante—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ella… es… yo… ¿q-qué te dijo?

Notando el nerviosismo de Diana, Leona sonrió. Le parecía bastante tierna.

—Dijo que eras muy inteligente, que te gusta la luna, leer, la lluvia, prefieres el invierno, odias el calor, tienes una hermana menor; a quien conozco; y te fascina la historia. —dijo Leona, enumerando con sus dedos lo que decía. Se acercó más a Diana en la banca, causando que la chica pálida apretara su teléfono en sus manos—. También dijo que estás soltera.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Diana, sintiéndose al borde de un colapso por la poca distancia que guardaba Leona—. Yo… sí, per-

—Bueno, seré honesta contigo. —dijo Leona sonriéndole con coquetería—. También estoy interesada en ti, Diana.

Su nerviosismo aumentó. Diana sintió su corazón agitarse en su pecho de forma descontrolada.

—¿E-En mí? ¿Tú? Pero… no me… —Diana guardó silencio unos instantes. Bajó la mirada, dudosa de lo que diría a continuación—. No soy… yo… la verdad, no soy buena conociendo gente nueva.

Leona cambió por completo su expresión cuando notó el cambio repentino en Diana, que al instante parecía bastante avergonzada y deprimida.

Diana se removió un poco, intentando alivianar la tensión que comenzó a formarse en sus músculos debido a su inseguridad. Sintió sus manos temblando y mordió su labio inferior intentando detener el temblor que comenzaba a crecer.

Su respiración se agitó.

¿Qué si no era lo suficientemente interesante? ¿Y si no le atraía? ¿Si se daba cuenta que estaba trastornada y no estaba lista para comprometerse de forma emocional con alguien que se deprimía gracias a la soledad que ella misma se imponía?

Diana se negó a alzar la mirada cuando el temblor se extendió por su cuerpo y era bastante notable.

Syndra, detrás del árbol, estaba dispuesta a acercarse a su amiga cuando notó el claro temblor en su cuerpo.

Entonces, Leona se alejó un poco de Diana en la banca. Un calor invadió su pecho y por un momento pensó que Diana parecía un pequeño gatito perdido, buscando su lugar en el mundo cruel que le rodeaba. Necesitando protección.

—Me gusta la pizza. —dijo Leona, llamando la atención de Diana, que alzó un poco la mirada—. ¡Me encanta! Sivir, mi compañera de piso, trabaja como repartidora y su jefe es tan cool. Los viernes le regala una mediana de pepperoni y la trae a nuestro depa caliente.

Diana pestañeó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Permaneció en silencio, sentada a un lado de Leona en la banca, mirándola fijamente a la espera de algo más.

¿Por qué de repente Leona hablaba de eso? No podía entenderlo.

Su temblor disminuyó un poco.

—Vivo en el centro de la ciudad, así que tomo metro y bus para venir a trabajar. Pero está bien, porque Morgana y Kayle me dejan usar las propinas como pasaje. —Volvió a decir Leona, acomodándose en su lugar en la banca para estar sentada en una posición más cómoda—. Estudio arquitectura en la universidad Solari de Targon, tengo una beca por mis calificaciones. Me encanta hacer deporte. Me levanto todos los días a las seis de la mañana para ir a trotar una hora, luego vuelvo a casa, me ducho y oficialmente mi día inicia a las siete y treinta. Me voy a dormir a las diez en punto, así que, si intentas escribirme a las diez y un minuto, te advierto que me duermo rápido y hay muchas probabilidades de que no responda. Vivo con mi tío desde hace casi siete años, pero decidí vivir sola hace un año y trabajar para ser un poco más independiente-

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Diana, interesada—. ¿Por qué vivías con tu tío?

Todo el nerviosismo que había sentido Diana desde el primer momento en que Leona se sentó a su lado había desaparecido sin que Diana se hubiera dado cuenta.

Algo en la morena le inspiraba paz y confianza.

La sonrisa que había mantenido Leona desde que comenzó a hablar flaqueó un poco, así como el brillo que parecía irradiar se opacó unos segundos. Sin embargo, ella volvió a sonreír.

Recargó su hombro del de Diana, en una especie de gesto amistoso.

—Esa es una historia para otro día. —comentó Leona, como si estuviera tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta la pizza o sólo comes alfajores?

Diana soltó una pequeña risa, negando con su cabeza.

—Me gusta la pizza… pero mi mamá está obsesionada con mantener la figura, así que sólo comemos cosas ligeras, cero grasa. —dijo Diana, sin darse cuenta de que su nerviosismo se había esfumado—. Vengo aquí con Zoe para liberarnos del estrés de tener una mamá que es médico y dice que todo nos va a matar.

Fue el turno de Leona para reír. Diana la imitó segundos después. Syndra arqueó una ceja desde detrás del árbol.

¿Quién era esa y dónde estaba la Diana nerviosa que conocía?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no comes una pizza? —preguntó Leona, causando que Diana contara con sus dedos.

—Como… tres años. No lo sé. Ahora el sabor de la pizza sólo vive en mi memoria. —dijo Diana, agachando un poco su cabeza.

—¡No hay manera! —exclamó Leona entre risas—. Eres una pobre alma en desgracia.

—No voy a negar eso. —murmuró Diana, riendo un poco.

—Está decidido entonces. —dijo Leona, acercándose a Diana—. Te llevaré a la mejor pizzería de la ciudad el domingo. Yo pago.

Alzando la mirada, Diana se encontró con el rostro de Leona bastante cerca del suyo, lo que causó que se sonrojara un poco. Carraspeando, Diana echó su torso hacia atrás, manteniendo algo de distancia de Leona.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó Diana, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Observando el nerviosismo de Diana, Leona sonrió con amabilidad.

Esa chica iba a matarla de ternura.

—¿Quién en el mundo no querría salir contigo? —preguntó Leona, apartando un mechón blanco del cabello de Diana de su rostro—. Incluso puedo pagar tu pasaje… creo… tengo que meditarlo con la almohada, porque quiz-

—¡Tengo auto! —dijo Diana con rapidez, sorprendiendo a Leona.

Leona permaneció en silencio con sus labios abiertos. Diana se asustó. Cuando le dijo a Alune que sus padres le habían regalado un auto, ella la juzgo, la llamó niña mimada y desde entonces Diana no había querido manejarlo.

Quizás Leona pensaría lo mismo.

—E-Es decir… así tú no… no gastarías en… pasaje. —murmuró Diana, bajando la voz a medida que hablaba—. Sólo si quieres… yo… puedo… pasar por ti.

El rostro de Leona se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron cual estrella en el cielo.

—¡¿Tienes auto?! —preguntó Leona, emocionada.

La morena se inclinó más en dirección a Diana, que sintió su corazón acelerarse por la cercanía de su acompañante.

La peliblanca miró confundida a Leona. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella.

—Eh… sí… yo… no es mío, bueno… sí es mío… pero… lo compraron mis padres y… yo… —murmuró Diana, nerviosa—… yo… tengo… ¿te molesta?

El gesto de Leona cambió por uno de confusión. Soltó una risa, negando con su cabeza.

—¿Molestarme? ¡Eso es increíble! Podremos pasar también por un helado y hacer cosas ilegales juntas. —dijo Leona, sonriéndole con complicidad a Diana, que la miró consternada—. Como carreras clandestinas o parkear en un sitio para discapacitados.

El tono en que Leona dijo aquello causó que Diana ganara de nuevo un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

—T-Te llevaré a donde quieras ir. —respondió Diana con nerviosismo—. Mientras no hagamos nada ilegal… o mis padres me matarían.

—Aaaawww, eso es aburrido. —Leona le dio un pequeño empujón a Diana a modo de juego y ella sólo se mantuvo sonrojada en su sitio—. De todos modos, ¡te prometo que ese es el mejor lugar para comer pizza! Incluso venden una enorme que si puedes acabar con un acompañante te sale gratis.

—¿Q-Qué? —indagó Diana, confundida.

—¡Pediremos esa! —exclamó Leona, acercándose más a Diana en la banca—. Le anexaremos tantos ingredientes como queramos y comeremos cuanto podamos. Luego podríamos ir al museo de Targón, ¿te gustaría?

Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza, nerviosa.

—¡Genial! Después iremos por un helado, caminaremos al pie de la montaña, hablaremos… aunque… me di cuenta que no eres muy buena con eso. —continuó diciendo Leona—. Pero está bien, puedo hablar y si quieres decir algo te escucharé. Justo como ahora, ¿te parece?

Leona miró fijamente a Diana. Su sonrisa brillante cautivó por completo a la peliblanca, que sintió como si una flecha estuviera clavándose justo en su pecho en ese momento.

Estaba enamorada.

Esta chica era todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo y al parecer estaba interesada en ella. No podía estropearlo por nada del mundo.

—Me parece. —susurró Diana, sonriendo.

—¡Perfecto! Es una cita, entonces. —dijo Leona, entusiasmada. Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans y lo sacó para buscar algo en él—. Te enviaré mi dirección, así podrás pasar por mi a las… ¿once? ¿Sirve para ti esa hora? —Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza, sonriente—. Bien, el domingo a las once, frente al edificio donde vivo. No vayas a olvidarlo, Diana.

—No podría nunca olvidarlo. —dijo Diana sin pensarlo. Leona la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió contenta. Entonces el cerebro de Diana volvió a funcionar y ella se sonrojó por completo de nuevo—. Es decir… yo… sí… definitivamente iré por ti y… sí… es… es una cita. Sí… entre tú y yo… sólo nosotras, comiendo pizza y… yendo al museo… y luego por helado, sí. A las once.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Leona.

Al instante, Diana sintió su teléfono vibrar en sus manos y al echarle un vistazo notó que Leona le había enviado algo. Nerviosa abrió el mensaje.

—Ahora sabes donde vivo. Usa esa información sabiamente. —dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole. Miró la hora en su teléfono y suspiró con pesadez—. Escucha, la verdad es que soy una persona un poco... ocupada. Apenas tengo tiempo para hacer algo de ejercicio, cocinar y ver una película o serie en mi tiempo libre.

—Oh… ya veo. —murmuró Diana, bajando un poco la mirada—. E-Está bien.

—No soy el tipo de chica que saldría contigo por dos semanas o un mes y luego te botaría. Incluso si soy extrovertida, te advierto que sólo he tenido dos relaciones en mi vida. Y ni siquiera podría llamar a la primera una "relación". —explicó Leona, jugando con un mechón anaranjado de su largo cabello—. Así que… no suelo tener sexo casual ni salir de fiestas. No suelo… acercarme a alguien y entregarle mi número, es la primera vez que lo hago y es porque… te vi… y… pensé que eres hermosa… me acerqué a tu mesa esa primera vez y… no lo sé, sentí estas… ganas de conocerte.

Leona se percató de cómo Diana levantaba la mirada, al tiempo que lentamente su rostro iba ganando un tono rosa pálido, que se convirtió en un rosa intenso para cuando terminó su frase.

La morena lamió sus labios, ansiosa por besar a la chica pálida, pero se contuvo. No era ideal.

—Quiero conocerte. Sólo eso, por ahora. —aseguró Leona—. Quiero saber qué te gusta o disgusta, historias graciosas de tu niñez, quiero saberlo todo. Con el tiempo quizás podríamos ir más allá, pero por ahora sólo… quiero invertir todo el tiempo libre que pueda en conocerte, Diana.

Nerviosa, la mencionada se removió en su lugar. Moría por lanzarse sobre la pelirroja y besarla. Nunca nadie había despertado ese raro deseo en ella, ni siquiera Alune.

Pero ¿qué diría Leona?

De ninguna manera podía hacerlo.

—Yo… también quiero… conocerte, Leona. —contestó Diana, en voz baja—. Así que… está bien para mí si no puedes salir todos los días. De hecho, odio salir. Odio el verano… es tan caluroso.

Leona soltó una risa amigable y Diana sonrió como respuesta 

—Lo sé, Morgana lo mencionó. —dijo Leona, pensando en qué decir a continuación para no dejar la conversación morir—. Así que… tú… me imagino que llamas a todas las chicas que te ofrecen su número.

Diana la miró confundida. Negó un poco con su cabeza, jugando con su teléfono en sus manos.

Divisó la ubicación que le había enviado Leona y se sorprendió un poco.

Era bastante lejos.

—No… la verdad, eres la primera que lo hace. —dijo Diana en un susurro—. Y… sólo me atreví a llamarte porque… bueno, creo que tú… siempre estabas coqueteándome en la cafetería.

—¿Lo notaste? —preguntó Leona, riendo un poco—. Te escribí mi número en una boleta una vez hace semanas… pero tú ni siquiera esperaste el cambio y huiste. Pensé que me odiabas.

—Yo… soy… ¿muy tímida? —dijo Diana, bajando la mirada—. Aunque… es más como… insegura. Sí, soy insegura. —aseguró, disminuyendo el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba debido a su nerviosismo—. Supongo que yo… no podía creer que una… una chica como tú, se fijara en… bueno, alguien como yo.

—¿Y cómo es alguien como tú, Diana? —indagó Leona, bastante interesada en su respuesta—. Y no menos importante, ¿cómo son las chicas como yo que has conocido?

Diana alzó sus cejas tanto como pudo, en una expresión consternada que le dio algo de risa a Leona.

La chica pálida no estaba segura de su respuesta. Ni siquiera estaba segura de tener una respuesta a las preguntas de la morena.

—Yo… soy… un desastre. —susurró Diana, moviendo su teléfono en sus manos de forma insistente—. No sé cómo… sentirme alrededor de la gente, me cuesta hablar… y… expresarme de la forma correcta. Prefiero estar sola y… podría pasar toda una semana en mi habitación, simplemente… mirando a la luna.

Al instante, Diana levantó su mirada al cielo. Sonrió un poco, mirando las nubes. Leona la imitó sin que ella lo notara, e igual que Diana, sonrió ampliamente.

La luz del sol las golpeaba en aquella banca, pues el árbol más cercano, y en el que se hallaba escondida Syndra, estaba algo alejado y su sombra no llegaba a cubrirlas.

—Soy muy afortunada de tener dos amigas. —continuó diciendo Diana—. Las amo como si fueran mis hermanas, pero… me costó mucho permitirles entrar a mi vida y que sean parte de ella. No soy… como tú.

En el momento en que dijo eso, Leona volteó a mirar a Diana, que seguía mirando el cielo diurno.

—Tú eres… carismática y extrovertida. Ríes sin importarte lo que la gente pueda llegar a pensar. Eres atractiva y tienes esa brillante sonrisa. Haces que la gente quiera acercarse y hablarte. —dijo Diana, callando por un momento. Giró a mirar a Leona, que estaba atenta a todo lo que decía—. Eres todo lo opuesto a mí… eres como el sol, tan brillante que iluminas a todos a tu alrededor, tan viva que haces que los demás sonrían sólo con mirarte. En cambio yo… —Suspirando, Diana bajó la mirada, fijándola en su teléfono—… yo soy como la luna. Pequeña, silenciosa y en medio de la oscuridad.

Leona permaneció en silencio. No había dicho una mentira, ella era eso. Desde que era joven las personas siempre la catalogaron como "la chica con la que todos querían hablar". Siempre se le hizo fácil hablar a la gente y conocerla.

Pero no todo era como Diana lo describía. Su personalidad también atraía personas crueles y astutas que se aprovecharon en un determinado momento de ella.

Leona se preguntó si Diana pensaría eso. Usualmente las personas la veían como alguien alegre, pero nadie entendía lo que en verdad significaba tener que "brillar como el sol". Ardía como el infierno.

—No creo estar a la altura de alguien como tú. —terminó por decir Diana, cabizbaja.

Leona abrió su boca para responderle, pero en ese preciso instante su teléfono comenzó a pitar. Tenía sólo cinco minutos antes de volver al trabajo.

Maldijo mentalmente al universo.

—Yo… Diana… joder, tengo que irme ahora. Pero-

—Está bien, debes volver a trabajar. —murmuró Diana, levantando su mirada para mirarla—. Ve.

—Sí, pero… escucha, yo… —dijo Leona, entrecortada. Su cerebro se estancó en el rostro decaído de Diana. Necesitaba verla de nuevo—. Creo que tú… tienes un mal concepto de la noche. Porque, aun en medio de toda la oscuridad, la luna puede iluminar. Brilla a su manera.

Precipitada, Leona tomó una de las manos de Diana entre las suyas. El rostro pálido de Diana se tiñó de rosa al sentir el tacto caliente de Leona en su mano. Intentó decir algo, pero su cerebro no se lo permitió. Colapsó.

—Incluso si yo fuera el sol y tú fueras la luna, nuestra luz es la misma. —volvió a decir Leona, regalándole una sonrisa a Diana, que continuaba estupefacta por el contacto entre sus manos—. ¡Y definitivamente ahora más que nunca quisiera salir contigo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Diana, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Syndra, que había estado atenta a la conversación desde que Diana se había puesto nerviosa.

Syndra tuvo que agacharse y esconderse cuando Leona volteó a mirar en su dirección, confundida.

—¿Acaso viste…?

—No. —fue la corta respuesta de Diana, que sabía que Leona se refería a Syndra—. Disculpa… ¿qué decías?

—Oh, sí. —Concentrándose en Diana de nueva cuenta, Leona apretó su mano pálida entre las suyas—. ¡Por favor pasa por mí el domingo! Y… bueno… si lo deseas puedes venir mañana a la misma hora y hablar… y puedes escribirme luego de las seis, a esa hora salgo. O… puedes venir… como prefieras, pero por favor, ¡sal conmigo, Diana!

El rosa en el rostro de la joven pálida se tornó rojo al escucharla decir eso.

—¿S-Salir contigo? Como… ¿como amigas? —preguntó Diana, nerviosa.

Pensativa, Leona se removió en su lugar. Jugó un poco con los dedos de Diana en sus manos, tratando de obtener una respuesta clara, pero no muy atrevida.

—¡Sal conmigo como tu pretendiente! —pidió Leona en un tono considerablemente alto, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor y causando que el nerviosismo de Diana aumentara un poco—. Te hablaré, te daré alfajores, veremos las estrellas, comeremos pizza, compartiré mi brillo contigo como el sol lo hace con la luna y luego, si quieres y te parece ideal, tú y yo podríamos ser pareja.

Ansiosa por una respuesta y por tener que irse corriendo de vuelta al trabajo, Leona continuó jugando con los dedos de Diana. Entrelazó sus dedos un instante antes de deshacer el agarre, repitiendo el acto con insistencia.

Nerviosa, sonrojada, sudorosa y al borde de un colapso, Diana sólo podía pensar en una respuesta para la pelirroja a su lado. Sus dudas y su trastorno parecían irse al garete cuando Leona le sonreía de aquella forma tan alegre y llena de vida.

—Por supuesto que sí. —respondió Diana, e incluso Syndra se volvió a asomar por el borde del árbol—. Pasaré por ti el domingo y… vendré a las seis… y mañana también vendré. Y… te escribiré desde que te vayas hasta que vuelva a verte.

Emocionada por la respuesta, Leona pareció brillar incluso más que antes.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Leona, levantándose de su lugar en la banca—. Debo irme ahora, en serio… pero… espero verte a las seis, ¿bien?

Dejando ir la mano de Diana, Leona se alejó de ella sin perderla de vista. Agitó su mano a modo de despedida.

—Bien… yo… te veré a las seis aquí. —dijo Diana, sonriendo levemente.

Levantándose de la banca y despidiéndose con su mano de la misma forma que Leona lo hacía, Diana permaneció en su sitio hasta que la morena se giró y cruzó la calle, desapareciendo de su vista al entrar a la cafetería donde trabajaba.

Diana permaneció con su sonrisa incluso luego de perderla de vista.

Escuchó un sollozo a sus espaldas y sólo entonces salió de su ensimismamiento. Encontró a Syndra en el árbol, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Syndra? —preguntó Diana, acercándose a ella con prisa—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué tienes?

—Es que… yo… Diana… —dijo Syndra entrecortada. Abrazó a su amiga, apretándola con fuerza—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Di. No te desmayaste como con Alune.

Entonces toda la paz que sintió al ver a Leona desapareció.

—Realmente debes olvidar eso ya, fue hace tres años. —gruñó Diana entredientes.

—Si Nami estuviera aquí también estaría tan orgullosa. —continuó diciendo Syndra, a modo de broma.

—¡Jódete! —exclamó Diana, intentando alejarse de su amiga, que no la soltaba—. Déjame ir, idiota.

—¡Eres como el sol y yo soy la luna! —dijo Syndra, riéndose—. Eres tan romántica, Diana. Tienes a esa chica donde la quieres, ella está loca por ti y apenas se conocen. —Syndra dejó ir a Diana, limpiando un poco su maquillaje corrido—. El monstruito se pondrá contento cuando le diga que esa chica definitivamente quiere tus bebés.

—Dioses… soy yo de nuevo. —dijo Diana, suspirando.


	4. Primera cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se encuentra tanfo en Fanfiction.net como en Wattpad bajo el seudónimo GoddessOfLuminosity. Los pwrsonajes, religiones, regiones y demás cosas nombradas son propiedad de Riot Games, pero la historia es de mi propiedad uwur
> 
> Disfruten.

Diana llegó a casa con su corazón desbocado. Había visto a Leona en su descanso de nuevo y ella había estado bastante entusiasmada con la salida que tendrían la tarde del siguiente día.

Habían hablado por mensajes desde que el bus llegó a la parada la noche anterior hasta antes de verla en su descanso.

Y ahora, había recibido un mensaje de su parte.

Tenía un crush. Uno muy fuerte. De esos que uno obtiene al instante y que luego no te deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa persona.

Diana no paraba de pensar en la sonrisa brillante de Leona.

"¿Esperarás el bus conmigo hoy también?"

Leyó Diana el mensaje que acababa de recibir. No estaba segura de decirle que sí. Pero si decía que no, existía la posibilidad de que Leona se sintiera rechazada y no le hablara más.

"Por supuesto"

Fue lo que respondió y suspiró, sintiéndose tonta por no saber cómo negarse a algo tan trivial.

Se apresuró a atravesar la sala de estar, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la oficina de su padre. Le dio dos leves toques a la puerta, descifrando en su mente lo que iba a decirle.

No hubo respuesta de nadie adentro así que decidió tocar la puerta con más fuerza.

—Pase. —escuchó decir a su padre.

Tragó con fuerza, girando el pomo de la puerta para poder abrirla y apenas asomar su cabeza por la pequeña ranura que abrió.

Su padre estaba detrás de un escritorio de caoba, tecleando sin parar en su notebook plateada. Él apenas desvió sus ojos a la puerta por un instante, divisando a su nerviosa hija tras la puerta. Él ajustó sus anteojos.

—Mi hija prodigio. —dijo él en un tono de broma. Volvió a fijarse en la pantalla de su portátil—. ¿Qué necesitas, Di?

—Yo… amm… la verdad es… que yo… —murmuró Diana, nerviosa—. Yo… voy a salir y-

—No necesitas pedir permiso para eso, Diana. Ya tienes veintidós años. —dijo su padre, interrumpiéndola.

—N-No… yo… necesito… ir en auto. —habló Diana, despacio.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño. —respondió su progenitor, sin verla—. ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu mamá o a Syndra si pueden llevarte? Estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo, Di. Te la debo.

Suspirando con pesadez, Diana negó con su cabeza. Debía ser más específica.

—Necesito mi auto para salir. —dijo Diana con rapidez.

Su padre por fin la miró fijamente. Apartó sus anteojos, rascando un poco su cabeza. Él la miraba extrañado.

—Quieres decir que… ¿tú saldrás en tu auto? —preguntó el hombre, confundido.

Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza de forma lenta, sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada de interés que le dirigió su padre al obtener su respuesta silenciosa.

—Vaya… yo… eso es… ¡es genial, hija! —exclamó el hombre, emocionado—. ¿A dónde irás? ¿Saldrás con Syndra? ¿Visitarán las playas por verano?

Nerviosa por sus preguntas, Diana negó con su cabeza varias veces. Sintió su rostro ganar color y tuvo que aclarar un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

—Tengo… u-una cita. —dijo Diana, en un murmullo.

Si bien su padre ya se encontraba feliz por el hecho de que Diana utilizaría su propio auto, su emoción aumentó cuando la escuchó decir eso. Él se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a ella para darle un abrazo de oso.

—No… ugh… —susurró Diana, permitiéndole abrazarla.

—¡Eso es grandioso, Diana! —dijo su padre, dejándola libre luego de varios segundos de estar abrazándola—. ¡Selene, tienes que escuchar esto!

Guiando a Diana de la mano, el hombre la llevó hasta la habitación de su esposa, que estaba en su teléfono.

—Dame un segundo. —habló la mujer de cabello rubio cenizo. Suspiró con pesadez—. Caius, no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento.

—¡Diana usará su auto por fin! —expresó el hombre de cabello negro y un poco canoso.

Él tomó de los hombros a su hija, posicionándola frente a la mujer mayor.

Diana observó intranquila cómo su madre se giraba para mirarla. Sus ojos violáceos la atravesaban cual cuchillas. Ella alzó una de sus finas cejas, mirando a Diana de arriba abajo con soberbia.

—¿Esperas que la felicite? —preguntó Selene con sarcasmo.

La peliblanca sintió ganas de vaciar sus recipientes de pastillas en su boca, tragar y morir.

—Selene. —gruñó Caius, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su esposa—. ¡Ella lo usará para ir a una cita!

Inmediatamente su madre la miró a los ojos. Diana flaqueó, bajando su mirada a los pies de su madre con el nerviosismo consumiendo su estómago.

—Voy a tener que colgar… sí… ha surgido algo importante. Correcto. Te llamaré apenas pueda. —dicho esto, Selene colgó su llamada y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes pareja y no nos lo dijiste?

—Ella no… no es mi pareja, madre. —murmuró Diana, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos—. Es sólo… una cita…

—¿Hace cuánto la conoces? ¿Estudia? ¿Trabaja? ¿Tiene tu edad? ¿Qué expectativas tiene a futuro? —interrogó Selene, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. ¿Usa drogas? ¿Bebe alcohol? Si la respuesta es sí, ¿con qué frecuencia?

—Eh… yo… no… eso… —Diana sintió su respiración agitarse y sus manos sudando—. Eso no… yo… Leona es… estudia y… trabaja…

—Si estudia y trabaja debe ser de bajos recursos, ¿o no? —Dando un paso en dirección a Diana, la mujer mayor frunció su ceño a ella—. ¿Qué nos asegura que no será como esa niña de antes? Una egoísta interes-

—Es suficiente, Selene. —habló Caius, en un tono autoritario—. Un paso a la vez.

Selene miró a Diana de arriba abajo. Era un pequeño conejo, temblando del miedo.

Suspiró.

Las palabras del terapeuta familiar vinieron a su mente. Serenidad, comprensión, apoyo y amor. Debía dejar de excusarse con eso de que Diana se lo ponía difícil. Su hija sólo era una joven inexperta y se suponía que ella debía guiarla.

Se acercó a Diana con pasos firmes. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija, que quiso retroceder ante la acción.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Diana. —dijo Selene, acariciando un poco el hombro de Diana—. Me alegra que ya te sientas capaz de volver a salir con alguien y cómoda con la idea de manejar.

Manteniéndose cabizbaja, Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza como respuesta.

—Ella habla en serio, Diana. —dijo Caius, acariciando el cabello de su hija—. Y yo también, me emociona mucho que quieras salir por tu cuenta. ¡Y tener una cita, qué espléndido!

—Papá, yo-

—Nosotros estamos muy felices por ti, de verdad. —continuó diciendo el hombre, parándose a un lado de su esposa—. ¿No es así, Selene?

Él pasó su mano por encima de los hombros de la rubia, que alzó una ceja a él. Suspirando, la mujer asintió con su cabeza.

—Lo estamos. —dijo Selene, alejándose de su esposo para buscar entre los cajones de su mesita de noche—. Aunque… te sugiero llevar a lavar el auto antes de la cita. No querrás dar una mala impresión.

Entregándole unas llaves a Diana, Selene hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírle a su hija.

Diana sólo intercambió su mirada entre las llaves y su madre, bastante sorprendida de que le entregaran las llaves así sin más. Pensó que no le permitirían manejar luego de haberse negado a hacerlo por un año o más.

Tragó con fuerza, asintiendo con su cabeza un par de veces.

—Sí… por supuesto, yo… no daré una mala impresión, madre. —aseguró Diana, sonriendo levemente como respuesta—. Gracias por esto, a ambos.

—Ve por esa flor del ocaso, mi desdén de la luna. —dijo su padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda, queriendo animarla.

Diana salió de la habitación de su madre con su rostro completamente rojo.

Agradecía a los dioses por sus padres, pero algunas veces se sentía juzgada por su madre. Ella nunca fue la misma para con Diana desde que le diagnosticaron su trastorno, hace aproximadamente seis meses.

Si bien siempre presentó signos de aislamiento social, sus padres no tenían idea de que el motivo por el que Diana mantenía altas calificaciones era por el temor a ser juzgada por sus profesores y familiares.

Su madre culpaba a Alune. Para Selene el hecho de que Alune terminara su relación con Diana de una forma tan cruel fue el holocausto que desató la depresión en su hija. Seguido a eso su aislamiento social por completo y luego el terror a ser rechazada por cualquier ser vivo que se acercara a la casa; inclusive el pequeño Aurelion, el gato negro de Zoe.

Diana se culpaba a sí misma. Estaba en su cerebro hacerlo. Lo arreglaba con citas con su psiquiatra los lunes y jueves, además de terapias grupales los sábados en la mañana y terapia familiar los viernes en la tarde. También lo solucionaba tomar sus medicamentos.

Caminando hasta la cochera, Diana se detuvo en la sala de estar, observando a Zoe en el sofá. Ella estaba mirando la pantalla y seguido miraba su pecho.

Diana miró la televisión, encontrándose con un show de adolescentes.

—¿Zoe? —llamó Diana, caminando en su dirección—. ¿Qué haces?

Su hermana menor apagó la televisión al instante, girándose para mirar a Diana. Nerviosa, Zoe rió.

—¿Q-Qué haces tú, sis? —indagó Zoe, jugando con un mechón de su cabello—. ¿A dónde vas? Acabas de llegar.

—Llevaré mi auto a lavar. —dijo Diana, ganando la atención de Zoe—. ¿Quieres… venir?

—No has manejado en un año, ¿quieres que muera contigo al volante o algo? —preguntó Zoe, con burla—. Definitivamente quiero ir.

Saltando de su lugar, Zoe se dirigió hasta Diana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo… uh… Zoe. —murmuró Diana, abriendo la puerta que daba a la cochera desde el interior de la casa—. Si hay algo… de lo que quieras hablar, yo… bueno… puedes… acercarte y… hablarme.

—Para mí ya es algo difícil hablarte, Di. —dijo Zoe, haciendo una burbuja con su goma de mascar—. Pero lo pensaré. Gracias, sis.

Dando pequeños saltitos, la niña se dirigió hasta el auto que se encontraba al fondo de la cochera. El mismo se encontraba cubierto con una tela de plástico para protegerlo del polvo.

Zoe bufó cuando, al apartar la tela, ambas hermanas se encontraron con que el auto ya tenía algo de polvo. 

—¿Dónde lo llevarás? —preguntó Zoe con interés—. ¿Donde lleva el suyo papá?

—Eso está algo… lejos. —respondió Diana, quitando los seguros del auto y haciéndolo emitir unos pitidos—. ¿Quieres pasar por pollo y papas fritas?

—¡Obvio sí! —exclamó Zoe, emocionada. Rodeó el vehículo, entrando por la puerta del copiloto—. Que sea del pollo picoso.

—Correcto. —dijo Diana, entrando al auto azul marino.

Colocó ambas manos en el volante y respiró profundo. Exhaló el aire con lentitud. Repitió el procedimiento cinco veces y entonces introdujo la llave, girándola para encender el vehículo. Encendió el aire acondicionado y el olor que desprendió el aromatizante le resultó un poco relajante

Chequeó sus retrovisores, las luces direccionales, el combustible. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Zoe se pusiera el suyo. Todo estaba perfecto. Justo como hace un año que lo abandonó allí.

—Hagámoslo. —susurró Diana.

—¡Yaaas, vámonos, nena! —exclamó Zoe, alzando sus brazos con emoción—. Pon esta belleza en las calles ahora.

—¿N-Nena? —preguntó Diana, confundida—. ¿Dónde aprendes esas… palabras?

—Papá le dice nena a mamá todo el tiempo. ¡Ahora haz rugir este motor! —Ansiosa, Zoe reclinó el asiento, quedando casi acostada—. ¡Muero de aburrimiento!

—Ugh, ya… cierra la boca. —gruñó Diana.

Usando el control remoto de la puerta de la cochera, Diana comenzó a retroceder. Ni siquiera había llegado a la calle cuando frenó en seco.

Zoe se removió en su lugar, acostada y Diana golpeó su cabeza con el respaldar. Ambas se quejaron.

—¿Tan rápido vas a matarnos? —preguntó Zoe, acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Qué ven mis ojos? —la voz de Syndra causó que Diana bajara el vidrio de su ventana—. ¿Vas a manejar? ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé que… tú… estabas con Zed. —murmuró Diana, sintiéndose nerviosa—. Yo no… yo… tú dijist-

—Sé lo que dije, Diana. Y vengo de los cinco minutos más aburridos de mi vida. —Syndra miró a un lado de Diana, encontrando a Zoe con sus ojos cerrados—. Lancemos al monstruo roto a los asientos de atrás para que pueda acompañarte a… ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Vamos por pollo picante y papas fritas! —exclamó Zoe, removiéndose en su sitio para quedar boca abajo—. ¡Y no hay manera en este mundo en el que yo vaya en los asientos de atrás! Diana es mi hermana y-

—Te enseñaré cómo seducir a ese Ezreal del que tanto hablas. —dijo Syndra, rodeando el auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Diana observó en silencio a su hermana subir el asiento y salir del auto. Tan callada como Diana, Zoe abrió la puerta detrás del copiloto, sentándose en el medio. Syndra rió, sentándose al lado de Diana y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Puedo tener una ensalada y una soda dietética? —preguntó Syndra, sacando su teléfono de su bolso.

Consternada, Diana intercaló su mirada entre Syndra y Zoe.

—¿Quién coño es Ezreal? ¿Y por qué carajos le enseñarás a mi hermana de DIEZ AÑOS a seducirlo? —indagó Diana, comenzando a sentirse tensa—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de eso, Zoe?

—Ugh, ¡porque tú te pones así! —exclamó Zoe, apretando sus labios y frunciendo su ceño.

La niña aguantó la respiración varios segundos hasta ponerse totalmente roja y luego dejó el aire entrar a sus pulmones.

Syndra soltó una risa ruidosa, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¡Definitivamente pones una cara como esa cuando te enojas! —Se burló Syndra, sin parar de reír.

—¡Por supuesto que no, idiotas! —se quejó Diana, cruzando sus brazos con enojo—. Fuera de mi auto, las dos. Iré a lavarlo sola y luego pasaré por pollo picante y-

—¿Pasarás por pollo picante, o por una Leona picante? —indagó Syndra, causando que Zoe se uniera a su risa.

—¿Mañana la besarás y harán bebés? —preguntó Zoe, siguiendo la burla de Syndra.

—¡No haremos bebés! —exclamó Diana, comenzando a enojarse.

—Oh, pero ¿sí se besaran? —Syndra codeó a su amiga, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿No es muy pronto para eso? Apenas la conoces, ¿y si le falta un diente?

—¡Meterás tu lengua en la ranura! —exclamó Zoe, causando que Syndra riera más y Diana comenzara a ponerse roja—. ¡Mira, está haciendo esa cara!

—¡Malditas herejes, voy a matarnos! —exclamó Diana enojada.

Al instante pisó el acelerador, causando que el auto fuera en reversa hasta detenerlo en el medio de la calle del vecindario. Tanto Syndra como Zoe permanecieron en silencio, aferrándose a sus respectivos cinturones.

—Debo irm-

Syndra intentó abrir la puerta del coche, no obstante, Diana volvió a ponerle el seguro. Por su parte, Zoe no pudo siquiera intentar abrirlas porque las puertas traseras tenían seguro infantil, así que sólo podían ser abiertas desde afuera.

—Las invito cordialmente a que vuelvan a reírse de quien conduce. —dijo Diana, cerrando la puerta de la cochera de su hogar con el control.

—Por los Dioses, Diana, fue una bromita pequeña. —dijo Syndra, intentando quitar el seguro, sólo para que Diana lo volviera a poner—. ¡Esto es secuestro e intento de asesinato!

—¡Esta es mi venganza, señorita Fae'lor! —Moviendo la palanca de cambio, Diana volvió a pisar el acelerador, girando el volante para comenzar a manejar por la carretera—. ¡Quiero oírte hacer una broma más acerca de Leona y bebés!

—¡Lo siento, mazapán, no sabía que eras tan sensible! —dijo Syndra con sarcasmo, sosteniéndose de donde podía mientras miraba al frente con miedo—. Diana… ¡¡Diana, hay un reductor de velocidad al frente!!

—¡Entonces di que lo sientes, maldita sea! —exclamó Diana, pisando a fondo el acelerador y moviendo la palanca de cambio—. ¡¡Dilo!!

—¡¡Lo siento, joder!! —exclamó Syndra cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡¡Diana, no quiero morir, lo siento!!

—¡Yo también lo siento, Diana! —se le unió Zoe a Syndra en su disculpa—. Por favor, sis, ¡¡ya para!!

Bajando la velocidad, Diana pasó por el reductor sin problemas. Encendió la radio, tarareando la canción que sonaba en ese momento como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —dijo Diana, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo para buscar una ubicación en él—. Ahora… ¿dónde está el Galio Chikens más cercano?

Mirando a Diana confundidas, Syndra y Zoe trataron de calmar su respiración por el terror que acababan de pasar.

—No creo… que pueda comer algo… ahora, Di. —murmuró Zoe, agarrando con fuerza su cinturón de seguridad—. Mi estómago está revuelto.

—¡Para ahora mismo, me largo! —exclamó Syndra, arreglando su cabello.

—Oh, lo siento, mazapán, no sabía que eras tan sensible. —dijo Diana con algo de sarcasmo, causando que su amiga la golpeara en el hombro—. Hey, podría perder el control del auto y causar un accidente, idiota.

—¡Casi nos matas hace un momento, idiota! —se quejó Syndra—. Eso no es una broma, ¡es intento de asesinato en primer grado! 

—No existe el intento de asesinato en primer grado, sólo el intento de asesinato o asesinato frustrado. —explicó Diana, mirando a Zoe por el retrovisor—. Sólo tiene grados cuando ya ocurrió el asesinato, y sería en segundo grado, porque no lo planifiqué, fue algo del momento porque tú estabas burlándote de mí y soy sensible a las burlas.

—¡Mazapán! —exclamó Syndra, arrebatándole el teléfono a Diana para buscar la ubicación del lugar de comida rápida—. Hay uno en la carretera, saliendo de aquí. Está como a ocho kilómetros.

—Bien. ¿Segura que no quieres comer, Zoe? —indagó Diana, volviendo a mirarla por el retrovisor—. Ni siquiera iba tan rápido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste tu licencia de conducir? —preguntó Zoe, dejándose caer a un lado.

—Por dos. —murmuró Syndra, cruzando sus brazos—. ¿No te hicieron una prueba psicológica antes, o algo?

—¿No te hicieron una prueba de insensible antes de nacer, o algo? —indagó Diana, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Soy sensible a las críticas y bromas, lo saben!

—Ñiñiñi, “soy un mazapán casero recién horneado, no me toquen que me agüito”. —se burló Syndra de nuevo, causando que Diana frenara en seco. Syndra golpeó su frente con la guantera como consecuencia—. ¡Ay! Ya en serio, ¿quién carajo aprobó tu licencia?

—¡Bájate de mi auto, idiota! —exclamó Diana, enojada.

—Diana, por favor… —comenzó a decir Syndra, volteando a ver a su amiga. Se encontró con su rostro totalmente serio. La rubia carraspeó un poco—. Ya… está bien, lo siento, no me burlaré más de ti… por hoy.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, mirándose fijamente. Diana terminó por alzar sus hombros.

—Tomaré eso. —dijo Diana, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Tomando rumbo hasta la ubicación que le dictaba Syndra, Diana se detuvo en el autoservicio de la franquicia de comida rápida, esperando su turno en la fila de autos que había.

—¡Pollo picante, pollo picante, pollo picante! —exclamó Zoe con insistencia.

—Por última vez, demonio, ¡ya casi llegamos a la ventanilla! —exclamó Syndra, volteando a mirar a la niña en la parte de atrás—. ¡Quédate callada o me comeré todo el pollo!

—Si te lo comes todo, engordarás y no le gustarás a nadie, Syndra. —dijo Zoe, sonriendo cuando la rubia la miró exaltada—. ¿Es eso grasa sobrante en tu brazo?

—¡Por supuesto que no, mocosa insolente! —gruñó Syndra.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la menor en los asientos de atrás cuando Diana arrancó el vehículo, deteniéndose en la ventanilla. Pidiendo su orden, Diana se mantuvo mirando su teléfono mientras Syndra tenía una discusión con una niña de diez años, en la que parecía estar ganando esta última.

Diana revisó los mensajes de su teléfono, ganando un tono rojo en su rostro cuando notó que Leona le había escrito quince minutos atrás.

“Así que… cuál es tu color favorito?”

¿Existía un color “Leona”? Porque definitivamente Diana respondería que ese era su color favorito, sin dudar.

“Blanco. El tuyo?”

Respondió rápidamente Diana apenas notó que Leona se encontraba activa en Whatsapp. Se removió en su lugar, esperando con ansias una respuesta.

“Dorado, y no es por el oro o riqueza, es más por el sol”

Diana sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola. Algo estaba mal en esa joven. No era perfecta como lo pensó. Estaba segura de que profesaba esa tonta fe Solari que sus padres tanto intentaron que practicara.

Escribió en el teléfono una respuesta, pero al instante la borró. ¿Era normal preguntarle su fe a alguien? ¿Y si le molestaba? O peor, ¿y si le preguntaba su fe y la juzgaba por ser agnóstica?

En general, Diana prefería omitir sus preferencias religiosas en las reuniones sociales de sus padres. No era bien visto en su barrio, ni en Targón, que las personas no practicaran una fe.

“Y cuál es tu animal favorito? Por favor di que los perros”

Leyó Diana que Leona había escrito. Ahora eran dos cosas mal.

“Lo siento, lo mío son los gatos”

Respondió Diana, conteniendo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta.

—¡Tú eres una mocosa irrespetuosa, ven aquí para enseñarte una lección! —exclamó Syndra, quitándose el cinturón para intentar llegar atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus grasientas caderas no te dejan venir atrás, joniana gorda? —preguntó Zoe con burla.

—¡¡Voy a matarte, cría de Teemonio!!

Ante el grito de su amiga, Diana dejó su teléfono un momento. Detuvo a Syndra de lanzarse hacia la parte trasera del coche, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

—¡Leona es Solari! —dijo Diana con horror—. No lo ha dicho explícitamente, pero… lo sé… algo me lo dice… ¡ella es una Solari!

Tanto Syndra como Zoe permanecieron con sus bocas abiertas.

—Oh, por los… ayúdenme, Dioses. —susurró Syndra, uniendo sus manos para rezar—. Soy yo de nuevo…

—¡Eso es perfecto, Di! —exclamó Zoe con emoción—. Mamá la amará, ya sabes cómo es con esta cosa de la religión, tan creyente y devota… quizás hasta la acompañe a ese templo que visita durante el festival del sol.

—¡Eso no es perfecto, Zoe! —se quejó Diana—. Odio a los Solari, son tan orgullosos y ególatras. Excluyendo a mamá, son personas horribles.

—Bueno, tu mamá es un poco… orgullosa, pero no es ególatra, y si lo fuera igual me caería bien. —dijo Syndra, recargando su codo de la ventana.

—Eso es porque tú eres un poco muy ególatra, mi amiga. —respondió Diana, negando con su cabeza—. ¡Oh, ella respondió! —Volviendo a mirar su teléfono, Diana leyó lo que decía el mensaje—. “Está bien, la verdad me encantan todos los animales, sólo que tengo una fijación por los caninos… son tan tiernos”. Al demonio los Solari, voy a casarme con ella.

—Es casarte con ella o tener un duelo a muerte, como hace siglos. —dijo Zoe, alzando sus hombros.

—Tengan un duelo en la cam- ¡nuestra orden! —señaló Syndra.

—Tengan buen provecho y un feliz día, señoritas.

El hombre de la ventanilla del autoservicio extendió en dirección a Diana dos bolsas de papel junto con su recibo de compra.

—Gracias, buen día. —dijo Diana, tomando la orden y entregándole las bolsas a Syndra—. Quizás podría convencerla de abandonar la fe.

—Quizás podrías haber pedido mi soda sin azúcar y no una normal. —gruñó Syndra, revisando el pedido—. Beberé agua.

—¡Quizás podrías darme mi pollo picante, gorda! —se quejó Zoe, arrebatándole una de las bolsas de papel a Syndra—. ¡Pollo picante!

—¡¿Por qué salimos con tu hermana menor?! —preguntó Syndra con enojo—. Ve a tener amigos de tu edad, monstruo.

—¡Hey, Diana me invitó! —gruñó Zoe, mordiendo un muslo de pollo—. A diferencia de ti, que te invitaste sola.

—Diana ha sido mi amiga desde hace muchos años. Tú eres la nueva del grupo, pequeña plaga. —refutó Syndra, abriendo el envase de su ensalada—. Además, contigo no podemos hacer cosas de jóvenes adultas, como beber alcohol, ver películas para adultos y subirnos a juegos mecánicos que requieran altura. Bajita.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de pelear con mi hermana de diez años, Syndra? —preguntó Diana, harta de las discusiones de ambas rubias—. La traje conmigo porque la terapeuta dice que el tiempo de hermanas es sagrado.

—Bueno, sí… tienes un punto, además es mi cómplice de bullying. —dijo Syndra, haciendo que Zoe soltara una risilla—. ¿Qué te dice el loquero acerca de tus amigas? ¿Nuestro tiempo también es sagrado, Didi?

—Jódete. —gruñó Diana, subiendo la música de la radio.

Su reloj marcaba las cinco y cincuenta y ocho minutos. Se removió incómoda en la banca de la plaza.

¿Y si Syndra tenía razón y era mejor que la llevara a su casa en su auto? Le ahorraría algo de pasaje al menos. ¿Eso era romántico? Sarah pasaba por Nami a la universidad, así que sí debía ser romántico.

No tenía idea.

Su única novia le había dicho que era una presumida por querer buscarla en su coche una vez.

Diana mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

No. No podía volver a casa y buscar su auto. Tardaría quince minutos y para ese momento ya Leona se habría montado en el bus que la llevaría al metro.

Tomó una profunda respiración, intentando calmarse.

Lo estaba pensando demasiado, como siempre.

—Hey. —la voz de Leona la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Diana?

—Ah… yo… es… —al instante, Diana ganó un color rosa en sus mejillas.

Su balbuceó cesó cuando Leona rió en voz alta. Acercándose lo más que pudo a ella, Leona mordió su labio inferior de forma provocativa.

—Supongo que pensaste en mí y en lo que haremos mañana. —dijo Leona, picando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla de Diana—. Vamos, mi bus pasará pronto. 

Tomando la mano de Diana, Leona la hizo levantarse de su sitio y seguirla por la plaza. Diana no paró de mirar la mano de Leona que estaba tomando la suya.

Sintió su rostro comenzar a calentarse cada vez más con los pasos que daban en dirección a la parada de autobús. Leona se sentó en la banca metálica que conformaba la parada de buses, incitando a Diana a sentarse a su lado con un gesto de su mano.

—Hoy fue un excelente día. Me gustan los sábados en general, porque mucha gente viene a la cafetería y dejan propina. —comenzó a decir Leona—. Así que hoy hice algo más de propina, que usaré mañana para comprar nuestra pizza.

—Yo… mmm… puedo… ayudarte a pagar. —murmuró Diana—. Es decir… la… se supone que yo soy… quien está… invitándote a salir.

Volteando a mirar a Diana, Leona permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

Diana temió su reacción. Se sintió pequeña e indefensa al lado de la morena. Interpretaba su silencio como una señal de desaprobación y sentía que la miraba con desagrado.

La peliblanca sintió el tacto de Leona sobre su mano.

Ese característico brillo cálido de la morena la rodeó al momento en que su sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Diana sintió su corazón palpitar descontrolado.

—Hagamos lo siguiente, tú pagarás la mitad y yo la otra mitad de lo que consumamos. —dijo Leona, inclinándose un poco hacia Diana—. Además debes prometerme que tendremos otra cita luego de la de mañana, Diana.

En ese momento, Diana se percató de la manera tan delicada en que Leona tomaba su mano, y la amabilidad que le transmitía su mirada.

No pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa a Leona.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Diana, sintiéndose incapaz de negarse a cualquier petición de Leona.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la morena, volviendo a irradiar brillo—. Yo también estuve pensando en mañana. Se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar primero por el museo y luego a comer la pizza. —dijo Leona, observando las uñas pintadas de negro de Diana—. Porque bueno, no quiero caminar mucho luego de comer… le sienta mal a mi estómago.

—Como prefieras. —susurró Diana, sonriente—. Sólo… mi padre me pidió llegar antes de las seis, así que… bueno… ¿no te molesta?

—Para nada, está bien. Quiero decir, tampoco es como que vaya a pedirte que te quedes a dormir en mi piso… a menos que tú quieras, por supuesto. —dijo Leona, apretando un poco la mano de Diana y sonriéndole con picardía.

—Yo… ah… quizás más adelante. —murmuró Diana, nerviosa por la insinuación.

—Me parece correcto. —dijo Leona, asintiendo con su cabeza. Al alzar la mirada, Leona suspiró, levantándose de su sitio—. Y mi bus llegó. ¿Mañana a las once?

—Sí, definitivamente, por supuesto. —afirmó Diana, asintiendo con su cabeza—. Yo… pasaré por ti y… dividiremos la cuenta.

—Excelente. —dijo Leona, caminando hasta las puertas del autobús—. Te veo mañana, entonces.

—Te veo mañana. —susurró Diana.

La joven de cabello blanco dejó ir la mano de Leona, que estuvo sosteniendo la suya todo el momento que caminó hasta el bus. Diana la observó subir al vehículo, suspirando cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Leona se despidió de ella agitando su mano y Diana sólo pudo imitar su gesto, sonriendo genuinamente.

Observó el autobús marcharse y maldijo al conductor por pasar diez minutos antes de lo usual.

Diana se miró por el espejo retrovisor de su auto.

Jugó con su teléfono en sus manos, nerviosa. Ella no respondía desde hace dos minutos.

Quizás estaba arreglándose, como Diana había hecho. Syndra se quedó a dormir en su casa para despertarla a las siete de la mañana y hacerle una rutina de maquillaje, así como la noche anterior le había hecho una especie de "limpieza de poros". Diana pensó que limpiarían unos poros al pie del Monte Targón, pero no… hablaba de los poros en la piel de su rostro.

Quizás Leona estaba bañándose apenas. Pudo haber respondido y decirle que esperara pacientemente. No le costaba nada tomar su teléfono y enviarle una nota de voz.

Quizás no podía salir. Leona era una persona ocupada. Nada que ver con Diana, cuya única obligación; según sus padres; era estudiar y, cuando mucho, velar porque su hermana hiciera lo mismo. No tenía una rutina fija como Leona, no salía a trotar en las mañanas, no trabajaba ocho horas en una cafetería ni repartía su tiempo libre entre cocinar, comer, tareas y demás.

Quizás se quedó atascada en el elevador. Diana volteó a mirar al edificio donde creía que Leona vivía, al otro lado de la calle. Era un edificio residencial bastante viejo, existía esa posibilidad.

Quizás fue raptada. Diana había investigado la zona apenas sus padres le dijeron "ten mucho cuidado por allí". Como cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, tenía zonas peligrosas. Aquella no era la mejor zona de la ciudad, si lo pensaba tampoco era la peor. Así que si algo le hubiera sucedido, al menos habría visto algo.

Quizás Leona no quería salir con ella.

Diana miró de nuevo su teléfono celular, esperando que sonara, vibrara… o algo.

Tenía que relajarse, no podía deprimirse por un pensamiento tan absurdo como ese. Los últimos dos días que se habían visto luego de comenzar a hablar, Leona se había mostrado bastante entusiasmada con la idea de salir con Diana. No había manera de que, de forma repentina, no quisiera.

Su teléfono vibró.

Ni siquiera comenzó a sonar su tono de llamada cuando Diana contestó.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Diana—. Yo… ah… estoy aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde? No hay ningún coche azul marino en la calle. —logró escuchar decir a Leona al otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy… frente a un edificio de ladrillos. —dijo Diana, nerviosa—. No había lugar para aparcar frente al edificio, así que...

—Oh… ¡ya! Estás en la esquina, claro. —dicho eso, Leona colgó.

Diana observó a Leona desde la lejanía. Ella tenía una camisa de mangas cortas violeta, con un overol de mezclilla corto. Diana mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose una atrevida por el solo hecho de mirar las piernas torneadas de la morena que se dirigía a su auto.

Tragó con fuerza cuando Leona tocó la ventana de su auto en la puerta del copiloto. La morena le saludaba, agitando su mano en un gesto infantil que quedaba bien con su sonrisa brillante.

Ella era tan hermosa.

La peliblanca quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, permitiéndole entrar a Leona, que no tardó en adentrarse al auto con prisa. La morena suspiró, acomodando su bolsa sobre sus piernas para finalmente mirar a Diana.

Leona permaneció en silencio por un instante, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Oh, vaya... —murmuró Leona, atónita—… te ves muy hermosa, Diana.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Diana, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Yo no suelo maquillarme mucho, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo hoy. Aunque ni siquiera me acerco a lo bella que te ves. —dijo Leona, con sus mejillas un poco rosas—. Tengo una cita con la chica más linda de toda Targón, y no pensé que fuera posible, pero ella incluso se ve más que hermosa hoy. —Leona se removió en su lugar con emoción, causando que Diana se extrañara por su actitud—. ¡Soy la lesbiana más afortunada de Runaterra!

Diana no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar a lo que Leona decía. Claramente ella estaba halagándola, sin embargo, Diana no comprendía muy bien por qué. Para ella, el maquillaje era sólo una máscara.

Sintió la necesidad de decirlo, pero se abstuvo al no querer decepcionar o hacer enojar a Leona. ¿Eso quería decir que le gustaban las chicas que se maquillaban?

Se miró al espejo retrovisor. Tenía que admitir que Syndra había hecho un excelente trabajo. Aun así, sentía que a Leona le gustaba más por su maquillaje y no estaba segura de querer maquillarse todo el tiempo.

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose afligida por sus pensamientos.

—Quiero decir… tú ya eres bastante hermosa sin maquillaje. —dijo Leona con cautela, notando que Diana pareció desanimada por sus comentarios anteriores—. Pero me halaga pensar que por iniciativa propia intentaras verte mucho más hermosa sólo para venir a una cita conmigo, ¡y lo conseguiste!

—Ah… yo… la verdad es… —murmuró Diana, tratando de decidir si hablar o no. La mirada de interés de Leona fija en ella le dio el valor para hacerlo—. Fue idea de Syndra, mi amiga… yo no… no tiendo a maquillarme más allá de… un poco de sombra y delineador.

—Ya veo. En ese caso… —Tomando una de las manos de Diana entre las suyas, Leona le regaló una sonrisa amistosa—… en nuestra próxima cita, por favor ven como sea que quieras venir. Incluso si quieres venir en pijama yo siempre voy a pensar que eres hermosa, Diana.

Al instante, Diana divisó el brillo que irradiaba Leona. Era como si su alma fuera tan pura que cualquier cosa que salía de su boca no podían ser menos que halagos y palabras alentadoras.

Leona era todo lo bueno del mundo en una persona. Al menos eso le parecía a Diana.

Diana guardó silencio. Leona la observó teñirse de un rojo tan profundo que pensó que de sus orejas saldría humo o de su nariz sangre. No pudo evitar reír cuando Diana encendió el aire acondicionado, intentando apaciguar el calor que sentía.

—Está … caliente aquí dentro. —murmuró Diana, colocando las manos en el volante.

—¡Me gusta mucho tu auto, por cierto! —dijo Leona, mirando a su alrededor—. Incluso se ve como nuevo, como si nunca lo hubieras usado antes.

Diana apretó el volante con fuerza.

No lo había usado porque permitió que Alune destruyera su autoestima y todas sus ganas de utilizar su auto por dos años. Sus padres habían meditado devolverlo o en su defecto venderlo, pero simplemente quedó olvidado en la cochera.

—Eh… algo así. —contestó Diana, avergonzada por recordar su pasado—. ¿Iremos al sector de Lunaplata, cierto?

Leona tomó su celular, buscando la dirección del museo al que irían.

—Sí. Por donde está la sede norte del Banco Ocaso. —dijo Leona, mirando su teléfono—. Puedes tomar la autopista del Sol.

—Lo sé, sí… —murmuró Diana—. ¿A qué altura, exactamente?

—Sólo maneja y yo te guío. —respondió Leona. Mordió su labio inferior al notar que Diana no hizo más preguntas y puso el auto en movimiento—. Nunca había tenido una cita con alguien que tuviera un auto, es un poco emocionante. —comentó Leona, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad—. Una vez tuve una cita con una chica que tenía una motocicleta, y ahora tengo un trauma porque ella manejaba a mil kilómetros por hora. Igual no iba a funcionar, a ella le gustaba el peligro y quería que yo fuera su amante.

Diana la miró por un breve segundo, confundida por su comentario. Leona se alzó de hombros, sonriendo genuinamente.

—Algunas personas no tienen pudor. —terminó de decir la morena.

—¿Has tenido muchas citas? —Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Diana, que al instante se tiñó de rosa, avergonzada—. E-Es decir… yo no… pretendía… lo sie-

—Diablos, acabo de subirme al coche. ¿Tan pronto vas a comenzar con los celos irracionales y la posesividad tóxica, Diana? —preguntó Leona, a modo de broma.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Diana, temerosa de haber estropeado su cita—. Y-Yo n-

—Porque déjame decirte, preciosa, que esa camiseta está muy escotada. —bromeó Leona, desviando su mirada al pecho de Diana, que la imitó—. Otras lesbianas verán lo que me pertenece, o peor… ¡hombres lo verán!

—¡Eeeew, no quiero que hombres me miren! —se quejó Diana,aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para abotonar su camisa de cuadros y cubrir su pecho algo expuesto—. Lo lamento, no quería… es que… ¡Syndra me dijo que debía vestir algo provocativo! Pero… ésta es la única camiseta que tengo de tirantes y… me sentía casi desnuda, así que me puse esta camisa y… ¡lo lamento! No quería… yo…

Diana calló cuando escuchó la risa de Leona. Ella estaba echada hacia atrás en su asiento, intentando cubrir su boca con sus manos para contener la risa, pero fallando en su intento.

La inocencia de Diana se le hacía un tanto graciosa.

La risa de Leona contagió a Diana, que rió con ella por unos momentos hasta que finalmente ambas permanecieron en silencio.

—Ni siquiera notaste que te llamé preciosa, o que dije que me perteneces. —dijo Leona, apartando algo de cabello de su rostro—. Te ves tan linda cuando te pones nerviosa, Diana.

—Ah… eso… es… —Ganando un tono rosa en sus mejillas de nueva cuenta, Diana sintió su corazón agitarse sin control en su pecho—… tú… ¿me dijiste preciosa?

—Eres preciosa. —aseguró Leona, colocando una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de Diana.

Al instante, Leona notó el nerviosismo aumentando en Diana y retiró su mano.

Los anteriores dos días que había visto a Diana y había hablado con ella en la plaza, Leona notó que el hecho de acercarse mucho a ella o tener contacto directo la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Pensaba que era tierno, pero no lo adecuado estando Diana al volante.

—Y sí, he tenido citas, buenas citas, malas citas y pésimas citas.

Mirando a Leona por el retrovisor, Diana arqueó una ceja. Puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

—¿Y qué diferencia las malas de las pésimas? —preguntó Diana, en un murmullo.

—La persona. Cuando no trabajaba tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que utilizaba esta aplicación para conseguir citas. —comenzó a decir Leona, desviando su mirada de Diana para mirar por la ventana—. Conocí gente muy interesante, muy idiota o muy loca. Incluso me hice amiga de unas cuantas, Sivir, por ejemplo. 

—¿No es esa tu compañera de piso? —preguntó Diana, manteniendo su vista en el camino.

—Tienes muy buena memoria. No sé si eso es bueno o malo para mí. —dijo Leona a modo de broma.

Diana soltó una pequeña risa ante su comentario. Leona sonrió, percatándose de que los nervios y la tensión en Diana se aligeraban.

—Sí, Sivir es mi compañera de piso. Ella es shurimana. La conocí en esta aplicación hace tres años. —volvió a hablar la morena—. Cuando hablamos por primera vez, ella me pareció carismática y amable. Fue bastante cordial y genuina. Compartíamos varios gustos, en música y películas. Así que, luego de semanas de hablarnos, decidimos salir. —explicó Leona, sin dejar de mirar cada expresión y movimiento de Diana—. Nos vimos en un parque, platicamos, comimos hotdogs, y cuando nos íbamos a besar ¿qué crees?

En ese punto el rostro de Diana tenía una clara mueca de confusión. Nunca había intentado siquiera tener una cuenta en ese tipo de aplicaciones, pues lo más seguro para ella era que nadie se fijaría en alguien cuya descripción dijera "estoy trastornada".

Quizás habría conocido a Leona tiempo atrás, incluso antes que a Alune.

—¿Llegó su novia? —preguntó Diana, con su vista fija en el camino.

Usualmente, eso le pasaba a Syndra cuando tenía citas con personas que conocía en esas aplicaciones.

—¡Sivir se echó a llorar! —exclamó Leona, causando que Diana se confundiera aún más—. ¡Esa fue justo mi cara! No entendía qué le pasaba y bueno, no fui a una cita a ver a una chica llorar por su ex.

—¿Lloraba por su ex? —indagó Diana, sin salir de su confusión.

—Lloraba porque tenía problemas con ella, pero aún la amaba. —dijo Leona, arreglando su cabello—. Me habló el resto de la cita de su ex y yo me sentí tan apenada por ella. Te lo resumiré, nos hicimos buenas amigas, Sivir lidió con esos problemas porque se dio cuenta que aún no superaba a su ex y ambas querían volver, así que ahora siguen siendo novias y yo comparto departamento con Sivir. —explicó la pelirroja, sin parar de mirar fijamente a Diana—. Todo muy amistoso entre nosotras, cero sentimientos de homosexualidad.

—Oh... eso… es genial, creo. —susurró Diana, sin saber qué decir con exactitud—. ¿Esa fue una mala o buena cita?

—Mmm… ni siquiera la considero una cita, fue más como una salida de amigas. —aseguró Leona, riendo un poco—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has tenido novias? ¿Citas? ¿Interés amoroso?

Diana se tensó por completo. Apretó el volante con fuerza en sus manos y concentró su vista en la carretera. Por ser domingo, la cantidad de autos en la calle era escasa. No le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a la autopista y menos al sector Lunaplata.

Suspiró, dándole un vistazo a Leona, que la miraba espectante.

—Tuve… una novia. —susurró Diana, en un tono apenas audible—. Fue hace un año ya… pero… bueno, no terminó bien, así que… ella me dejó y… bueno… eso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Leona y Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. No lo creo.

—¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? —indagó Diana mirándola por un breve instante.

—Es sólo… me pareces una persona muy tierna, no me hago a la idea de que alguien te haya tenido a su lado y luego te deje como si nada. —respondió Leona, sonriendo cuando el rostro de Diana comenzó a sonrojarse—. Seguramente era una persona que no sabía lo que tenía.

—¿Y qué crees que tenía? —se animó a preguntar Diana, interesada en la respuesta de Leona.

—A ti. —dijo Leona, genuina—. Quiero decir… eres un buen partido. Tierna como un poro, hermosa como un amanecer, tímida como una pequeña niña. Ni siquiera podría imaginarte siendo infiel, así que… eso es algo muy positivo para decir de una persona en estos tiempos.

—Yo no… no soy tierna como... un poro. —murmuró Diana, sonrojándose mucho más—. Aunque, sí soy tímida… muy tímida. Y no, tampoco puedo imaginarme siendo infiel… quiero decir, ya me cuesta bastante confiar en una persona como para entablar una relación amorosa… no me imagino hacerlo con dos personas a la vez.

—Exactamente. Te ves como alguien de fiar, al menos para mí. —aseguró Leona, sonriente—. De hecho, lo primero que pensé al verte es que me gustaría abrazarte y protegerte de cualquiera que intente dañarte, porque te veías tan linda y nerviosa. Muy tierna. Como un poro.

—Por favor, para. —susurró Diana, sintiendo su rostro demasiado caliente—. Vas a hacer que me desmaye.

—¡¿Te desmayas de la vergüenza?! —indagó Leona con emoción—. ¡Eso es muy tierno!

—N-No lo es. —murmuró Diana.

—Por supuesto que sí. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. ¡Todo en ti me parece tan tierno, Diana! 

—No soy tierna… soy todo menos tierna, Leona.  
—dijo Diana, nerviosa. Tomó la vía al sector al que se dirigían, reduciendo la velocidad en la curva que la sacaba de la autopista—. Soy callada y… rara. Me gusta la luna y la noche, los alfajores… odio las rosas, no me gustan el rap ni el reggae, no tengo interés en fiestas, alcohol ni drogas. Aprecio el silencio, me fascina leer y suelo leer cosas no muy populares. Amo la historia y soy-

Diana calló al instante. Estuvo a punto de decir que era agnóstica con inclinaciones a la fe Lunari.  
Tragó con fuerza, desviando su mirada por un segundo a Leona. Al contrario de lo que pensó, Leona se encontraba mirándola con fijación, interesada en sus palabras.

—Eres… ¿qué? —preguntó Leona, confundida por su silencio repentino.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Diana cambió el tema, deteniendo el auto en un semáforo en rojo—. Estoy llegando al banco.

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Leona, mirando su teléfono—. Nunca había venido en auto, es mucho más rápido que en metro. Debemos ir a… dos manzanas por esta calle, luego tres manzanas a la derecha.

—Correcto. —dijo Diana, esperando en silencio a que cambiara el semáforo.

Leona la miró, sonriendo un poco al verla tan distraída.

—Así que… ¿qué-

—¿Puedes creer que en Jonia las esperanzas de vida rondan los ciento treinta años? —preguntó Diana, intentando evadir la pregunta de Leona—. Mi amiga Syndra aún tiene a su bisabuela viva, ¿no es eso increíble?

—¡¿Ciento treinta años?! —indagó Leona, sorprendida—. Eso es… ¡es horrible!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Confundida, Diana echó a andar el auto cuando el semáforo se lo indicó—. Es todo menos horrible, las personas son muy longevas en Jonia, pero sólo en Jonia. Es curioso.

—No lo sé, es que… apenas voy a cumplir veintitrés años el próximo mes y algunas veces despierto con ganas de morirme. —Intentó explicar Leona, llevando su mano a su barbilla, pensativa—. Imagina tener ciento veintitrés años… por Aúrea… por favor, deseo que mi cuerpo sea consumido por el resplandor del sol antes de que llegue a los ochenta.

Algo en el cerebro de Diana hizo clic apenas escuchó el nombre del ente celestial que adoraban los Solari. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Leona practicaba esa fe tan nefasta.

La maldijo por ser tan hermosa que no podía odiarla o dejar de sentirse atraída por ella.

—¿A la derecha? —indagó Diana.

—¡Sí, tres manzanas! —aseguró Leona, emocionada—. La pizzería a la que iremos está cerca de aquí. Amarás el lugar, ¡lo prometo! La pizza es muy buena, aunque no tan buena como la que yo hago en casa.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó la peliblanca, interesada.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó Leona, emitiendo ese brillo que fascinaba a Diana—. Amo la cocina, se me da muy bien, aunque aun debo perfeccionar mis postres, por eso decidí venir a trabajar con Mihira. Mi tío dice que no ha conocido a nadie que cocine desayunos y postres como ella.

—Por dos. —dijo Diana, asintiendo con su cabeza—. No importa a donde vaya, los alfajores de Mihira son los mejores.

—Mmmm… supongo que tendré que hacerlos mucho mejores para llegar a gustarte. —dijo Leona, pensativa—. Sivir dice que la mejor forma de conquistar a una mujer es por medio de su estómago. Así que tendré que esforzarme con eso, supongo.

Diana se habría petrificado de no ser porque estaba al volante. 

Eso fue un claro coqueteo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? Syndra no le había hablado de cómo responder un coqueteo. ¿Debería decir que ella también? Pero… ¿ella también qué?

Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando la calle por la que transitaba.

—¿Qué más te gusta además del alfajor? —preguntó Leona, rompiendo el silencio—. Hago un pie de limón excelente.

—Bueno… en ese caso, le agradarás a Zoe. —dijo Diana, sonriendo un poco—. Ella ama el pie de limón. Por otro lado, supongo que también me gusta, pero no tanto como el alfajor. Es simplemente el postre perfecto.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Leona, interesada.

—Porque cuando era una niña, mi abuela me preparaba de merienda un pequeño aperitivo. —comenzó a decir Diana, divisando el museo—. Ella tenía una vieja caja de petricita muy bien tallada. Allí guardaba los mejores tés de Jonia. Su acompañante ideal era el alfajor.

—Oh, ya veo. —susurró Leona.

—Crecí disfrutándolos con ella en las tardes, viendo esas teleseries dramáticas. —continuó explicando Diana, entrando al estacionamiento del museo y buscando con su mirada un sitio para aparcar el vehículo—. Luego vino Zoe, pero ella no pudo disfrutarlos tanto como yo porque… bueno, ya sabes… los humanos somos efímeros.

Leona guardó silencio el tiempo que Diana estacionó el coche. La miró con interés por un largo momento.

La morena colocó su mano sobre la derecha de Diana, sonriéndole con algo de pesar cuando la peliblanca volteó a mirarla. Paulatinamente el rostro de Diana se tiñó de rosa.

—Lo lamento, —se disculpó Leona, bajando un poco su cabeza—, no pretendía hacerte recordar algo doloroso.

—E-Está bien. —susurró Diana, sonrojada—. Pasó hace siete años. La herida ha sanado.

—Te prometo que me dedicaré a hacer los mejores alfajores sólo para ti, para que los acompañes con té luego del almuerzo. —aseguró Leona, apretando un poco la mano de Diana en la suya.

—Eh… yo… eso… es… —masculló Diana, cerrando su boca al no saber qué responder a eso—. Gracias… yo… lo aprecio mucho. —Respirando profundamente, Diana dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro luego de contenerlo unos segundos—. ¿Quieres… ? Es decir… ¿vamos?

Diana sonrió un poco, nerviosa. El aire en el auto comenzaba a calentarse y su nerviosismo aumentaba al tener contacto con la morena.

Afortunadamente para ella, Leona asintió con su cabeza, dejando libre su mano para quitarse el cinturón.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Leona entusiasmada. Abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo primero que Diana.

La joven pálida sintió su rostro ardiendo. Tenía que calmarse.

Apenas salió del auto, Leona la tomó del brazo, guiándola con entusiasmo al museo.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del amplio recinto, Diana dio varios pasos en dirección al pasillo que mantenía tras cristales la historia de los Lunari. Sin embargo, Leona la jaló en dirección al pasillo de los Solari, sonriente.

Diana frunció su ceño, mirando con desagrado los pasillos de mármol tallado cuyas columnas tenían decorados sus capiteles con el mismo oro de las armaduras y armas tras los cristales.

—¿No es maravilloso? —preguntó Leona, con un brillo de emoción en su mirada—. Estas personas… nuestros ancestros, forjaban bajo el cenit todas estas cosas. Es increíble.

—Sí, bueno, los Lunari hacían armas más estilizadas. —murmuró Diana, mirando las lanzas y espadas en los estantes—. Y no usaban armaduras tan ostentosas ni escudos pesados.

—Una guerrera sin escudo es tan tonta como imprudente. —aseguró Leona, dirigiendo su mirada a Diana.

—Los Lunari no necesitaban escudos. —respondió Diana con simpleza—. Sus corazones luchaban al desnudo. Eran apasionados.

—Eran herejes. —dijo Leona, arqueando una ceja.

Ambas detuvieron su andar. Entonces Diana volteó a mirar a Leona y supo que no iba a volver a caminar hasta obtener una respuesta que le complaciera.

Era una lástima que Diana repudiara esa fe.

—Cada acto de herejía es un acto de pasión. —afirmó Diana, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Pasión? —preguntó Leona, soltando una risa—. Es un interesante término para definir la práctica de una fe. —Con delicadeza, Leona dejó el brazo de Diana—. Yo… la verdad… me encanta este ala del museo.

Alejándose de Diana, Leona caminó hasta una sala al final del pasillo. Se detuvo frente al monumento más grande y Diana la siguió, mirando con una ceja alzada la enorme estatua de mármol que se hallaba en medio de la sala redonda.

—Cuando era una niña, venía con mis padres todo el tiempo. Y yo juro que podía pasar horas aquí, mirándolas. —Alzando su mirada, Leona se fijó en el ente tallado en mármol que poseía varias decoraciones de oro—. ¿Sabes? Ella fue la última en ser conocida como el aspecto de la hermana Áurea. El Radiante Amanecer.

Diana, por su parte, miró a la otra estatua del monumento. Se encontraba delante de la que reconoció como "hermana Áurea", era de un tamaño más "humano" mientras que Áurea era un metro más alta.

Esta estatua no sólo tenía detalles en oro, como la más grande. Tenía una armadura dorada, la espada del cénit y el escudo del amanecer que, según los historiadores, había usado el mismísimo aspecto del sol.

Quizás por eso la entrada al museo era tan cara y había tantos guardias de seguridad. Porque tenían baratijas Solari que querían los fanáticos religiosos en sus templos dorados.

—Quien acabó con la persecución Lunari y ayudó en la lucha contra los Darkin, sí, lo sé. —dijo Diana, desviando su mirada a Leona—. La más devota de su generación y quien descubrió a la poderosísima Desdén de la Luna. ¿Sabías que aseguran que cuando ambas subieron a la montaña, el aspecto de la luna casi la mata en una pelea?

—Pero perdonó su vida, sí. —dijo Leona, mirando ahora la estatua de tamaño humano—. Se dice que su cabello era como el fuego y su mirada tenía el brillo del sol.

—También dicen que no podías mirarla fijamente por mucho tiempo y que podía hacer de la noche más oscura un amanecer eterno. —comentó Diana, sin despegar su vista de Leona—. ¿Sabes? Hay unos escritos Lunari que hablan de ella.

—Ah, ¿sí? —indagó Leona, viéndose consternada por su revelación—. ¿Y qué dicen?

—Bueno… la describen como una guerrera brillante y amable. Incluso dicen que fue la única dispuesta a escuchar al aspecto de la luna, en contra de lo que dictaban los sacerdotes Solari. —dijo Diana, volteando a mirar a la estatua de mármol con armadura dorada—. ¿Sabías que ella era la única amiga del Desdén de la Luna antes de que ascendiera la montaña? Se dice que podían debatir por horas acerca de sus creencias.

Leona la miró con fijación por un instante. Se percató de que Diana parecía querer hablar más de los Lunari y su aspecto que de los Solari.

Sonriendo, Leona tomó su mano, caminando por los pasillos del museo. Inmediatamente el nerviosismo en Diana aumentó

—¿Te gusta mucho la historia de los Lunari? —preguntó Leona—. Podemos ir a esa sala del museo si lo deseas.

—¿Q-Qué? No… es decir, me gusta… sí… pero… quieres ver esta parte, así que… —murmuró Diana, sin dejar de mirar sus manos—. Yo… ¡también me gustan los Solari! Es decir… yo… no… yo… también sé acerca de… ellos… un poco.

—Pero pareces más interesada en los Lunari y dijiste que te gusta la luna. —deteniendo su andar, Leona tomó ambas manos de Diana, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Si así lo deseas, podemos ir a ver el área de los Lunari primero, Diana.

—¡No!, es… esto… yo… quiero saber lo que te gusta, también… Leona. —dijo Diana, sintiendo temblar sus piernas por la manera en que la miraba la morena—. Y… si te gusta esta sala… si te gusta el sol y Áurea, los Solari y el amanecer… entonces… quiero saberlo y… que me hables de ello.

Leona la miró con interés. Se veía como una pequeña niña que no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos o lo que quería decir. De nuevo, la morena sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

La morena la guio por los pasillos, llegando hasta una enorme sala en la que estaban dando una charla a un grupo de turistas. Leona se acercó lo más que pudo a la enorme esfera dorada, que tenía tres gemas ámbar brillando de forma incandescente a manera de ojos.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez al Guardián Solar? —preguntó Leona, ladeando un poco su cabeza a la derecha—. Según los pergaminos Solari, castigaban a los herejes con la potente llamarada solar que podía irradiar de él.

—¿No querrás decir que los asesinaban? —indagó Diana, notándose confundida—. Quiero decir… ellos los incineraban. Un castigo es no dejarte ver tele por una semana.

Riendo un poco, Leona asintió con su cabeza.

—Mi padre solía traerme aquí. Él decía que no había nada que se le ocultara al Guardián, pues su luz era capaz de hacer ver la verdad a cualquiera. —dijo Leona, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con el orbe que mantenían colgado por vigas—. Incluso el Lunari más devoto temblaba ante la sola mención de que su condena sería una visita con el Guardián.

—Eso es horrible. —murmuró Diana, retrocediendo un paso—. Quiero decir… míralo, está juzgándote con la mirada.

—¡Eso es porque estás ocultando algo! —aseguró Leona, tomando del brazo a Diana—. Vamos, Diana, dile tu verdad al Guardián. Y si intentas mentir, de sus tres ojos irradiarán el más incandescente fuego para purificar tu alma.

Mirando a Leona con algo de miedo, Diana negó con su cabeza.

—No… yo no… estoy-

—¡Míralo y dile tu verdad! —insistió Leona, mirando al Guardián—. Poderoso Guardián, fui yo quien me comí el último pedazo de pizza, pero fue porque Sivir se comió mi tarta de frambuesa. —Juntando sus manos, Leona hizo una leve reverencia ante la atónita mirada de Diana—. Ahora tú.

Intercambiando su mirada entre Leona y el orbe dorado, Diana tragó con fuerza. No haría tal cosa por una chica, era estúpido.

—Yo… eh… yo… mi verdad es que yo… —murmuró Diana, nerviosa por lo que diría—… sé que sólo eres un orbe flotante y… no puedes dañarme como a los Lunari antaño. Buenas tardes.

Dándose la vuelta, Diana comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala. Leona rió, siguiendo a Diana hasta alcanzarla.

—Oye, se supone que debías decir una verdad. —dijo Leona, riendo.

—Esa fue una verdad, ese orbe no puede dañarme. —insistió Diana, mirando una armadura a su derecha—. Además, esa cosa era usada para darle muerte a personas por el simple hecho de pensar diferente, no es un… ser sagrado o algo.

—Siento que podría debatir contigo acerca de esto el resto de mi vida, Diana. —dijo Leona, ampliando su sonrisa cuando Diana volvió a teñirse de rosa.

Por casi una hora, Diana observó a Leona hablar con tal pasión acerca de la fe Solari y sus costumbres que no le quedó duda alguna de que aquella chica pertenecía al culto del sol.

Sin embargo, había algo en Leona que la hacía sentirse cómoda con la idea de que practicara aquella fe.

No conocía ningún Solari, y desde la vez que acompañó a su madre al templo Solari al pie de la montaña no le quedaron ganas de conocer a ningún otro. Tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un sacerdote que la tildó de hereje por cuestionar uno de sus designios. Así mismo, fue expulsada del templo junto con su madre por los devotos religiosos.

Diana ese día comprendió por qué los Solari solían vestir tantas armaduras. Es porque sus orgullos eran tan frágiles como el cristal. 

Por supuesto que recibió una reprimenda por parte de su madre, quien no volvió a pedirle acompañarla en el festival del sol. A veces su madre actuaba como una Solari.

Pero Leona… ella no lucía como alguien que se molestara por el simple hecho de decirle que el sol se pone y luego sale la luna. Incluso cuando visitaron el ala Lunari, ella se mostró muy interesada y aunque debatió con Diana, no impuso sus creencias sobre lo que decía la joven pálida.

Su recorrido terminó con una demostración de las constelaciones de los aspectos en la sala de astronomía.

—Y así es como puedes construir un astrolabio casero con artículos de tu hogar. —terminó de contarle Leona mientras caminaban a su auto—. ¿No es genial?

—Es… información interesante. —puntualizó Diana, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Muero de hambre. —se quejó Leona, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Diana y dejándola tensa—. Vayamos rápido a comer, Diana.

La peliblanca se mantuvo estática en su lugar, causando que Leona también detuviera su andar. Abrió sus labios varias veces, intentando decir algo, sin embargo, simplemente se deshizo del agarre de Leona, mirándola confundida.

—¡Woah! —exclamó Diana, ganando un tono rojo intenso en su rostro—. T-Tu… eres… fuerte.

—¿Ah? —Leona arqueó una ceja, sin entender de lo que hablaba Diana—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Diana tocó uno de sus brazos, sintiéndose al borde de un colapso cuando sintió el músculo terso de su bíceps. Leona por su parte ladeó su cabeza, alzando su brazo. Hizo un poco de fuerza, causando que Diana abriera su boca, sin dejar de tocar el brazo de la morena.

—Sí, soy un poco fuerte. Quiero decir… no soy fisicoculturista, pero… te dije que me gusta hacer ejercicio. —explicó Leona, sonriendo un poco al ver a Diana tan sorprendida—. Cuando salgo a trotar también me detengo en el parque a hacer flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y la plancha. Es una costumbre.

—Tú… eres fuerte. —repitió Diana, sin saber qué más decir—. Es decir… esto… es… muy sexy.

Leona se sorprendió por sus palabras y al cerebro de Diana le tomó un minuto exacto hacerle entender a la misma Diana lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Quiero decir! Yo no… no quise… yo-

—Gracias. —respondió Leona, sonrojándose un poco por su cumplido—. Algunas personas dicen que es “masculino”, pero creo que es más bien cuidado personal. Porque tu cuerpo es un templo.

—Y el tuyo es un palacio. —volvió a decir Diana, apretando un poco su brazo. De nuevo, Diana tardó un momento en sonrojarse por completo debido a sus palabras—. L-Lo sient-

—Escucha, si quieres pasear por este palacio, vas a tener que hacerle una ofrenda de comida primero. —dijo Leona, dándose unas palmadas en el estómago—. Porque muero de hambre.

—¿P-Pasear por… el palacio? —preguntó Diana.

Tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y recargarse de su auto para no caer al suelo. No tenía idea si esa era una especie de proposición indecente, pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de su cerebro quería pensar que sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leona, notando que Diana parecía estar a punto de desmayarse—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?

—Necesito entrar. —respondió Diana con rapidez, alejándose de Leona apenas ella quiso acercarse—. Y comer… sí, vayamos a comer.

Diana entró a su auto con rapidez, esperando que Leona se subiera a él. Cuando la morena entró le regaló una sonrisa coqueta a Diana, que arqueó una ceja al no entender por qué la morena la miraba de una forma tan extraña para ella.

La peliblanca sintió un inmenso calor apenas entró al coche, pues estuvo todo el tiempo bajo el sol veraniego.

—Está… muy caliente aquí… de nuevo. —comentó Diana con nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres ver algo? —preguntó Leona, acomodándose en su lugar.

—¿Qué exactamente es ese algo? —indagó Diana, introduciendo la llave en el auto para encenderlo.

—Esto. —Diana se congeló cuando Leona desabrochó su overol, levantando su camisa violeta hasta mostrarle su abdomen a Diana—. También tengo el abdomen algo marcado. ¿Te gusta?

Con sus ojos abiertos cuanto podían, Diana permaneció en silencio por un largo momento. Su vista estaba fija en la piel tostada de Leona en su vientre y estómago. No había degradados de color en la piel de la joven, era como si ella tuviera el bronceado perfecto en todo su cuerpo.

Deseaba tocarla. Pero seguramente eso estaría fuera de lugar. Pero ella estaba ofreciéndose, por algo desabrochó su overol por sí sola. Pero no podía hacerlo sin estar segura de tener su consentimiento. Pero si no lo tuviera, Leona no le estaría mostrando su abdomen en primer lugar.

El raciocinio la abandonó y su mano derecha se posó sobre el vientre y estómago de Leona, que se sorprendió un poco por lo fría que estaba la mano de Diana.

Era firme. No estaba exactamente muy marcado, pero podía sentir la piel firme bajo su mano. No era como el suyo, ni siquiera como el de Alune o Syndra. Diana estaba segura de que ni siquiera Sarah tenía el abdomen así de firme. Pero estaba segura de que quería tocar ese abdomen el resto de su vida.

Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la piel suave de Leona, con su boca ligeramente abierta.

Esa chica era un ángel. No había otra razón por la que una joven como ella estuviera interesada en alguien como Diana. Ella era torpe e insegura, tonta y socialmente inepta. Ella era una trastornada.

Su gesto embelesado comenzó a cambiar por uno de aflicción.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Diana comenzó a alejar su mano, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho algo que Leona no le había consentido. Aparte de idiota se sintió como una abusadora.

Probablemente la pelirroja ni siquiera la querría cerca ahora.

—Y-Yo… lo… sien-

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, Diana sintió cómo de forma rápida, Leona tomó su mano, deteniéndola de alejarse de ella. En un instante, Diana alzó su mirada con temor y recibió los labios de Leona sobre los suyos.

La morena apenas acarició sus labios, abriendo un poco su boca para rozarlos con su lengua. No llegó a introducir su lengua, sin embargo, se mantuvo con sus labios pegados a los de Diana en constantes caricias que hicieron que la peliblanca sintiera el calor subir a su rostro de forma rápida.

Era delicada. Alune solía besarla con fervor, de una forma más agresiva y brusca. Sin embargo, Leona acariciaba sus labios con delicadeza y lentitud, parecía estar disfrutando del sabor de sus labios o su suavidad.

El calor que sentía Diana por todo su cuerpo aumentó cuando Leona pasó su mano izquierda por su cuello, atrayéndola más a sí misma y evitando que se separara del beso.

Soltó un suspiro en medio del beso cuando la morena rozó con sus dientes su labio inferior y acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la zona trasera de su cuello. Su visión se tornó borrosa y el aire dejó de llegarle a los pulmones.

—¡Diana! —exclamó Leona, asustada

Lo último que sintió Diana fue un golpe en su frente.

—Joder… pensaba que bromeaba con eso de que se podía desmayar. —murmuró Leona, mirando a la peliblanca inconsciente en el auto—. ¿Qué carajo hago ahora?


	5. Fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿qué tal, shabalaz? Bienvenidas a mi poderosísimo fic de Diana y Leona. Hoy es domigno de actualizar esta mamada y sean agradecidas porque no jugué lol por escribir esta wea en mi tiempo libre :,v
> 
> Bueno, me voy a la chucha que estoy en promo, jaja se cuidan. Recuerden que esta historia está publicada en Wattpad y Fanfiction.net bajo el seudónimo de GoddessOfLuminosity.

La risa de Syndra se escuchó en toda la casa.

Inclusive Nami se contagió de ella, riendo un poco junto con Sarah en el teléfono de Diana, quien se mantuvo con su cabeza hacia arriba. Tenía una compresa fría en su rostro.

La rubia sólo se calló cuando el aire le faltó, sin embargo, no tardó en volver a soltar una risa, golpeando el hombro de Diana.

—¡¡Se volvió a desmayar en su primera cita!! —exclamó Syndra al teléfono causando que Nami parara de reír—. ¡Y, hey, eso no es todo!

—Pobre Diana. —susurró Nami, mirándola con pesar—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hizo ella?

—¡Eso es lo más gracioso! —dijo Syndra, metiéndose en medio de la cámara para hablar con Nami—. Ella intentó despertarla con agua. Y cuando Diana despertó, ella estaba tan cerca que se asustó ¡¡y se levantó tan rápido que de alguna manera golpeó su cara con el volante!!

—Oooww, mi pobre Didi, ¿por eso es el moretón? —indagó Nami, intentando mirar a Diana.

La peliblanca apartó a Syndra, arrebatándole su teléfono para alzarlo y que Nami pudiera mirarla. Quitó de su rostro la compresa, dejándola mirar el moretón en su nariz.

—Fue un accidente. —susurró Diana, intentando no hablar mucho.

—Ay, cosita... ¿y qué ocurrió con la cita, Di? —preguntó Nami, notándose afligida—. ¿Ella se fue?

—Uh... no... ella... de hecho... —murmuró Diana, sonrojándose un poco—... Leona me llevó al hospital y... bueno... esperó por mí hasta que me atendieron... incluso compró algo para comer y esperó a que Syndra viniera por mí.

—Oh, vaya. —dijo Sarah, apareciendo en la pantalla a un lado de Nami—. Es una buena chica, parece. Si fuera alguien como Syndra seguro habría dicho "Iugh, ensuciaste mi ropa con sangre, adiós".

—¡Confirmo! —exclamó Syndra, riendo.

—Sí, sí, ya te vimos, hetero. —dijo Nami con sarcasmo—. Pero... no entiendo, ¿por qué te desmayaste, Di? ¿Te sentiste abrumada o algo?

—E-Es que... ella... bueno... h-hacía mucho calor en el coche y... luego... ella... —dijo Diana, sintiendo su rostro calentarse—... ella m-me besó.

Nami abrió su boca por la sorpresa y Sarah soltó un gritillo del asombro. Por su parte, Syndra miró consternada a Diana.

—¡¿Cómo que te besó?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —indagó Syndra, ofendida—. ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga!

Carraspeando un poco, Nami soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Perdona? YO soy su mejor amiga. —dijo Nami, sonriendo con malicia—. La conozco desde el hospital.

—¿Desde el hospital? —preguntó Sarah, confundida.

—Ugh, otra vez con esa mierda. —se quejó Syndra, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿No te lo he contado? —indagó Nami, mirando a Sarah. Su novia sólo negó con su cabeza como respuesta—. Pues mi mamá y Selene son buenas amigas desde que son vecinas y cuando ambas quedaron embarazadas decidieron hacer seguimiento del embarazo en el mismo hospital. Así que Diana es un mes y dos semanas mayor que yo porque fue prematura por dos meses, sino, yo sería mayor que ella por dos semanas o algo así.

—Y las dos compartieron tres segundos en la misma sala de hospital, sí, ya, lo sabemos, Nami. —gruñó Syndra, sintiéndose celosa—. Supéralo, eso pasó hace casi veintitrés años. El punto es que desde hace mucho yo te superé.

—¿Así que clees habel supelado a tu maestla, señolita Fae'lol? —indagó Nami, acariciando su barbilla, simulando estar acariciando una barba.

—Por última vez, ¡los jonianos no hablamos así! —se quejó Syndra, comenzando a enojarse por las bromas de su amiga y las risas de Diana y Sarah—. Además, ¡estábamos hablando de Diana y Leona y que se besaron!

—Correcto, ¡esa es mi Diana, cariño! —exclamó Nami, aplaudiendo—. Dando besos en la primera cita, eres un galán.

—Un ferrari. —comentó Sarah—. Ni siquiera yo besé a Nami en nuestra primera cita. ¿No ibas a ir lento con ella? Iban a conocerse primero, ¿o no?

—Ay, Fortune, la mejor forma de conocer y comunicarte con alguien es haciendo contacto directo con su boca. —dijo Syndra, sentándose a un lado de Diana en el sofá de la sala—. Hablar es para los tontos aburridos, muy siglo dieciocho.

—Ya, pero Diana no es así. Ella es... bueno... es Diana. —dijo Nami, riendo un poco—. A todo esto... ¿cómo es que ella terminó besándote?

—Ah... pues... —Diana comenzó a removerse en su sitio, sintiendo su rostro arder ante el recuerdo de la suave piel de Leona bajo sus dedos.

—¡Estoy enamorada de Diana! —exclamó Leona, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento que compartía con Sivir—. Por Áurea, ¡ella es tan tierna! Nunca había conocido a una chica tan tierna y delicada.

—Hiciste que se desmayara y que se rompiera la nariz... no sé tú, pero eso suena más como que la odias ¿sabes? —dijo Sivir, dejando las llaves de su motocicleta en un colgador—. ¡Traje tus duraznos! Y a una posible asesina.

Ante el grito de la pelinegra, una de las puertas del lugar se abrió con rapidez. Leona se sorprendió de lo rápido que la chica que estaba en la habitación salió, tomó la bolsa de duraznos y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Leo? —preguntó la joven de ojos violáceos—. Pensamos que volverías más tarde.

—Puedo notar eso. —dijo Leona, desviando su mirada al techo al encontrar a la novia de su amiga casi desnuda—. Pues, fue maravillosa. ¡La mejor cita de mi vida!

—Oooh, eso es genial. —contestó la joven de cabello lila—. ¿Cómo era su nombre, de nuevo?

—Diana. —dijo Leona en un suspiro—. Ella vino por mí en su coche. Ella se veía tan hermosa que yo sólo quería besarla y lo hice cuando salimos del museo de historia de Targón. Pero... bueno ella se desmayó con el beso. Y luego se rompió la nariz.

—Aaaaww... espera, ¿qué? —indagó la joven, volteando a mirarla confundida.

—Ugh, ella la besó, la chica se desmayó, cuando despertó se asustó y se levantó tan rápido que rompió su nariz con el volante. Fin. —aclaró Sivir, tomando un durazno para darle una mordida—. No suena exactamente como una cita maravillosa, pero como sea. Ya sabes, Leona siempre tiene citas raras.

—Sí, como la que tuvo contigo. —respondió su novia, arrebatándole el durazno—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—"Nunca podré olvidar ese trasero. Era como un dulce y grande durazno". —dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. También dijo algo de que cuando comes duraznos se te van al-

—Ya entendimos, Leo. —gruñó Sivir—. ¿Puedes darme mi durazno, Kai'sa?

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó la joven, sonriendo con lascivia.

Kai'sa arqueó su espalda, dándole una mordida al durazno y dejando su trasero a la vista de Sivir, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. La morena intercaló su mirada entre Leona y su novia. Suspiró, sabiendo que su amiga querría hablar de lo que sucedió, pues la última semana no había parado de hablarle de esta inepta social que había conocido en su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Le dio una pequeña caricia a la suave piel de su novia.

—Volveré por ti, mi durazno. —susurró Sivir, dirigiéndose al sofá para hacerse un hueco al lado de Leona—. Así que... ¿le hablaste acerca de... ya sabes, tu fe?

La amplia sonrisa que Leona había mantenido desde que llegó a su hogar fue desapareciendo de forma lenta, hasta quedar totalmente seria.

Negó con su cabeza como respuesta y Sivir emitió un murmullo.

—Es que... es difícil hablarlo. —murmuró Leona, sin despegar su mirada del techo—. Aunque... bueno, le hablé un poco de... él. Sólo lo mencioné, pero... aun así-

—¿Le hablaste de tu papá? —preguntó Sivir, contrariada—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo le dije que me llevaba al museo cuando era una niña, nada más. —respondió Leona con prisa—. Yo... de verdad me gusta esta chica, Sivir. Quisiera que Taric la conociera, que tú la conozcas. Diablos, quisiera poder llevarla con mamá en su aniversario.

—Wow, wow, wow. Calma, Romeo, apenas la conoces. —dijo Sivir, un poco sorprendida—. No puedes simplemente llevar a una desconocida a la tumba de tu madre, eso sería raro. Quiero decir... como MUY raro. —reafirmó Sivir, mirando a Kai'sa en la cocina—. Además no sabes si ella quiere lo mismo o si esto va a durar más de un mes. Una relación es algo de dos, Leona, existe la posibilidad de que ella no quiera las mismas cosas que tú.

—Ya lo sé, pero... tengo este sentimiento en mi pecho. Esta calidez, que se convierte en un eterno amanecer sólo cuando mi mirada y la suya se encuentran. —confesó Leona a su amiga, mirando su teléfono para divisar la foto de WhatsApp de Diana en la pantalla—. Por Áurea, necesito volver a salir con ella.

—Acabas de romperle la nariz, mejor espera a que ella te invite a salir a ti. —habló Kai'sa desde la cocina, habiendo escuchado todo en silencio—. Necesito ese tipo de romance en mi vida. Alguien que me diga que mis ojos hacen avivar un fuego en su interior. —Sentándose frente al dúo de amigas en un sillón pouf, Kai'sa comenzó a comer sus duraznos—. ¿Alguna voluntaria?

Inmediatamente, Sivir levantó su mano.

—Cada vez que te veo, dentro de mí revive un imperio olvidado entre las arenas. —dijo Sivir sin titubear. La sonrisa en los labios de su novia fue suficiente para que ella sonriera también—. Concuerdo con Kai'sa, deberías esperar que ella te invite a salir.

—Pero Diana es tan tímida. —dijo Leona, removiéndose en su lugar, deseando escribirle a Diana—. Las probabilidades de que me llame o me invite a salir son una en un millón, menos aún luego de que le rompí la nariz y sólo pude llevarle al hospital un burrito. ¡Debe pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo!

—¿Acaso podría existir una persona más maravillosa? —preguntó Diana a Syndra, luego de haberle colgado a Nami. La peliblanca observaba la foto de Leona en sus redes—. ¿Crees que va a llamarme?

—Si yo fuera ella, no te llamaría luego de ese fiasco de cita. —aseguró Syndea, maquillándose frente al espejo—. Afortunadamente para ti sólo puede existir una Syndra. Dos serían demasiado para este mundo.

—Y para mí. —gruñó Diana, mirando a su amiga de reojo—. ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?

—Veré a alguien esta noche. —dijo Syndra con simpleza—. Nada mejor que sexo casual para olvidar el fiasco de ayer con mi tan aburrido novio.

—¿Por qué sigues con él, entonces? —indagó Diana, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo dolor en su nariz al hacerlo—. Sólo bótalo.

—Nosotras no discutiremos esto, Diana. No de nuevo. —contestó Syndra con desdén—. Las relaciones son más complicadas de lo que crees. No todo es amor y rosas, citas y sexo. Algunas veces se trata de poder y beneficios.

—¿Y qué beneficios te trae Zed? —preguntó Diana, volviendo a colocar la compresa en su rostro—. ¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Un esposo manipulable del que me pueda deshacer cuando quiera. —aseguró Syndra, sonriente—. Escucha, sé que crees en el amor, la justicia y que la luna es mejor que el sol. Pero Diana, ya pasaste por una. Sabes cómo son las relaciones... no es sólo recibir, tienes que dar. Y por eso estoy con Zed. Ni doy, ni recibo y nos vemos una vez al mes. Fin de la historia. —Terminando su maquillaje, Syndra volteó a mirar a Diana—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Diana miró a Syndra de reojo, sonriendo un poco.

—La luna estará envidiosa hoy. —contestó Diana con simpleza—. ¿Aún harás tu fiesta el sábado?

—Por supuesto. —dijo Syndra, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Siéntete libre de usar mi habitación para coger. Si ya se besaron no me extrañaría que tengan sexo en una fiesta.

Dejando un beso en la mejilla hirviente de Diana, Syndra abandonó la habitación de su amiga, susurrando una despedida.

Diana suspiró. No estaba lista para eso. No estaba segura de poder abrirse de tal forma ante Leona.

Desnudarse frente a ella.

La sola idea causaba que sintiera vértigo.

Se abrazó a sí misma en el sofá, recogiendo sus piernas y haciéndose ovillo.

¿Y si Leona quería sólo tener sexo? Ella le había aclarado que no, pero podía estar mintiendo.

Las personas mienten. A Diana le constaba eso. Alune le había mentido tantas veces que su inseguridad aumentó hasta el punto de dudar de todo lo que le decían por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Su teléfono vibró y no tardó en mirarlo.

Era una llamada de Leona.

Su rostro ganó un tono rojo y sintió una punzada en su nariz.

—¿H-Hola? —murmuró Diana, contratando la llamada.

—¡Contestaste! —exclamó Leona, confundiendo a Diana—. Quiero decir... no pensé que... bueno, es que yo... ugh. —Leona guardó silencio, tomando una larga respiración. Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un suspiro—. ¿Cómo sigues?

—Uh... un poco... adolorida aún. —respondió Diana, sosteniendo la compresa en su nariz—. ¿Y tú? ¿Llegaste a casa?

—¡Sí! Yo... Sivir pasó por mí y... bueno, ella ahora está con su novia y yo... yo... —Leona tragó con fuerza, nerviosa. Llevó su mano a su abdomen, acariciando la zona que Diana había tocado horas atrás—... estaba pensando en ti.

Diana sintió sus mejillas calentarse incluso cuando presionaba aquella bolsa helada contra su rostro. Podía jurar que estaba calentando la compresa.

—A-Ah, ¿sí? —indagó la peliblanca—. Yo... ummm... también estaba pensando... en ti.

—¿Y qué pensabas? —preguntó Leona rápidamente, removiéndose en el sofá—. Es decir... yo... ¡estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustó nuestra cita!

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Diana, confundida—. ¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Leona, emocionada—. Esa fue, en definitiva, la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida. Hubo de todo. Un paseo en el museo, comida de dudosa procedencia, una visita al hospital, un... un beso.

Ante la mención del beso, Diana se congeló.

Podía jurar que si saboreaba sus labios aún sentía el sabor a frutas del caramelo que Leona se había comido en el museo.

—Un muy caliente beso. —dijo la morena, mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¡Y un desmayo! Mi siguiente cita tendrá que ser muy interesante para superar esta.

—¿Tu siguiente cita? —indagó Diana, haciendo un puchero sin notarlo—. ¿C-Con quién?

—Con una chica llamada Diana. —respondió Leona, sonriente—. Ella es la chica más hermosa que mis ojos jamás hayan visto. Y la cita de hoy, para mí, fue perfecta.

—Pero... nosotras estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital... porque yo soy... una idiota, y me lesioné con mi propio auto. —murmuró Diana, sintiéndose más estúpida al decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Por qué saliste conmigo? Soy un desastre.

—Salí contigo porque me atraes, Diana. —dijo Leona, jugando con un mechón de su cabello—. Y me gustó besarte. No quería ser tan atrevida en la primera cita, pero... te veías tan linda. Estabas sorprendida, pero de repente cambiaste y estabas tan avergonzada que yo... no supe... no pude contenerme, lo siento.

Diana guardó silencio. ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? A Diana le había gustado. Le había encantado. La luna sabía lo mucho que había deseado besar a Leona desde el primer momento en que la vio, tres semanas atrás.

Incluso había fantaseado con tener un romance de película mal dirigida con ella. Se conformaba con que no terminara siendo un romance de tres días y dos muertos.

—Me gustó... besarte... también. —murmuró Diana, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago—. Y tomar tu mano... y... quizás... un poco... tocarte. ¡O sea, tu brazo! —aclaró Diana al instante, sintiendo una presión en su nariz—. Me gustó... tocar tu brazo... sí, eso.

—¿Entonces no te gustó mi abdomen? —indagó Leona, dándose toques en el mismo—. Quizás deba ejercitarlo más.

—¿Acaso... tú... ? —susurró Diana, reposando su cabeza en el sofá debido a la presión que sentía en su nariz—. D-Dame un respiro, ya me desmayé una vez hoy.

—¡Cierto! Lo lamento, yo... es sólo... ¿de verdad no... te gustó? —preguntó la morena, llevando su mano a su abdomen—. Porque... yo... bueno, está bien si n-

—Creo que tú... eres... físicamente muy... atractiva. —respondió Diana, con un hilo de voz—. Y me... gustó... sí, uh... es... tienes un muy... bonito y... estilizado... mmm... ¡firme! Sí, esa es la palabra... así es... tu... pancita.

Diana quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de cristal que estaba en medio de la sala de estar.

¿Qué clase de adulta le decía "pancita" al abdomen de otra adulta?

Una imbécil. En pocas palabras, ella.

Leona rió un poco, no a manera de burla. Su risa genuina llegó a los oídos de Diana, que quería morir.

—Mi pancita quedó algo vacía luego de ese burrito. No paraba de sonar en el hospital. —murmuró Leona, arrojándose un poco—. Espero que no te haya incomodado.

—Yo no... mmm... por eso te ofrecí del mío. —dijo Diana, sonriendo un poco al recordar cómo; mientras a ella le quedaba medio burrito; Leona se había acabado el suyo y su estómago aún gruñía—. Aunque, creo que no fue suficiente.

—¡No lo fue! Ah... ¡Aaaagh! —exclamó Leona, cubriendo su cara con una de sus manos al sentirse avergonzada—. ¡Lo lamento, soy una glotona! Esa es la verdad, el motivo por el que quería llevarte a comer una pizza enorme... ¡es porque amo comer!

—E-Está bien... de verdad. —dijo Diana, ampliando su sonrisa al escuchar el tono de lamento que usó Leona para disculparse con ella—. Yo... quería agradecerte por quedarte conmigo mientras mi amiga iba a recogerme al hospital. Pudiste irte en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste. Fue muy amable de tu parte, Leona. Gracias.

Sintiendo su corazón ser invadido por una calidez digna de la producida por el sol en verano, Leona sonrió cuanto pudo, girando en el sofá con emoción. Miró la foto de Diana en su pantalla, deseando poder volver a besarla.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Diana. —dijo la morena al cabo de unos segundos en silencio—. Esperaría toda la noche allí sentada sólo para saber que estás bien... así me aseguraría de que tendremos otra cita.

Diana apartó la bolsa de su cara. Esa era una obvia insinuación a que la invitara a salir de nuevo... ¿o no?

Tragó con fuerza, pensando en qué decir.

—Hablando... de citas... tú sabes, esta amiga que vino por mi, Syndra, ella... hará una fiesta el sábado en la noche. —dijo Diana, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Así que... yo... bueno, técnicamente no sería una cita, pero... pensé que quizás... tú... ¿podrías venir conmigo?

—¿Es una fiesta formal o una fiesta con alcohol y música? —indagó Leona, interesada—. Porque... yo... bueno, trabajo el sábado, así que no creo que pueda arreglarme mucho para una fiesta formal.

—Es algo casual, nada formal. —respondió Diana, sintiendose aliviada de la aparente aceptación por parte de Leona—. Podría ir a buscarte en la cafetería, tomaremos ese helado que no pudimos tomar hoy y luego iríamos a la fiesta, está relativamente cerca.

—Oh, bien. En ese caso, procuraré arreglarme un poco para ti. —dijo Leona, sonriente—. Así no podrás perderme de vista en la multitud.

—No va a haber mucho alcohol ni gente. —aseguró Diana—. Sólo un par de amigos de Syndra.

Diana se detuvo en el antejardín de la amplia casa en la que vivía su mejor amiga. Leona tuvo que darle un pequeño jalón para que un joven que iba corriendo con escasas prendas de ropa y una cubeta con alcohol no la arrollara.

La peliblanca intercaló su mirada entre la casa de la que salían luces de varios colores por los ventanales y su acompañante.

—Algo casual, ¿eh? —bromeó Leona, sonriendo un poco—. Sin mucha gente ni alcohol.

—Ella... bueno, le gustan las cosas a lo grande. —dijo Diana, obligándose a hablar con un tono de voz alto debido al alto volumen de la música de la casa a la que aún no accedían—. ¿Quieres... entrar? Podemos hacer otra cosa si prefieres... no lo sé, eh... ¿ir al cine?

Leona miró la casa y luego a Diana. Mentiría si dijera que no moría de ganas de una fiesta que la dejara inconsciente de tanto beber alcohol.

Había estado el último semestre muy ajetreada entre tener sus notas altas y trabajar medio tiempo en un restaurante cercano de su domicilio. Quedaba tan exhausta con ese trabajo que se fue del lugar apenas acabó su semestre, e intentó conseguir algo un poco menos pesado. Allí fue cuando su tío Taric la recomendó con Mihira.

No había ido a una fiesta, ni ingerido alcohol, desde hace casi ocho meses. Lo necesitaba.

—No podemos quedar mal con tu amiga. —dijo Leona, sonriéndole un poco a Diana—. Entremos, si en una hora no nos sentimos cómodas, vamos al cine.

—¿A una función a las diez de la noche? —preguntó Diana, mirando su reloj. Eran las ocho y treinta—. El cine más cercano está en el centro de la ciudad.

—Contigo iría a cualquier lugar a cualquier hora. —afirmó Leona, sonriente—. Vamos.

Tomando la mano de Diana, Leona comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa cuyas paredes parecían retumbar debido al volumen de la música.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, Leona se sorprendió. Era un lugar amplio, tan amplio, que incluso si había mucha gente no se veían amontonadas. Había personas bebiendo, bailando, fumando y otras comiéndose la cara.

Rogó al sol por pronto ser de las que se comían la cara con Diana en una hora.

Fue el turno de Diana para guiar a Leona por la casa. Se movió entre la gente sin querer chocarlas o empujarlas. Intentó ni siquiera tocarlas mientras se dirigía con Leona hasta el lugar en la casa donde sabía que estaba Syndra, junto con Nami y Sarah.

—Hey, mi luna. —dijo Nami, riendo de forma un poco exagerada—. Viniste, Didi.

Leona observó a la joven de cabello negro tirarse sobre Diana. Sintió envidia de verla besar el rostro de la joven pálida, sin llegar a besar su boca.

—Te extrañé tanto estas semanas. —dijo Nami, resfregando su rostro contra el cuello de Diana—. Mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Diana, confundida por la actitud de Nami—. ¿Está ebria?

—Está flotando. —respondió Sarah, ofreciéndole algo que desprendía humo a Diana—. Todas flotamos.

La risa exagerada de Sarah luego de decir eso hizo que Diana entendiera que habían fumado algo de drogas. La joven de cabello blanco intercaló su mirada entre Leona y el cigarrillo.

—Nosotras... no... no hacemos esto todo el tiempo... es decir... no... no fumamos tod-

—¡Hey tú! —exclamó Nami, soltando a Diana para mirar a Leona. Tomó el cigarrillo, dándole una calada bastante larga ante la sorpresiva mirada de Diana—. ¡Tú eres la que le rompió la nariz a mi mejor amiga!

—¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? —preguntó Leona, confundida—. N-No fue así, verás, fue algo un poco divertido, la verdad es que yo-

—¡Besaste a mi pobre Didi y la rompiste! —exclamó Nami, dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones—. ¡¿Acaso no sabes que ella es muy tímida?! No suele besar en la primera cita, ni siquiera suele tener citas con desconocidas porque tiene un tras-

Diana se apresuró a tapar la boca de Nami. Sobre su mano, Syndra posó la suya, asustada. Así mismo, Sarah posó su mano sobre la de Syndra, mirando a Nami con miedo.

Leona miró al grupo de amigas confundida, riendo un poco por cómo tres de ellas le taparon la boca a una, que se veía bastante incómoda con ello.

—Amor... ¿por qué mejor no te relajas un poco? —preguntó Sarah, riendo un poco. Apartó su mano, tomando de los hombros a Nami—. Ella... ni siquiera la conocemos, no debes juzgarla.

—Así es, Nami. —dijo Syndra, apartando su mano también—. Al menos preséntate con ella antes de decirle que le partió la nariz a Diana.

—Sí, por favor... no digas algo que nos incomode. —dijo Diana, sonriendo con nerviosismo y apartando su mano de la cara de Nami—. Ya... chicas, ella es Leona. Leona, ellas son Syndra, Nami y Sarah.

Señaló a sus amigas conforme las fue nombrando y Leona las saludó con un agitar de su mano, nerviosa.

—Hola, yo... he escuchado un poco de ustedes. —dijo Leona, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Un poco? —indagó Syndra—. Eso es un alivio, porque nosotras escuchamos de ti todo el día todos los días.

La risa burlona de Syndra y su comentario causaron que el rostro de Diana se tornara rojo al instante.

—Sí, es cierto. —dijo Nami, riendo junto con Syndra—. Debo decirte, Leo... ¿puedo llamarte Leo? —Leona sólo asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. Pues, Diana habla de ti todo el tiempo. Desde que te vio, esa vez en la cafetería, supimos que nuestra pequeña Didi tenía un crush.

—Ah, ¿es así? —preguntó Leona, mirando a Diana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Diana le arrebató el cigarrillo a Nami, dándole una calada. Leona quedó sorprendida por la forma en que Diana aspiró del cigarrillo, sin embargo, soltó una risa cuando la peliblanca se ahogó con el humo y comenzó a toser.

—Hey, calmada, Diana. —dijo Syndra, quitándole el cigarrillo—. Esta es de la buena, no quiero desperdiciarla.

—¿Acaso no tienes más? —preguntó Sarah, riendo al ver a Diana toser. Syndra negó con su cabeza—. Puedo conseguirnos más.

—Te estás tardando, Fortune. —respondió Syndra, alzando una de sus cejas. La rubia frunció su ceño de repente, observando a la multitud detrás de Diana y Leona—. Espera un minuto, ¿quién es esa zorra que está sonriéndole a mi novio?

El grupo de amigas buscó a Zed con la mirada, encontrándolo en la otra sala, charlando con una pelinegra. Leona por su parte sólo se limitó a mirar a Diana, aún feliz por el hecho de saber que Diana hablaba de ella con sus amigas todo el tiempo.

—Oh, es Irelia... viene conmigo. —dijo Sarah, alzándose de hombros—. No debería preocuparte, ella es de nuestra acera.

—Sí, no me preocupo por ella. Me preocupo por él, ¿qué carajos hace que no está conmigo? —preguntó Syndra, enojada—. La gente puede hablar.

—La gente siempre va a hablar, Syndra. Supéralo. —dijo Nami, sentándose sobre Sarah—. ¿También ves los porópteros, bebé? —le preguntó Nami a Sarah, dándole un beso—. Tienen lindas alas... ¡y antenillas doradas!

Leona rió ante el comentario de la pelinegra, que parecía tener la fiesta más adelantada que el resto de las personas allí.

Sarah, dejó un beso en la frente de su novia, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Sólo puedo ver una marai sobre mí. —respondió Sarah—. Soy una capitana que naufragó y lo único que me salva del profundo océano eres tú, mi hermosa marai.

—Oh, por los Dioses, te amo tanto. —dijo Nami, fundiéndose en un beso con Sarah.

—Ugh, consigan una habitación, lesbianas. —se quejó Syndra, levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraban—. Fue un placer, siéntete como en tu casa, Leona. Yo voy a tener una discusión amistosa con un imbécil. Tengan una excelente velada.

Syndra le entregó el resto del cigarrillo a Diana, luego de haberle dado una calada.

Su amiga rubia se marchó y las otras dos tenían sus bocas muy ocupadas como para hablar. Diana miró el cigarrillo y luego a Leona.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Diana, nerviosa—. No soy muy buena con est-

—Lo tomaré. —respondió Leona con prisa, sintiendo la necesidad de relajarse un poco—. ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos... ya sabes... fumar tranquilas?

—Mmmm... sí, conozco el lugar perfecto. —dijo Diana, sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de Leona—. ¡Nami, voy a estar arriba!

Como toda respuesta, su amiga alzó el pulgar y continuó besando a su novia.

Diana negó un poco con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar, con Leona tomando su mano. La morena la detuvo, mirando en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Dónde podemos conseguir bebidas? ¿Y algo de comer? —preguntó la morena, hablando lo suficientemente alto para que Diana la escuchara—. Yo... sólo no quiero tener que volver a bajar.

La peliblanca dudó por un momento. Sabía dónde los padres de su amiga guardaban los más caros licores, pero no estaba segura de si Syndra aprobaría que ella los tomara.

—Iré a la cocina, espérame. —dicho esto, Diana dejó por un momento a Leona.

Se preguntó qué le gustaría beber. Diana prefería mantenerse al margen del licor. Una cerveza bastaba para ella, pero quizás Leona querría más.

Se aventuró en la cocina. Había personas allí bebiendo de las distintas botellas que se encontraban en la mesa del centro. La joven pálida arrugó el ceño. No era una buena bebedora.

Buscó en el refrigerador y encontró un pack de seis cervezas. Era una señal de la luna. Tomó el pack, una bolsa de Doritos de la alacena y una bolsa de galletas.

Eso era todo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrándose a Leona hablando con un chico. El gesto de incomodidad de la pelirroja la hizo acercarse rápidamente a ella.

—¡Hey, aquí estás! —exclamó Leona apenas divisó a Diana—. Mi novia. Ahora... vayamos a hacer cosas de lesbianas a otro lado, cariño.

—¿Q-Qué? —indagó Diana, confundida.

Leona la jaló para que caminaran hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, Diana no paró de mirar al joven que había estado hablando con Leona. Un conocido de Syndra, de la universidad.

—Que idiota. —dijo Leona, en el segundo piso—. Él literalmente me ofreció enseñarme su pene. Ugh.

—¡Iugh! —exclamó Diana, asqueada—. Qué imbécil.

—Los hombres son tan... no lo mío, ¿entiendes? —preguntó Leona, asqueada—. ¿Cómo pueden ir por la vida ofreciendo algo tan... desagradable? Preferiría ver una constelación en forma de vagina que tu pequeña manguera.

Diana soltó una risa y Leona la imitó. La morena le arrebató las cervezas, sonriente.

—Esto es suficiente para mí, ¿qué vas a beber tú, Diana? —indagó la pelirroja, a modo de broma.

—Mis lágrimas en una copa. —respondió Diana con burla—. Hablando de constelaciones, ven conmigo.

Diana se movió por el pasillo. Había menos personas allí, apenas unas cuantas en el pasillo y otras en el salón de billar de la casa. Diana entró en la que sabía era la habitación de Syndra, encontrándola vacía. Encendió las luces y se dirigió al amplio balcón que poseía.

Se sentó en una de las reposeras que había allí y miró a la piscina. Había personas en el interior, jugando y bebiendo.

Leona la imitó, sentándose a su lado y dejando las cervezas en el suelo.

—Tu amiga es... adinerada, creo. —dijo Leona, comenzando una conversación—. Quiero decir, su casa es grande.

—Sí, su padre es el embajador de Jonia. —dijo Diana, abriendo la bolsa de galletas—. Está acostumbrada a tener cosas caras y exuberantes, es lo que le gusta.

—¿Y qué te gusta a ti? —preguntó Leona, mirando a Diana—. ¿Te gustan... las cosas caras?

—Me gusta la luna. —respondió Diana, mirando el cielo nocturno desde el balcón—. Pero si te refieres a qué me gusta en el ámbito material, pues... me gustan los libros, los rompecabezas de mil piezas y los cubos de rubik.

—Ya veo. —susurró Leona. Miró el cielo también, sonriendo un poco al ver la luna—. Así que... ¿hablas mucho de mí con tus amigas?

Diana volteó a mirar a Leona, nerviosa. La morena estaba aspirando un poco del cigarrillo, con su vista en el cielo. Esperó a que Leona acabara de fumar para tomar el cigarrillo y aspirar un poco.

—N-No lo sé... yo... hablo de muchas cosas... con ellas. —respondió Diana, sintiéndose un poco más relajada luego de haber aspirado un poco del cigarro—. Pero... los últimos días, creo... que he hablado un poco... mucho... de ti.

—También hablo de ti con mis amigas. —dijo Leona, mirando a Diana—. Les digo que eres la chica más interesante con la que he llegado a salir en una cita.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Diana, interesada.

—Sí, lo eres. —afirmó Leona, sonriéndole—. Nunca había tenido una cita en un museo. Cualquier otra persona me diría que es aburrido, pero tú... tú te veías tan emocionada como yo desde el primer momento que entramos.

—Un momento... ¿por qué sería aburrida una cita en un museo? Y no cualquier museo, ¡el museo de historia de Targón! —dijo Diana, riendo un poco—. Quiero decir, tienen estatuas de tamaño real del último aspecto del sol y la luna, ¡vamos! Es el mejor museo del mundo.

—¡Confirmo! Y tienen estas cartas, pergaminos, lo que sean, de ellas dos... tan gays. —dijo Leona, acompañando a Diana en su pequeña risa—. En el lado Solari hay unas escrituras antiguas hechas por el aspecto del sol que describen al aspecto de la luna como "mi más cercana enemiga, esa que me roba el aliento y hace que mi corazón se agite en mi pecho sin control". Amiga, eso es gay.

—¡Por los Dioses, sí! —exclamó Diana, aspirando un poco del cigarrillo para luego extendérselo a Leona—. En el ala Lunari hay unos iguales, escritos por el aspecto de la luna. Dicen que en cada encuentro, cada batalla contra el aspecto del sol dejaba una herida en su corazón, cuya única cura sería el fin de su conflicto y un eterno eclipse.

—¡Amiga, eso es muy gay! —exclamó Leona de nuevo, riendo con más fuerza luego de aspirar del cigarrillo—. ¡¿Crees que eran amantes?! Es decir, antes de ser aspectos.

—Bueno, eran buenas amigas. En ese tiempo los Solari no veían la homosexualidad como algo que mereciera castigo. —dijo Diana, pensativa—. Es bien sabido que las relaciones homosexuales eran, de hecho, muy respetadas antes.

—Porque eran lazos creados con amor, con el único fin de amar. Sí. —aseguró Leona, sonriente.

—Los gays dominaremos al mundo. —dijo Diana, riendo sin control.

—Brindemos por eso. —dijo Leona, abriendo dos cervezas y entregándole una a Diana—. Porque la homosexualidad se extienda por el mundo, como Noxus intentó expandirse hace siglos.

—¡Salud! —exclamó Diana, chocando su lata con la de Leona.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ambas se mantuvieron bebiendo de sus respectivas latas. Con el ruido de la música de abajo retumbando y las risas y voces de las personas en la piscina.

Leona acercó su mano a Diana luego de un rato, acariciando un poco su brazo.

—¿Crees en otras vidas? —preguntó Leona, mirando a Diana—. Me refiero a... la reencarnación y así. Que cuando mueres tu alma renace en otro cuerpo.

—Creo que somos pequeños cannabis estelares... y cada vez que alguien nos fuma, nacemos en una nebulosa. —dijo Diana, riendo ante su propio comentario—. Espera, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Leona la acompañó en su risa, sintiéndose flotar. Miró el cielo estrellado y alzó ambas manos, deseando alcanzar las estrellas y sintiendo que podía tocarlas.

—¿Puedes tocar las estrellas también, Diana? —preguntó Leona, entre risas—. ¿Las sientes calentar las puntas de tus dedos?

—Sólo siento la luna en mis manos...ella es una bebé. —dijo Diana, estirando una mano hacia la luna—. ¿Puedes verla? La tengo en mi mano... es tan fría y temblorosa.

—No puedes tener la luna en tus manos. —aseguró Leona, mirando a Diana y riendo al verla—. Porque tú eres la luna, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Diablos, es cierto! —exclamó Diana, riendo con fuerza—. Soy la luna y tu eres el sol... un muy caliente sol. —dijo Diana, bajando su mano hasta posicionarla en el abdomen de Leona. Sonrió mordiendo un poco su labio inferior—. Nunca había salido con alguien como el sol... quiero decir... eres todo lo que cualquiera podría desear y podrías tener a cualquiera a tus pies.

—No te quiero a mis pies. —contestó Leona, parando de reír—. De hecho, soy pasiva... creo que te quiero encima de mi.

—Espera, ¿qué? —indagó Diana, dejando de reír también—. Como... ¿ahora mismo?

Por varios minutos, que se sintieron como segundos para ellas, se mantuvieron mirándose en silencio.

Leona intercaló su mirada entre los ojos y labios de Diana, lamiendo los suyos propios con deseo. Diana por su parte permaneció mirándola a los ojos, acariciando un poco su vientre con lentitud y respirando un poco precipitada.

Precipitada, Leona se giró en su lugar, queriendo alcanzar los labios de Diana, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue el suelo de cerámica del balcón. Sus reposeras estaban una al lado de la otra, separadas por un pequeño espacio que Leona no pensó que sería suficiente como para caer, no obstante, sí lo fue.

—Mierda. —masculló Leona, comenzando a reír.

—¡Joder, Leona! —exclamó Diana, irguiendo su espalda en su lugar para estar sentada correctamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo... yo... carajo, soy una idiota. —dijo la morena, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a Diana—. Este solecito es un poco tonto. Y está hambriento.

—¿Quieres Doritos? No había mucho para comer, además de chatarra. —dijo Diana, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, está bien, con eso bastará. —aseguró Leona, abriendo la bolsa para meter su mano en ella—. Y... estábamos hablando de... nosotras.

—Sí, nosotras. —susurró Diana, acariciando el cabello rojizo de Leona con delicadeza—. Yo... la verdad, quisiera que nosotras... que esto no fuera... algo de una noche, ¿entiendes? Quiero decir, no quiero joderlo todo teniendo sexo casual... y... de hecho, no me siento lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener sexo ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Leona, confundida—. ¿Cómo que no te sientes atractiva? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Eres más hermosa que la luna y las estrellas juntas, Diana.

Diana miró a Leona, ella metía su mano en la bolsa de Doritos, llevando unos cuantos a su boca para devorarlos en unos segundos.

Inclusive comiendo, a Diana le parecía sexy. ¿Cómo carajos era eso posible?

—Mi ropa interior no combina. —dijo Diana, riendo ante su propio comentario y haciendo reír a Leona—. Y tengo tatuajes, no sé cómo te sientas respecto a eso.

—¡Oh, tatuajes! —exclamó Leona, ampliando su sonrisa—. Mira esto.

Leona dejó la bolsa a un lado. Lamió sus dedos para limpiar los restos de Doritos y comenzó a subir su camiseta sin mangas. Por su parte, Diana la miró enrojecida, con su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

—Me hice esto apenas cumplí dieciocho. —dijo Leona, mostrándole su espalda—. Mi padre odia los tatuajes, dice que son para vagabundos. Pero mi tío Taric me dijo "toma, que valga la pena" y pagó mi tatuaje.

—Me calienta. —dijo Diana, mirando la cintura de Leona y la forma de su espalda más que el tatuaje en sí, que estaba debajo de su cuello—. De verdad que me calienta mucho.

—¿Qué? —indagó Leona, volteando a mirarla confundida al no lograr escucharla.

—¡Es lindo! —exclamó Diana, nerviosa. Por fin miró la tinta negra sobre la piel morena de Leona. Era un sol—. Es muy lindo, ¿dolió?

—Para nada. Soy una chica fuerte, ¿recuerdas? —dijo la morena, apretando uno de sus brazos y haciendo un poco de fuerza—. Creo que podría cargarte si me lo propongo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Diana, interesada.

—¿Quieres que lo intente? —propuso Leona, sonriente—. Aunque estoy un poco... ida. Quizás caigamos.

—Hazlo, si caemos lo haremos juntas. —dijo Diana, riendo y alzando sus brazos—. ¡Vamos, hazlo!

—¡Lo haré, hermosa! —exclamó Leona poniéndose de pie—. ¡Prepárate, Diana!

—¡Llévame volando hasta la luna! —exclamó Diana apenas la morena la tomó en sus brazos. Se aferró a su cuello, riendo junto con ella—. ¡Y déjame jugar entre las estrellas!

Leona se tambaleó un poco, sin parar de reír y atravesó la puerta hasta la habitación. Giró un par de veces que Diana en brazos haciendo que ambas rieran con más fuerza.

—Déjame ver cómo es la primavera en Júpiter y en Marte. —continuó con la canción Leona.

La morena comenzó a sentir su ligero, incluso con Diana en brazos.

—¡En otras palabras, toma mi mano! —cantó Diana con un tono de voz algo fina.

Ambas soltaron un gritillo de susto cuando Leona tropezó con la cama, cayendo ambas sobre ella. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Leona comenzó a reír de nuevo, con Diana sobre su torso.

Diana se movió sobre ella, quedando por completo sobre su cuerpo y mirándola a los ojos. Sonriente, Diana tomó una de sus manos, entrelazándola con la suya.

—En otras palabras... —susurró Diana, lamiendo un poco sus labios. Su cabello blanco caía cuál cascada sobre el rostro de Leona, que rió de forma genuina—... cariño, bésame.

Sus risas cesaron y ella permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento, mirándose. Leona se percató hasta ese instante del rápido palpitar de su corazón, su rostro se sentía caliente y había un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo.

Mordió su labio inferior, deseando besar a Diana. Se contuvo, recordando lo que había sucedido el anterior domingo cuando la besó por sorpresa.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Leona en un susurro, causando que Diana arqueara una ceja—. Besarte... ¿puedo hacerlo?

Diana pareció meditarlo. Comenzó a reír, acercándose a Leona hasta el punto en que su respiración chocaba en su rostro.

—¿Has probado alguna vez un beso lunar? —preguntó Diana, refiriéndose a un postre horneado que solían servir en invierno.

—No. —mintió Leona, apretando la mano de Diana con impaciencia—. ¿A qué saben?

—Te lo mostraré. —respondió Diana.

Y eso fue todo.

La peliblanca atacó los labios de Leona con fervor, besándola con el deseo que había contenido desde la vez que la besó en su cita. Su lengua rozó los suaves labios de la pelirroja, que soltó un suspiro ansioso y llevó una mano a su cintura, presionándola más contra sí misma.

Diana paseó su mano libre por la cintura desnuda de Leona y clavó sus uñas en la piel tostada de la morena, haciéndola gemir en su beso.

En el momento en que Leona abrió sus labios, Diana introdujo su lengua en su boca, iniciando un vaivén entre sus lenguas en la cálida cavidad bucal de la morena.

Leona sintió unos escalofríos de placer recorrerla y se aferró a la camiseta de Diana con fuerza. La peliblanca tenía sus piernas a sus costados, sentada sobre ella, y la morena podía sentir la calidez aumentar en su centro conforme el beso se tornaba más intenso. Eso sólo ocasionaba que comenzara a sentir una humedad entre sus piernas.

No supo en qué momento su sujetador dejó de estar sobre ella, ni menos en qué momento despojó a Diana de su camiseta. Pero se encontró besando los lunares en la pálida piel de Diana, que suspiraba conforme ella subía desde sus costillas a sus abultados pechos.

—Espera. —murmuró Diana, separándose de su cuello, limpiando un pequeño hilo de saliva que caía de su barbilla como resultado de los besos que estaba dándole a Leona—. Te dije que no quiero arruinarlo con sexo casual.

Leona la miró consternada.

—Ah... sí, lo sé. —susurró Leona—. Bueno, podemos hacer que sea sexo previsto... acordamos hacerlo ciertos días luego del trabajo o la universidad y-

—No me refiero a eso, quiero decir... de verdad me gustas mucho. —aclaró Diana, separándose un poco de Leona para mirarla a los ojos—. Como... mucho, mucho. Y quiero conocerte bien y que... tengamos citas geniales en el museo o el cine o donde sea. Quiero... que conozcas a mi hermana menor y a mis padres, quizás más adelante. Y... quiero... no lo sé, ser... ¿tu novia o algo? —dijo Diana, sintiéndose un poco apenada. No estaba segura de hace cuánto tiempo había fumado, pero estaba comenzando a sentir desaparecer los efectos relajantes—. No quiero sólo coger porque fumé un poco de marihuana y todos mis problemas mentales desaparecieron un instante, ¿entiendes?

Leona la miró. Permaneció seria mientras asentía con su cabeza, pues sí entendía a lo que se refería Diana.

—Bien... yo... ¿te parece si lo hablamos ahora que no estamos flotando en las estrellas? —preguntó Leona, regalándole una tierna sonrisa a Diana que asintió con su cabeza—. Perfecto. Bueno, pero antes... ¿puedes sacar tus dedos de... eh... de mi?

Diana miró su mano derecha, que estaba dentro del corto short de Leona. Carraspeó un poco.

—Lo siento. —susurró Diana, apartando su mano de Leona como si su tacto la quemara.

—Está bien. —dijo Leona, ampliando un poco su sonrisa—. ¿Hay un baño aquí? Creo que debo... acicalarme un poco.

—Uh, sí... es... esa puerta. —dijo Diana, señalando una puerta en la habitación.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —dicho eso, Leona tomó su camiseta sin mangas y su sujetador, abrochó su short y caminó hasta la puerta—. Eres una imbécil. —se dijo a sí misma la morena, mirándose en el espejo del baño—. ¡Dejaste que tu calentura arruinara todo, Leona!

—¿Cómo es que terminaste con tus dedos dentro de ella en tu segunda cita, Diana? —se preguntó a sí misma la joven pálida, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Syndra en su habitación—. ¡Debe pensar que eres una depravada sexual!

—¡Va a pensar que eres una zorra! Que te acuestas con cualquiera que te ofrece un porro. —acusó Leona, señalándose a sí misma en el espejo—. Estoy decepcionada de ti, compañera. ¡Pudiste mostrarle el tatuaje sin quitarte la camisa, promiscua!

—¡Pudiste decirle que no te cargara porque le temes a las alturas o algo así! —se reclamó Diana, pasando sus manos por su cabello, terminando de vestirse—. Pero dejaste que esto pasara y luego lo detienes porque, en lugar de darle otra calada al jodido cigarro, preferiste dejar que tu trastorno volviera a joderte la vida. No sé si estoy orgullosa de por controlar mis consumo de drogas, o decepcionada por ser una imbécil.

—Lo jodiste todo con esta chica, y lo peor es que estás encantada con ella porque es todo lo que siempre quisiste encontrar. Una chica dulce, delicada, hermosa, tímida, tierna y... joder, ¡es perfecta! Y tú la cagaste, Leona Rakkor. —se quejó Leona, lavando su cara con agua fría, intentando bajarse el calentón—. Sé que no hemos cogido hace casi un año, pero ¡controla tus malditas hormonas, no eres una puberta, eres una Rakkor! Y los Rakkor no... no...

_—Los Rakkos no somos una familia de depravados. —dijo su padre, mirándola con desprecio—. Me das asco. Lárgate antes de que arregle tus locura con mis puños._

Leona sintió sus manos temblar. Se miró al espejo y se congeló. Podía recordar el aspecto que tenía cuando llegó a vivir con Taric. Su labio partido, su ojo amoratado. Sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

Secó su cara con una toalla, negándose a derramar una lágrima por lo que vivió hace años.

—Para brillar como el sol, primero debes arder como él. —se dijo a sí misma la morena, tragando con fuerza—. Ya ardiste, ¡ahora brilla!

—Ella no te odia, ella no te odia, ella no te odia, ella no te odia. —se dijo Diana al espejo, tratando de controlar sus inseguridades—. Ella no es Alune, ella no te odia. Ella no es Alune, ella no te odia. Ella no es... no es Alune. Ella te odia... Alune te odia.

—¿Quién es Alune? —preguntó Leona, saliendo del baño para mirar a Diana, que estaba frente a un espejo—. ¿Y por qué alguien te odiaría? Eres como... un poróptero.

—Eso... es... ¿tienes hambre? —indagó Diana, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Afuera están los Dorit-

—Oh, no, Diana. —dijo Leona, mirándola su ceja alzada—. No vas a escapar de esta pregunta haciéndome otra pregunta, cuya respuesta conoces.

La joven pálida ganó un tono rosa en sus mejillas. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al balcón y Leona la alcanzó estando allí.

—Yo... uh... lo siento por... lo de antes. —dijo Diana, tomando una galleta y comiéndola—. Yo... de verdad no quería-

—Yo sí. —admitió Leona, suspirando. Se sentó en un reposadero, tomando la bolsa de Doritos—. Escucha, Diana. Quiero ser muy honesta contigo, porque mi mamá solía decirme que yo debía ser honesta siempre, conmigo misma y con los demás, así que... yo... tú. Ugh.

La morena pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndolo un poco húmedo en las raíces cercanas a su frente. Suspiró, meditando por un instante lo que diría.

—Me atraes. Física y emocionalmente, me siento muy atraída hacia ti, ¿ok? —dijo Leona, mirando a Diana, que se había sentado en la otra reposadera—. Lo que pasó fue algo que no pude controlar. No lo voy a llamar un error, porque lo quería y quiero pensar que quizás tú también lo querías, porque de otro modo pensaré que me aproveché de ti y... eso está mal.

—No, yo... también lo quería. —dijo Diana, bajando la mirada—. No quiero que pienses que te aprovechaste de nada, porque lo quería también, lo quiero, pero... justo ahora, no me siento cómoda con la idea de hacerlo.

—¡Y eso está bien! —exclamó Leona, llevando sus manos al rostro de Diana, haciéndola levantar la mirada—. Tú lo querías, yo lo quería, pero ambas concordamos en que es muy pronto. Afortunadamente pudiste detenerlo antes de que llegara más allá. No debes sentirte avergonzada por desearme, Diana... porque yo te deseo también.

Diana miró a Leona a los ojos, sintiendo una calidez invadiendo su pecho. La morena le regaló una sonrisa que se le contagió y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a Leona.

—¿Aún podemos besarnos? —preguntó Diana, desviando sus ojos por un segundo al suelo, avergonzada por su pregunta.

—Agradecida con los de arriba porque lo preguntes. —dijo Leona, haciendo reír a Diana—. Sí, por favor.

Leona cerró la distancia entre ellas, depositando un beso en los labios de Diana. No fue un beso como los que se daban minutos atrás. Fue un beso más lento y delicado, una caricia entre sus labios que duró apenas un minuto y dejó a ambas sonrientes.

—Siéntete libre de besarme cuando quieras, a menos que esté hambrienta, enojada, recién levantada o ebria. —puntualizó Leona, enumerando sus excepciones—. O todas juntas.

—Supongo que... puedes besarme cuando quieras también. —murmuró Diana, sonrojada—. A menos que esté al borde de un colapso, porque entonces voy a desmayarme.

—¿Por qué eres tan tierna? —preguntó Leona, apretando el rostro de Diana en sus manos—. ¡Demonios, podría comerte a besos!

—Por favor... no... yo... voy a... desmayarme. —dijo Diana entre besos—. Hablo en serio.

—¡Bien, ok! Perfecto, correcto, ya basta. —dijo Leona, alejándose de Diana y dejando su rostro—. Así que... mencionaste a alguien, ¿quién es?

—¿Si nos besamos vas a olvidarlo? —preguntó Diana, nerviosa—. Por favor.

—Buen intento, pero no. —contestó Leona, comiendo algo de doritos—. A menos que no quieras hablar de ello, entonces sí dejaré de presionarte.

Diana lo pensó. No estaba segura de querer hablar acerca de su ex con su nueva pretendiente. Syndra no le había dado ningún consejo con respecto a eso. Aunque Sarah le había mencionado que no lo hiciera y Nami, por otro lado, le dijo que eso afianzaba la confianza entre pareja. Por supuesto, sólo si la persona te había marcado de algún modo y no podía hablarlo todo el tiempo.

Quizás podía mencionarlo ahora y más nunca.

—Es mi ex. —susurró Diana, ganando la atención de Leona, que no había parado de comer doritos—. Alune es mi ex novia, y la única que he tenido desde que descubrí mi sexualidad. Además de única pareja que he tenido en mi vida.

—¿Y por qué te odia? ¿Es una idiota o qué? —preguntó Leona llevando más doritos a su boca y robando una galleta de Diana—. Suena como una idiota para mí.

—Ella... bueno... ella me dejó porque yo... tengo... ciertas... dificultades para comunicarme en el ámbito ¿conyugal? —dijo Diana, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para no decir que estaba trastornada de forma directa—. Me cuesta mucho entablar una... conversación, porque pienso que si digo o hago algo mal... entonces... mi pareja va a... reírse de mí o... va a rechazarme y odiarme.

Leona la escuchó con atención, asintiendo un poco con su cabeza. Masticó lo que tenía en la boca y tragó con dificultad, bebiendo algo de cerveza para pasar el bocado.

—¿Y por eso terminó contigo? —preguntó Leona, confundida—. Qué imbécil.

—Terminó conmigo porque pensaba que... yo no ponía de mi parte para mejorar la relación, y no era así, yo... intentaba expresar lo que sentía por ella de otra forma que sólo con palabras. —explicó Diana, observando a Leona, que estaba atenta a lo que decía—. Una vez escribí una carta para ella y... bueno, la rompió porque decía que las cartas eran anticuadas, que tenía una boca para hablar y no era muda.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Leona, enojada—. ¿Qué clase de novia tenías antes? Maldición, joder, carajo, ¡yo patearé su trasero por ti, Diana! Sólo dime dónde vive.

—Está en Freljord. —respondió Diana, riendo un poco al ver cómo el gesto de Leona cambiaba por uno de desgano—. Y... ella terminó odiándome, creo. Desde entonces, yo... bueno, intento no hablar mucho ni relacionarme mucho con la gente para que... no me odien.

Leona la miró afligida. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿cómo un alma tan pura como la de Diana terminó destrozada por una idiota? Era un pecado inmoral lo que esa persona había ocasionado, al menos así lo pensaba la morena.

Acarició el rostro de Diana con delicadeza, utilizando la mano que no tenía sucia con las migas de lo que comía.

—Mi pequeño poróptero. —susurró Leona, haciendo un puchero—. Seré el bastión que luchará contra la oscuridad que te rodea.

Riendo de forma genuina, Diana asintió con su cabeza. Se sintió un poco relajada. Le había contado a Leona de Alune y no parecía molesta, al menos no con ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Diana, llevando una galleta a su boca.

—¿De qué? —indagó la morena, confundida.

—La primera vez que hablamos me dijiste que vives con tu tío desde hace siete años, pero no me dijiste por qué. —dijo Diana, causando que Leona bajara la mirada—. Si no quieres hablarlo yo-

—¡Está bien! Tú... fuiste honesta conmigo y... bueno, te presioné para que me contaras lo de tu ex, así que... —dijo Leona, dejando la bolsa de doritos a medio terminar—... te lo debo, supongo. Yo... uh... soy la hija de... alguien importante.

Comenzó a decir Leona y al instante guardó silencio. Miró sus manos y mordió su labio inferior cuando las notó temblar. Apretó su mandíbula y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

El ruido de la música en el lugar desapareció para ella por un momento y se vio a sí misma como una niña. Su madre acababa de morir junto con el que iba a ser su hermano menor, su padre la rechazaba por ser niña, su tío no podía llevársela por ser "un marica".

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Mi padre es un militar de alto rango. Mi abuelo igualmente lo fue, mi bisabuelo luchó en la guerra contra el último intento de expansionismo de Noxus, junto a militares shurimanos. Soy una Rakkor. —dijo Leona, alzando su mirada al cielo—. Una hija del Targón, destinada a unificar los cielos.

—Alto. —dijo Diana, mirándola desconcertada—. ¿Tu apellido es Rakkor? Como... ¿esos Rakkor?

Leona miró a Diana, sonriéndole con pesar.

—Esos Rakkor. —contestó Leona con simpleza.

Suspirando Leona comenzó a quitarse su reloj de pulsera.

Diana nunca había notado que siempre lo llevaba puesto, nunca le pareció extraño, pero apenas la morena le mostró el dorso de su muñeca y delineó el tatuaje dorado en su piel la duda acerca de las prácticas religiosas de Leona fue resuelta.

Era una Solari. Y no una cualquiera.

—Practico la fe Solari y, como toda Solari, estudié en el colegio Ra'Horak, que es un semi internado militar. —explicó Leona, volviendo a ponerse su reloj—. Pero no terminé mis años académicos allí, me mudé con mi tío a Demacia cuando tenía dieciséis, hice una equivalencia académica y me gradué allá. Volvimos aquí cuando yo tenía dieciocho, pero él sigue yendo y viniendo de Demacia, por trabajo.

—¿Por qué no acabaste la escuela militar? —preguntó Diana, confundida—. Tenía entendido que no hay forma de salir de esa escuela.

—Me encontraron besando a una de mis compañeras. Esa fue mi primera "relación". —dijo Leona, sonriendo con pesar—. Yo... era una chica, adolescente, con hormonas a flote. Sólo habíamos mujeres... y... bueno, ya sabes, comencé este romance infantil con ella. —Leona bajó la mirada, pasando una mano por su rostro—. Nos descubrieron y a ella... la verdad, no volví a escuchar nunca más de ella. Intenté buscarla cuando volví aquí, pero... ni siquiera su familia vivía en la dirección que obtuve.

—Vaya... lo sient-

—No tienes que, Diana. Pasó hace mucho. —la interrumpió Leona, suspirando—. Mi padre... no lo tomó bien. Se supone que soy una Rakkor, se supone que soy... perfecta, no debería tener estos... deslices o gustos defectuosos. Se volvió loco. Dijo que le daría asco a mi madre y... él... —Leona calló por un momento. Sintió el tacto de Diana sobre una de sus manos temblorosas y alzó la mirada para verla. Ella le sonreía de forma reconfortante—. No voy a hacerlo largo, él me echó y yo huí con mi tío materno, Taric. Creo... que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Como, de verdad. Él me llevó a bares gays cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Me contaba historias acerca de mi madre. Me crió esos últimos años con amor y... estoy bien, estoy feliz por cómo sucedieron las cosas. —terminó de decir Leona, sonriente—. Y ahora... bueno, vivo muy orgullosa de mi orientación sexual y practico mi fe con armonía y como pienso que debería ser practicada.

—¿Cómo? —indagó Diana, sin soltar la mano de Leona—. ¿Cómo la practicas?

—Agradeciéndole al sol por salir cada día, a Áurea por crear la vida, al radiante amanecer por unificar nuestro pueblo y respetando al prójimo... y a los Lunari. —explicó Leona, sonriente—. Y eso es todo... la verdad no me gusta hablar de esto. Cuando decía que soy Solari en Demacia, las personas se asustaban.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Diana, riendo un poco—. ¿Y por qué?

—Piensan que somos ortodoxos, ¡y sí, la mayoría lo son! Pero... bueno, me costó un poco darme cuenta de que hay muchas formas de practicar tu fe, cualquiera que sea. —dijo Leona, sintiéndose aliviada de que Diana no la rechazara por ser una Solari—. ¿Qué fe practicas, Diana?

—Ninguna. —respondió Diana, en un susurro—. Es decir... cuestiono todo lo que se me enseñe. Y todas las religiones me hacen cuestionar todo, en especial la Solari. Mi mamá me llama hereje o blasfema.

Leona rió y Diana sonrió. Por algún motivo se sintió más conectada con la morena. Sintió su relación un poco más estrecha, como si no sólo quisiera lanzarse a besarla, sino hablarle y abrirse con ella. Eso no le había pasado con Alune hasta que le habló por dos años.

—¿Vamos por otros doritos? —preguntó Leona, mirando su bolsa a punto de acabar—. Sigo con hambre.

—¿Quieres seguir aquí? —indagó Diana, mirando cómo las personas abajo seguían bebiendo y bailando—. ¿No prefieres irnos a otro lugar?

—Te diría que sí, pero la verdad creo que necesito beber un poco para relajarme al menos un fin de semana. —dijo Leona, sonriéndole a Diana—. Unas cervezas más y puedes llevarme a casa.

—Ya... igual necesito ver a Nami, quizás ya se le bajó todo. —dijo Diana, levantándose de su lugar.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que Diana pudiera abrirla, alguien desde afuera chocó contra ella. La persona abrió, entrando apresurada a la habitación.

Diana apenas pudo divisar a Syndra, guiando entre besos a una persona a su cama, sin siquiera notar que la luz estaba encendida o si había alguien más allí.

Tanto Diana como Leona miraron sorprendidas cómo la rubia era lanzada a la cama y reía con nervios, atrayendo a la otra persona para besarla.

—Ven aquí, juguetito. —murmuró Syndra entre besos—. Enséñame el equilibrio.

—Oh, sí que lo haré. —dijo la otra persona, abriendo el vestido ajustado de su amiga.

Tomando la mano de Leona, Diana apagó la luz, escuchando reír más alto a su amiga. Salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y quedando petrificadas en su lugar en el pasillo.

—¿No era esa-

—Sí... es Syndra. —respondió Diana—. ¿Vamos a...?

—Sí, por supuesto. —respondió Leona, comenzando a caminar escaleras abajo.

Syndra abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó el estruendoso cantar de los pájaros en la mañana. Gruñó. Había bebido demasiado por culpa del imbécil de Zed.

Recordaba una discusión, él exigiéndole algo que ella no quería, alguien metiéndose en medio de su pelea. Una persona. Ojos azules, cabello oscuro, labios gruesos, trasero firme. ¿Una mujer? ¿Por qué una mujer intervendría entre ella y Zed y no eran Diana ni Nami?

Bufó.

Él le había dicho que no estaba con ella porque había un mejor "culo" en su fiesta para coger. Seguramente se refería a esa mujer que se entrometió. No lo tenía claro. Quizás la mujer se entrometió para irse con Zed, pero sólo recordaba a Zed marcharse enojado y a ella con esta persona... de ojos azules.

 _—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar? —_ su voz era suave, delicada.

 _—¡Tú arruinaste mi maldita noche de sexo con mi novio! —_ sí, ella diría algo como eso.

Ella también salió del baño en el que estaban. Bebió. Bebió y bebió, y bebió. Entonces de nuevo se encontró con esos ojos azules. Sonrisa coqueta, susurros en su oído.

 _—¿Sabes? Estudié un poco de yoga en Jonia, te hablan acerca del equilibrio mental y cómo el estar en paz con tu mente te ayuda a mejorar en el ámbito sexual. —_ ¿qué clase de coqueteo absurdo era ese?

 _—Suena como una porquería Joniana y el equilibrio absurdo que tanto nos hizo perder contra Noxus. —_ sí, de nuevo era algo que Syndra diría _—. Pero, vamos... enséñame algo de eso, así quizás me relajo un poco._

 _—Bien... primero cierra tus ojos. —_ de nuevo, era un coqueteo extraño el de esta persona.

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran besos. Besos cálidos en su boca, en su cuello. Una caricia en su entrepierna.

Habían luces, luego ya no. Besos en su vientre. Gemidos. Muchos gemidos. Una calidez que nunca había sentido, recorriéndola por completo. Esta persona, quien quiera que fuera, era buena con su boca y sus manos y su... lengua.

Aún podía recordar los escalofríos de placer recorriéndola. Las contracciones involuntarias en su pelvis, el temblor en sus piernas, los jadeos, los gritos. Recordaba que sólo podía aferrarse a la cabellera oscura de la persona que estaba sumergida entre sus piernas, devorando su sexo como si de un manjar exquisito se tratase.

De repente el éxtasis estallaba en ella con una ola de placer que nunca jamás había sentido.

Una vez. Dos veces. Cuatro veces.

¿Hasta qué hora estuvo teniendo sexo con este semental?

¿Qué hora era?

Un teléfono sonó, al ritmo de una melodía de piano que habías jurado escuchar antes. La persona a su lado se sentó al instante en la cama, buscando con su mirada el teléfono.

No tenía una espalda muy ancha. Se veía incluso un poco afeminado. ¿Quién era este tipo?

—¿O'ma? —habló, y Syndra se congeló—. Sí, yo... lo sé... lo lamento, estuve despierta hasta muy tarde... sí, nunca olvidaría llamarte... ya... sí, está bien. Dame una hora y te llamaré. Perfecto, cuídate. —la persona se levantó y dejó más que claro para Syndra que no era semental, ni siquiera un hombre. Era una mujer—. Vaya noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Syndra, sentándose y haciendo que la joven volteara a mirarla—. Eres una mujer... una... oh, no.

—Hey, lindura. —dijo la chica, sonriéndole con coquetería—. Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Hay un baño que pueda usar? Necesito ir a una cita en unas horas y no puedo quedarme.

—P-Pero tú... eres... eres una... mujer. —murmuró Syndra, consternada—. Esto no... no... no, no, no, no.

Suspirando, la chica se sentó a un lado de Syndra en la cama.

—Pobrecilla, ya sé lo que dirás... "esto no se va a repetir, tengo novio". Está bien para mí. —dijo ella, acariciando el hombro de Syndra y haciéndola gemir. Su cuerpo aún se sentía bastante sensible—. No busco acabar con tu relación, menos con tu muy frágil heterosexualidad.

—¡No es frágil! —exclamó Syndra, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas de su cama—. T-Tú me... ¡abusaste de mí, lesbiana de cuarta!

—Sí, eso no fue así. —dijo ella, riendo un poco—. Tú me lo pediste... rogaste por ello. Gritabas mi nombre como loca.

—¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, imbécil! —exclamó Syndra, enojada.

La pelinegra sostuvo una de sus manos y, por mucho que Syndra quiso negarse a que la tocara, era como si su cuerpo cediera ante el toque de la mujer. Ella miró la palma de su mano con vehemencia y la acercó a su boca.

Besó el dorso de su mano, acariciando con sus labios la piel. Continuó un recorrido de besos por su brazo hasta llegar al cuello de Syndra sin que la rubia objetara en ningún momento. Lamió su cuello para luego darle una delicada mordida.

—¡Irelia! —gimió Syndra sin quererlo y tapó su boca con la mano que la pelinegra había estado besando—. ¡Joder, ¿qué carajo?!

—Allí lo tienes, procura no olvidarlo. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo con lascivia y alejándose de Syndra—. Como te decía... ¿un baño?

Syndra la miró con enojo. Quiso vociferar, no obstante, sólo señaló una puerta a la derecha, desviando la mirada al suelo.

—Muchas gracias, preciosa. —dijo Irelia, recogiendo su ropa del suelo—. Y lo siento por tu ropa.

El portazo que dio la pelinegra retumbó en la cabeza de Syndra, que recordó a la perfección el rostro de la joven entre sus piernas, haciendo maravillas.

La rubia buscó su ropa con la mirada, encontrando su ropa interior rota en una esquina de la cama. Gruñó, deseando cobrársela, pero recordando cómo le pedía a Irelia arrancársela la noche anterior.

Sus piernas dolían, su entrepierna dolía. Inclusive su vagina le ardía, pero era un ardor tan placentero que no tenía ninguna queja con respecto a lo que había pasado. El mejor sexo de su vida se lo había dado una mujer. Una maldita mujer que era bastante sexy.

Los Dioses estaban castigándola por reírse de sus dos amigas.

Irelia era la persona por la que Zed y ella habían discutido. Irelia era a quién Zed había llamado "lindo culo". Pero Irelia terminó acostándose con ella. ¿No era eso... fascinante?

Sonrió con malicia. Si Zed se enteraba... enloquecería. La idea de ser descubierta por su novio, engañándolo con una mujer, una mujer que él claramente quería en su cama... era hilarante.

Quizás si quería repetirlo con esta chica.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Irelia salió del baño, ahora vestida y arreglada. Syndra la miró con sus ojos estrechos.

Había conseguido un nuevo juguete. Uno que Zed deseaba.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando me pides que no se lo diga a nadie y que no vuelva a buscarte. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo con pesar—. Está bie-

—¿Tienes número? —preguntó Syndra, levantándose de la cama y dejando a la vista su cuerpo y llamando la atención de Irelia, que la miró de arriba abajo con lascivia—. ¿Eres de por aquí?

—Soy... de Jonia, pero sí... estoy de vacaciones aquí hasta finales de verano, así que tengo número. —respondió Irelia, mirando la cintura de Syndra y la pálida piel de su pelvis—. ¿Por qué?

Deteniéndose frente a Irelia, Syndra la miró con interés. Posó sus manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos un poco y permitiéndole a Irelia rodear su cintura con una de sus manos.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego, Irelia? —preguntó Syndra, ladeando su cabeza a la derecha y permitiéndole a la pelinegra ver las pequeñas marcas que ella misma había dejado sobre la piel pálida—. Sólo tiene una regla.

—¿Y cuál es esa regla? —preguntó Irelia, acercando su rostro al cuello de Syndra para dejar un pequeño beso en él.

—No te enamores... —susurró Syndra, cerrando sus ojos ante los besos de Irelia—... y será muy placentero para ambas.

—¿Por qué no? Es más placentero cuando estás enamorado, ¿no lo sabías? —indagó Irelia, alejándose de Syndra para mirarla a los ojos. Paseó su otra mano por su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza—. ¿Le tienes miedo al amor?

Riendo un poco, Syndra negó con su cabeza.

—Si te enamoras, juguetito... —susurró Syndra, acercándose a su oreja—... te destruiré.

—Woah, eso suena caliente. —susurró Irelia, riendo—. ¿Y si tú te enamoras?

—Eso no pasará. —aseguró Syndra, tomando la barbilla de Irelia para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos—. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Por qué tan segura? —preguntó Irelia, dejándose besar por Syndra y siguiendo el ritmo que ella le imponía en el beso—. Si te enamoras, lindura... me quedaré.

—¿Qué? —indagó Syndra, confundida.

Riendo, Irelia le dio un último beso a Syndra antes de separarse de ella.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar? —preguntó la pelinegra, buscando con la mirada por la habitación—. Debo irme ya, así que...

Sonriendo con malicia, Syndra le arrebató su teléfono. Marcó su número en él y llamó, escuchando su propio teléfono sonar bajo la cama.

Le entregó el teléfono a Irelia, antes de dirigirse a la cama para buscar el suyo.

—Llámame. —dijo Syndra, agachándose para tomar su teléfono y dejando a la vista de Irelia su sexo expuesto.

Irelia lamió sus labios con deseo, suspirando.

—Créeme, lo haré, lindura. —dijo Irelia, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Syndra. —fue lo último que le dijo la rubia antes de que saliera.

—Lo sé, lindura. —dijo la pelinegra, cerrando la puerta tras ella—. Irelia Xan... tus hermanos te alabarían si supieran que tuviste en cuatro a la señorita Fae'lor.

Dijo Irelia para sí misma, lamiendo sus labios y recordando el sabor de los labios de Syndra. Miró su teléfono y buscó el número de su abuela, dispuesta a llamarla apenas saliera de aquella propiedad.


	6. Preguntas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿qué tal shabales? Es domingo de actualizar esta barbaridad de fanfic xD Sí, se viene duro el Syndrelia sadfasdfa
> 
> Agradecida con ustedes por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, mucho más agradecida por sus lindos comentarios UwUr sí, ya gané mi promo y puedo estar en sana paz, así que vine a escribir esto para poder tener el día domingo super libre para morirme mirando el techo, OSI, OSIIII.
> 
> Se me cuidan, cualquier comentario, acotación, duda o lo que sea respondo al siguiente cap, o sea, el próximo domingo xD
> 
> Recuerden que esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad y Fanfiction.net bajo el seudónimo GoddessOfLuminosity.

Ajustó sus lentes oscuros, mirando a los alrededores en busca de una cara familiar.

Nada.

El sombrero con largo borde la protegía del calor, pero la bufanda que había decidido utilizar estaba matándola. Con su frente en alto, entró al lugar en el que se suponía que iba a encontrarse con su cita.

Caminó hasta la recepción del lugar y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del dependiente.

—Tengo una reservación. —dijo con voz algo gruesa, intentando que no pudiera identificar su voz, incluso si el hombre frente a ella era un fracasado desconocido—. A nombre de… —la rubia miró a su alrededor y entonces susurró: —… Syndra.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Disculpe? —indagó el hombre, inclinándose un poco en su dirección.

—Syndra. —repitió ella en un gruñido.

—Por supuesto. —dijo el hombre de forma lenta, mirándola de arriba abajo confundido. Él leyó el libro de reservaciones y buscó el nombre indicado—. Syndra… Syndra… Syndra… ¡Syndra!

Asintió con su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y tomó una tarjeta. Volvió a girar sobre su propio eje y miró a la joven, que arregló su bufanda para cubrir su boca y nariz luego de que él exclamara su nombre.

—Habitación trescientos seis, su acompañante ya ha llegado, señorita Fae-

—¡Sí, muchas gracias! —dijo Syndra con rapidez, arrebatándole la tarjeta al hombre—. ¿Qué piso?

—Piso tres. El ascensor se encuentra por el pasillo a su derecha. —señaló el hombre—. Que su estadía sea placentera.

La rubia caminó con rapidez, llamando el ascensor repetidas veces. Taconeó el suelo con insistencia, a punto de subir por las escaleras sólo para que las personas que acababan de entrar no se fijaran en ella.

Subió al tercer piso, chequeando su teléfono en el proceso. Ella le había escrito recientemente.

"Vendrás?"

Giró sus ojos. Por supuesto que vendría. Sino no le habría respondido los mensajes anteriores. Ignoró el mensaje, dejando en visto a la joven pelinegra.

Revisó sus redes con desgano y se detuvo cuando leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de su cita.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Odiaba las sorpresas. Se lo diría.

"Odio las sorpresas. Esto es sólo sexo, no tienes que darme obsequios estúpidos"

Sonrió con malicia, guardando su teléfono en su bolso y saliendo del ascensor. Buscó la puerta con el número de su tarjeta y suspiró cuando se encontró frente a ella.

—Está bien, Syndra… esto no quiere decir que te gusten las mujeres. —se dijo a sí misma la rubia, tomando el pomo de la puerta—. Sólo… estás disfrutando de tu sexualidad en compañía de otra mujer. Sí. No soy gay.

Dicho esto, Syndra utilizó la tarjeta para desbloquear la puerta y giró la manilla, abriéndola para entrar en la habitación.

Era enorme. Las veces que había ido con desconocidos a moteles ellos no se esmeraban en pagar una habitación que tuviera jacuzzi. Quizás debía subir sus estándares.

Cerró la puerta, dejando su bolsa, lentes, sombrero y bufanda sobre una repisa a su derecha.

La habitación era agradable. No olía a humedad como esas habitaciones baratas con filtración. Tenía un espejo en el techo sobre la cama y uno en la pared a la derecha de ella. Un sofá tántrico Un televisor de pantalla plana. Un jacuzzi. Unas puertas hacia un balcón y otra que parecía ser la del baño, que tenía cristales empañados.

Pese al ruido que hizo al entrar, no pudo divisar a Irelia por la habitación. Caminó hasta la amplia cama y observó una nota sobre una bata negra de seda.

—¿"Ponte esto"? Vine aquí a coger, no a modelar ni a jugar. —se quejó Syndra, caminando hasta el baño, donde encontró a Irelia en la tina, tomando un baño—. Sal de ahí, haz esas cosas con tu lengua entre mis piernas y luego vete de mi vista.

Irelia abrió sus ojos, fijándolos en Syndra. Soltó una risa, removiéndose en el agua caliente.

—Te ves tan estresada, Syndra. —dijo Irelia con burla—. Hablas del sexo como si fuera una tarea u obligación. ¿No dijiste que querías jugar?

—Bueno… sí, per-

—Entonces cierra tu dulce boca, sal del baño, ponte la bata y espera en la cama, lindura. —ordenó Irelia, dejando boquiabierta a Syndra—. Es parte de la sorpresa, así que por favor… déjame terminar mi baño.

—Como sea. —gruñó Syndra, volviendo a la habitación—. Estúpida lesbiana, cree que porque tiene lengua y manos mágicas tiene el control. ¡Yo tengo el control! —se quejó, desabotonando su camisa blanca. La lanzó sobre algún lugar de la habitación, así como su falda de tubo y sus tacones—. Si lo decido esto se acaba hoy mismo, por idiota presumida.

Continuó maldiciendo a la pelinegra mientras se desvestía, colocándose aquella bata de seda. Dejó la bata abierta, acostándose en la cama y encendiendo la televisión.

Apagó la televisión apenas se encontró con dos personas fornicando y los gemidos invadieron la habitación. Su rostro ganó color y se sintió una imbécil al darse cuenta de que nunca, jamás, en ningún momento de su vida había visto una porno. Le parecía asquerosa la idea de ver a dos personas teniendo sexo.

De sólo pensarlo se erizaba del asco.

—¿Ésta porquería no tiene caricaturas? —gruñó Syndra, buscando su bolsa con la mirada.

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y buscó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Zed.

"Dónde estás? Se supone que íbamos a salir"

Sonrió con malicia. Se sacó una foto acostada en la cama, donde se podía apreciar que claramente estaba en una habitación de hotel.

"Ocupada. Otro día"

Rió, sintiéndose la más malvada novia del mundo. Eso le daría una lección al imbécil.

Si tan solo supiera que estaba comiéndose a su ligue de la fiesta del sábado, Zed quedaría boquiabierto.

Era la soberana de la oscuridad.

—Te ves más relajada. —la voz de Irelia llamó su atención—. Dentro de lo que cabe, por supuesto.

Syndra abrió un poco sus labios. Ella tenía un conjunto de lencería bastante sexy. ¿Quién era esa lesbiana y cómo sabía que moría por lencería?

—¿P-Por qué estás vestida? —indagó Syndra, tratando de sonar enojada—. Se supone que… vamos a coger, quítate eso.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó la pelinegra, caminando en dirección a la cama y haciendo que el corazón de Syndra enloqueciera—. Es lencería fina, valió cada centavo, claro. ¿No crees que me queda bien?

Irelia se giró, arqueando un poco su espalda para mostrarle su trasero a Syndra, que sintió al instante su rostro caliente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuanto pudieron y su boca se mantuvo entreabierta.

Pese a que quiso mostrarse inexpresiva ante lo que veía, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Irelia le dejaba en claro que estaba haciendo un pésimo intento.

—Tomaré ese gesto como un sí. —dijo Irelia, subiéndose a la cama para gatear hasta Syndra—. ¿Cómo quieres comenzar?

La pregunta tardó varios segundos en ser procesada por el cerebro de Syndra, que se mantuvo boquiabierta mirando la forma del trasero de Irelia por un instante.

Arqueó una ceja, sin entender la pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Syndra, lamiendo un poco sus labios—. Nos desvestimos, nos besamos, haces esa magia con tu lengua, llego al orgasmo, nos vestimos y cada quien a su casa.

La risa de Irelia causó que Syndra se sintiera como una idiota. Frunció su ceño y gruñó queriéndose levantar de la cama.

Fue detenida por Irelia, que la sostuvo de la muñeca para retenerla en su lugar.

—Alto, princesita. —dijo Irelia, acercándose más a Syndra—. Te diré algo, comenzaremos con una charla durante un masaje, ¿te parece?

—Joder. Mira, si quisiera un masaje iría a un spa. —se quejó Syndra, confundida—. ¿Vamos a tener sexo o qué?

—Te ves tensa-

—¡Sí, estoy tensa! —exclamó Syndra, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. ¡Estoy tensa porque pensé que íbamos a coger, pero aparentemente vine a un spa!

Permaneciendo en silencio, Irelia la miró por un breve momento. Estaba nerviosa, podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en su mano temblorosa. Necesitaba relajar a Syndra de alguna forma.

Se acercó a ella, besando sus labios con delicadeza. Bajó sus besos por su mandíbula, llegando a su cuello. Syndra suspiró cuando besó su clavícula e Irelia supo al instante que aquel era un punto sensible de la rubia.

—¿Qué haces generalmente en el sexo? —preguntó Irelia, paseando su mano derecha por el abdomen de Syndra.

—Nada. —susurró la rubia, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose besar por la pelinegra.

—¿Qué quieres decir con nada? —indagó Irelia, confundida.

Siguió sus besos por sus hombros, haciendo que la joven pálida se recostara en la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella, dibujando pequeños patrones en su abdomen con su mano derecha, sin llegar a su pelvis.

—Nada, los hombres hacen todo. —aseguró Syndra, levantando un poco sus caderas, sintiendo la necesidad de recibir atención en su sexo—. Ya sabes, ellos… te penetran y… bueno, son los que se mueven.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Irelia, alejándose un poco de Syndra—. ¿Quieres decir que tú sólo te tiendes en la cama y ya?

Abriendo sus ojos, Syndra miró a Irelia.

—Obvio que no. —contestó Syndra, tomando la mano de Irelia para llevarla a su entrepierna—. Algunas veces me pongo en cuatro, o hago uno que otro oral… pero no es mi cosa favorita para hacer.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu cosa favorita? —indagó de nuevo la pelinegra, alejando su mano de su entrepierna.

—¿Ser penetrada? No lo sé. —dijo Syndra, confundida—. ¿Vinimos a coger o a rellenar una encuesta?

Irelia la miró con pesar. Con razón le había pedido repetir.

—Oh, pobre alma en desgracia. —dijo Irelia, acariciando la mejilla de Syndra con su mano izquierda—. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo te masturbas entonces?

—Ja, eso es para perdedores. —aseguró la rubia, sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. Si quiero sexo, sólo consigo una cita y tengo sexo. No necesito autocomplacerme. Para eso están los hombres… para eso estás tu aquí.

El gesto de pesar de Irelia cambió por uno compasivo. Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Se preguntaba si había algún motivo por el que Syndra veía el sexo como algo tan aburrido como dejar todo en manos de la otra persona. Más si era heterosexual.

Se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose al sofá de la habitación. Movió el mueble hasta colocarlo frente al enorme espejo de la pared bajo la confundida mirada de Syndra.

—Ven aquí. —dijo la pelinegra, sentándose en la parte más baja del sofá—. Vamos.

—De hecho… creo que esto fue un error y mejor me voy. —dijo Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. No eres lo busco.

—No, pero soy lo que necesitas. —aseguró Irelia, sonriendo con altaneria—. Conozco cuarenta y dos formas de hacerte venir… sólo conociste una aquella noche. Y no quiero presumir, pero parecías haber quedado bastante complacida.

Syndra miró su ropa en el suelo.

Ya se había desvestido, había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de dejar su auto estacionado en un lugar a seis manzanas del motel y caminó hasta allí con una bufanda de lana bajo el ferviente sol de verano.

Volver a casa con la misma frustración sexual con la que se marchó sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiró, levantándose de la cama para sentarse frente a Irelia en el sillón, quedando un poco más arriba que ella.

—Mira el espejo. —ordenó Irelia, moviéndose a la derecha para ver a Syndra—. ¿Puedes verte?

—¿Por qué querría verme? —preguntó Syndra confundida—. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto, en serio?

—Limítate a contestarme, por los espíritus. —dijo Irelia, negando con su cabeza—. Eres muy testaruda, Syndra.

—Jódeme o jódete, lesbiana. —gruñó Syndra, mirándose al espejo y sintiéndose algo extraña—. Puedo verme bien, supongo.

—Me gustan las testarudas. Hacen una cara muy linda cuando las estoy cogiendo duro. —dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo con malicia. Syndra volteó a mirarla, ofendida y ella tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirar el espejo—. Justo como tú el sábado.

—Hija de- Ugh…

Irelia metió dos dedos en su boca, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Entrelazó sus dedos con su lengua, humedeciéndolos con su saliva mientras dejaba pequeños besos por su espalda.

Mordió su hombro, causando que Syndra mordiera sus dedos a modo de protesta.

—¡Diablos, mujer! —se quejó Irelia, sacando los dedos de la boca de Syndra apenas ella la abrió—. Ni siquiera te mordí la mitad de fuerte, vamos.

—¡No te di permiso de morderme! —gruñó Syndra, cerrando un poco sus piernas—. ¡Si dejas una marca-

—¿Qué pasará si dejo una marca? ¿Tu novio el ególatra va a enojarse? —preguntó la pelinegra, llevando su mano humedecida al vientre de Syndra—. ¿Va a buscarme para hacerme algo? Puedes decirle que soy conocedora de una ancestral danza joniana de la que proviene el jiu-jitsu.

—Eres… una imbécil. —murmuró Syndra mordiendo su labio inferior cuando Irelia comenzó a acariciar su entrada—. Maldición, te odio.

—Mira el espejo. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo contra la piel pálida de Irelia—. Dime… ¿él te toca antes de meterla? ¿Te besa siquiera? —indagó la pelinegra, realizando lentas y largas caricias a lo largo de sus labios mayores—. ¿Conoce ese punto entre tu clavícula y tu cuello que te hace suspirar?

Irelia sintió la humedad creciente en la rubia y amplió su sonrisa. Se aventuró a adentrar su dedo medio en la rubia, percatándose de que entró con una facilidad increíble.

—¿Acaso él te moja tanto como yo en un instante? —continuó preguntando Irelia, aspirando el perfume de Syndra y dejando un beso en su espalda—. ¿Se toma el tiempo de acariciar tu piel, de sentirla? ¿Te hace venir como yo lo hice el sábado?

—E-Espera… esto es… mmmm. —Syndra calló.

La rubia sintió una enorme necesidad de moverse contra ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Abrió más sus piernas, mirando a Irelia a través del espejo y notando la sonrisa en sus labios.

Se estaba burlando de ella. De su ego.

Volteó a mirarla con reproche y de nuevo, con su mano libre, Irelia la obligó a voltear a mirar al espejo.

—Dime lo que ves. —dijo Irelia. Separó sus labios mayores con dos de sus dedos, utilizando su dedo medio para acariciar su clitoris de forma circular, lento—. Dime lo que sientes. —Besó el tatuaje de su espalda, dejando otro mordisco en su hombro y haciendo que Syndra gimiera sin quererlo—. Dime qué deseas que te haga.

—¡No puedo! —gimió Syndra, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener el deseo creciente en ella—. Yo no… no es… esto… joder.

—Mira el espejo. —repitió Irelia por tercera vez, divisando por el espejo que Syndra había cerrado sus ojos—. Si no lo miras, pararé.

Incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos, Irelia sonrió con placer al notar la excitación en el rostro de Syndra en su reflejo. La rubia mordía su labio inferior y clavaba sus uñas en sus rodillas, intentando contenerse.

Se detuvo, causando que Syndra abriera sus ojos al instante con pánico.

—¡Miraré! —chilló la rubia, llevando ambas manos hasta la de Irelia—. ¡Por favor, no pares, Irelia!

Soltando una risa, Irelia volvió a mover sus dedos. Besó el hombro de Syndra, complacida con su respuesta y sus acciones sumisas. Esa era la misma chica que estaba diciéndole idiota el sábado con tono altanero.

—Buena chica. —fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra.

—¡¡Pie de limón!! —exclamó Zoe, en el oído de Diana—. ¡Pie de limón, pie de limón, pie de limón, pie de limón!

—¡Ya para, carajo! —se quejó Diana, negando con su cabeza—. Ya no tienes cuatro años, Zoe. No puedes sólo gritarme al oído y esperar que no te golpeé por idiota.

La niña la miró con un puchero, cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda. Diana la escuchó sorber con su nariz y quiso golpearse a sí misma por hacer llorar a su hermana.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años eras mejor hermana que ahora. —murmuró la niña, manteniéndose de espaldas a Diana—. No me gritabas y me llevabas todos los días al parque luego de volver de clases.

—Y-Yo… no querí-

—Hey, estás aquí. —la voz de Leona la interrumpió y Diana se dio la vuelta de forma inmediata, olvidando a Zoe—. Y trajiste a tu hermanita, como dijiste.

—Ella no tiene hermanas. —dijo Zoe, agachándose en su lugar—. Es hija única.

—Vamos, Zoe. —dijo Diana, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos—. No soy hija única.

—Te habría gustado serlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Zoe, sorbiendo con su nariz—. Admítelo, sólo dilo, vamos, acepta que a veces desearías que mamá no me haya tenido. Sólo admítelo.

—Owww pobrecilla. —murmuró Leona, mirando a Zoe con pesar—. Yo puedo ser tu hermana mayor si quieres.

—Sí, por favor. —dijo Diana en un susurro, sonrojándose ante la idea de llamar a Leona "hermana mayor" en joniano antiguo.

—Ah… yo… me refería a… se lo decía a tu hermana. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco, nerviosa—. Pero, puedo ser tu novia en cambio, si quieres.

El atrevimiento de Leona causó que Diana ganara un tono incluso más rojo que antes. La peliblanca tuvo que alejarse un par de pasos al no saber qué decir, ocultándose del sol bajo un árbol.

—Si acepto, ¿vas a casarte con Diana y ser mi hermana política? —preguntó Zoe, alzando la cabeza para dejarle ver a Leona que no estaba llorando en absoluto.

—Eh… bueno, primero tendría que saber si Diana quiere casarse conmigo. —dijo Leona, siguiendo la que creía que era una broma de Zoe—. Si acepta, entonces sí. Seré tu hermana política, supongo.

—Oh, pero por supuesto que ella quiere casarse contigo, señorita de cabello rojo que regala alfajores. —dijo Zoe con burla, mirando a Diana de reojo—. El otro día dijo que quería tus bebés.

—¡Ya para, carajo! —exclamó Diana, que parecía un semáforo en rojo de la vergüenza—. ¡Voy a darte tu estúpido pie y vas a irte a casa ahora mismo!

Zoe bajó su cabeza, sorbiendo con su nariz.

—Me odias. —dijo Zoe al borde del llanto.

—¡No, no lo hace! —dijo la pelirroja, afligida por la reacción de Zoe—. ¡Mira! Ella compró el pie, pero yo lo traje para que lo comieras recién hecho.

Leona le mostró a Zoe la bolsa de papel que traía consigo y la niña volvió a mirarla. Ella sonrió con alegría y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. Tomó la bolsa de papel, abriendola para encontrar su postre preferido.

—¡Oh, eres mi nueva hermana mayor favorita! —exclamó Zoe, lanzándose sobre Leona con cuidado de no dañar su pie—. Tienes mi bendición para desposar a mi… no tan favorita hermana.

—A casa. —dijo Diana con voz lúgubre—. Ahora.

—Oh, vamos… quiero conocer a tu hermanita. —dijo Leona, mirando a Zoe bajarse de ella para correr hacia una banca—. Ella me agrada.

—¡Y tú me agradas también! —afirmó Zoe, abriendo la bolsa para sacar el pie—. No como otras personas que no voy a mencionar.

Diana iba a quejarse, sin embargo, la risa de Leona la hizo callar. Su risa era tan hermosa para Diana.

—Soy Leona. —se presentó la morena, sentándose a un lado de Zoe—. Soy amiga de tu hermana.

—¿Amiga? Ella había dicho otra cos- ¡Ugh!

—Vamos. Come, Zoe. —dijo Diana, obligándola a meter una cucharada de pie a su boca—. No querrás que el pie se dañe bajo el sol. —Carraspeó un poco, sentándose al otro lado de Zoe—. Ella es Zoe, mi hermana. Ya la habías visto… le gusta bromear y molestarme.

—¡Y el pie de limón! —dijo la niña, llevando otra cucharada a su boca—. ¿Qué te gusta a ti, Leona? Digo, además de mi linda hermana mayor.

—¡Zoe! —gruñó Diana, avergonzada.

—Pues ya que lo dices, sí, me gusta mucho tu hermana. —comentó Leona, mirando a Diana de reojo—. Y me sorprende lo casual que es eso para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Zoe, con la boca llena—. Diana es bonita, es normal que le guste a la gente.

—Ciertamente, ella es hermosa. —dijo Leona, pasando su brazo por encima de la menor, alcanzando a Diana y acariciando un mechón de su cabello blanco—. En particular, me encanta su cabello y su sonrisa.

—A mi me gusta lo inteligente que es, ¡sabe todas las respuestas de mis tareas! —dijo Zoe, relamiendo sus labios y limpiando los rastros de pie—. Además, me enseña cosas que aún no he visto para que pueda fingir que soy lista en clases. Me lleva y recoge de la escuela. Me lee para dormir cuentos de los aspectos y las constelaciones. Y siempre que sale a algún lugar sin mí, me trae un regalo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Leona, enternecida. Zoe asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. Se oye como una muy genial hermana mayor. Yo siempre quise un hermano menor, es una lástima que nunca pude tenerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Zoe, confundida.

—Bueno, porque cuando era una niña; mucho menor que tú; mi mamá subió a la cima del Monte Targón. —dijo Leona, mirando en la distancia la cima de la mencionada montaña—. Y en lo alto, cruzó el puente que la llevó con los Dioses. Ahora ella es una estrella.

—Ooohh, la abuela también es una estrella. —dijo Zoe, moviendo sus pies en la banca—. Diana me dijo que se fue cuando yo era una bebé, así que no probé sus tés. —murmuró la chiquilla, bajando la mirada—. Pero está bien. Hay millones de millones de estrellas, Leona. Tú mamá y mi abuela no están solas.

Regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, Zoe continuó comiendo su pie, sin un ápice de tristeza en su rostro.

Diana pasó una mano por los hombros de Zoe, recargando su cabeza de la de ella.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —le dijo Diana, acariciando su hombro—. Y la mejor hermana menor que podría desear, en serio. Te quiero.

—¿No homo? —preguntó Zoe, mirándola con burla.

—Ugh, ¡por supuesto que no homo, idiota! —se quejó Diana, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Zoe, que se quejó en un murmullo—. Tienes que arruinar todo siempre, mocosa. La próxima vez no te diré un carajo.

Leona soltó una pequeña risa, causando que Diana cayera en cuenta de su forma de actuar para con Zoe en frente de ella.

La peliblanca soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, sobando la cabeza de Zoe en el área en el que la había golpeado.

—Eso… fue un pequeño golpecito… ni siquiera lo sintió. —dijo Diana con nerviosismo—. Yo no… no le… es decir, nosotras bromeamos así siempre ¿verdad?

—Sí, siempre me golpea. —dijo Zoe, bajando la cabeza—. Me diagnosticaron un tumor en la frente por tantos golp-

—Cierra la boca. —gruñó Diana, volviendo a golpearla en la cien—. Eso es mentira.

—Podría volverse realidad si sigues golpeándome, insensible. —se quejó Zoe, sacándole su lengua a Diana—. Ella es terrible, Leona, ¡no seas su novia o va a golpearte también! O peor, ¡va a ahorcárte!

La morena sonrió con coquetería, fijándose en Diana.

—Oh, me encantaría eso. —respondió en un susurro, causando que la peliblanca enrojeciera y Zoe la mirara confundida—. Quiero decir… eh… yo… creo que puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes por mi, pequeña.

—¡Hey, ¿a quién llamas pequeña?! —preguntó Zoe, ofendida—. Soy un centímetro más alta que Diana a mi edad.

—Eso es mentira. —aseguró Diana, riendo un poco—. La última vez que fuiste al médico, medías uno treinta, yo medía uno treinta y dos a los diez años.

—¡Mentirosa! —gruñó Zoe.

—Yo medía uno cuarenta. —dijo Leona, captando la atención de las hermanas—. ¿Qué? Siempre he sido alta.

—Muy alta… eres más alta que mi hermana. —murmuró Zoe, mirándola con ojos brillantes—. ¿Qué comías? ¿Qué hacías?

—Uh… estuve en una escuela militar… así que… supongo que comía muy bien todos los días, me levantaba con el sol y dormía con él. —dijo Leona, sonriendo un poco ante el entusiasmo de Zoe por su tamaño—. También hacía ejercicio la mitad del día.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó la menor, negando con su cabeza—. Eso es aburrido.

—Quizás, pero me hizo alta y fuerte. —dijo la morena, regalándole una sonrisa radiante a la menor—. Incluso puedo cargar a tu hermana con facilidad.

—Ja, por supuesto que sí. Ella es un minion en comparación contigo. —alegó la niña, mirando a Diana con burla.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —se quejó Diana, mirando con enojo a la menor—. ¡Tú eres el minion!

—No, ¡tú eres el minion! —gruñó Zoe, aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Leona—. Y si me intentas lastimar, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi guerrera brillante.

—¿Eh? —Leona alternó su mirada entre Diana y Zoe—. Créeme, Zoe, yo quiero que tu hermana pase por encima de mí. Y se quede ahí por un largo mom-

—¡Hablando de minions y estrellas! —exclamó Diana, con un tono rosa en sus mejillas—. Eh… hoy… habrá un… una… lluvia de estrellas.

—¡Lo sé! Me gustaría verla desde algún lugar, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo a ningún mirador. —dijo Leona, bajando la mirada—. Es una pena, cuando era niña, mamá me llevaba hasta el mirador de Targón y siempre veíamos estos espectáculos estelares. Era fantástico.

Diana miró a Leona por varios segundos, sintiendo su corazón latir con prisa.

—¡Diana puede llevarte! —exclamó Zoe, dándole un empujón a Diana con su codo—. Ella ama ver cosas ñoñas en el cielo, así como tú. A mí me parece tonto, prefiero jugar videojuegos o con Aurelion.

—Su gato. —susurró Diana, girando sus ojos—. Y sí, yo puedo… es decir, si tú quieres, yo… podría llevarte al mirador. Si vamos en auto no es muy lejos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Leona, entusiasmada.

—Sí. Definitivamente. Por supuesto. Claro que sí. —afirmó Diana, sintiendo su rostro calentarse un poco—. Pasaré por ti cuando salgas y nos iremos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó la morena, emocionada—. Pero antes debes llevarme a casa, necesito darme una ducha, trabajé con harina hoy y… bueno, estoy sucia bajo mi ropa.

—Bien, sí… está bien. —dijo Diana, nerviosa—. Me parece perfecto.

—Sí, perfecto. —murmuró Leona, mirando a Diana con ansias.

Zoe intercaló la mirada entre ambas jóvenes.

Ella había estado mirando teleseries de adolescentes, tratando de entender por qué Diana se mostraba tan nerviosa al hablar con esta chica que le gustaba. A Cenicienta le gustaba el príncipe y sólo fue y bailó con él. Ariel dejó el mar por su marinero. Anna… bueno, ella no era una princesa muy lista.

Había visto momentos como este en las series. Los protagonistas se miraban el uno al otro, sonreían con nerviosismo, se acercaban de forma lenta y unían sus bocas en un beso desagradable para la vista de Zoe.

¿Por qué Diana jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, en lugar de besar a Leona? ¿Por qué Leona no la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba?

Levantándose de su lugar en la banca, Zoe las miró, confundida. Era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y sólo estuvieran ellas dos, ni siquiera la notaron apartarse del camino que las dividía.

Era como cuando, jugando con sus barbies, Zoe las hacía mirarse un buen rato antes de besarse.

Quiso empujar a Diana.

—¡Ya bésense, por los Dioses! —se quejó la menor, cruzando sus brazos—. ¡Me muero de aburrimiento esperando que hagan algo más que sólo mirarse!

—¡C-Cállate, Zoe! —exclamó Diana, al tiempo que toda su sangre parecía aglomerarse en su rostro, pues el mismo se tiñó de un rojo profundo debido a la vergüenza—. Eres una id-

Leona la tomó de la cabeza. La acercó hacia ella con rapidez, uniendo sus labios a los de Diana con delicadeza.

Diana la miró, sorprendida. Ella se veía tan relajada al estarla besando. No usó su lengua, sólo acarició los labios de Diana con los suyos, succionándolos un poco e incluso dándoles una pequeña mordida.

Zoe soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, para luego emitir un gemido de asco. Dijo algo acerca de no entender a los adultos y procedió a ignorarlas.

Pero Diana. Sentir los labios de Leona sobre los suyos desató un estallido de sentimientos dentro de ella. Incluso si no era la primera vez que la besaba, para Diana cada beso de Leona se sentía como si fuera una niña que acababa de descubrir el chocolate.

Era como una sensación de éxtasis, que comenzaba con un picor en sus labios. Su nerviosismo era reemplazado por deseo cuando el cosquilleo se extendía a la zona baja de su nuca. Y cuando el cosquilleo resbalaba hacia su pecho, lo invadía una calidez gratificante.

Se preguntó si Leona sentía lo mismo que ella al besarla. Si el mundo desaparecía para ella cuando se miraban como le ocurría a Diana.

La morena mantuvo sus ojos cerrados el corto minuto que duró su beso, alejándose de Diana para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dioses, de verdad me gustas. —susurró Leona, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Yo-

—Escondiéndose de la realidad en su habitación luego de una ruptura amorosa devastadora. —dijo Zoe, mirando su celular.

Leona soltó una pequeña risa, desviando sus ojos de los de Diana para fijarse en Zoe, que estaba rascando su nariz mientras con su otra mano sostenía su teléfono.

—¡Cierra la boca, Zoe! —se quejó Diana, sintiéndose avergonzada por las palabras de su hermana menor, pues no eran mentira—. ¡Nunca volveré a traerte con Leona!

—Pero el terapeuta dijo qu-

Una mirada de su hermana bastó para que Zoe sintiera un escalofrío recorrerla desde su cien hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Cerró la boca con fuerza, sonriendo con inocencia a diana y balanceándose en su sitio.

—En fin, maldita Alune. —dijo la niña, mirando al cielo.

—¡Ese lenguaje! —gruñó Diana—. Lo juro por los Dioses, no sé quién te enseñó esas palabras, pero mamá te va a regañar hasta la universidad si te escucha decirlas.

—¡¿Hasta la universidad?! —preguntó Zoe, aterrada.

—¡Hasta la universidad! —afirmó Diana, causando que su hermana resoplara ante la idea de ser castigada por ocho o más años.

—Está bien, Zoe. —dijo Leona, sonriéndole de manera reconfortante a la niña—. Pienso lo mismo que tú, maldita Alune.

Diana miró a Leona con reproche, sin embargo, bastó una sonrisa radiante de la morena para que Diana olvidara por qué la estaba mirando, además de porque era hermosa.

—¡Amo a tu nueva novia, Didi! —exclamó Zoe, sonriente—. Me trae pie de limón, es muy alta, brilla y odia a Alune. Es todo lo que podría desear para ti.

—¿N-N-Novia? —preguntó Diana, nerviosa.

—N-No somos… bueno… aún no somos novias. —dijo Leona, ganando un tono rosa en sus mejillas—. Somos… eh… es decir… estamos en una etapa de… cortejo.

—¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó la niña, causando que Diana casi se desmayara de la vergüenza—. ¿Y por qué se besan si no son novias?

—Es… que… antes de ser novias… pues estamos dándonos un tiempo para conocernos y… bueno, yo… ugh. —Leona jugó con un mechón de su cabello, nerviosa por lo que podría pensar la hermana de Diana de ella—. Nos besamos porque… yo… mmm… me gusta mucho tu hermana, es muy linda. Quizás no es apropiado, porque no somos novias aún, pero siento éste ardor en mi pecho cada vez que la veo… —explicó la morena, mirando a Diana y sonriendo al notarla nerviosa—… y sólo se apacigua cuando nos besamos o ella toma mi mano.

—Entonces tómala de la mano, pero por favor no vuelvan a besarse sin protección. —dijo Zoe, cruzando sus brazos—. No estoy lista para ser tía, tengo que ser más alta primero.

—¿Tía? —preguntó Leona, sonriendo ante lo que dijo la menor—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… es obvio que ahora tendrán un bebé, porque se besaron. —dijo Zoe, no muy segura de lo que decía—. Papá dice que si beso a un niño entonces vendrá la cigüeña y me entregará un bebé… es igual si besas a una mujer, ¿no?

Leona soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo. La inocencia de la niña le parecía bastante tierna y el sonrojo y vergüenza de Diana eran hilarantes.

Tomó la mano de Diana, entrelazando sus dedos y alzó ambas manos para mostrárselas a Zoe.

—Muy bien, Zoe. —dijo Leona, ampliando su sonrisa—. Hablaré con la cigüeña de este malentendido, seguro ella será flexible con nosotras. A partir de ahora sólo la tomaré de la mano, al menos hasta que tengamos algo formal.

—Eso es simplemente maravilloso. —dijo Zoe, asintiendo con su cabeza al estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por Leona—. No tenemos espacio para otro bebé en casa. Conmigo es suficiente.

La morena volvió a reír con fuerza. Pensó que lidiar con una niña iba a ser un tanto difícil, pero Zoe parecía ser bastante agradable. Además, tenía un sentido del humor muy interesante para Leona. El plus de su inocencia también la hacía ver tierna. Esperaba agradarle a Zoe tanto como a ella le había agradado la niña.

—Eso estuvo bueno. —Irelia salió del baño, buscando con su mirada la ropa que iba a ponerse—. Definitivamente hay que repetirlo.

Syndra yacía en la cama. Se miraba a sí misma en el espejo del techo de la habitación, dibujando patrones en su vientre desnudo. No miró a Irelia, ni siquiera cuando habló.

Nunca se había sentido tan relajada. La mayoría del tiempo, cuando acababa de tener sexo, se sentía enojada y tensa. Los hombres acababan, se tiraban a su lado en la cama, le decían que era fantástica y… ya. No sucedía nada más.

Pero Irelia.

Cuando Syndra alcanzó aquella primera oleada de placer maravilloso, la pelinegra sólo le dio unos minutos para recomponerse antes de llevarla a la cama y continuar su sesión de sexo.

Eso era sexo, lo que había estado haciendo Syndea desde sus dieciséis años eran estupideces.

Pero había algo que la rubia no entendía.

Ella ni siquiera había tocado a Irelia. No la besó, recibió sus besos. No la acarició. Ni siquiera la miró. Y la pelinegra quería repetirlo.

¿Por qué? Syndra no repetía con ninguno de sus juguetes de mala calidad porque eran malos. Ella había sido un mal polvo, no hizo nada más que recibir atención de Irelia, entonces ¿por qué?

—Escríbeme cuando te aburras de fingir con tu novio y quieras diversión de verdad, lindura. —dijo la pelinegra una vez se vistió y estaba lista para marcharse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Syndra, sin despegar su mirada del techo—. ¿Por qué quieres repetirlo? Ni siquiera te toqué.

—¿Uh? —Irelia volteó a mirarla, confundida. Sonrió con coquetería—. No respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas de antes, así que yo no tengo que contestar a eso.

Syndra la miró. Finalmente, luego de casi media hora, se dignó a mirar a la pelinegra que había conseguido dejarla con sus piernas temblando de placer.

—¿Cuáles preguntas? —indagó Syndra, mirándola confundida—. Hazlas de nuevo y responderé.

Irelia miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama, acercando su mano a Syndra para tomar sus mejillas con una mano. La hizo girar un poco la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello.

—¿Qué pasa si te dejo una linda marca de amor? —preguntó la pelinegra, intrigada—. ¿Tu noviecillo se enojará? ¿Me golpeará?

Syndra suspiró al sentir la respiración de Irelia en su cuello.

Sus delicados besos la hacían erizar.

—No me gustan las marquitas de amor, o como quieras decirles. —respondió Syndra, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Irelia comenzó a bajar sus besos por su clavícula—. Probablemente ya esté enojado, porque dejé de estar con él para estar contigo. Y no… estoy muy segura de que quiere todo menos golpearte.

Irelia soltó una risa.

—¿Por qué tan segura? —indagó la pelinegra, sin parar sus atenciones con Syndra.

—Dijo algo acerca de que tienes un lindo culo el sábado. Concuerdo con eso. —dijo Syndra, cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Vas a responderme ya?

—No aún. —negó Irelia, rozando sus labios por la piel nívea—. ¿Él te toca o te besa antes de entrar en ti? —La pelinegra dejó un pequeño beso entre el cuello y la clavícula de Syndra, haciéndola gruñir—. ¿Conoce este punto sensible tuyo?

—Algo así y no. —contestó Syndra, sin abrir sus ojos. Se aferró a las sábanas de la cama cuando Irelia comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas, sintiendo un cosquilleo en esa zona de su cuerpo—. No conoce… casi nada de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Irelia, riendo un poco—. ¿Por qué estás con él, entonces?

Syndra abrió sus ojos. Fijó su mirada en Irelia, que continuaba besando su cuello con pasión. Sostuvo sus mejillas con sus manos, obligándola a mirarla.

Abrió su boca, lamiendo los labios de la pelinegra, que sonrió de una forma que Syndra no comprendió.

—Nunca antes alguien me había preguntado qué me gusta hacer durante el sexo. —dijo Syndra, sintiéndose idiota por admitir eso en voz alta—. Y Zed… bueno, él fue mi primera vez, ha sido mi novio por años… y aún así, nunca se molestó en tocarme de la forma en que lo haces.

—Entonces… ¿por qué sigues con él? —volvió a preguntar Itelia, confundida—. ¿Lo amas?

Syndra se mantuvo en silencio. Atrapó uno de los labios de Irelia entre los suyos, presionándolo un poco y causando que la de ojos azules se quejara.

Unió sus labios a los de la pelinegra, besándola con fervor. Irelia pasó una mano por su cintura desnuda, acercándola más a sí misma sobre la cama. Acarició su espalda y su cintura. Se aventuró a darle un nalgada a la rubia, que al instante gimió y se separó del beso.

Los ojos lilas de Syndra se encontraron con los azules de Irelia.

No hubo palabras, sólo una mirada de advertencia por parte de la rubia y una desafiante de la pelinegra.

—No. No conoce ese punto sensible, ni siquiera yo lo conocía. —respondió Syndra, sentándose sobre Irelia en la cama y empujándola hasta acostarla—. No, él no me moja como tú, no me acaricia, no me siente, no me hace venir. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía un orgasmo hasta el sábado. Y fue… hilarante.

—Oh, me halagas, Syndra. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo triunfante ante la declaración de la rubia—. Así que lo amas.

—No lo amo. —aseguró Syndra, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de Irelia, apretándolo un poco para sentir que de alguna forma estaba dominando la situación—. Lo odio. Sólo estoy esperando el momento perfecto para destruirlo… quiero verlo llorar como yo lloré hace años por su maldita culpa.

—Vaya… eso… es interesante. —dijo Irelia, acariciando las piernas de Syndra a sus costados—. Eres un poco vengativa.

—Sólo un poco. —susurró Syndra, frotándose contra el jean ajustado de Irelia—. Es tu turno de responder.

—¿Por qué quiero repetirlo si no me tocaste? —indagó Irelia, pensativa—. Hay cosas más placenteras que ser tocado. Tocarte a ti misma, por ejemplo. —dijo la pelinegra, llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de Syndra y apretándolo—. Hay más que sólo ser penetrada, o ahorcada. Por cierto, no le entro al sado, así que si pudieras ser tan gentil de soltarme te lo agradecería.

Syndra frunció su ceño, apretando un poco más su agarre en el cuello de Irelia. Gruñó, liberándola y llevando su mano a su cabello para acariciarlo un poco.

—Me gusta sentir a la otra persona. Verla extasiada, sudando… gimiendo mi nombre o lo primero que le venga a la cabeza mientras se encuentra en la cúspide del placer. —continuó diciendo Irelia, moviéndose bajo Syndra—. Es maravilloso darte cuenta de que tienes la cordura de la otra persona en tus manos. Que tú estés así, temblorosa y exhausta, me hace sentir bien. Sobretodo por tu ego inflado.

—¿Qu-

Irelia apretó más su trasero, haciéndola ponerse de rodillas. Entonces la pelinegra bajó en su sitio, colocándose de tal forma que si Syndra se sentaba lo haría sobre su rostro.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente que una mujer te domine, Syndra? —preguntó Irelia, alzando su cabeza para poder lamer el sexo expuesto de Syndra, que jaló un poco su cabello oscuro—. ¿Qué se siente que alguien tenga control sobre ti y tu cuerpo?

—Tú… maldita… idiota. —gruñó Syndra, jalando con fuerza su cabello para presionarla más contra sus piernas—. Soy la que... tiene el control aquí.

—¿Es así? —indagó la pelinegra, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de los labios mahores de Syndra, haciéndola gemir—. ¿Tú tienes el contro?

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! —exclamó Syndra, empujando a Irelia contra la cama—. Cómete esta, tú… estúpida joniana arrogante.

Sentándose sobre la cabeza de la Irelia, Syndra pensó que ella se molestaría, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, Irelia sólo cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del sabor de los fluidos de Syndra y de los pequeños gemidos y gruñidos que emitía.

La rubia se vio a sí misma contra la cama. Con su rostro contra una almohada, mordiéndola con fuerza para evitar gemir. Se le hizo imposible contener su grito de placer cuando la pelinegra tocó con su lengua un punto sensible dentro de su vagina.

Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Irelia la había hecho cambiar de posición al menos cuatro veces ya. La acomodaba como le placía y Syndra no podía hacer más que dejarse hacer.

La besaba. Por mucho que Syndra intentó no besarla, terminaba cediendo ante los besos humedos de la pelinegra, que continuaba su trabajo con sus dedos mientras la besaba con pasión sobre la cama.

—Es una fortuna que pagué por ocho horas. —dijo Irelia, tratando de alisar su camisa arrugada y abrochando sus jeans—. ¿No tienes hambre? Quizás podriamos pasar por pollo frito.

—¡Ugh, maldita arrogante! —exclamó Syndra, lanzándole una toalla a Irelia, que se agachó para esquivarla—. ¡Tambien te odio a ti! Y ni creas que esto se va a repetir alguna vez.

Irelia la miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender la actitud agresiva de Syndra.

—Supongo que no te gusta el pollo frito. —dijo la pelinegra, alzándose de hombros—. ¿Por qué tan enojada?

—Que te quede algo muy claro, Irelia. —dijo Syndra, colocándose su sujetador—. ¡No estamos saliendo, no tienes control sobre mi y comeremos comida vegana!

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Irelia, entregándole a Syndra su camisa blanca—. ¿Eres vegana? Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

—¡No estamos saliendo! —repitió Syndra, poniéndose su camisa—. Pásame mi falda.

—No estamos saliendo, ¿pero saldremos a cenar? Eso es un fiasco. —se quejó Irelia, entregándole la falda negra a Syndra y mirando su teléfono—. Hay un lugar de comida vegana a seis manzanas de aquí, podemos ir caminando. Si es que puedes, claro.

Irelia rió ante su propia broma y Syndra la miró con enojo.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? —preguntó Syndra, estrechando sus ojos—. Por supuesto que puedo camin- ¡joder!

Syndra se tambaleó en su sitio, habiéndose tropezado con sus pies. Rápidamente, Irelia la sostuvo, evitando que cayera al suelo. La pelinegra le sonrió con malicia, jalándola del brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo.

¬—Podríamos usar esa hora que nos qued-

—¡Ni que lo sueñes! —gruñó Syndra, interrumpiendo a Irelia—. Comida vegana, a seis manzanas, iremos caminando. Mi auto está cerca del lugar, así que luego podré irme sin que nadie me vea

Irelia soltó una pequeña risa. Asintió con su camisa, sentándose en la cama a la espera de que Syndra terminara de vestirse.

La rubia volvió a colocarse su bufanda, sombrero y lentes oscuros, incluso cuando ya el sol se estaba poniendo. No dijo ni una palabra al salir del lugar con Irelia a su lado, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra hasta que se encontraron en una mesa, en el lugar que Irelia había sugerido para comer y que Syndra conocía.

Syndra miró a su alrededor. No reconoció a nadie en el lugar. Se quitó su sombrero, así como los anteojos y la bufanda, dejándolos sobre su bolsa, en su regazo. Miró el menú, ordenando un platillo que ya conocía y sólo entonces miró a Irelia, que estaba indecisa por lo que pediría.

—¿Por qué de todas las personas en la fiesta decidiste estar conmigo? —preguntó Syndra, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa—. Créeme cuando te digo que había chicas mucho más atractivas allí.

—¿Tacos de hongos estofados? Necesito probar eso. —dijo Irelia, llamando esperando a que el mesero le sirviera su bebida a Syndra para hacer su pedido—. ¿Qué decías? —Syndra estrechó sus ojos a ella, causando que riera un poco—. Ya, estuve contigo porque… estaba hablando con tu novio, Zed, no es realmente de mi agrado. Él estaba coqueteándome y… bueno, yo no estaba muy interesada.

—¿Y por qué le sonreías y él te sonreía? —indagó Syndra, estrechando sus ojos a Irelia.

—Porque suelo rechazar de forma muy cordial a las personas, es lo que mi O’ma me ha enseñado, a ser cordial. —dijo Irelia, arrebatándole a Syndra su batido de frambuesa para darle un sorbo—. Él estaba siendo todo un galán, a decir verdad, y cuando tú llegaste pareció cambiar por completo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Syndra, interesada en lo que dijo la pelinegra.

—Oh, bueno, verás… dejó de ser un completo educado para pasar a ser un ególatra sin modales. —dijo Irelia, negando con su cabeza—. Entonces vi que él estaba discutiendo contigo, te gritaba y trataba como… como a un objeto y me hizo sentir enojada, porque yo… —La pelinegra tomó la mano de Syndra, sonriéndole un poco—… creo que un hermoso loto como tú debe ser cuidado y tratado con delicadeza.

Syndra la miró consternada. Alejó su mano de la de Irelia, confundida por lo que había dicho. Ella había escuchado eso en algún lado, pero no podía recordar dónde. Quizás ella le había dicho eso durante la fiesta.

—La cosa es que te vi tan tensa en el baño, quiero decir, era como si tuvieras una vena en la frente que fuera a estallar si alguien no te llevaba una cerveza. Así que lo hice. —continuó diciendo Irelia—. Y… bueno, mi plan no era acostarme contigo, en realidad, sólo me preocupé un poco. Porque parecías tan enojada, y era tu fiesta, debías pasarla bien, no atormentarte por culpa de tu novio idiota. Pero… te lanzaste sobre mí y-

—¿Perdón? —la interrumpió Syndra, negando con su mano—. No, señorita lesbiana, tú me besaste. Lo recuerdo.

Irelia soltó una risa, negando con su cabeza.

—Estaba hablándote de técnicas de relajación jonianas cuando me tomaste del cuello de mi camisa, me dijiste “muéstrame el equilibrio” y me besaste. —dijo Irelia, callando cuando el mesero volvió con su bebida—. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía planeado volver a estar contigo, porque, bueno… tú eres claramente heterosexual.

—¡Exacto! Eso quería escuchar. —dijo Syndra, asintiendo con su cabeza y tomando su batido para darle un largo sorbo—. Soy heterosexual. Esto sólo fue un pequeño desliz, nada serio, no vamos a enamorarnos ni nada porque no me siento atraída por mujeres.

Irelia rió. Asintió con su cabeza como toda respuesta, dejándola pensar que ella tenía el completo control de la situación.

—Y por eso me acosté contigo. De todas las personas en la fiesta, tú novio decidió hablarme a mí, tú decidiste interrumpir nuestra conversación y lo demás, ya lo sabes. —terminó de decir Irelia, moviéndose en su silla ansiosa—. Excelente fiesta, por cierto. La disfruté desde que puse el primer pie en tu casa. Sarah tenía razón, das las mejores fiestas de toda Targón.

—¿De dónde conoces a Sarah? —indagó Irelia, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo al escuchar el nombre de la novia de una de sus mejores amigas—. ¿Y por qué te llevó a mi fiesta?

—Fue algo muy casual. Ella estaba de viaje con su mamá hace dos años por Jonia. Llegó al templo de mi familia, pero no sabía como rezar así que yo le enseñé, quemamos unos inciensos, hicimos sonar la campanilla y luego ella se marchó. —dijo Irelia, dándole un sorbo a su batido de piña—. Pero por algún motivo volvimos a cruzarnos en el festival del florecer espiritual y nos llevamos tan bien. Nunca paró de hablar de Nami, así que la conozco un poco también, y a Diana… y a ti. Aunque, claramente te conozco mucho más que a las otras ahora.

Ganando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Syndra cubrió su rostro con el vaso de cristal de su batido, dándole un trago para intentar bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué trae a una chica como tú a un lugar como este? —preguntó Syndra, causando que la sonrisa de Irelia desapareciera por un instante.

—Yo… huyo, supongo. —susurró Irelia—. Congelé mi carrera porque… bueno, mi papá murió recientemente y decidí… tomarme un tiempo para mí.

—Dioses, lo siento. —dijo Syndra, sintiéndose una idiota por haber hecho la pregunta.

—Está bien, no lo sabías ni fue tu culpa. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo un poco con pesar—. Me desorienté un poco, no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, así que fue más fácil para mí tomar un avión y… huir.

Manteniéndose en silencio por un largo momento, Syndra soltó un pequeño suspiro, tomando una de las manos de Irelia por encima de la mesa y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de forma reconfortante.

—De verdad lo lamento. —dijo la rubia en un susurro.

—Y de verdad está bien. —contestó Irelia, llevando el batido a su boca para darle un sorbo—. Estoy tratando de… asimilar el hecho de que él ya no estará y yo tendré que llevar las riendas de la familia ahora. Por eso decidí tomarme un año sabático antes de sumergirme por completo en mi futuro y el de mi familia. De cualquier modo, aun tengo a mi O’ma.

—¿Ella te crio? — indagó Syndra, interesada de algún modo en lo que le decía la joven pelinegra.

—Sí, mamá murió cuando nací, así que siempre hemos sido ella y yo. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo un poco—. Ha sido como una madre para mí y mis hermanos.

—Y cómo… ¿cómo se ha tomado esto de que… ya sabes… eres gay? —preguntó la rubia, removiéndose un poco en su sitio—. ¿Ella lo acepta?

Irelia soltó una risa, arreglando su cabello con una de sus manos para apartarlo de su rostro.

—Syndra… ¿es eso a lo que le temes tanto? —preguntó Irelia, recargando su codo de la mesa para sostener su mejilla con su mano—. ¿Le temes a que tus padres te rechacen en caso de que descubras que te gustan las mujeres?

La rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, negando con su cabeza de forma rápida.

—Y-Yo no… eso… es… —murmuró Syndra, encogiéndose en su sitio—… ¡no me gustan! Y no, definitivamente no le temo a nada. ¡Fue una simple pregunta tonta!

—Lindura. —dijo Irelia, acercando su mano para tomar la barbilla de Syndra, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco—. Incluso si tu familia no lo aceptara, no hay nada mejor que aventurarse a ser feliz aceptándote como eres y junto a quien ames, sea mujer u hombre. Tus padres serán felices por saber que tú lo eres. Y si no lo son, entonces no vale la pena que vivas toda tu vida sufriendo y escondiéndote para darles una falsa felicidad. Piensa en eso.

Syndra guardó silencio.

Lo pensaba todo el tiempo. Cuando sus padres la halagaban por otro mes de relación con Zed, una parte de ella se enojaba más y más. Se preguntaba si ellos realmente querían que viviera toda su vida con una persona como su actual pareja.

Miró al mesero, que colocó sus ordenes sobre la mesa y les deseó un buen apetito, pero Syndra había perdido el suyo.

—Amo esto. —susurró Leona, mirando el cielo.

La lluvia de estrellas había terminado, sin embargo, Leona continuaba en el mirador junto a Diana.

La joven pálida volteó a mirar a la morena, sonriendo embelesada. Ella estaba a su lado, recargada de la barandilla que había para determinar el área segura del mirador. El viento ondeaba su largo su cabello anaranjado y la luz de los reflectores cercanos le permitían apreciar sus brillantes ojos avellana.

La morena volteó a mirar a Diana, que ganó un pequeño tono roda en sus mejillas al momento en que la miró.

—Me encanta que me hayas dado la oportunidad de compartir este momento contigo, Diana. —dijo Leona, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Diana en la barandilla¬—. Gracias por traerme.

Leona se acercó a ella, cerrando la distancia que las separaba para depositar un beso sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

Diana sintió su corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cerebro a funcionar a millón. ¿Se había cepillado los dientes antes de pasar por Leona? ¿Comió cebolla en la cena? ¿Su mano estaba sudando mucho como para ser desagradable? ¿Estaba moviendo bien sus labios? ¿Abría su boca? ¿Movía bien su lengua?

Todas sus dudas la obligaron a separarse de Leona en medio del beso, nerviosa.

—Eh… yo… no… espera. —susurró Diana.

Ella alejó su mano de la de Leona, llevándola a su rostro. Intentó expirar para determinar si tenía mal aliento, causando que Leona la mirara confundida. Sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans un pañuelo, con el que limpió el sudor de sus manos ante una confusa Leona. Arregló un poco su camiseta, estirando un poco el cuello de la misma para que algo de aire entrara a su pecho.

Suspiró.

—Ya, sí… ¿podemos intertarlo de nuevo? —preguntó Diana, con su mirada en el suelo— Yo sólo est-

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? —indagó Leona, interrumpiéndola—. Porque… eso fue… un poco raro.

El nerviosismo de Diana aumentó y ahora su cerebro estaba culpándola por ser una completa rara. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente seguir con el beso? ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de forma abrupta y hacer sus cosas extrañas en frente de Leona? ¿Por qué no podía ser normal? Ahora Leona la odiaba.

—¿Te gusto de verdad? —preguntó Diana, retrocediendo un paso—. Como… ¿de verdad? ¿No preferirías salir con alguien más? Quiero decir… tú… eres muy… atractiva.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —preguntó Leona, sonriendo.

—¡Sí, definitivamente! —aseguró Diana, alzando su mirada para fijarse en la pelirroja—. Tienes estos… ojos tan lindos y profundos, y… tu sonrisa hermosa. Además de… bueno, tu cabello es tan sedoso, quiero decir, como… es como la melena esponjosa y suave de un león… sin ofender.

—Tranquila, continúa. —dijo Leona, recargándose de la barandilla, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Diana.

—Bueno… creo… que cualquier persona moriría por estar contigo… y… la verdad yo no… sólo no me hago… a la idea de que tú… disfrutes pasar tu tiempo con… conmigo. —murmuró Diana, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Porque… soy… rara.

—¿Por qué siempre que hablamos dices esas cosas? —preguntó Leona, ladeando su cabeza a la derecha con intriga—. Siempre te desacreditas.

—Oh, es un don. —dijo Diana a modo de broma, riendo un poco con nerviosismo y haciendo reír a Leona—. Yo… la verdad… es… que yo… me cuesta ver… otras cosas además de… mis muy notables defectos.

—Es gracioso. —dijo Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No puedo pensar en una sola cosa tuya, que yo conozca, que sea un defecto.

Diana la miró, con su boca abierta de la sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso no podía ver que era un desastre? Quizás lo ocultaba mejor de lo que pensaba. Quizás Leona sólo decía eso para llevarla a un motel. Quizás era una asesina serial y por eso le pidió llevarla al mirador, pues no había muchas personas allí, de hecho, la mayoría ya se había marchado o estaban muy lejos de ellas dos. Quizás debería estar corriendo en lugar de pensar tanto.

—Yo… debo irme. —dijo Diana de repente, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Leona la detuvo, tomando su mano.

—De verdad me gustas. Te lo dije hoy, te lo dije ayer, te lo he dicho todos los días desde que nos conocimos. —aseguró Leona, rodeando a Diana para estar frente a ella de nuevo—. Me gusta tu sonrisa también, creo que es muy tierna; incluso si casi no sonríes. Creo que tu cabello es simplemente magnífico, pero me pregunto cuál es su verdadero color y si llegaré a verlo alguna vez. Eres muy educada, lo cual aprecio porque he tenido citas con idiotas que lo primero que dirían de mi es que tengo un buen par de pechos.

—Concuerdo con los idiotas. —murmuró Diana. Intentó no mirar el pecho de Leona, sin embargo, el hecho de que la morena llevó sus manos a sus pechos al hablar de ellos fue como un ente magnético para los ojos de Diana—. Quiero deci-

—¡Está bien! Lo sé, Diana, sé que soy… ¿caliente? Como sea. —dijo Leona, agitando sus manos e intentando no desviarse del tema—. Pero me gustas porque no me haces sentir como que sólo te atraigo físicamente. Pudiste hablar de mis abdominales o decir que soy muy estrecha abajo porque en nuestras dos citas yo… como que te permití tener contacto con esas dos zonas de mi cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es la segunda? —indagó Diana, un poco confundida.

Leona la miró, apretando un poco sus labios.

—Mi vagina. —murmuró Leona, mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

—¡Cierto! Sí, no… bueno, quizás… —susurró Diana, nerviosa—… sólo… fue… la punta de mis dedos.

—Aun así… tú… lo primero que dijiste de mí es que tengo lindos ojos y hermosa sonrisa. —dijo Leona, volviendo a mirar a Diana a la cara. Ella estaba un poco cabizbaja—. Y siempre me halagas diciendo que soy tan genial y extrovertida y que hago cosas que tú jamás podrías si quiera pensar en hacer, pero… creo… que eres incluso más genial que yo. —Leona llevó una de sus manos al mentón de Diana, haciéndola levantar la mirada—. No eres rara… y si lo fueras… quisiera que me permitieras ser rara contigo, porque estoy muy segura de que quiero seguir hablándote y teniendo citas contigo.

—Pero… la gente podría… ya sabes, hablar y-

—Diana, no me importó un carajo lo que dijo mi padre de mí hace años. —dijo Leona, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que hablen desconocidos a mis espaldas? ¡No me importa! Yo… ¡diablos, si te llaman rara frente a mí, yo les partiría la cara!

—No a la violencia. —susurró Diana, con sus ojos perdidos en el suelo—. Miento, quémalos con el resplandor de tu sonrisa.

—¡Los quemaré, entonces! —exclamó Leona, soltando una pequeña risa—. Los quemaré de verdad, siempre traigo un encendedor.

—¿Es tu sonrisa? Porque de verdad que es muy brillante. —dijo Diana, fijando sus ojos en los de Leona por fin¬—. Allí está… sí… me gusta mucho tu sonrisa. Como… de verdad, es tan contagiosa y hermosa. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando sonríes… eso es rar-

—¡Eso no es raro, carajo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! —exclamó Leona, tomando a Diana por los hombros y sorprendiendo a la peliblanca—. ¡Voy a golpear tus labios con mis labios, delicadamente!

—¿Qu-

Leona presionó su boca contra la de Diana.

Una brisa cálida acarició el cabello rojizo de Leona, en el cual Diana había entrelazado sus dedos.

El beso fue un poco más impetuoso que los anteriores. Esta vez, Leona se había aventurado a lamer los labios de Diana apenas unos segundos después de que sus labios hicieron contacto. La respuesta de Diana fue casi inmediata, ella abrió su boca, iniciando un vaivén entre su lengua y la de Leona en el interior de su boca.

La punta de la nariz de Diana rozó la de Leona cuando giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y la morena se separó por un breve segundo de Diana, sólo para tomar una pequeña respiración antes de continuar con el contacto entre sus labios.

Diana soltó un gemido cuando la morena retrocedió, jalándola consigo hasta el borde de la barandilla y obligándola a aferrarse a la barra metálica con una de sus manos. Podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, el cosquilleo insistente en su estómago, el sudor invadiendo sus manos.

Sus pulmones le exigían expirar el aire que contenía ya por un minuto, sin embargo, Leona continuó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Diana, manteniéndola contra sí misma para evitar que volviera a separarse de forma inesperada de ella.

Quería sentirla. Más que la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de ella, Leona quería sentir sus suaves labios contra los de ella. Quería sentir su húmeda y cálida lengua explorando su boca.  
Deseaba saborear el exquisito sabor a miel que tenían los labios de la peliblanca, deleitarse con ellos hasta quedar satisfecha, pero por mucho que la retuvo contra sí, se le hacía imposible saciar su hambre.

Se separó de Diana, alejándose de ella y soltando un suspiro. Lamió sus labios, enrojecidos, limpiando el pequeño hilo de saliva que resbalaba de él.

Entonces, con su respiración algo agitada, bajo las brillantes estrellas en el cielo, Leona volvió a unir sus labios.


	7. ¿Qué te gusta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, a mí me gusta Lux con Jinx, a la que no le guste se puede ir a la recontrachingada :V Y sí, de quien habla Jinx es de Lux xd
> 
> Bueno, vine a dejar esto aquí, ya me voy a dormir porque mañana trabajo. Ya saben que amo sus comentarios y que si puedo voy a contestarlos apenas los vea :D
> 
> Feliz inicio de semana, hijas de la luz UwUr la próxima actualización se viene el próximo mes... ¿entendieron? Porque el mes se acaba el sábado... y yo actualizo los domingos... *ba dum tss*
> 
> En fin, ya me voy olv. Bendecidas UwUr

Diana se sentó en la silla, tratando de no ser tocada por la persona sentada a su izquierda.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse en su sitio para que las demás personas en la sala no se fijaran en ella y en el insistente golpeteo que le daba al suelo con su pie.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando más personas entraron, dejando sólo una de las sillas en la sala vacía.

Su terapeuta había insistido en las terapias grupales. En un principio se había negado, pero terminó aceptando porque su madre insistió. Un comentario acerca de que hiciera lo que se esperaba de ella fue suficiente para que Diana se presentara en aquel lugar los sábados por la mañana. Incluso si apenas conversaba un poco y no sentía tener ningún progreso.

—Veo que falta sólo uno. —dijo la mujer de cabello rubio que era su terapeuta—. Supongo que podremos empezar sin ella, de nuevo. Hola, chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?

—Bien. —susurró apenas Diana, sin querer llamar la atención.

El resto de las personas respondieron lo mismo que ella, con la diferencia de que lo hicieron en voz mucho más alta.

—¿Cómo estuvo su semana? ¿Alguno tiene algo que quiera contar? —indagó la mujer.

Diana se removió en su lugar. Quizás debería decir que tenía una novia. Su pensamiento la hizo enrojecer y negó un poco ante la idea de hablar con un grupo de personas, para ella desconocidos, acerca de Leona.

Alguien en la sala comenzó a hablar de su depresión y lo duro que era llevarlo luego de haber perdido a un familiar muy cercano.

Otro hablaba de su bipolaridad. Otro de sus problemas para encontrar trabajo debido a su personalidad antisocial. Otra hablaba de su último intento de suicidio.

Esos eran problemas reales. Los suyos eran una tontería. Esas personas seguían con su día a día, sobrellevando problemas de verdad. Su trastorno era un capricho.

En primer lugar, una joven de posición acomodada como ella, ni siquiera debería tener un trastorno.

Siempre tuvo la mejor educación, nunca le faltó nada, sus padres se aseguraron de que creciera en un ambiente sano y cariñoso, su futuro estaba asegurado, había alcanzado a tener una beca en una de las dos universidades más prestigiosas de Targón, inclusive había obtenido uno de los puntajes más altos en el examen de aptitud en la universidad de Piltóver; el único problema era que ella deseaba estudiar leyes, como su padre, y estudiarlo en Piltóver no era una opción si quería desempeñar su carrera en Targón.

Pero conoció a Alune.

Nami aún se culpaba por haberle presentado a su compañera de carrera. Decía que quizás si no las hubiera presentado, Diana no tendría que tener estas terapias.

Diana pensaba que sólo fue el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para aceptar que, simplemente, no era normal.

Luego de haberse encerrado por un mes en su habitación cuando todo acabó, su madre tomó la iniciativa de llevarla con Soraka; un colega psiquiatra que para su madre era muy experimentada.

Le había costado, pero luego de un año pudo comenzar a reintegrarse de a poco a la sociedad.

Aunque aún le costaba.

Algunas veces los pensamientos de autocrítica eran muy constantes.

Como en ese momento. Quizás debería irse. Todos estaban hablando de problemas mientras lo más malo que ella tenía para contar era que estuvo a punto de tener sexo estando drogada el sábado anterior.

Lo cual no estaba segura de que fuera un verdadero problema.

—Uh, yo… señorit-

—Puedes llamarme Soraka, Diana. —dijo la mujer, interrumpiéndola—. Recuerda, la confianza entre tú y otra persona comienza llamándola por su nombre, no su apellido.

Diana tomó una larga respiración. Necesitaba huir. Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos sobre ella. Era demasiado, no podía hacerlo. Iba a desmayarse.

—Eh… es que yo… —Diana calló, mirando sus manos. Escuchó susurros en la sala y deseó sólo salir corriendo—… neces-

—Quiero que esta sea la última vez que la doctora Soraka me llame para decirme que no has venido a tus citas y terapias, ¿entendiste? —una voz proveniente de afuera de la sala llamó la atención de todos, que se mantuvieron en silencio—. ¡¿Me entendiste?!

—¡Jódete, no eres mamá, Vi! —una voz más infantil se escuchó discutiendo con la primera—. Ella está muerta por culpa de tu estúpida nov-

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó la primera voz—. Entra allí, discúlpate y, por favor, pon de tu parte en esto, Jinx. Cait-

—Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn, ¡Caitlyn! —se quejó de nuevo la voz infantil—. ¡Vuelve con tu noviecita a la comisaría de Piltóver a ver si ha encontrado a su criminal obsesivo y déjame en paz, idiota!

Tanto Diana como todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la puerta del salón siendo abierta de forma brusca.

Una mujer de cabello rosa entró al lugar, arrastrando del brazo a una joven de cabello rojo con tatuajes. Carraspeando un poco, la de pelo rosa se acercó hasta Soraka.

—Hola, Soraka, es un placer volver a verte. —dijo la pelirosa, sonriendo a la psiquiatra—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Antes de entrar, lo correcto es tocar la puerta, señorita Revek. —dijo Soraka en un tono bastante amable—. He estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo ha estado… Jinx?

—Excelente, pasábamos para decirle que vuelvo a Piltóver con mi herm-

—Viene para quedarse. —aseguró la pelirrosa, codeando a la pelirroja para hacerla callar—. La buscaré a las… ¿dos?

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. —dijo Soraka, sonriendo—. Toma asiento, Jinx. Te estábamos esperando.

—Ugh, como sea. —gruñó la joven, sentándose al lado de Diana.

Diana la miró con fijación. Ella se veía como una maleante. Definitivamente ese no era su lugar. Ella era una joven acomodada, con futuro brillante… no una loca como esta chica parecía.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó Soraka luego de haber mantenido una conversación con la que parecía ser la representante de Jinx—. Cierto, Doana. ¿Qué ibas a decirnos?

—Nada. —susurró Diana, son despegar su mirada de Jinx—. Sólo… ¿puedo… ir por algo de… agua?

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. —contestó la mujer rubia, sonriente—. Ahora… démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera, Jinx.

Diana se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta el dispensador de agua de la sala. Era una fracasada. No era muy difícil decir que no quería estar ahí y que quería irse. Pero ella tan inepta que no podía sólo decirlo. Vaya a idiota.

Cuando volvió a sentarse en su lugar, la chica de cabello rojo a su lado estaba hablando… hablando demasiado.

—Soy Jinx Revek y no estoy aquí porque soy una perdedora como todos ustedes, —la escuchó decir Diana, arqueando una ceja a ella—, estoy aquí porque desde niña me diagnosticaron hiperactividad y durante mi infancia en la búsqueda de algo que me entretuviera de verdad comencé a experimentar con el fuego. Mis padres decidieron que no iban a dejarme entrar en el mundo de la piromanía, así que me llevaron con psicólogos y psiquiatras. Y creo que lo solucionó un poco, es decir, encontré que la pintura libre me causa el mismo placer que incendiar cosas.

Vandalismo. Diana lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez. Ella era una vándala.

—Pero cuando cumplí dieciséis comencé a escapar de clases para hacer graffitis en las paredes de la escuela o en el subterráneo. Entonces mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarme al aburrido internado Buvelle para señoritas, en Demacia. —Diana había escuchado de ese internado. Su madre había comentado algo de internar a Zoe si su comportamiento no mejoraba—. Mis notas estaban debajo del popó de ballena y, para "arreglarme", una de las profesoras me asignó una tutora… la estudiante más brillante de mi clase. Y ahí comenzó todo.

—Pensé que había comenzado cuando dijiste que éramos unos perdedores. —dijo Diana, soltando una risa. Su rostro ganó algo de color cuando los demás rieron, incluida Jinx—. Perdón.

—¡Está bien, me agradas, frentota! —exclamó Jinx, riendo de forma exagerada—. No, creo que no había comenzado hasta que… la vi. Ella era la flor más hermosa y delicada de todo el maldito jardín.

—El lenguaje. —murmuró Soraka, sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, como sea. —dijo Jinx, riendo un poco—. Comencé a molestarla para llamar su atención, la hice saltarse clases y tomarse descansos del estrés que es ser hija de personas importantes. Y un día, luego de casi un año, sólo… nos besamos. Se sintió como… mucho mejor que los grafitis y las explosiones. —En ese punto, el rostro de Jinx cambió. Desde que llegó se había mostrado altanera y burlona, pero cuando habló de esta chica se puso seria y un poco afligida—. Tuvo un declive en sus notas por mi culpa y… bueno, su tía ordenó que la alejaran de mí por ser una mala influencia para ella, así que me cambiaron de clase y sólo nos veíamos en recesos, me escabullía a su habitación en las noches porque no podía dormir de tanto pensar en ella. Creo que… la amaba, no… la amo.

—¿No es eso un término muy complejo para una niña? —preguntó alguien en el lugar y Diana asintió con su cabeza.

¿Qué podía saber de amor una chiquilla menor de veinte años? Era obviamente un capricho. Al menos eso se le ocurría a Diana que le pasaba a esta chica.

Jinx miró a la persona con recelo, frunciendo su ceño y tensando su mandíbula.

—Soy una fiel creyente de que no existe una edad para sentir amor. —dijo Soraka, sonriéndole con amabilidad a Jinx—. Y estoy segura que lo que sientes por esta joven te hace bien, no por nada tus notas subieron e incluso fuiste admitida en la universidad de Piltóver el pasado año.

Jinx se fijó en Soraka. Asintió con su cabeza, totalmente seria.

—Me gradué, igual que ella. Le rogué huir, quería estar con ella incluso si tenía que renunciar a mi vida en Piltóver, pero… supongo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar sus comodidades en Demacia. —dijo Jinx. El tono de resentimiento que usó causó interés en Soraka—. Volví a Piltóver y meses después… mis padres… fueron… asesinados por un criminal zaunita que está obsesionado con la novia de mi hermana mayor. ¿Pueden creerlo?

La pelirroja soltó una risa un poco exagerada. Se recargó de Diana a su izquierda y la peliblanca la miró con algo de pena. Pronto su risa se convirtió en gimoteos y Diana notó que había comenzado a llorar, sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Fui la única que no murió esa noche en casa porque estaba drogándome en algún lugar de Zaun. Me drogaba para olvidar a mi estúpida ex o lo que sea, pero ahora está en mi cabeza, diciéndome lo que está bien o mal y… yo… ¡debería estar muerta ahora! ¿Saben? —exclamó Jinx, volviendo a soltar una risa—. Mi hermana me trajo a Targón porque… bueno, es el último lugar en el que me buscaría este psicópata, y además porque la reputación de la doctora la precede. No hay lugar de Runaterra en el que no se escuche de ella y sus milagros curando mentes o lo que sea. Y eso es todo. Esa es mi vida.

La sala permaneció en silencio, mientras Jinx continuaba recargada de Diana, que le acercó un pañuelo para que limpiara su maquillaje corrido; esperando que con eso la desconocida se alejara de ella.

No fue así.

La pelirroja limpió su maquillaje y sacudió su nariz con el pañuelo, entregándoselo a Diana de nueva cuenta y causando que la targonita lo dejara caer al suelo por el asco.

—Por lo turbulentos que han sido los últimos meses para ti, me pregunto si tienes episodios de irritabilidad y enojo o falta de autocontrol. —dijo Soraka, mirando a Jinx fijamente—. ¿Has contemplado la idea de tomar potenciadores cognitivos? Tu hermana me entregó todos tus recetarios médicos y me extraña que nunca te hayan recetado alguno.

—Sí, me los recetaron hace tiempo, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Apoyo el talento urbano. —dijo Jinx, soltando una risa—. Como piltilla nacida en un hospital del barrio de zaun, me gusta ayudar a mis colegas tomando drogas naturales.

Soraka soltó una pequeña risa, así como los demás en la sala a excepción de Diana.

—La heroína no es una droga natural, Jinx. —dijo Soraka, anotando algo en la pequeña libreta que siempre tenía encima—. Voy a necesitar que vengas a nuestras citas los lunes y jueves, ¿de acuerdo?

Diana frunció el ceño, observando a la joven de cabello rojo a su lado. Igual Soraka trabajaba al menos diez horas. No existía la mínima posibilidad de que se encontrara con esta adolescente en sus sesiones.

La joven pálida se las arregló para soportar el contacto de la pelirroja recargada de su hombro mientras las demás personas hablaban. Olía chicle de frutas. De hecho, ella estaba masticando un chicle de forma bastante molesta. Hacía burbujas con él hasta que estallaban bastante cerca del rostro de Diana, que se mantuvo tensa en su lugar, sin lograr prestarle real atención a lo que estaba diciendo una de las personas en el lugar.  
Era insoportable.  
Cuando por fin acabó su sesión, Diana agradeció a los Dioses que la adolescente fue la primera en ponerse de pie, despedirse de forma eufórica de Soraka y caminar en dirección a la puerta principal.  
Suspirando, Diana dejó salir el aire que estuvo conteniendo. No podía soportar la idea de tener cerca a una desconocida. La ponía bastante tensa.  
—Aquí están sus bebidas, señoritas. —Leona colocó un té helado frente a Nami y otro frente a Diana, un frapuccino frente a Syndra y una soda frente a Sarah.  
—¿Puedes traerme otro pastel de chocolate, por favor? —pidió Syndra, sonriendo.  
—Por supuesto. —afirmó Leona—. Y aquí tienes un obsequio, mi luna.  
Dicho eso, la morena se alejó de la mesa.  
—Per-  
Diana calló cuando se encontró con que Leona había dejado un pequeño plato con cinco alfajores frente a ella. Su rostro enrojeció al instante cuando sus amigas comenzaron a reír y hacer bromas acerca de las atenciones que tenía su “novia” para con ella incluso en su horario de trabajo.  
—Así que, —comenzó a decir Syndra, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—, ¿qué les gusta, chicas?  
El trío de amigas alzó una ceja a ella, sin entender su pregunta sin sentido.  
—Me gusta Nami. —afirmó Sarah, recargándose de la mesa para fijarse en su novia, que sonrió con algo de vergüenza ante sus palabras—. ¿Acaso existe en el mundo alguien más hermosa que tú? —le preguntó Sarah, causando que Nami riera con nerviosismo—. ¡No! Ni siquiera lo intentes… sé que no existe nadie más hermosa que tú.  
—Sarah. —dijo Nami, tomando una de sus manos—. Me estás avergonzando, ya para.  
—Pero amor, créeme, he viajado por toda Runaterra y estoy segura de que nunca, jamás, ni volviendo a recorrer el mundo podría encontrar a una chica más fantástica, preciosa e increíble como tú. —dijo Sarah, acercándose más a Nami; a su lado—. Tú eres… tan maravillosa.  
—Ya deja. —murmuró Nami, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos—. Vas a empezar con tus coqueteos, terminarás besándome y entonces Syndra dir-  
—¡Paren su lesbianismo, es desagradable! —se quejó Syndra, girando sus ojos—. Preguntaba ¿qué les gusta durante el sexo?  
La mesa se mantuvo en silencio. Syndra le dio un sorbo a su frapuccino, sin darle mucha atención a las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeras en la mesa.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije ahora? —indagó la rubia, arqueando una ceja.  
—¿Estás bien? —indagó Diana, mirándola confundida—. ¿Te sientes bien?  
—Podemos dejar de coquetearnos, si quieres. —dijo Nami, alejándose un poco de Sarah en su lugar.  
—No, bueno… sí, corten su rollo. —gruñó Syndra, inflando un poco sus mejillas—. Pero, realmente estoy interesada en lo que ustedes, trío de lesbianas, hacen y les gusta durante… el… sexo.  
De nuevo, las tres la miraron confundidas. Syndra no solía preguntar eso.  
—Me gusta el manoseo antes del sexo. —dijo Sarah restándole importancia al hecho de que la persona que preguntaba era Syndra—. Ya sabes, la mayoría de veces que Nami y yo estamos juntas solemos empezar hablando. Estamos en mi cama, yo acariciando su cabello y ella mi cara… de repente, sólo… comienzo a besarla y tocar-  
—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Nami, sonrojada—. Ya basta, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿Por qué te interesa de repente?  
El trío de amigas se fijó en Syndra. La rubia frunció el ceño, ganando un poco de color en sus mejillas.  
—Sólo… estoy… tratando de… bueno, yo… ay, como sea, si no quieres hablarlo entonces jódete, Nami. —gruñó Syndra, dejando su nerviosismo a un lado para mirar sus uñas—. Sólo era una tontería.  
Diana miró a su amiga con interés. Ella se veía bastante relajada, incluso esta semana había estado muy alegre.  
Raro.  
—¿Pasó algo con Zed? —indagó Diana, bebiendo un poco de té—. ¿Arreglaste tus problemas con él? De nuevo.  
Syndra miró su teléfono con fijación. No podían saberlo… ¿o sí?  
No.  
Syndra había sido muy específica con Irelia. Nada de hablarle a sus amigas. Nada de comentar algo a sus conocidas. Menos hablarle en público con confianza si se encontraba con su círculo social.  
Además, Irelia había estado muy ocupada en estúpidas citas con quienquiera que sea que salía. No tenía tiempo para cotillear con sus amigas.  
Y Zed… ni siquiera le había vuelto a hablar desde hace al menos cuatro días.  
—Sí, algo así. —dijo Syndra, levantando su teléfono al momento en que éste vibró—. Aunque ya saben cómo es esto, a veces nos enojamos, a veces estamos bien… a veces no estamos.  
—Ya, pero ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Nami, interesada.  
—Sí, estoy de maravilla. —contestó Syndra, sonriendo al responder el mensaje de Irelia. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa, mirando a sus amigas—. Yo sólo… bueno, ya saben, estaba tratando de… averiguar qué me gusta.  
—¡¿Eres bisexual?! —preguntó Sarah, eufórica por el doble sentido de la oración.  
La rubia la miró con una ceja alzada, negando con su cabeza como respuesta.  
—Quiero decir, qué me gusta en el sexo. —murmuró la rubia, deseando que nadie escuchara la conversación—. Por eso les preguntaba qué les gusta. Creo que me va el sado.  
—No, no te va el sado, sólo te gusta pensar que tienes todo bajo control. —aseguró Nami, tomando un trozo del pastel de fresas de Sarah para dárselo en la boca a la pelirroja—. Y ese es tu problema, Syndra. Creo que el sexo no se trata de control, de hecho, se trata de perder el control en medio de la euforia y el placer.

—Oh, sí, sígueles contando, nena. —murmuró Sarah en un ronroneo, recargándose del hombro de su novia—. Diles cómo perdemos el control.

—Basta. —dijo Nami.

Esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que Sarah se sentara correctamente en su lugar, abriendo su boca cuando Nami acercaba un pedazo de su pastel a su boca.

—Me gusta el sexo duro, supongo. Con palabras tiernas de por medio, sí, pero tan duro que no pueda caminar el siguiente día. —dijo Diana, ganándose la atención de sus amigas. De repente todas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Qué? Pensé que estábamos hablando de cómo o qué nos gusta.

—Eh… —Leona murmuró, mirando a Diana.

La peliblanca apretó la mandíbula. Giró su cabeza de forma lenta para mirar a la morena, que tenía en su bandeja un pastel extra para Syndra.

—Sol cruel, trae mi final. —susurró Diana, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en la mesa y evitando contacto visual con Leona.

La morena sólo se limitó a colocar el pastel de tres leches frente a Syndra en la mesa, disculpándose por la intromisión y volviendo detrás del mostrador, casi tan roja como Diana. Las risas de Syndra no tardaron en llegar, así como la risotada escandalosa de Sarah y una risilla discreta de Nami. Diana quiso que la tierra a sus pies se abriera y la desapareciera por arte de magia.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Syndra, sin parar de reír—. Es impresionante la forma tan única en la que te humillas sola, Diana.

—Cierra la boca. —gruñó la peliblanca.

—Ella estaba como “Oh, por el sol, soy tan afortunada”. —continuó burlándose Syndra, sin parar de removerse en su sitio.

—Ya cállate. —murmuró Diana, deseando tapar la boca de Syndra con sus manos.

La rubia continuó riendo por un momento hasta calmarse. Limpió unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, soltando un suspiro y bebiendo de su frapuccino para relajarse.

El grupo de amigas se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, degustando sus postres. Diana volteó a mirar de forma discreta a Leona varias veces, encontrándose con que ella estaba atendiendo otras mesas o detrás del mostrador. Por un pequeño segundo, Leona volteó a mirarla también. Los ojos lila de Diana hicieron contacto con los color avellana de Leona por apenas un segundo. Eso fue suficiente para que Diana sonriera, al igual que la morena.

—¿Con quién hablas tanto? —indagó Nami, mirando extrañada a Syndra, que no paraba de mirar su teléfono—. ¿Estás peleando con Zed?

—No creo, ella no tiene esa vena a punto de explotar en su frente. —dijo Sarah, mirando también a Syndra—. ¿Nuevo ligue?

—No es un ligue. —afirmó Syndra, sonriendo sin notarlo—. No es nada.

—Esa cara no es un nada. —dijo Diana, volteando a mirar a su amiga con interés—. Te ves… alegre.

—No, no es cierto. —negó Syndra, bajando su teléfono para mirar a Diana—. Te ves avergonzada, ¿algo más que te guste en el sexo?

Diana alzó sus hombros.

—Me gusta sentirme amada durante el sexo. —dijo Diana, sonriendo un poco—. Supongo que por eso no funcionaba con Alune, ella hacía todo muy rápido, se desvestía, me besaba un poco y comenzaba a bajar. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con el juego previo antes de bajar su ropa interior. También me gustaba hablar al acabar, pero cuando comenzaba a contarle mis expectativas de vida, ella ya estaba vestida.

—Vaya idiota. —dijo Sarah, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Nami y yo hablamos todo el tiempo. Una vez-

—¡No! —exclamó Nami, sonrojándose al instante—. ¡No lo dirás!

—Sí, lo diré. —aseguró Sarah, riendo un poco—. Ella tenía este examen en la universidad, algo acerca de anatomía. Así que claramente aproveché para seducirla y me ofrecí como voluntaria para que ella estudiara mi anatomía.

—Me detuve en medio del oral para nombrar las partes de su vulva. Ya, listo, está dicho. —dijo Nami con rapidez—. Nada más de qué hablar aquí.

—Relájate, Nami. —dijo Syndra, riendo un poco—. Todas somos amigas aquí.

—Tú no hablas de tus relaciones íntimas, yo tampoco lo haré. —dijo Nami, recargándose del hombro de Sarah y cubriendo su rostro—. Es vergonzoso. Especialmente porque la única pareja que he tenido es Sarah. Ella me descubrió, es la única con la que me he expuesto de este modo y la verdad odiaría que hicieras un comentario sarcástico acerca de cómo la amo o tenemos intimidad.

—No lo haré. —aseguró Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. Escucha, sólo quiero ampliar mi conocimiento en esta área que me doy cuenta que no domino bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron sus tres amigas a la vez, mirando a Syndra.

—¿Qué de qué? —indagó Syndra, alzando una ceja. Frunció su ceño, estrechando sus ojos a sus amigas ante la clara insinuación que estaban haciendo—. Oh, ya veo. Creen que porque tengo diversas parejas sexuales soy una vulgar prostituta y conozco el kamasutra completo.

¬—No. —negó Diana, desviando su mirada a los alfajores.

—Claro que no. —secundó Nami, sorbiendo un poco de té.

—Por supuesto que sí. —afirmó Sarah, mirando a su novia y a Diana—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ustedes no lo pensaban?

—Cállate, Fortune, tú sí que conoces el kamasutra completo. El heterosexual y el lésbico. —se quejó Syndra, levantando su teléfono apenas vibró.

—Y el gay. —dijo Sarah, asintiendo con su cabeza—. ¿Por qué eso sería un problema? El sexo es algo normal. De hecho, para nosotras las mujeres el sexo debería ser un hobbie.

Diana miró a Nami, que se sonrojó por completo ante el comentario de su novia.

—Y exactamente, ¿por qué? —preguntó Syndra, riendo con algo de burla.

—Uh, no lo sé, amiga. Quizás porque tenemos un órgano cuya única función es darnos placer. —dijo Sarah, bebiendo de su soda—. Oh, ya veo. —De repente, Sarah miró a Syndra, sonriendo con malicia. Syndra frunció su ceño al verse aparentemente descubierta por la novia de una de sus mejores amigas—. Por eso estás preguntando qué nos gusta en el sexo y dices que quieres ampliar tus conocimientos en el tema. Porque tú, en realidad-

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Fortune, te lo advierto. —amenazó Syndra, sosteniendo el tenedor con el que comía su postre para apuntarlo hacia la pelirroja.

—Nunca has tenido un orgasmo. —terminó de decir Sarah, ampliando su sonrisa cuando Syndra golpeó la mesa.

Diana estaba dándole un sorbo a su té cuando Sarah dijo aquello y como consecuencia de la sorpresa, terminó expulsando el contenido que bebía por su nariz. Nami soltó una risa al ver a Diana, sin embargo, se apresuró a beber de su propio té cuando el trozo de pastel de manzana que comía se atoró en su garganta.

—Tú, bastarda. —gruñó Syndra, deseando poder matar a Sarah y salir impune de su culpa—. Voy a matarte.

Tanto Diana como Nami cambiaron sus gestos por unos de sorpresa extrema al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Sarah era cierto.

—Dioses, por eso eres una castrosa del demonio. —susurró Diana, desviando su mirada a la mesa cuando Syndra volteó a mirarla con enojo—. Perdón.

—No miente, ¿sabes? —murmuró Nami, recibiendo ahora ella una mirada mortal de Syndra, que apuntó su tenedor a ella—. ¿Qué? Es… sólo… está comprobado que… bueno… las personas frustradas sexualmente suelen ser… un poco… muy… amargadas.

—¡Cierra la boca, Nami! —se quejó Syndra, volviendo a golpear la mesa con enojo—. O yo te la cerraré.

—¡Pero es cierto! —argumentó Nami, hundiéndose en su lugar por miedo—. Escucha… es normal, Syndra. Muchas parejas no logran sincronizarse bien a la hora de tener sexo. Un gran número de mujeres incluso fingen sus orgasmos y ni siquiera están seguras de haber tenido uno alguna vez, y eso es algo que debes conversar con… Zed.

—Sí, quizás no sabe lo que te gusta. —dijo Sarah, intentando restarle importancia a la situación—. Mira, sé que a Nami no le gusta hablar de esto, pero… bueno, somos la pareja más feliz, duradera y real de este cerrado circulo social. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos diecisiete, empezamos a salir hace dos años, piensa en ello. —relató Sarah, llevando algo de pastel a su boca—. Y, de hecho, nos costó un poco llevar nuestra relación a algo sexual, incluso si yo he tenido experiencias anteriores.

—Sí, nos costó. —aseguró Nami, bebiendo algo de té—. Bueno, ya, me costó a mí. ¡Pero me costó porque pensaba que no iba a gustarle a Sarah cómo soy físicamente sin ropa!

—Pero… ella ya te había visto en traje de baño. —dijo Diana, mirando los alfajores como si fueran un enigma—. Aún recuerdo cuando tuvieron su primera vez.

Nami suspiró con satisfacción, recargando su cabeza del hombro de Sarah. Syndra la miró con interés mientras Diana seguía mirando los alfajores con fijación.

—Fue tan hermoso. —dijo Nami, abrazando el brazo de Sarah—. Ella llenó su caravana de velas y pétalos de lirios… porque odio las rosas.

—Lo sabemos, Nami. —murmuró Syndra, atenta a lo que decía su amiga.

—Preparó una cena especial con mariscos importados de Aguasturbias. —continuó diciendo la pelinegra.

—Lo sabemos, Nami. —susurró Diana, sin despegar sus ojos de los alfajores. Tomó algo que sobresalía en el plato, observándolo con interés.

—Me guió hasta la cama con delicadeza y entonces, luego de haber fallado las últimas cinco veces en tener relaciones, me hizo todo lo que siempre me había dicho que me haría. —terminó de decir Nami, besando a su novia en la mejilla—. ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

—Tu eres la razón por la que no me he suicidado. —bromeó Sarah, sonriendo ante el gesto de enojo de su novia¬—. Y sí, también eres el amor de mi vida, ternurita.

Syndra las miró con atención. Anteriormente les habría pedido que consiguieran una habitación y se desaparecieran de su vista. Sin embargo, ahora las miraba con algo de intriga.

—¿De qué hablan durante el sexo? —preguntó Syndra, con interés.

Nami arqueó una ceja, deteniéndose de cerrar la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Sarah. Ambas miraron a Syndra, pensativas.

—El otro día hablábamos de comida joniana. —dijo Sarah, alzando sus hombros—. Estaba comparando los panecillos dorados con sus pechos. Om, ñom, ñom.

—A veces jugamos. Como… ya sabes, fingimos ser alguien en cierta situación o con ciertas características. —dijo Nami, no queriendo hablar mucho del tema—. Pero estoy muy segura que la mayoría del tiempo sólo hablamos de nuestros sentimientos antes de hacerlo y durante el acto nos decimos cosas sexys al oído o mientras hacemos algo… como… no lo sé, como besarnos. Como sea.

—Nos gusta explorar nuestra sexualidad. —dijo Sarah—. Probamos cosas nuevas cada cierto tiempo, como vendarnos los ojos o utilizar estos lubricantes de sabores, incluso podeos utilizar chocolate.

—Suficiente información, gracias. —dijo Syndra, pensando que ya había sido demasiado para su cerebro. La rubia miró a Diana, encontrándola bastante callada en su lugar—. ¿Qué tienes allí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es un cabello de Leona. —dijo Diana, sosteniéndolo entre dos de sus dedos y mirándolo con ojos brillantes—. Tengo un cabello de Leona.

Nami la miró algo desconcertada, al igual que Syndra. Por su parte, Sarah se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando mirar bien el cabello.

—¡Excelente, Diana! —dijo Sarah, sonriendo—. Ahora puedes hacerle un hechizo joniano del amor o algo así.

—¿Existen los hechizos jonianos del amor? —indagó Diana, desviando sus ojos del cabello para mirar a Sarah con interés—. ¿De verdad?

—No lo sé, ¿existen? —preguntó Sarah, mirando a Syndra.

La rubia dejó de mirar a Diana cuando el trío de chicas volteó a mirarla a ella con interés. Syndra arqueó una ceja. Volteó a mirar a sus espaldas y luego a su alrededor, sin comprender por qué la miraban.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¡Ah, por favor! —se quejó Syndra, cruzando sus brazos por el enojo—. Por supuesto, se supone que yo debo de saber un hechizo de amor porque soy una jodida joniana.

—Pues sí. —dijo Nami con algo de burla, soltando una risa—. Has tu cosa de jonia y habla con ese acento raro.

—Jódete, Nami. —se quejó la rubia—. No sé si existen, déjenme chequear con la sacerdotisa de mi familia.

—¡Tiene una bruja familiar! —señaló Sarah, riendo.

—Bueno… sí… ¿acaso ustedes no? —indagó Syndra, confundida—. Fue quien me bautizó y quien me bendice y limpia los males de mi pura alma todos los años. Si ustedes tuvieran una no hubieran sucumbido ante el espíritu del lesbianismo, herejes.

—Jódete, homofóbica. —murmuró Diana, volviendo a prestar atención al cabello anaranjado brillante que estaba en sus dedos—. ¿Qué debería hacer con el cabello?

—Por los Dioses, Diana, sólo tíralo. —pidió Syndra, volviendo a fijar su atención a su teléfono.

—Sí… es… un poco raro que le prestes mucha atención a un cabello. —dijo Nami, sonriendo un poco—. Es mejor sólo dejarlo ir, Di.

—Devuélveselo. —dijo Sarah a modo de broma—. Quizás lo perdió.

Nami miró a su novia con un dejo de burla, riendo un poco ante sus palabras. Se inclinó en su lugar, llevando un poco de su pastel a su boca. Syndra estaba muy metida en su teléfono para escuchar el rechinar de la silla a su lado. Sarah estaba muy ocupada siendo alimentada por Nami, quien llevaba pastel a su boca con el tenedor.

No fue hasta que la pelinegra notó la silueta faltante de su amiga peliblanca que la buscó en la estancia, encontrándola frente al mostrador de la cafetería, extendiéndole sus manos a Leona.

—¡Diana, no! —exclamó Nami, pero fue muy tarde.

—Perdiste esto en mi plato, así que vine a devolvértelo. —dijo Diana, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a la espera de que Leona tomara el cabello de sus manos.

Leona miró el ligero cabello anaranjado que reposaba en las pálidas manos de Diana. Era largo, un poco ondulado, fino. Definitivamente era un cabello suyo. Pero… ¿por qué Diana estaba devolviéndoselo?

Miró a la peliblanca. Ella se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados, extendiendo sus brazos y manos a Leona para que pudiera tomar el cabello. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y la expresión de su rostro denotaba un poco de vergüenza. Era tan linda.

Tomó el cabello con dos de sus dedos, mirándolo por un instante. ¿Qué haces cuando alguien te regresa un cabello?

—Eh… gracias. —murmuró Leona, mostrándole a Diana una de sus radiantes sonrisas—. Casi pierdo la cabeza al no encontrarlo.

—Me encanta tu cabello… así que… por favor… no vuelvas a perderlo. —pidió Diana, abriendo sus ojos para poder ver el rostro sonriente de Leona—. Uh… volveré a mi mesa ahora.

—¡Espera! Yo… es… ¿podemos… hablar en mi descanso? Es en unos minutos. —preguntó Leona, sin soltar el cabello en sus manos—. Es decir… ¿quizás puede ser afuera?

—¡Sí! No… es… ¡definitivamente! —afirmó Diana, sonrojada—. Donde sea que quieras hablar… por supuesto que sí. Sí a todo.

—¡Fantástico! —dijo Leona, sonriente—. Te veré en la puerta de atrás entonces.

—Por supuesto… sí… para hablar. —dijo Diana, alejándose de Leona con lentitud—. Sí.

Diana masculló, con su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo. Leona apretó el agarre en su camisa, acercándola más a sí misma, pero a su vez reteniéndola contra la pared. La morena sólo se separó de ella cuando la necesidad de aire se le hizo insoportable, sin embargo, se mantuvo a una muy escasa distancia del rostro de Diana.

—Diablos, moría por hacer eso. —murmuró Leona, respirando agitada—. Eres tan tierna que no pude contenerme, lo siento.

La morena apartó sus manos de Diana, colocándola a sus lados en la pared de ladrillos de la parte trasera de la cafetería. Recargó su frente del hombro derecho de Diana, intentando calmar su respiración, así como lo hacía Diana.

—Yo… lo siento. —murmuró Diana, sonrojada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Leona, separándose de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque… yo… estaba hablando con mis amigas y… bueno… no debí decir lo que dije y… lo siento. —susurró Diana, mirando el suelo—. Es vergonzoso… lo que dije.

—Está bien, Diana. —murmuró Leona, rozando su nariz con la mejilla sonrosada de Diana—. De hecho, el motivo por el que simplemente no pude contenerme de besarte ahora es porque pasó por mi mente la remota idea de que tal vez ese sábado por la noche tú quizás… pudiste… ya sabes… decirme cosas tiernas y preparar una silla de ruedas para mí en la mañana.

El rostro de Diana ganó un tono rojo casi al instante en que Leona dijo aquello y la morena no pudo evitar reír.

—Dioses, lo siento. ¬—dijo Diana en un susurro—. Lo siento, de verdad… soy… una idiota.

—Yo lo siento, no se suponía que debía escuchar eso. —dijo Leona, dándole un corto beso en los labios—. No te disculpes por algo tan trivial.

—Ya no estoy disculpándome por lo que dije. —murmuró Diana. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Leona, rozando con sus dedos su piel tostada. Se envalentonó un momento, logrando alzar la mirada para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse con los de Leona—. Estoy disculpándome por ser una idiota esa noche.

Leona la miró en silencio por un largo momento. Sentía la respiración de Diana contra su rostro y aunque el calor era insoportable en esa área, no le importó en absoluto al tener contra la pared a aquella chica. Leona acarició un mechón de cabello de Diana, llevándolo a su rostro para aspirar el aroma a coco del mismo.

—Has sido… la persona más educada y tierna con la que he salido, ¿te lo he dicho? —preguntó Leona, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Diana sólo asintió un poco con su cabeza como respuesta—. Bien, entonces no tienes que disculparte por haber sido una idiota, porque no lo fuiste. No estás lista para intimar conmigo y eso está bien, porque yo tampoco quiero arruinarlo con sexo casual.

—Lo sé, pero… bueno… no quiero que un día te des cuenta de que soy una persona aburrida que no vale la pena. —murmuró Diana, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Leona para acariciarlas un poco—. Me aterra la idea de arruinar esto… o de arruinar la posibilidad que existe de que tengamos una relación. Porque… es inusual que me guste alguien, créeme, es muy… raro que sienta este tipo de… atracción inexplicable por alguien, pero lo siento por ti y me aterra la idea de que te vayas un día porque mis inseguridades son demasiadas y yo soy muy idiota.

—No vas a arruinarlo, Diana. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. Creo que estás-

—¿Exagerando? ¡Sí, un poco! —dijo Diana, en un tono un poco alto. Recargó su cabeza contra la pared, suspirando. Alejó sus manos de Leona, dejándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante—. Soy una exagerada… tienes razón.

—Algo ansiosa. —terminó de decir Leona, mirando confundida a Diana—. No iba a decir que estás exagerando, no creo que estés exagerando. —Leona se alejó de Diana, permitiendo que una ligera brisa llegara a ambas—. No creo que eres aburrida, creo que eres bastante reservada. Por eso aprecio cada cosa que me dices, desde la más tonta hasta la más íntima. Guardo en mi mente cada una de las cosas que me has dicho que pienso que son importantes para ti, porque son importantes para mí también.

Diana mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de Leona, que continuaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello blanco. La morena acariciaba las puntas e intentaba hacer un rizo con su cabello, sin embargo, el mismo no cedía y volvía a su estado natural, lacio.

—¿No estoy exagerando? —preguntó Diana, con su voz algo quebrada.

Leona soltó una pequeña risa, negando con su cabeza.

—En absoluto. De hecho, yo también me siento ansiosa con respecto a ti algunas veces. —confesó Leona, dejando libre el mechón de cabello de Diana. Caminó hasta estar a su lado, recargándose también de la pared de ladrillo—. Me gusta pensar que… en algún momento, me llenaré de valor y te pediré ser mi novia. Fantaseo con que dirás que sí, por supuesto. Entonces podremos besarnos con la completa autorización de Zoe. —dijo la morena, causando que Diana riera un poco—. Pero… también pienso que quizás… no te van a gustar ciertas… actitudes que tomo para con ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Diana, mirando a Leona a su derecha.

—Bueno… soy una persona celosa, Diana. —admitió Leona, sonriendo con pesar—. No es mi mejor cara, pero debo admitirlo. Odio la idea de que estés hablando con alguien más o saliendo con otra persona además de mí. Cuando dijiste que te veías incapaz de ser infiel me sentí muy aliviada, sin embargo, ese sábado en la fiesta, cuando Nami corrió a abrazarte y besó tu cara yo… carajo, quería golpearla.

—Joder. —murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada—. Creo que vamos a tener inconvenientes con eso.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó Leona, carcajeándose un poco—. ¡No soy perfecta como crees! Sé que por ahora lo piensas, porque yo pienso lo mismo de ti, incluso si me has hablado de tus defectos. —comenzó a decir Leona. Tomó la mano derecha de Diana, alzándola para mirarla con interés—. Pero creo… no, estoy segura, de que quiero afrontar estas cosas contigo. Quiero que conozcas mis defectos y conocer los tuyos porque es la única forma en que nos conoceremos realmente y sólo aceptando esos defectos de la otra podremos hacer que esto funcione.

Diana mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Sentía que ese era el momento indicado. En aquel callejón, bajo la sombra que les brindaba la cafetería de Mihira. Era su momento de decirle a Leona que no era “muy tímida” ni “tierna”, era una trastornada del demonio.

Abrió sus labios, sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Estaba congelada. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo como un escalofrío que viajó desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y ella temió por el hecho de que su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar también.

De forma rápida, Diana colocó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, reteniendo la mano de Leona que estaba sosteniéndola y sorprendiendo a la morena.

Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero no pudo.

Debía huir.

Antes de que Leona se diera cuenta de que era una loca, tenía que salir corriendo de allí.

Leona notó los ojos cristalinos de Diana y recordó a la primera vez que se encontraron en la plaza que estaba cruzando la calle de la cafetería. Diana era, en efecto, el enigma más hermoso que alguna vez había conocido.

Le encantaba.

—¿Sabes? Yo… algunas veces, siento que doy mucho de mi en las relaciones. —comenzó a decir Leona, sintiendo el ligero temblor en las manos de Diana—. Por supuesto, sólo he tenido una, pero he tenido estos… ligues, supongo. Nada serio, pero… salí con chicas como he salido contigo y he actuado de la forma más romántica y tonta que te puedas imaginar. ¡Las veces que me han dejado ha sido por ser muy empalagosa! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Diana no se aventuraba a levantar su mirada, sin embargo, ya no apretaba con fuerza la mano de Leona, sino que sólo tenía su mano izquierda sobre la de ella.

—Salí con Acantha casi un año. La conocí como conocí a Sivir, por una aplicación de citas por internet. —dijo Leona, usando su mano derecha para acariciar los dedos de la izquierda de Diana—. En un principio todo era color de rosas, le daba lindos detalles; ella me agradecía, salíamos a comer y yo pagaba, fumábamos un poco, teníamos sexo ocasional. Pero ella fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de que, en realidad, soy una persona algo insegura. Odiaba que no contestara el teléfono cuando yo sabía, por su horario, que no estaba en clases. Odiaba a su muy buena amiga Kaia, con quien claramente me engañaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Diana, mirándola con algo de enojo—. ¿Cómo dices que es su nombre?

Leona la miró por un instante, sonriendo ante el tono de voz algo lúgubre que usó Diana.

—No le guardo ningún rencor. —dijo Leona, acariciando con sus dedos el brazo izquierdo de Diana y sonriendo al ver que ella bajaba su mano, avergonzada—. Pasó hace casi un año, así que no me importa en absoluto.

—Sí, pero su nombre. —repitió Diana, apretando un poco la mano izquierda de Leona, que seguía entrelazada con su derecha—. Sólo repítelo.

—Eres un poco distraída. —dijo Leona, riendo—. Ella no me interesa en absoluto ya. Por otro lado, tú… —Leona llevó su mano derecha a la nariz de Diana, dándole un pequeño toque—… tú tienes mi total interés, Diana.

—Ah, ¿sí? —indagó Diana, arqueando una ceja—. Bueno… amé los alfajores que me regalaste, estaban deliciosos. Muchas gracias.

—¿Te gustaron? —preguntó Leona, interesada—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Bueno, sabían un poco… diferentes. No mal, sólo… no parecía la misma mezcla de Mihira, no lo sé. —dijo Diana, pensativa—. La verdad, estaban un poco más deliciosos de lo usual.

Al instante, Diana notó un brillo antinatural irradiar de Leona. Ella la miraba con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de emoción que Diana no había visto antes. La peliblanca no pudo evitar sonreír, sin entender muy bien por qué Leona lo hacía.

—Mi amarre ha funcionado. —dijo Leona, en un tono bastante extraño para Diana—. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, Diana.

Acorralando a Diana contra la pared, Leona volvió a imponerse sobre ella, acercando sus labios a los de Diana, que enrojeció al instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Leona.

—¿D-De qué estás… hablando? —preguntó Diana, confundida-

—¡Yo hice esos alfajores! —admitió Leona, tomando las mejillas de Diana con una de sus manos y sonriendo con algo de malicia—. Y te gustaron… de hecho, aceptaste que estaban mejor que los de Mihira, así que eso sólo significa una cosa.

Leona apretó un poco las mejillas de Diana, causando que ella alzara más una de sus cejas.

—Que… ¿eres buena cocinando? —dijo Diana, sin entender del todo a lo que quería llegar Leona con lo que decía.

—¡Significa que ahora tu paladar y tu alma me pertenecen! —dijo Leona. Cerró la distancia entre ellas para volver a besar a Diana, sin dejar de sostener sus mejillas en su mano—. ¡Ahora no tienes permitido comer alfajores de nadie más, porque entonces me pondré celosa! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¡Te ato a mí con el poder de mis alfajores y del sol!

Diana emitió pequeños gemidos durante un tercer beso mucho más apasionado. Su lengua acarició la de Leona por varios intensos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos. La peliblanca pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Leona, acercándola más a sí misma mientras Leona soltaba sus mejillas para aferrarse a la curvilínea cintura de Diana.

—Que se joda el sol, dame más alfajores y seré tuya por siempre. —dijo Diana, luego de que el beso finalizó.

Leona soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Lo ves? Esto es mucho mejor que el sexo. —comentó Leona, recargando su frente de la de Diana—. Y es exactamente lo que hicimos ese sábado por la noche y yo… lo amé. No pienso que seas una idiota… de hecho, prefiero cocinar para ti y que me digas si lo que preparo te gusta.

—Estoy bastante segura de que me gustará cualquier cosa que cocines. —admitió Diana, rozando un poco su nariz con la de Leona—. Gracias por esto… por no hacerme sentir como una tonta por no estar lista para eso.

La morena negó con su cabeza, sin separar su frente de la de Diana.

—Diana… prefiero que me digas palabras tiernas mientras miramos las estrellas o una película. —dijo Leona, sonriendo embelesada—. Prefiero que me tomes de la mano en la calle o mientras me guías en el museo. Prefiero que me hables de lo que te gusta y disgusta, de lo que te apasiona y tus expectativas a futuro; no sólo con respecto a nosotras, sino con respecto a toda tu vida. Prefiero que me cuentes cosas como lo de por qué te gustan los alfajores. Prefiero hacer tantas otras cosas contigo que sólo tener sexo casual.

Diana miró a la morena con sus ojos algo cristalinos.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta fue volver a unir sus labios con los de la morena en un delicado beso que se intensificó conforme pasaban los segundos.

La empujó sobre la cama, comenzando a desabotonar sus jeans. Syndra lo miró por un instante. Él estaba acariciando su cabello, con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sacaba su miembro de sus calzoncillos para amasarlo un poco. No hubo palabras, tampoco las necesitaba. Sabía lo que él quería que hiciera. Pero no estaba segura de quererlo ella.

Mordió su labio inferior, manteniendo su boca cerrada incluso cuando él intentó jalarla del cabello para atraerla hasta su miembro expuesto y erecto.

—¿Qué es? —indagó el joven, arqueando una ceja—. No tengo toda la tarde.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, idiota. —gruñó Syndra, dándole un manotazo cuando comenzó a dolerle el cuero cabelludo—. Y no me trates como a una de tus malditas prostitutas, Zed.

—Al menos ellas no hablan. —se quejó él, alejándose un poco de ella para inclinarse y darle un corto beso en los labios—. Ya.

Syndra arqueó una ceja y Zed soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú primero? Vamos. —dijo la rubia, subiendo su vestido y apartando su ropa interior—. Y si estoy complacida con tu trabajo, será tu turno.

Zed se apartó de ella, gruñendo.

—¿Estás bromeando, mujer? —preguntó él sentándose en la cama—. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo simplemente estar aquí una hora haciendo esto para que tú te vengas.

—Oh, ¿pero yo puedo estar dos minutos aquí haciendo que tú te vengas? —preguntó Syndra, soltando una risa cuando él la miró con enojo ante su clara insinuación de que era un precoz—. No lo sé, me parece que mejor te vas y vuelves cuando tengas una hora para complacerme antes de que yo te complazca por dos putos minutos.

Soltando un suspiro, Zed la tomó de la cintura. No hubo besos. Ni siquiera acarició su piel. Él sólo apartó su ropa interior con brusquedad antes de comenzar a lamer su entrada.

Sus manos eran bruscas al sostener su cintura y la forma en que movía su lengua en el interior de su cavidad la hacía sentir apenas un poco de placer. Cerró sus ojos. El último mensaje de Irelia había sido que si la necesitaba podía encontrarla en el hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Irelia.

Syndra tomó el cabello blanco de Zed entre sus dedos, acariciándolo mientras él continuaba haciendo su trabajo entre sus piernas. Lamió sus labios, recordando cómo Irelia subía para besarla cada cierto tiempo, mientras continuaba su trabajo con sus manos. Ella besaba su cuello y su hombro, lamía su piel con lascivia, acariciaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo con sus suaves manos, amasaba su piel, garabateaba figuras con su lengua en su vientre, chupaba sus pezones.

Apartó sus manos del cabello de Zed, llevándolas a su propio cuerpo para tocarlo con ansias. Deseó que sus dedos sobre su clítoris fueran los de Irelia y sonrió ante la idea de encontrarse con ella la noche siguiente.

Gimió, imaginando que tenía el cuerpo tibio de Irelia sobre el suyo.

Entonces, su fantasía fue rota cuando sintió el miembro de Zed penetrándola.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —se quejó Syndra, mirando a Zed desconcertada—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Fornicando. —respondió él, confundido por la pregunta de Syndra.

—Ya, pero yo ni siquiera he lleg- ¡hey, detente! —se quejó Syndra, cuando él la ignoró y la embistió con algo de fuerza—. ¡Detente ahora, hijo de puta!

—¡Maldita sea, Syndra! —exclamó el joven, saliendo de ella y subiéndose los calzoncillos—. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de esto. Coqueteo con alguien y te molestas, pero cuando te pido hacer lo que iba a hacer con esa alguien, no lo quieres hacer. ¿Qué carajo quieres?

—¡Quiero que por una maldita vez no se trate de ti! —gruñó Syndra, subiendo su ropa interior y bajando su vestido—. Siempre todo es acerca de ti, acerca de lo que quieres que haga y lo que te gusta. ¿Te importa siquiera que yo sienta algo? ¡¿Te importa lo que siento?!

Él la miró con una ceja alzada. Soltó una risa, negando con su cabeza.

—No sientes nada por nadie además de ti, justo como yo, por eso estamos juntos, cariño. Porque no nos importa una mierda además de nuestro propio bienestar. —argumentó Zed, colocándose sus zapatillas—. Te conozc-

—¡No, no me conoces! —exclamó Syndra, empujándolo—. ¡No sabes una mierda de mí! Crees que soy lo que tú quieres que sea, pero no es así, Zed. —Sin poder evitarlo, Syndra sintió las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y soltó un gruñido de enojo al sentirse débil frente a él—. Vete a la mierda, no quiero verte.

Zed la miró. Por un instante se sintió tentado a quedarse, sin embargo, abandonó la estancia dando un portazo a la puerta de la habitación de Syndra.

La rubia sollozó, buscando en sus contactos a Diana. Contempló por un momento la idea de llamar a su mejor amiga, pero el hecho de pensar que la molestaría de nuevo con el tema de que Zed era un imbécil la hizo detenerse de llamarla. Nami de seguro estaba ocupada con Sarah y en realidad no conocía a nadie además de ellas tres.

Su teléfono vibró y ella observó la notificación que tenía, pensando que sería el imbécil que acababa de abandonar su hogar.

_“Hey, lindura. Quieres comer unos tacos de hongos estofados?”_

Syndra limpió su nariz, sintiéndose de alguna forma aliviada de que el mensaje fuera de Irelia.

_“Puedes traerlos a mi casa?”_

Se removió incómoda en la cama, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Irelia. No tardó en llegar.

_“Estaré allí en treinta minutos”_

Y, pese a lo que Syndra esperaba, Irelia sí llegó a los treinta minutos con una bolsa de comida. Pensó que sólo lo había dicho como una invitación para tener sexo con ella. Por supuesto que Syndra la atacó con besos apenas pasó por la puerta principal de su hogar y ni siquiera se había percatado de la comida hasta que su estómago rugió en medio de su segunda sesión de placer.

—¿Por qué eres vegana? —preguntó Irelia, dándole un mordisco a uno de sus tacos—. Parece que le tienes resentimiento a Jonia, no pensé que siguieras su costumbre más antigua.

—Los animales son amigos, no comida. —murmuró Syndra, habiendo tragado antes de hablar—. Puedo ser una perra con las personas, pero no lo soy con los animales… son seres inocentes, todos sabemos eso.

—No creo que seas una perra con las personas tampoco. —aseguró Irelia, removiéndose en la cama para estar más cómoda en su sitio—. Creo que es una manera de mantener tus sentimientos a salvo, lo que está bien porque todos tenemos una manera de mantener nuestros sentimientos a salvo. Mi forma es huir.

—¿Qué podrías saber tú de mí? —preguntó Syndra, frunciendo su ceño—. Nos conocimos hace dos semanas, hemos follado cuatro veces. ¿Qué puedes saber?

—Puedes saber un montón de una persona por sus ojos. —aseguró Irelia, sonriéndole.

—¿Y qué te dicen mis ojos? —indagó Syndra, más por seguir el que pensaba que era el juego de Irelia que otra cosa—. ¿Te dicen que soy una frágil florecilla?

—Bueno, cuando llegué aquí, me decían que estabas enojada, frustrada y; no quiero sonar entrometida; pero también confundida. —dijo Irelia, dándole otro mordisco a su taco—. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de algo, Syndra?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, que mantuvo su mirada sobre Irelia por un momento. Entonces bajó sus ojos a la cama.

—No me gusta cuando me muerdes. —murmuró Syndra, cambiando el tema—. Dejas marcas horribles por todo mi cuerpo y lo odio.

—Bien, lo lamento, no volveré a morderte. —contestó Irelia, sin darle mucha relevancia a lo que dijo—. ¿Por eso estabas enojada? ¿Mis mordidas de amor no te gustan?

—No estaba enojada. —aseguró Syndra, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien, supongamos que no… ¿por qué tan frustrada entonces? ¿Las cosas no salen como quieres? —volvió a preguntar Irelia, volviendo a darle una mordida a su comida.

—No estaba frustrada ni enojada, ya cállate y come, maldición. —se quejó Syndra, causando que Irelia alzara un poco sus hombros.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo momento mientras comían y no fue hasta que acabaron sus respectivos platos que Irelia se dejó caer en la cama, aun estando desnuda. Ella acarició su propio estómago, sonriendo. Syndra sólo la miró en silencio.

Observó la delicadeza con la que se movía. Vio sus piernas firmes y pantorrillas tersas. Su abdomen un poco trabajado.

La maldijo por ser tan caliente.

—Me encantó esa comida, debo admitirlo. —dijo Irelia, suspirando satisfecha¬—. Podría volverme vegana sólo para comer más tacos como ese.

—Hay más que sólo tacos y hongos. —gruñó Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. Como sea… vístete si ya vas a irt-

—¡Pero acabamos de comenzar! —exclamó la pelinegra, sentándose en su lugar en la cama de nueva cuenta—. Sólo necesitamos un pequeño descanso. Acurrucarnos, darnos besos, hablar… así volverá a encenderse el libido.

Syndra arqueó una ceja. Volvió a negar con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué querrías acurrucarte conmigo? No som-

—¡Ya sé que no somos pareja! —la interrumpió Irelia, girando sus ojos—. No pretendo serlo, pero mínimo podríamos ser amigas con derecho o algo, ¿no? Digo, para que no sea tan desinteresado todo, tan banal. Quiero decir, comemos luego o en medio del sexo, te conté lo de mi padre, me contaste de tu novio. —En el momento en que Irelia mencionó al novio de Syndra notó que ella pareció fruncir el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron por un instante—. Así que es eso lo que te tiene enojada, frustrada y triste… tu novio.

—Suficiente. —dijo Syndra, tensando su mandíbula—. No voy a hablar contigo.

—¡Hey, hey! —exclamó Irelia, deteniendo a Syndra de pararse de la cama—. Está bien, ven aquí… no tienes que hablar. Sólo… yo indagaré cosas y tú sólo asentirás o negarás con tu cabeza a lo que voy diciendo, ¿te parece?

Syndra estuvo a punto de negarse, pero la sonrisa de Irelia y la manera en que sostenía su mano la convencieron de acostarse a su lado en la cama, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello rubio con delicadeza. Syndra pensó que podría quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, pues las caricias y pequeños besos de Irelia la relajaron bastante.

—¿Peleaste con él? —preguntó Irelia y Syndra asintió con su cabeza—. Mmmm… ¿por mis marcas de amor? —volvió a preguntar y esta vez Syndra negó con su cabeza—. Ya veo… entonces… estaban discutiendo… ¿quizás porque ya no sientes lo mismo por él? —Syndra volvió a negar con su cabeza como respuesta. Irelia chasqueó su lengua y acercó sus labios al cuello expuesto de Syndra, dándole cortos besos en la zona de atrás—. Entonces fue porque… te diste cuenta de que es un idiota y no quieres estar más con él, él se molestó y terminó contigo. Fue eso.

Syndra soltó una pequeña risa, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Irelia y sintiéndose cómoda con el calor corporal de la pelinegra. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados desde que se acostó a un lado de Irelia.

—Ojalá. —murmuró Syndra, girando su cabeza para poder besar a Irelia en la boca—. Él quería un oral, yo también. Le exigí uno y… me di cuenta… de que… mientras lo hacía, yo… tenía fantasías sexuales contigo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Irelia, sonriendo con satisfacción—. ¿Qué fantaseabas? Dímelo… y lo cumpliré.

—Dioses… —susurró Syndra, soltando un suspiro—… imaginaba que estabas sobre mí… que acariciabas mi piel y besabas mi cuello.

Sin titubear. Irelia se apartó de Syndra con delicadeza, acostándola boca arriba. Se sentó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros. Se inclinó para besarla en el cuello, haciendo un camino hasta su mejilla y volviendo hasta besar su clavícula, acariciando con sus labios el punto sensible de la rubia en esa zona de su cuerpo.

Syndra suspiró, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Irelia.

—Él estaba metiendo su lengua dentro de mí y yo… sólo podía pensar que eras tú quien lo hacía. —volvió a decir Syndra, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los azules de Irelia, que la miraba con atención—. Fantaseaba con las veces que me penetrabas con tus dedos sólo para subir y besarme… y… yo… —Syndra cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia sollozó un poco, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse—… no sé… no sé qué… qué está pasándome, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… y apenas te conozco… así que… quería dejar de pensar en ti… quería volver a disfrutar o pensar que disfrutaba del sexo con él, pero… de la nada estabas allí… él me penetró ¡y lo odié!

—Hey, está bien. —murmuró Irelia, acariciando el cabello rubio de Syndra—. Está bien, Syndra… es sólo… una fantasía. —Tragando con dificultad, Irelia la miró con pesar—. Sigues siendo heterosexual, te lo aseguro. Sólo soy un desliz.

—¡No tengo deslices! —exclamó Syndra, sintiéndose frustrada—. ¡Estoy enojada, frustrada y confundida! Estoy tan… perdida, porque no sé… ¡no sé qué carajo hiciste, pero ahora lo odio más que nunca!

—¡Oh, vamos! No es mi culpa. —se quejó la pelinegra, sosteniendo el brazo de Syndra cuando ella quiso golpearla—. Él es un maldito imbécil, está bien que lo odies.

—¡Tenía la vida perfecta hasta que apareciste y me ligaste en mi propia fiesta, maldita joniana arrogante! —gruñó Syndra, sin apartar uno de sus brazos de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Irelia podía ver las lágrimas resbalando hasta sus orejas¬—. ¡Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de tocarme con la simple imagen mental de alguien besándome como cuando recuerdo tus malditos besos y lo odio!

—¿Ahora me odias también? —preguntó la pelinegra, soltando una pequeña risa—. Está bien para mí, puedes odiarme… no voy a estar aquí para siempre y tú no volverás a Jonia, así que puedes odiarme, Syndra. —Apartando el brazo de Syndra de sus ojos, Irelia por fin pudo ver los ojos lila cristalinos de Syndra. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia, limpiando una de las lágrimas con sus dedos—. Puedes desencadenar tu odio por mí en las sábanas si lo deseas. Pero nunca te quedes con eso que sientes, nunca lo guardes, sea lo que sea; frustración, enojo, amor, odio; tienes que expresarlo de algún modo.

—¡No puedo, maldita sea! —gruñó Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. ¡Tengo que estar siempre en control!

—Algunas veces, Syndra… tienes que perder el control para conseguir el camino al equilib-

—¡Que se joda el equilibrio! —exclamó Syndra, pataleando en la cama—. ¡No sé qué me pasa contigo, y es más fácil odiarte que aceptar que me gustas o que tengo un crush en una estúpida joniana equilibrista del orto!

—¡¿Puedes sólo calmarte y escucharme?! —indagó Irelia, sosteniendo a Syndra de los hombros—. ¡Es normal que estés confundida, maldición! Es normal todo lo que sientes, Syndra, de verdad, pero… si no lo sacas de tu interior, si no expones lo que sientes y lo liberas… entonces va a matarte. Cada palabra que no dices, cada sentimiento que no expresas, cada recuerdo que no revives, cada fantasía que no haces realidad… te consumirán lentamente hasta matarte. —explicó Irelia, respirando agitada por lo que le costó hacer que Syndra parara de patalear—. Así que vamos… ¡estalla!… dime cuánto odias el hecho de que yo te guste, pero nunca intentes mantener bajo control lo que sientes… eso sólo te hará sufrir.

Consternada por sus palabras, Syndra acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Irelia, sosteniéndolas con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimar a la pelinegra. La obligó a inclinarse sobre ella hasta que sus rostros se encontraron uno frente al otro y entonces la besó. Con frenesí y desespero, por primera vez en estado lucido y sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema, Irelia sintió la pasión desbocada de Syndra en el beso.

_**Goddess of Luminosity.** _


	8. Pienso en ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno sí me tardé. Pero fue por motivos person- ya, bueno, al menos llegué a oro 2 esta season. NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA.  
> Y sí, la canción de piano que escucha Syndra es el song del rework de Irelia, si lo quieren escuchar sólo tipeen eso en yutú (youtube para los sofisticados). Espero que les guste esto y ansío poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana.  
> Tu ve un problema ajeno a esto ayer, pero me tilteó tanto que quedé emputada todo el día y no finalicé esto hasta ahora, y sólo me faltaba la parte de Irelia y de Syndra, imagínense el nivel de tilteo intenso, lpm.  
> En fin, se me cuidan. Recuerden que cada comentario me llena de ganas de vivir y de seguir escribiendo UwUr salu3.

—Sólo digo que… si el sol muriera mañana, puede ser que todos nosotros también. —dijo Diana, sentada a un lado de Leona en el césped del parque central de Targón—. Y no porque es un ente celestial que nos mira. Es ciencia. Es una estrella y cuando mueren estallan en supernovas.

—Shhh. Ella no lo dice en serio, Áurea. —dijo Leona, mirando al cielo en busca del sol. El árbol bajo el que estaban sentadas evitó que sus ojos se quemaran—. Sólo está siendo escéptica, lo que está bien para mí.

—¡Es ciencia! —exclamó Diana, dejando caer su teléfono frente a Leona—. ¡Hemos visto otras estrellas morir por medio de telescopios! Y sí, tienes razón… quizá estalle y nos mate a todos, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que simplemente se enfríe de forma lenta y se convierta en una enana blanca.

—Tú, pequeña hereje, tienes la boca llena de blasfemias. —comentó Leona, riendo un poco—. Muy habladora con tu ciencia, pero ¿qué dirías sin ella?

—¡Comeríamos carne cruda recién cazada! —aseguró Diana, confundida.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, porque Áurea nos regaló el fuego para protegernos de la oscuridad de la noche… y para cocinar. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—Ya había luz en la noche gracias a la luna. —murmuró Diana, arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí?. —preguntó Leona, mirando a Diana. Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza como respuesta—. ¿Y por qué si la luna es tan perfecta se va por tres días a la verga? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!

—¡Porque gira alrededor de la Tierra! —exclamó Diana, riendo—. Anda, eso son ciencias naturales básicas, las fases de la luna.

—¿Quieres hablar de ciencias naturales, Diana? —indagó Leona, sonriendo con malicia—. La luz de la luna sólo es luz del sol reflejada por el satélite.

Diana abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. Desvió su mirada al cielo, sintiéndose algo enojada por no saber cómo discutir lo que dijo Leona.

—¿Gané? —preguntó Leona, dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas de Diana—. ¿Puedo reclamar mi beso de victoria?

—Aquí está tu beso de victoria. —gruñó Diana, abriendo un pequeño chocolate para metérselo a la boca a Leona con brusquedad—. Muere, tú… estúpida Solari.

Leona masculló al sentir cómo Diana empujaba el chocolate dentro de su boca con fuerza. Mordió con un poco de fuerza sus dedos, causando que Diana alejara su mano de ella al instante, adolorida.

La peliblanca soltó un gemido, agitando su mano para intentar alivianar el dolor.

—Eso fue… un poco interesante. —susurró Leona, riendo un poco—. Nos conocemos hace casi un mes ya, Diana.

—Eh… sí. —respondió la joven pálida, acariciando con sus manos el cabello anaranjado de Leona—. Si no contamos las tres semanas en las que estuve huyéndote en la cafetería, entonces nos conocimos exactamente hace veinticuatro días y dieciséis horas, pero ¿quién cuenta el tiempo? ¿Tú lo cuentas? Yo no. —Leona se mantuvo mirando a Diana con una ceja alzada y ella suspiró—. Voy a dejar de hablar ahora.

Leona se carcajeó al ver el rostro sonrojado de Diana luego de haber dicho aquello. Diana sonrió un poco, sintiéndose algo relajada por el hecho de que Leona lo tomó como una especie de broma.

De hecho, contaba los días desde que Leona le habló por primera vez en la cafetería.

Contaba los días desde el primer momento en que se dirigió a su mesa para tomar su pedido, vestida con aquel delantal anaranjado que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello.

Cincuenta y cinco días y seis horas. Era el tiempo que tenía Diana soñando despierta con aquella morena de ensueño.

Se preguntaba si Leona también fantaseaba con el futuro. Se preguntaba si soñaba con que saldrían al cine a ver películas de romance o ciencia ficción. O si pensaba en acompañarla a la universidad. ¿Habrá pensado en mudarse con ella en algún momento?

Era demasiado. La sola idea de mudarse con Leona le causaba vértigo. Verla en el día a día, conocer sus costumbres más mundanas, desayunar con ella.

La sola idea de todo eso le causaba ansiedad.

—¿Piensas en mí cuando estás en casa? —preguntó Leona de forma repentina, causando que Diana bajara la mirada para verla—. O sea… no quiero sonar empalagosa ni celosa, sólo quiero saber si tu… eh… ¿piensas en lo que te gustaría que hiciéramos si estuviera contigo cuando estoy trabajando?

—Uh… quizás… un poco … sí. —respondió Diana en un murmullo.

—¿Y qué piensas? —preguntó Leona, sonriendo.

—Mmm… algunas veces estoy haciendo algo y pienso que me gustaría hacerlo contigo. —murmuró Diana, acariciando el cabello anaranjado de Leona—. Otras veces, pienso en lo que haces, ¿atiendes a alguien amable? ¿O quizá estás en la cocina? ¿Mihira está enseñándote sus secretos culinarios? —preguntó la peliblanca, sin parar sus caricias. Guardó silencio por un instante, sin apartar su mirada de Leona—. Pero siempre me pregunto… ¿piensas en mí también?

—Por supuesto que pienso en ti, Diana. Es tonto, porque apenas nos conocemos. Pero pasas en mi cabeza todo el día. —aseguró Leona, ampliando su sonrisa—. Pienso en lo que haces y lo que te gustaría hacer. Por eso te escribo en cada minuto que tengo libre.

Leona desvió su mirada al parque. Observó a las personas a su alrededor. Algunas se tomaban de la mano, otras jugaban con sus mascotas, otras pasaban tiempo de calidad con sus familias.

Sin poder evitarlo, Leona se fijó en una pareja que estaba sentada en una banca. No estaban comiéndose. Estaban hablándose al oído, ella se reía y lo besaba; apenas un beso de pico. Él jugaba con las manos de ella, parecía nervioso, pero feliz.

Volvió a mirar a Diana, preguntándose si ellas se veían tan tiernas como esa pareja.

Diana no paraba de acariciar su cabello, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su cuero cabelludo. Leona sonrió, sintiéndose feliz.

—Woah, tienes algo en tu mejilla. —murmuró Leona, alzando un poco su mano para rozar la mejilla de Diana—. ¡No se quita!

—Sí, seguro es un lun-

Sin que Diana lo previera, Leona pasó su mano por detrás de su cuello y la jaló en su dirección, besándola con pasión.

Diana se congeló. Intentó concentrarse en el sabor de los labios de Leona y la suavidad de su lengua, sin embargo, su cerebro comenzó a molestarla.

La gente podía estar mirando, hablando de lo mal que se veía que un par de jóvenes se besaran en medio de un parque público en un día familiar. Había niños por todas partes, niños molestos que podían ser bastante preguntones y molestos.

Se separó de Leona, mirando a su alrededor con desesperación. Su respiración se agitó y, por mucho que quería no pensar en ello, el qué dirán era su constante dolor de cabeza.

—N-No puedo, lo siento, yo… ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? —preguntó Diana, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, nerviosa—. No me gusta ser… el centro de atención.

—Pero… eso es difícil, ¿sabes? —dijo Leona, sonriendo con coquetería—. Porque eres tan hermosa. No puedo pensar en una sola persona que no te mire.

—E-Eso no es… cierto. —murmuró Diana, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Por favor, vamos a otro lado, Leona.

Leona la miró atentamente. Estaba roja. Algunas veces no la entendía del todo, era como si se avergonzara por cada cosa que hacía o decía que pudiera salirse de la norma. Lo curioso es que se avergonzaba de la forma más tierna.

—Bien… tú quieres… ¿quieres que almorcemos en mi departamento? —preguntó Leona, mirándola con interés—. Estoy segura de que Sivir salió hoy, siempre va con su novia los domingos.

—Sí, por supuesto, está bien. —afirmó Diana, sin apartar sus manos de su rostro.

Leona se puso de pie de forma rápida. Ayudó a Diana a imitarla y, sin soltar su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del parque.

—¿Sabes? He pensado mucho en dar un paso importante dentro de mi fe. —dijo Leona, mirando a Diana con interés, esperando algún indicio de negativa. La peliblanca sólo la miró,atenta a sus palabras—. Primero debo expiarme, claro. Y tendría que hacerlo en un templo Solari que no sea ortodoxo, como el que está en el camino a la montaña.

—Ugh, mamá solía llevarme. —murmuró Diana—. No es Solari, pero mi abuelo lo era. La acostumbró a ese rito o ceremonia, lo que sea, en el que recorres siete templos en el solsticio de verano.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Leona, sonriendo de forma amplia—. Podríamos ir juntas este verano, así verás dónde nací.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —indagó Diana, confundida.

—¡Nací en el templo de la montaña! —dijo Leona, emocionada—. Mamá estaba haciendo el recorrido con papá, cuando de repente comenzaron sus contracciones. Es gracioso, porque el sacerdote les dijo a mis padres que yo sería una especie de hija del sol divina, pero sólo soy gay como el demonio.

Diana soltó una risa, cubriendo su boca cuando varias personas miraron en su dirección.

—Eso es… interesante. —murmuró Diana, riendo un poco—. Y no lo sé… yo no creo que pueda hacerlo, es decir, tenemos que ir caminando todo el camino a los templos-

—¡Yo te cargaré si te cansas! —aseguró Leona, sonriente.

—Sí, pero habrá muchas personas-

—¡Sostendré tu mano todo el camino! —volvió a decir Leona—. Así no te perderás de mi lado.

—Uh… sí, pero los sacerdotes deben expiar tus pecados en cada templo y yo ni siquiera estoy bautizada bajo tu fe. —murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada—. Lo hacía de niña porque no tenía pecados, ahora soy gay y pecadora como el demonio también.

—Eso es basura, no necesitas estar bautizada para entrar a un templo. Eso es lo que dicen los ortodoxos para que nadie ajeno a la fe entre a los templos. —aclaró Leona, agitando su mano y la de Diana con emoción—. Vendrás conmigo y si no te gusta, no te pediré hacerlo de nuevo nunca más. Por favor, quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Ugh… ya… está bien. —susurró Diana, sacando las llaves de su auto—. ¿Qué paso piensas dar con tu fe?

—¡Voy a hacer un rito de transición! —dijo Leona, entusiasmada.

—Ya… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Diana, intrigada.

—Buenos, en realidad tuve que haberlo hecho a los dieciocho, al entrar a la vida adulta, pero no pude hacerlo por claros motivos. —explicó Leona—. Te bañan con agua para lavarte de tu culpa, luego debes pasar todo un día bajo el sol sin beber ni comer nada. Si tus pecados son imperdonables lo más probable es que no lo logres, pero si lo logras recibes tus tatuajes dorados.

Diana arqueó una ceja, sin entender lo interesante de eso.

—¿Sabes? Si quieres un tatuaje gratis, Sarah es muy hábil con la máquina… quizás pueda dejártelo económico. —dijo la peliblanca, buscando su auto con la mirada—. O yo puedo regalártelo. Como prefieras.

—¡No quiero un tatuaje gratis! Eso es ofensivo, Diana. —se quejó Leona, haciendo un mohín—. Son tatuajes simbólicos, hechos con tinta extraída de las mismísimas lágrimas del sol.

—El sol no pued-

—¡Además, es un paso muy importante dentro de mi fe! —la interrumpió Leona, sabiendo qué diría Diana—. Determinará si a los ojos de Áurea soy una digna adulta responsable o si sólo soy una niña con falsos complejos de madurez.

—Sólo vas a insolarte por placer. —murmuró Diana, ubicando su auto—. Estoy muy agradecida por la vez que te quedaste conmigo en el hospital por mi nariz. Así que si necesitas a alguien que te acompañe en el hospital por tus quemaduras de segundo grado luego de tu ritual, me llamas.

—¡No me quemaré, soy una adulta y Áurea lo sabe! Será piadosa. —aseguró Leona, deteniéndose a un lado del auto azul oscuro—. Además, primero debo expiarme. Debo confesarle a un sacerdote mis más culposos deseos y acciones.

Diana desbloqueó los seguros del coche, permitiéndole entrar a Leona y entrando ella al lado del piloto. Encendió el aire acondicionado al instante, sintiendo el auto caliente, como era usual al estar bajo el sol.

—No puedes tener deseos tan pecaminosos, ¿o sí? —indagó Diana, revisando su retrovisor y calentando el motor—. Estás muy ocupada siendo autosuficiente como par-

Leona sostuvo las mejillas de Diana con una de sus manos, besándola con fervor. La peliblanca volvió a congelarse. No había nadie mirándolas, pero no esperaba que la morena la besara apenas entraran al auto.

—Si tú eres un pecado, que Áurea me condene. —murmuró Leona, separándose por un momento de Diana.

—Espera… está… caliente. —masculló Diana entre besos.

El ruido producido por la bocina de su automóvil en medio del estacionamiento causó que Leona se detuviera. Ella había intentado sentarse sobre Diana en el auto, sin embargo, el espacio entre Diana y el volante era tan poco que Leona no pudo evitar presionar el claxón con su trasero, que estaba en medio del volante.

—¡Lo siento! Yo no… es… está un poco estrecho aquí. —murmuró Leona, avergonzada—. Voy a… sól-

De nueva cuenta, la bocina se escuchó, llamando la atención de varias personas.

Diana mantuvo sus ojos en los pechos de Leona, que intentaba volver a su asiento, fallando por la escasez de espacio. El calor estaba sofocando a la peliblanca.

Su cerebro estaba gritándole que las personas afuera no tardarían en acercarse al auto si la bocina volvía a sonar.

Sin embargo, pese a los gritos internos en su cabeza, Diana pasó su lengua por la piel tostada de Leona, lamiendo su clavícula. La morena la miró, sonrojada. Diana la imitó.

Apenas se miraron unos segundos antes de besarse con fervor. Diana se aferró a la cintura de Leona, evitando que volviera a su asiento. Por su parte, Leona se aferró al cabello blanco de Diana, lamiendo sus labios para luego mover su lengua en el interior de la boca de Diana.

Leona se removió, intentando sentarse en el regazo de Diana y causando que, de nueva cuenta, la bocina sonara.

—Joder, lo sient-

Diana dejó ir la cintura de Leona por un momento. Reclinó su asiento, y por el peso de Leona terminaraon casi acostadas en el auto.

La morena no tardó en sentarse correctamente sobre Diana, recostándose sobre ella para continuar besándola. Incluso con el aire acondicionado encendido, Diana no dejaba de sentir un calor insoportable. Odiaba el calor. La idea de sudar se le hacía desagradable, aunque no tanto si pensaba que era Leona quien la hacía sudar.

Leona le dio un tirón a su casaca de mezclilla y Diana lo tomó como una señal para quitársela.

El pánico la invadió. Una cosa era besuquearse en su auto; donde nadie podía verlas; y otra era manosearse descaradamente en un lugar público; aún si estaban donde nadie podía verlas.

Detuvo las manos de Leona, que estaban en sus pechos. Carraspeó un poco, sonriendo con timidez cuando Leona se alejó de ella para mirarla.

—¿Demasiado? —indagó Leona, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo con pesar. Diana sólo asintió un poco con su cabeza—. Está bien… ¿podemos quedarnos así por un momento?

—S-Sí… supongo que sí. —murmuró Diana, sonrojada.

—Gracias. —dijo Leona, descansando su frente en el hombro de Diana—. No quiero que pienses que sólo quiero… ya sabes. Pero… eh… algunas veces yo… no puedo, no sé cómo… contenerme de besarte. Lo siento.

—¿Piensas en mí? —preguntó Diana, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de Leona, acariciándolo con lentitud—. Como, ¿de verdad? ¿Piensas en mí mientras trabajas?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y cuando voy a trotar en las mañanas, mientras me ducho, cuando voy en el bus a trabajar. —dijo Leona, como si no fuera nada anormal—. Espero no incomodarte ni hacerte sentir como que estoy obsesionada contigo o algo así. Pero creo que incluso pienso en ti antes de irme a dormir… ¿crees que es raro?

Diana negó con su cabeza y Leona sonrió contra la piel de su pecho.

—Me gusta cómo hueles. —susurró Leona, cerrando sus ojos—. Me gusta tu aroma y cómo se ve el color de tu cabello. Me gustan los lunares en tu piel y podría jurar que he soñado con ellos.

—La verdad… es que yo pienso en ti… mucho más de lo que debería. —confesó Diana, manteniendo sus ojos en el capo del auto—. Pienso en lo suave que es tu mano cuando tomas la mía. En tu sedoso cabello y en tu bronceada piel. Fantaseo con tener una perfecta relación contigo, pero sé que la vida no es así.

—No necesito una relación perfecta, Diana. —dijo Leona, alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente haciendo sonrojar a Diana—. Sólo necesito a alguien que me diga que la vida no es una basura.

—Pero la vida apesta. —se quejó Diana, riendo un poco—. ¿Cuándo los Dioses van a parar de renovar mi suscripción de la vida? Estoy harta.

—¡Suicidio colectivo! —exclamó Leona, haciendo reír a Diana—. Bien, no necesito que me digas que la vida no es una basura… necesito que me hagas sentir ganas de despertar todos los días.

—Leona… —gruñó Diana, pasando una mano por su rostro—… despiertas a las seis de la mañana.

—¡Para brillar como el sol, primero debes arder como él! —dijo Leona, sentándose en su lugar sobre Diana y estirando sus brazos al frente—. ¡Y para arder como él tienes que despertar con él!

—Yo me despierto a las nueve… bueno, Zoe me despierta. —se quejó Diana, riendo un poco—. Siempre tomo horarios de la tarde por eso. Odio el sol-

Leona cubrió la boca de Diana en cuanto ella dijo eso, soltando un quejido de sorpresa. Negó con su cabeza varias veces.

—Nunca digas eso frente a mí nuevamente o voy a tener que darte una paliza. —advirtió Leona, estrechando sus ojos—. Estoy hablando muy en serio, Diana.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Diana, desviando su mirada a una de las ventanas del auto—. ¿De dónde sacas la energía para despertar a las seis de la mañana? Yo despierto a las nueve con ganas de morirme y me arrastro en una sombra de pereza por el resto del día, hasta que… llega la noche. Entonces todo es más bonito.

—Bueno, me alimento bien. Como muchas proteínas, vitaminas y un poco de carbohidratos. Así mi cuerpo puede tener la energía suficiente para estar tan activo como mi poderosísimo sol. —dijo Leona, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Diana y apretándolas un poco—. Podría darte unos consejos para despertar temprano.

—Si el primero es una alarma, ya he lanzado seis por la ventana. —contestó Diana, permitiéndole a Leona jugar con su rostro. Leona se fijó en la frente de Diana. Colocó la palma de su mano en ella, riendo un poco—. Por favor no lo dig-

—Eres muy lista, supongo. —dijo Leona—. Mi madre solía decir que las personas con una frente grande son muy inteligentes.

—Bueno… eso es un halago. —murmuró Diana, cerrando sus ojos—. Mi mamá me dice que mi frente es tan grande, que la luna cabe en ella.

Leona soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, sonrojándose un poco por haberse reído. Diana sólo se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados. Había una sonrisa en sus labios, una de la que ella no era consciente.

La morena le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla, sonriendo al ver a Diana tan relajada. Usualmente estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Leona, ladeando un poco su cabeza a la derecha—. Quizás debamos pasar a comprar algunas cosas antes.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer para mí estará bien. —contestó Diana, abriendo sus ojos.

—¡Haremos hamburguesas! —exclamó Leona, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso a Diana, que amplió un poco su sonrisa ante la emoción de la morena—. Porque tengo mucha hambre como para pensar en algo más y esa es mi comida favorita.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Diana, riendo—. ¿Qué hay de las vitaminas y proteínas? ¿La hamburguesa tiene eso?

—¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! Y sí, me encantan las hamburguesas. —afirmó Leona, volviendo a besar a Diana—. Y cuando las hago en casa puedo ponerles lo que me plazca, así que son como… un millón de veces más deliciosas que las que compro en cualquier lugar de comida que conozcas.

—Bueno, eres afortunada… la verdad es que no conozco muchos, sólo unos cuantos en los que hay que pedir reservación días antes. —murmuró Diana, sonriendo—. Mamá es sofisticada.

—¿No lo eres tú también? —indagó Leona, lamiendo sus labios—. Pareces tener gustos muy refinados.

—Por supuesto que los tengo. —concordó Diana, con sus ojos fijos en los de Leona.

La peliblanca unió sus labios a los de Leona, acariciando los labios de la morena con los suyos. Leona sonrió en el beso sin poder evitarlo, aprisionando las mejillas de Diana en sus manos para evitar que se separara de ella.

Un golpeteo en el vidrio causó que ambas se alejaran.

Leona buscó con la mirada a la persona que había golpeado el vidrio, encontrándole en la ventanilla del copiloto.

Tanto ella como Diana ganaron un tono rojo en sus rostros.

—¡Hey, señoritas! No quiero molestar, pero necesito un lugar para aparcar. —habló la persona afuera—. ¿Están saliendo o entrando?

—¡Saliendo! —exclamó Leona, quitándose de encima de Diana para sentarse en el lugar del copiloto—. ¡Estamos saliendo!

—Sol cruel trae mi final. —murmuró Diana, completamente sonrojada—. Soy una vándala sin vergüenza alguna.

—Sólo pon el carro en movimiento antes de que él vuelva. —dijo Leona, tocando su rostro y sintiéndolo caliente—. No sabía que podías hacer eso en un auto, ¿sabes? Es bastante práctico.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Diana, tirando de la palanca que le permitía reclinar su asiento. Se irguió en su sitio, colocándose su cinturón de seguridad y mirando el retrovisor—. El cinturón.

—Reclinar tu asiento así… ¿puedo hacerlo yo también? —preguntó Leona, poniéndose su cinturón—. ¿Es con un botón o algo?

—La palanca a tu derecha. —contestó Diana poniendo el auto en reversa—. Tienes que jalarla hacia atrás y luego-

—¡Joder! —se quejó Leona cuando el asiento se puso recto de forma rápida—. Esto apesta.

—Empujarte hacia atrás. —terminó de decir Diana entre risas—. Eres muy impaciente.

—Lo soy, no puedo negarlo. —dijo Leona, reclinando un poco su asiento—. La verdad odio esperar. Ese día en el hospital quería gritarle a la enfermera “¡sólo póngale algo en la nariz antes de que mi cita se desangre, carajo!”, pero me contuve porque no quería asustarte.

—Probablemente me habría desmayado de nuevo. —confesó Diana, moviendo la palanca de cambio y sintiendo la mano de Leona sobre la de ella—. ¿Qué es?

Leona la miró con sus ojos brillantes.

—Por Áurea, eres tan tierna. —murmuró Leona, sonriendo—. ¡Salgo con una chica tan tierna! No puedo creerlo, de verdad… eres todo y más de lo que me gusta y buscaba en alguien.

—Já, ¿te gustan imbéciles? —preguntó Diana, riendo un poco ante su propia broma—. Porque, entonces, definitivamente soy lo que buscas.

—Pues… me gusta que me digan cosas lindas y me follen duro. —dijo Leona de forma coqueta. Diana pisó el freno, causando que ambas se movieran de forma brusca en sus asientos—. ¡Whoa, calma! Estaba jugando.

—A-Ah, ¿sí? —indagó Diana, completamente roja—. ¿Estabas jugando?

La peliblanca miró a Leona, avergonzada. Bajó su mirada, sintiéndose una imbécil por haber dicho eso el día anterior con sus amigas.

—Bueno… no. Me gusta eso, pero… ya sabes, estaba bromeando para ver tu lindo rostro todo rojo, Di. —dijo Leona, sonriendo al verla avergonzada—. ¿Puedo decirte Di?

Apretando el volante con fuerza, Diana miró al frente, fijándose en el estacionamiento para volver a hacer avanzar el auto.

—Puedes decirme como quieras. —dijo Diana en un tono apenas audible.

—En ese caso, reflejaré mi falta de figura materna contigo y te diré mami. —dijo Leona, riendo al ver cómo Diana parecía querer salir corriendo del automóvil—. Ya, está bien… te daré un descanso, Di. No quiero morir con el estómago vacío.

Leona abrió la puerta de su departamento, mirando el interior antes de permitirle pasar a Diana, que miraba a su alrededor con interés. Carraspeando un poco, Leona abrió por completo la puerta, entrando junto con Diana.

—Te presento mi humilde hogar. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras. Si necesitas huir de tu realidad o algo, mi casa es tu casa.

Diana caminó por el sitio. Se veía bastante amoblado como para ser el hogar de dos universitarias que apenas podían con sus gastos.

Pese al intento rápido de Leona por recoger cosas que estaban en el suelo, el lugar estaba un tanto desordenado, y aunque eso le causó un poco de incomodidad, Diana sólo sonrió un poco, sentándose en el sofá del centro de la sala.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. —dijo Diana—. ¿Y desde hace cuánto vives aquí?

—Hace un año ya. Renové mi contrato por otro año. —dijo Leona, abriendo uno de los ventanales de la sala—. Me queda algo cerca de la universidad, a sólo dos estaciones de metro, y tengo una estación apenas a una manzana de aquí.

—Ya veo. —murmuró Diana, mirando a Leona moverse por su hogar—. ¿Pagas servicios?

—¿Ustedes no? —preguntó Leona, mirando a Diana consternada.

—P-Por supuesto que sí. —dijo Diana, riendo un poco—. Digo porque hay alquileres en los que no pagas servicios, lo incluyen en la mensualidad.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! No, yo pago mis propios servicios. No pagamos tanto ya que apenas estamos aquí los fines de semana. —habló Leona, caminando hasta la cocina, que estaba a un lado de la sala; dividida por un semimuro, por lo que Diana podía verla—. Menos ahora que volveremos a la universidad esta semana. Sivir trabajará seis horas por seis días y yo igual, así que llegaremos apenas a dormir para luego iniciar el próximo día.

—¿No trabajas ya seis días? —preguntó Diana, interesada—. ¿Por qué eso?

—Bueno, porque necesitaba ahorrar algo de dinero, así que le pregunté a Mihira si podía trabajar también los sábados y ella aceptó. —explicó Leona, sonriente—. Con Sivir queremos comprar una nueva alfombra, así que guardamos lo que hicimos extra este mes para eso.

—Oh, ya veo. —murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada.

Pensó que Leona era bastante más madura que ella. Si su madre la conociera le pediría mostrarle a Diana lo que era la vida real, para que así se curara mágicamente de su trastorno. Ella solía decirle que no tenía problemas para comunicarse, sino que tenía un grave problema de dependencia económica y emocional.

Quizás tenía razón.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Leona, sacando cosas del refrigerador para cocinar—. ¿Cuándo vuelves a la universidad?

—Mañana. —dijo Diana, suspirando—. Pero, ya sabes… tomo el horario de la tarde, así que lo más probables es que estaré libre en las mañanas y noches.

—¡Perfecto! Podemos tener citas en la noche. —dijo Leona, sonriente—. Me gustaría poder dedicarte algo más de tiempo… así quizás te enamorarías más rápido de mí.

Diana miró a Leona apenas ella dijo aquello. Si tan sólo supiera que podía proponerle matrimonio con un anillo de Ring Pop y Diana aceptaría sin pensarlo.

No estaba enamorada, claro. Pero estaba encantada desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Leona. La morena era todo lo bueno del mundo, y aunque miles de personas le dijeran lo contrario, ella no se creía capaz de llegar a pensar otra cosa.

Su madre solía decirle que a la hora de enamorarse, lo hiciera de alguien autosuficiente. Alguien que no dependiera de ella o su estatus social y económico. Y ahí estaba Leona. Cocinando las carnes de hamburguesa de una forma casi magistral. Trabajando y estudiando, algo que ella ni se imaginaba poder hacer. Despertando a las jodidas seis de la mañana.

Ella era una especie de Diosa bajada de los cielos.

El jodido sacerdote del templo en la montaña tenía la boca llena de razón. Al menos para Diana.

Y luego, en lo profundo de la inutilidad, estaba Diana.

Ni siquiera podía hablar con desconocidos, menos hacer la mitad de lo que Leona hacía. No cocinaba. Apenas podía hacer funcionar la lavadora.

Diana suspiró con pesadez, sintiéndose una completa inútil.

Leona era demasiado, simplemente demasiado para Diana.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —preguntó Leona de repente—. Yo en unos meses con un tatuaje dorado en mi brazo, que llegue hasta mi mano. Vas a tocarlo y decir que ardo más que el sol de verano.

—Creo que ya lo haces. —dijo Diana, en un tono apenas audible—. Ya eres muy atractiva para mí con el de tu espalda.

—Tú, Diana, sabes cómo halagar a una mujer. —dijo Leona, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ayudarme aquí?

—Oh, yo… la verdad, es que… no sé… cocinar. —murmuró Diana, sintiendo su rostro sonrojado por admitir eso—. Nuestra nana se encarga de eso, así que… no sé… hacerlo.

—Diana, ven aquí. —dijo Leona, deteniéndose de picar el tomate—. Voy a enseñarte.

—¡¿Qué?! No… yo no… Leo-

—Si no vienes aquí, yo voy a ir a buscarte. —dijo Leona, volteándose para poder mirar a Diana—. Ven.

Cabizbaja, Diana se dirigió hasta la cocina. Se detuvo a un lado de Leona y ella le extendió el cuchillo.

—Es bastante fácil, sólo necesitas el cuchillo adecuado con el filo perfecto. —dijo Leona. Se paró detrás de Diana, tomando sus manos para guiarla en cortar el tomate en rodajas—. Es una fruta, así q-

—¿Qué? Espera. —Diana volteó su cabeza para poder mirar a Leona, desconcertada—. ¡¿El tomate es una fruta?!

Leona la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí… viene de un árbol y tiene semillas. —dijo Leona, sonriendo un poco—. ¿No lo sabías?

—Pero… ¡¿y el coco?! ¿También es una fruta? —preguntó Diana, bastante confundida.

—Diana… si viene de un árbol, es una fruta. Aunque hay variantes, como la sandía y el melón, no vienen de un árbol como tal, pero tienen semilla… así que son frutas. —explicó Leona, mirando a Diana, que parecía estar en shock—. Eres una chica inteligente, ¿cómo no sabías que el tomate es una fruta?

—¡Alto, genia! —exclamó Diana, dándose la vuelta para mirarla—. ¡El coco no tiene semillas!

—No, Diana… el coco ES la semilla. —dijo Leona, causando que Diana estrechara sus ojos, sin entender lo que decía—. Las almendras son frutas, pero no te comes las cáscaras, te comes la semilla. Así es el coco. Es un fruto y semilla al mismo tiempo. Listo, sigamos.

—Mi vida no es la misma desde ahora. —murmuró Diana, confundida.

Leona soltó una carcajada. Acorraló a Diana contra la encimera de la cocina, sonriéndole con coquetería.

—Puedo darte a probar un fruto que no viene de un árbol. —dijo Leona, de forma provocativa, causando que Diana tragara con fuerza ante su insinuación—. ¿Lo quieres?

Diana asintió con su cabeza de forma lenta, cerrando un poco sus ojos a la espera de un beso. Leona se alejó de ella y abrió el refrigerador. Colocó una fresa sobre los labios de Diana, causando que ella abriera sus ojos y boca.

—La fresa viene de una planta. —dijo Leona, llevando una fresa a su boca para comerla también—. Aún así es una fruta… la más deliciosa, a mi parecer.

La peliblanca mascó con lentitud la fruta en su boca, sin perder de vista a Leona, que continuó comiendo otra fresa.

—Ahora sí, ven aquí. —dijo Leona, haciendo que Diana se girara para estar frente a la encimera—. No tiene mucha ciencia cortar un tomate en rodajas. Aunque debes cuidar de tus dedos, por supuesto. No queremos que te lastimes.

Diana tragó con fuerza al sentir las manos de Leona sobre las suyas. Se sentía como una pequeña niña a la que su madre le enseñaba algo tan básico como cortar un tomate.

—Y ya está. ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil. —aseguró Leona, sonriéndole—. Ahora puedes cortar un tomate para comer cuando yo no esté en casa, cariño.

La reacción de Diana fue inmediata. Leona sintió su oreja caliente y amplió su sonrisa tanto como pudo.

—¿Vas a dejarme sola en casa sólo con un tomate, corazón? —preguntó Diana, intentando seguir el juego de Leona.

Leona la miró un poco sorprendida. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—Voy a dejarte en casa satisfecha antes de irme todos los días a trabajar. —contestó Leona, sonriendo—. Lo prometo, amor.

La morena se abrazó a Diana, reposando su mejilla en el hombro de la joven pálida, que se tensó ante su tacto. De forma paulatina, Diana se relajó y volteó a mirar a Leona. Sonrió al momento en que sus ojos y los de la morena se encontraron.

—Y yo voy a volver con un postre delicioso para ti como agradecimiento, bebé. —dijo Diana, lamiendo un poco sus labios.

Leona iba acercarse a besarla, sin embargo, el rugido de su estómago la detuvo. Diana la miró, conteniendo una carcajada.

—¡Lo siento! Es… sólo… de verdad tengo mucha hambre, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de coquetear contigo. —murmuró Leona, alejándose de Diana—. Tendré esto en un momento. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la cebolla?

—Sí, por supuesto. —dijo la peliblanca, buscando con la mirada una cebolla—. ¿Qué hago con ella?

—Sólo córtala por la mitad y saca un par de rodajas —dijo Leona, limpiando un cuchillo—. Un par, no la piques toda.

—Por supuesto que no. No voy a picarla toda. —aseguró Diana, negando con su cabeza.

Tomó el cuchillo y picó una rodaja, frunciendo su ceño al verla muy gruesa. Parecía más sencillo cuando Leona la guiaba. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no consiguió cortarla por completo, sino que cortó medias lunas. Frunció el ceño, sorbiendo un poco por su nariz al sentir ganas de llorar de repente.

—¿Terminaste? Necesito qu- ¿Di? —preguntó Leona, viendo a Diana sollozando—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada… sólo… no puedo picarla bien y… ¿no tienes otra cebolla? Ésta me hace llorar y no sé por qué. —murmuró Diana, sollozando un poco—. Estúpida, cebolla.

—Oh, por Áurea, Diana… eres una bebé. —dijo Leona, riendo al verla con pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos—. Está bien, las cebollas te hacen llorar si son muy fuertes.

—Pero es un estúpido vegetal. —se quejó Diana, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Leona.

—Ya, está bien, Di. —murmuró Leona, besando la cabeza de Diana—. Algunas veces lloro cortando cebollas para tener una excusa para llorar sin que me juzguen.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Diana, mirando a Leona confundida.

—Pon la mesa. Yo terminaré esto, linda. —dijo Leona, sonriente—. Los platos están allí arriba, el servicio aquí y los vasos con los platos. Hay gaseosa en el refri.

Sin decir nada más, Diana hizo caso de lo que Leona le pidió.

Observó a la morena en silencio desde la mesa. Ella hacía todo bastante concentrada, lo que era razonable para Diana, pues podía cortarse un dedo si se desconcentraba en cualquier momento.

Leona dejó una hamburguesa sobre el plato de Diana, dejando otro en el que era su plato y sentándose en la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamó Leona, mordiendo su hamburguesa ante la mirada atónita de Diana—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Olvidé los aderezos.

Leona se levantó, alejándose de la mesa y sacando del refrigerador varios envases. Volvió a la mesa, colocando los envases entre ella y Diana.

—Ahora sí, puedes ponerle lo que quieras. —dijo la morena, tomando la mostaza para ponerle a su comida.

Diana intercalaba su mirada entre la hamburguesa y Leona. Pestañeó un par de veces.

La hamburguesa era de un tamaño bastante exagerado. Diana ladeó su cabeza a la derecha, intentando descifrar cómo se suponía que iba a comerse eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que cupiera en su boca, por mucho que la abriera.

Por su parte, Leona ya había comido casi la mitad de la suya.

Se sintió presionada. Si no comía, Leona pensaría que no le gustaba su comida; lo que no podía ser cierto, pues ni siquiera la había probado. Pero si comía… estaba segura de que subiría mucho de peso sólo por esa pieza de museo gastronómico.

—Esto tiene… ¿muchas calorías? —preguntó Diana, tragando con fuerza cuando Leona puso su atención en ella—. Porque… yo… ¿te dije que estoy en una estricta dieta?

—Mencionaste que tu madre te obliga a no comer grasas, sí. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con gentileza—. Pero lo único que te puede hacer engordar de esto es el huevo frito… el resto es tomate, lechuga, carne, queso, pepinillos, jamón, pan. Quizás la gaseosa también tenga muchas calorías.

—Ya… por supuesto. —murmuró Diana,girando el plato en su sitio—. ¿Estás segura?

—Confía en mí, Diana, no vas a subir ni un gramo con esto. —aseguró Leona, dándole otro mordisco a su hamburguesa—. Yo las como todo el tiempo.

—Uh… oh… bien. Sí. —dijo Diana, tomando la hamburguesa con un par de servilletas.

—Dioses, eso fue maravilloso. —dijo Leona, suspirando—. Estoy satisfecha.

Diana permaneció en la mesa, frente a Leona. Se había llenado con apenas un par de mordiscos, mientras la morena se había comido toda su hamburguesa más lo que le sobró a Diana. La joven pálida todavía estaba analizando cómo era que toda esa comida cabía en aquel estómago plano y cintura delgada.

—Ya me renové. ¿No te gustó? —indagó Leona, bebiendo gaseosa—. Casi no comiste.

—Encontré que tenía muy buen sabor, pero para mi desgracia, era demasiado para mí. No acostumbro a comer tanto. Lo lamento. —dijo Diana, bajando la mirada—. Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, yo lavaré los platos.

Dicho eso, Diana se levantó de su lugar, tomando los platos y vasos para dirigirse a la cocina, siendo seguida por Leona.

—Está bien, hubo más para mí, bombón. —dijo Leona, recargándose de la encimera de la cocina para acercarse a Diana—. ¿Quieres ver algo?

Al momento en que Leona preguntó eso y le dio una mirada coqueta a Diana, la peliblanca se sonrojó.

—L-La primera vez que me preguntaste eso, terminamos nuestra cita sentadas en la sala de espera de un hospital. —dijo Diana, frotando con rapidez la esponja sobre el plato.

—Y aun así, fue la mejor cita de mi vida. —aseguró Leona, sonriendo con picardía—. ¿A qué le temes, Diana?

—Al rechazo social y a la soledad eterna, ¿por qué? —indagó Diana, arqueando una ceja ante el aparente cambio de tema de Leona, que la miró sorprendida por su respuesta—. ¿A qué le temes tú?

—A la oscuridad y a equivocarme. —contestó Leona, suspirando—. Supongo que también le tengo miedo al amor.

—¿Por qué eso? —preguntó Diana, continuando con su trabajo—. Es extraño que digas eso cuando fuiste tú quien me pidió salir como pretendientes.

—¡Porque eres hermosa, Diana! —exclamó Leona, tomando las mejillas de Diana con ambas manos.

Besó repetidas veces a la peliblanca en la boca, haciendo que ella sonriera con nerviosismo. Dejó libre a Diana, permitiéndole continuar con el lavado.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —indagó Diana—. Hay miles de chicas mucho más hermosas que yo.

—Presentamelas a todas y yo te seguiré diciendo que tú eres la más hermosa. —aseguró Leona, volviendo a recargarse de la encimera—. Y tiene que ver porque… bueno, cuando supe que también te atraen las mujeres, analicé mis opciones.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Diana, mirando a Leona de reojo.

—Yep. ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo? —preguntó Leona, arqueando una ceja.

—No. Asumí que eres demasiado para mí y que alguien como tú jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. —explicó Diana, sin detenerse de lavar—. Entonces sólo me resigné a pensar que iba a mirarte desde lejos, desear hablarte y soñar con besarte hasta que desaparecieras de mi vida tan casualmente como apareciste.

Leona la miró, con su boca abierta, desconcertada por sus palabras. Carraspeó un poco, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Es una fortuna que Zoe me gritó esa tarde. —dijo Leona, sonriendo un poco—. Yo ya había fallado en entregarte mi número tres veces. Mihira me prohibió terminantemente coquetearle a la clientela, así que no podía hacerlo en el local, y tú nunca estabas en los alrededores cuando salía de trabajar.

—Oh, sí estaba, Leona. —murmuró Diana, causando que Leona arqueara una ceja—. Te miraba esperar el autobús desde los arbustos de la plaza. K13 con dirección a la estación Las Gemas.

Leona la miró por varios segundos en silencio. De forma paulatina, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lo sabía, había visto a Sarah antes. —dijo Leona, dándole una palmada a la encimera—. ¡Llegó coqueteándome una vez, antes de hablarnos! Lo recuerdo porque antes habías ido tú… sólo que pediste un agua con gas.

—Odio el agua con gas. —murmuró Diana, avergonzada—. Entré en pánico.

—Me di cuenta. —dijo Leona, sonriendo—. Luego entró ella y me dijo algo como "¿dónde puedo conseguir un pastelito casi tan caliente como tu?" Y la mandé a volar.

Diana soltó una carcajada, volteando a mirar a Leona.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso dijo? —preguntó Diana, riendo cuando Leona le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y dónde puedo conseguir uno yo?

—¿Para qué quieres otro pastelito si estoy yo aquí? —indagó Leona, sonriendo con coquetería a la peliblanca—. No necesitas otro pastelito.

Leona le dio unos toques a la encimera, acercando su mano a Diana. Acarició el borde de sus jeans, dándole una mirada sugerente a la peliblanca.

Diana se tensó, carraspeando un poco.

—Así que… ¿cuáles eran tus opciones? —preguntó Diana, manteniendo sus ojos en los platos.

—Oh, pues… contemplé la idea de seducirte. —dijo Leona, subiendo un poco su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Diana—. Si decías que sí, saldría contigo en citas hasta ser novias, asistir a la graduación de la otra, luego mudarnos juntas, tener un perro, casarnos y vivir felices por siempre.

Leona logró divisar la tinta azul en la piel de Diana. Era una luna creciente tatuada en puntillismo detallado. Sonrió, levantando la mirada para poder ver a Diana, que continuaba lavando con un gesto nervioso en su rostro.

—Eso… se oye bien. —dijo Diana, colocando la loza en el secaplatos—. Creo… que… me agrada tu idea.

—Qué bueno, porque si tu respuesta era negativa, entonces tendría que recurrir a mi otra idea. —dijo Leona, subiendo un poco más la camiseta de Diana. Divisó un cuarto creciente—. ¿Quieres oírla?

—Supongo que sí. —dijo Diana, casi terminando su trabajo.

—Si resultaba que me rechazabas entonces yo… me habría cortado el cabello. —dijo Leona, mirando la giabosa creciente a la altura de las costillas de Diana.

—¿Para cerrar un ciclo? —indagó Diana, a modo de broma.

Leona soltó una risa, acariciando los tatuajes de Diana con la yema de sus dedos. Lamió un poco sus labios, deseosa de explorar toda la piel pálida de Diana en busca de más tatuajes.

—Mi tío tiene contactos. Podría… vestirme como hombre, cambiar mi nombre y volver a bautizarme como un Solari. —dijo Leona con cautela, alzando la mirada para fijarse en Diana que parecía confundida por sus palabras—. Entonces te secuestraría, te obligaría a bautizarte como Solari y… recurriría a la más ortodoxa ceremonia de unión marital bajo mi fe.

Leona notó que Diana se erizó. Diana dejó la última sartén en el reposaplatos y miró a Leona un poco desconcertada.

—¿Quieres dec-

—Sí, quiero decir que te reclamaría como mi esposa y estarías bajo mi protección. Lo que quiere decir que, bajo la ley del estado y mi fe, me pertenecerías… como un objeto. —aclaró Leona, sonriendo con una inocencia bastante aterradora para Diana—. Además, nuestras almas estarían conectadas y sólo se separarían cuando la luz del sol se extinga para siempre. Así que serías mía por la eternidad.

Diana contuvo su respiración, mirando a Leona con algo de temor. Tragó con fuerza, dejando escapar el aire en una risa nerviosa.

Leona se unió a su risa, y aunque su sonrisa era radiante a Diana le pareció algo distinta a las anteriores que había visto de la morena. Un escalofrío recorrió a Diana cuando Leona rodeó su cintura con su brazo. La pelirroja se posicionó detrás de la joven pálida, aprisionándola contra el lavaplatos.

—Eres… graciosa. —susurró Diana cuando ambas pararon de reír—. Haces bromas… peculiares.

—No era una broma. —dijo Leona, en un tono serio que perturbó a Diana. Recargando su mentón en el hombro derecho de la peliblanca, Leona suspiró—. Es un alivio que aceptaste salir conmigo, ahora podré seguir mi plan número uno.

—Sí… es un alivio. —murmuró Diana, sintiéndose tensa ante el tacto de Leona en su cintura—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Leona, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Diana y sonriendo.

—Acerca de pertenecerte como un objeto… ¿existe ese tipo de alianza entre los Solari? —indagó Diana, girándose en su lugar para mirar a Leona—. ¿Alguien podría reclamarte como su propiedad en cualquier momento?

—No, a mí no. —dijo Leona, haciendo un puchero—. ¿Quieres reclamarme?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó Diana, sonrojada—. N-No… por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusto? —indagó la pelirroja, pronunciando su puchero—. ¿No cocino bien? ¿Es eso? ¿O no te gusta algo de mí? ¿Son mis celos?

—Es… sólo… me gustas como persona… no como objeto. —murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada—. ¿Por qué a ti no?

—Porque yo soy… hija de mi padre. —dijo Leona, acercándose más a Diana, haciendo que sus vientres se tocaran—. Como toda religión, existen una jerarquía dentro del templo. La persona con más poder debería ser el aspecto, por ser el elegido de Áurea. Como no lo hay, le sigue la suprema sacerdotiza del sol.

—¿Y dónde estás tú exactamente? —preguntó Diana, llevando sus manos anlos hombros de Leona, sonriendo un poco al sentir sus músculos firmes.

—Justo debajo de los sacerdotes. —respondió Leona, besando elncuello de Diana—. Mi padre es un comandante Ra'Horak, el rango más alto del ejército Solari. Si hubiera un aspecto, él sería su mano derecha. Como su hija, heredaría su puesto.

—Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando, si yo fuera una simple devota, ¿podrías reclamarme? —preguntó Diana, ladeando su cabeza para permitirle a Leona más acceso a la piel de su cuello.

—¿La verdad? Creo que es una de las prácticas más absurdas de mi fe. —murmuró Leona, dándole una pequeña mordida a Diana—. Sólo estaba inventándolo para ver tu reacción. Mi primer plan siempre fue el único, amor.

—Uh… pero… de alguna forma, me agradó que dijeras que nuestras almas estarían unidas hasta que la luz del sol se extinga. —murmuró Diana, separándose un poco de Leona para lograr mirarla a los ojos—. ¿No hay un rito sólo para eso?

Sonriendo de forma dulce ante sus palabras, Leona negó con lentitud con su cabeza.

—Podemos hacer una promesa de meñique, supongo. —susurró Leona, alzando su mano derecha con su dedo meñique arriba—. ¿Sirve para ti?

—Y-Ya… claro. —susurró Diana, entrelazando su meñique con el de Leona.

—Si lo nuestro funciona y tengo la suerte de estar a tu lado el resto de esta vida, prometo que te buscaré en la siguiente. —dijo Leona. Se inclinó un poco, recargando su frente de la de Diana para mirarla fijamente—. Y hasta que mi alma se extinga con la luz del sol, te buscaré y te encontraré en todas mis vidas para estar a tu lado, mi desdén de la luna.

—Mi radiante amanecer. —susurró Diana, sonriendo de forma genuina.

Cerrando la distancia entre ambas, Diana le dio un profundo beso a Leona. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo y no fue hasta que ambas se separaron que Diana se percató de lo que ambas habían dicho.

—Eso fue… —murmuró Diana, confundida.

—… extrañamente involuntario. —terminó de decir Leona, igual de confundida.

—Uh… pero… ¿y si no funciona? —preguntó Diana, sin dejar ir el meñique de Leona—. ¿Y si no estamos juntas el resto de esta vida?

—¡Entonces lo intentaré en la próxima y la próxima hasta que por fin pueda estar contigo, Diana! —exclamó Leona, luciendo entusiasmada por la idea—. Pero en esta vida voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Diana, lo prometo. —Acariciando con su frente la de Diana, Leona sonrió—. Haré que funcione.

La peliblanca se puso un poco de puntillas, dándole un ligero beso a Leona en los labios.

—Haré que funcione también. —dijo Diana en un susurro.

Syndra levantó su teléfono cuando su alarma sonó, colocando otra antes de ponerse boca arriba en la silla de playa. El teléfono había vibrado un par de veces, sin embargo lo había ignorado.

—Hey, traje más cervezas. —dijo Sarah, sentándose en otra de las sillas, a un lado de Syndra—. ¿Quieres una?

—No por ahora. —murmuró la rubia—. ¿Y Nami?

—Oh, ya sabes, ella ama el océano. —respondió Sarah, abriendo una cerveza—. Es una basura que acabó el verano para nosotras. Mañana a clases de nuevo.

—¿No habías congelado tu carrera? —indagó Syndra, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno… fue porque mamá enfermó y tenía que estar yendo y viniendo el semestre pasado. —dijo Sarah, dándole un trago a su bebida—. ¿Qué tal tu carrera? ¿Te va bien?

—Por supuesto que me va bien. —gruñó Syndra, abriendo sus ojos—. Y dime… esa amiga tuya, Irelia.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —indagó Sarah, buscándola con la mirada—. ¿A dónde fue, por cierto?

—No me preguntes, no soy su niñera. —dijo Syndra con desdén—. ¿Por qué está aquí o qué? ¿No tiene a otra amiga? Es un poco molesta.

—Para ti cualquiera que no sean Diana y Nami es molesta. —bufó Sarah—. Ella es genial, te va a agradar. Tienes esa cosa de que te agradan las lesbianas que no están interesadas en ti en absoluto.

—¡¿Perdón?! —indagó Syndra, ofendida—. Ustedes, trío de lesbianas, mueren por meter sus dedos en mí. Apuesto a que esa idiota con lindo culo y habilidosas manos muere porque me siente en su cara.

Sarah miró a Syndra, confundida. Carraspeó un poco, alzando sus hombros con desinterés.

—Sí, bueno, quizás lo haría una vez y más nunca, porque eres tan irritante que de seguro la espantaste ahora. —dijo Sarah, haciendo que Syndra soltara una risa—. Es triste, porque siempre dices que todas queremos tener sexo contigo, pero nunca podrías decir que alguien muere de amor por ti.

Syndra giró sus ojos con molestia. Se aventuró a ir un poco más allá en su investigación extremadamente discreta acerca de Irelia.

—Apuesto a que puedo enamorar a tu amiga lesbiana. —aseguró Syndra, mirando a Sarah, que la miraba con un gesto de burla—. ¿Asustada, Fortune?

—Ni un poco. —dijo Sarah, riendo con malicia—. No hay nada que apostar, Syndra. Ella está enamorada de alguien desde que es una niña, o algo así me contó cuando llegó aquí.

Syndra trató de disimular su interés por lo que acababa de decir Sarah.

—¿Es así? —preguntó la rubia—. Vaya nerd.

—Sí, me contó que se reencontró con su amada aquí y están teniendo citas. —dijo Sarah, divisando a Nami en medio de la gente en el mar—. La conoció desde el jardín de niños y se enamoró de ella desde el primer día hasta ahora, imagínate.

—Yo dudo que esté muy enamorada. —aseguró Syndra, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Por qué tan negativa? —preguntó Sarah, confundida—. El hecho de que no creas en el amor y todo sea un juego de dominio para ti, no quiere decir que para los demás también.

—Sólo digo que ella estaba mirando más abajo de mi tatuaje y eso no la hizo ver muy enamorada. —dijo Syndra, maliciosa.

—Sí, como digas. —murmuró Sarah—. Tendrá una cita con ella hoy, así que lo más probable es que se vaya temprano.

—Lo veremos. —dijo Syndra para sí misma, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para continuar con su bronceado.

Cuando terminó de broncearse, Syndra tomó su teléfono. Le envió un texto a Irelia, incluso cuando la pelinegra estaba sentada bajo el parasol de Sarah, junto a la pelirroja.

Se levantó, mirando a Sarah.

—Iré a almorzar en algún lugar, ¿vienes, Fortune? —preguntó Syndra

—No, Nami y yo desayunamos tarde. —dijo la pelirroja, sin perder de vista a su novia.

—Como sea. ¿Joniana? —indagó Syndra, mirando ahora a Irelia, que arqueó una ceja a ella—. ¿Quieres comer? La casa Fae'lor invita.

Sarah estrechó sus ojos a Syndra bajo sus anteojos, viéndola mover su tarjeta de crédito en sus manos de forma ansiosa.

Irelia frunció un poco el ceño, confundida. Se suponía que le había dicho, en el breve momento que se encontraron solas, que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra frente a sus amigas. Ahora, de repente, Syndra estaba invitándola a comer.

Alzó un poco sus hombros, levantándose de su lugar.

—Bien. —contestó Irelia.

Siguió a Syndra por la playa, revisando un mensaje entrante de Sarah.

"Ella está tratando de ganar una apuesta. Piensa que te puede seducir."

Irelia sonrió, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sarah en la lejanía. Negó con su cabeza a la pelirroja, que le regaló una sonrisa.

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior, sin perder de vista el tatuaje de un dragón plasmado en la espalda de Syndra. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había besado ese tatuaje en apenas un par de semanas.

No se sorprendió cuando Syndra la llevó a uno de los tantos hoteles de la playa. Pagó la estadía completa y pidió comida vegana para la habitación antes de subir por el ascensor.

La rubia no tardó en tirarse sobre ella a besarla con pasión. Llevó sus manos a los pechos de Irelia, apretándolos un poco sobre su bikini.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando Irelia le dijo que expresara lo que sentía, la rubia parecía estar bastante más deseosa. La besaba con fervor y se relajaba más en sus manos. Incluso, Irelia diría que sus orgasmos luego de su charla habían sido más placenteros para ambas.

—Cuando era una niña, era tan distraída. Incluso ahora lo soy. —dijo Syndra, comiendo. Habían parado cuando llegó el servicio a la habitación—. Vivíamos en Navori antes de que papá nos trajera aquí con él, cuando consiguió su ascenso a embajador.

—¿Y qué relación tienes con la isla de Fae'lor? —preguntó Irelia, interesada—. ¿Es sólo coincidencia?

—No, esa isla le pertenecía a mis ancestros, no a mí. Aunque… mi bisabuela vive en el templo Fae'lor. La visitamos todos los años. Como sea. —dijo Syndra, girando sus ojos—. No tenía amigos, excepto esta niña con la que estudiaba, no recuerdo su nombre… uh… Xing algo… ¿o era Xu? Lo olvidé, era una niña.

Syndra volvió a llevar algo de comida a su boca, masticando con lentitud. No se percató de que Irelia cambió su expresión por una seria, expectante a lo siguiente que diría Syndra.

—Ella se acercó a mí desde el primer día en el puto jardín de niños y yo la odiaba. —gruñó Syndra, acercando su tenedor con comida a Irelia—. No recuerdo su nombre, pero estudiamos juntas hasta segundo de primaria junto con… Darha. —El tono que usó Syndra para escupir aquel nombre de sus labios le dejó claro a Irelia que odiaba a esa persona—. Ella se creía tan perfecta y espiritual, tan tradicional y joniana. Estúpida Darha, te apuesto que soy más sexy que ella hoy día. La buscaré.

Tomando su teléfono, Syndra buscó en Instagram el nombre de la joven con la que estudió. Gruñó al encontrar sus fotos haciendo yoga con estatuas jonianas o árboles de fondo.

—¡La odio! —exclamó Syndra, sintiendo ganas de partir su teléfono a la mitad—. ¡Mírala, es horrible!

Irelia tomó el celular, observando a la persona en la pantalla. Morena, alta, de rasgos finos y cabello corto. Sonrió, intercalando sus ojos entre Syndra y el teléfono.

—Creo que es atractiva. —dijo Irelia, causando que Syndra la mirara con enojo—. ¿Qué?

—¡Eres una imbécil, justo como ella! —se quejó Syndra, cruzando sus brazos—. Vuelve a Jonia y fóllatela a ella, porque yo no voy a volver a desnudarme en la misma habitación que tú.

—Primero que nada, ya estamos desnudas. Y segundo, ¿cómo puedes recordar el nombre completo de esta chica que odias, pero no el de tu única amiga en Jonia? —preguntó Irelia, riendo un poco al ver a Syndra enredarse en sus sábanas para ya no estar descubierta.

—¡Porque la odio y mi odio es eterno! —exclamó Syndra, ofendida—. Y… bueno, solía llamar a mi amiga por su apellido, porque su nombre era muy largo y era de esos que no puedes cortar porque perdería sentido. —Irelia arqueó una ceja a ella. Asintió con su cabeza sin saber qué responder a eso—. No creo que recuerde mi nombre tampoco… me llamaba loto, así que… como sea.

—¿Por qué viniste a Targón? —preguntó Irelia, mirando a Syndra con interés—. ¿Por qué no quedarte con tu bisabuela?

—¿Bromeas? Esa señora tiene ciento treinta años. No puede cuidarse a sí misma, menos a una niña de nueve años. —dijo Syndra, soltando una risa sarcástica—. Bueno… también está mi abuela con ella, pero ambas son ancianas, no tenía muchas opciones y aún era una niña. Debía estar con mamá.

Irelia guardó silencio, acercándose a Syndra en la cama. Acarició su cuello con una de sus manos, suspirando.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era ella? —indagó Irelia, mirando a la peliblanca—. Tu amiga, ¿cómo era?

—Molesta… me seguía a todos lados y me defendía del imbécil de Evard. —dijo Syndra, sonriente—. Mi estúpido hermano mayor que se cree la gran cosa, pero no ha terminado su carrera con veintinueve años.

—Oh, vaya. —murmuró Irelia.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —indagó Syndra, interesada en sacarle algo de información a Irelia acerca de lo que Sarah le había dicho—. ¿Tenías alguna amiga de niña? ¿Una que te gustaba, quizá?

—Sí, la tenía. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo de forma genuina—. Ella era la niña más bonita que había visto alguna vez y desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que era amor. —explicó Irelia, abriendo su boca cuando Syndra volvió a acercarle el tenedor con comida—. Ella tenía el cabello más brillante y suave. En invierno, su nariz y mejillas siempre se sonrojaban de una forma muy tierna. Tocaba el piano para ella durante el receso, mientras ella miraba a los escarabajos azucareros subir por la pared.

Irelia abrió su boca, esperando que Syndra acercara el tenedor a su boca, sin embargo, la rubia no lo hizo.

Syndra la miró. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, estática. Por un momento, Irelia sonrió, esperando que dijera algo, no obstante, la rubia se alzó de hombros.

—Para mí no suena como la gran cosa. —dijo Syndra, llevando el tenedor a la boca de Irelia—. Y tú… ¿sigues viéndola? Es decir… allá en Jonia.

Soltando una pequeña risa, Irelia negó con su cabeza.

—Se mudó. No volví a verla. Pero nunca la olvidé. —dijo Irelia, suspirando—. Aunque… la encontré en Instagram, le escribí y… uh… eso.

—¿Es con ella con quien tenías una cita el día después de la fiesta? —preguntó Syndra, estrechando sus ojos.

—Eh… bueno… sí, técnicamente. —murmuró Irelia.

—¿Y dices que la amas? —preguntó Syndra, sonriendo con burla—. ¿La amas mientras estás entre mis piernas también?

—Por supuesto, estoy segura de que la amo. —respondió Irelia.

Syndra escupió un poco de jugo, soltando una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. Irelia se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola con interés.

Su risa fue disminuyendo al darse cuenta que Irelia no la seguía. Ella estaba sonriendo, sin embargo, por algún motivo, Syndra sintió que hablaba muy en serio.

—Eh… perdón, ¿qué? —indagó Syndra, confundida.

El teléfono de Irelia comenzó a sonar. Por un momento la joven lo buscó con la mirada, sin lograr encontrarlo.

La melodía de piano causó que Syndra permaneciera estática en su sitio. Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, hasta que se encontraron tan abiertos como podían estarlo.

En su cabeza una ola de recuerdos la golpearon de forma salvaje y se mantuvo congelada en su lugar hasta que Irelia detuvo la música, levantándose de la cama con su celular en mano.

—Mira la hora, que irme con ella ahora mismo. —dijo Irelia, soltando un suspiro—. Realmente pensé que sólo iríamos a comer, así que estoy algo retrasada para un-

—¿Para una cita con ella? —preguntó Syndra con sarcasmo, sosteniéndola de la muñeca—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Viéndose descubierta, Irelia tragó con algo de fuerza.

—Debo irme ahora. —dijo Irelia, mirando a Syndra por un segundo—. Y ya es tarde, apenas podré retocarme un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido, Irelia? —preguntó Syndra de nuevo, apretando su muñeca.

—Uh… es… Xan… Xan Irelia. —murmuró ella, sintiéndose apenada.

En el cerebro de Syndra todo fue más claro. Se había obligado a olvidarlo, sus padres la habían obligado a olvidarlo.

No se mudaron porque su padre haya conseguido un ascenso. Se mudaron por su culpa. Nunca volvieron a Navori por su culpa. Por culpa de Evard. Porque él y sus amigos las siguieron a escondidas en el recreo. Las vio besarse en el salón de música de la escuela.

Recordó cómo entre los cuatro niños apartaron a la pelinegra de ella con brusquedad, arrojándola al suelo para golpearla.

El escándalo que siguió fue devastador para su familia. Fue tanta la presión sobre su madre que terminó pidiéndole a su padre que se mudaran a Targón con él de forma definitiva. Lloró todas las noches por meses. Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas arrastraron el apellido de su amiga hasta lo profundo de su mente.

Entonces conoció a Diana y a Nami. Su amistad creció con los años, pero cuando Diana le confesó que era lesbiana sus padres se asustaron.

Intentaron alejarla de Diana también, pero no era una niña. Tenía dieciséis. Así que lo que se les hizo más fácil fue que su hermano le presentara a Zed. Fue más fácil para ellos obligarla a estar con Zed, incluso cuando él no tenía ningún interés en ella o sus sentimientos.

—Xan. —murmuró Syndra, dejando libre su muñeca. Acarició la mejilla de Irelia con delicadeza, recordando que la última vez que la vio tenía su labio partido y un moretón en su ojo—. Eres tú… es…

—Hey, pequeño loto. —susurró Irelia, sonriendo un poco—. Cumplí mi promesa… te encontré.

_**Goddess of Luminosity.** _


	9. Pequeño loto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gente, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué hacen? Vine a actualizar porque ya tenía escrito el pasado de Irelia y Syndra, y soy piadosa xdxd
> 
> Ya nada, seguiré trabajando. Recuerden que sus comentarios me dan ganitas de seguir con esta historia toda fome xd y sí, yo tmb me enamoré más del Syndrelia que del Leodia xdxd.

Ser una Xan era un privilegio. Al menos para alguien nacida en las tierras prístinas.

Irelia siempre tuvo la mejor educación y atención. Incluso cuando su madre faltaba en la familia, su abuela tomó el papel de madre desde que su padre pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando.

Su amor por la música comenzó con un xilófono que le regaló su padre a los dos años. Le siguió un pequeño teclado de juguete a los tres años y, finalmente, un piano de cola a los cuatro. Desde esa edad tuvo al mejor pianista de Jonia como maestro.

No tardó en ser reconocida como una prodigio.

Irelia supo reconocer su amor por la música debido a la sensación de felicidad que invadió su pecho apenas golpeó una de las láminas de metal y produjo algo que reconoció como música.

Así mismo, cuando entró al jardín de niños a los cuatro años, reconoció lo que sintió por Syndra como amor.

Apenas la miró, una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Su corazón se desenfrenó y sus manos sudaron. 

Sin entender muy bien por qué, desde el primer día que se conocieron, Irelia se acercó a ella. Fue el único nombre que memorizó de todo el salón.

Syndra Fae'lor.

Tenía el nombre del personaje principal de una de las tantas antiguas leyendas jonianas que su abuela le contaba. La soberana oscura que dormía en un estanque.

Para Irelia, Syndra era la definición de una princesa. Delicada, ordenada, bien portada y; lo que a Irelia más le sorprendía; siempre con su delantal escolar limpio.

La niña le recordaba a las flores de loto del jardín de su abuela. Observarla le traía paz y alegría.

En los recesos, Syndra desaparecía de la vista de todos, pero no de la de Irelia. Ella la miraba con atención, siguiéndola hasta la parte trasera del jardín de la escuela. Se ocultaba tras un enorme árbol de cerezo a jugar con tres esferas oscuras que brillaban en la oscuridad en un tono lila.

Irelia intentó iniciar conversaciones con ella muchas veces, pero Syndra sólo respondía con monosílabos o cuando mucho una frase corta.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los meses, la niña pareció aceptar su amistad cuando notó que Darha, otra de sus compañeras de clases, intentó acercarse a Irelia a la hora de las meriendas para charlar.

Desde entonces Syndra comenzó a relacionarse más con ella. Aceptaba prestarle sus crayones y permitirle jugar con sus pequeñas pelotas que brillaban en la oscuridad. A cambio, Irelia solía tocar su teclado de juguete para ella en los recreos, sentadas bajo el árbol de cerezo donde Syndra solía ocultarse.

Se convirtieron en mejores amigas e Irelia pensaba que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por supuesto, algunas veces tenían pequeñas riñas.

Como cuando Irelia compartía pequeñas conversaciones con Darha durante la hora de la merienda, Syndra solía levantarse de la mesa e irse. Seguido de eso, ignoraba a Irelia por horas, hasta que Irelia se disculpaba llorando.

O cuando Darha fue electa como la representante de su clase para el festival del florecer espiritual y Syndra se enojó tanto que rompió los creyones de Irelia sin quererlo. Le regaló una nueva caja de 72 colores como compensación y se disculpó con un dibujo de ambas que decía "juntas por siempre".

Pero cuando su hermano mayor, Zelos, llevó a su novia a casa, el mundo de Irelia cambió. Ella tenía nueve años y los vio darse un beso en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Irelia, mirando a la joven con su ceño fruncido.

Se subió al sofá, sentándose en medio de Zelos y la muchacha, abrazándose a su hermano en una clara muestra de celos.

—Nos demostramos nuestro amor en un acto que de seguro será incómodo para ti, Irelia. —dijo su hermano, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Nos besamos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así? —preguntó Irelia, confundida. Hizo un puchero y su hermano se inclinó para que ella pudiera besarlo en la mejilla—. Te demostré mi amor con un beso.

—No, Irelia, este tipo de beso es diferente. —dijo Zelos, mirando por un segundo a su novia—. Es en la boca, así le demuestras a la persona que amas lo que sientes por ella.

—Pero yo te amo, Zelos, eres mi hermano favorito. —susurró Irelia, mirando a los lados y esperando que nadie más la oyera—. ¿Mi beso no te lo demostró?

—Uh, sí… pero… es diferente. Piensa que yo no beso a nadie en la boca, sólo a Minah, porque es muy especial para mí. —explicó Zelos, sonriendo—. Ella es mi alma gemela.

Almas gemelas.

Irelia había escuchado ese término antes. Su O'ma le había hablado de eso. Decía que no importaba cuán lejos estuvieran o cuánto el destino intentara separarlas, el vínculo entre estas dos almas era tan fuerte que siempre hallaban la forma de encontrarse a pesar de las adversidades.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas? —preguntó Irelia, parando de tocar su teclado de juguete.

Estaban bajo el árbol de cerezo, en el jardín trasero de la escuela. Syndra miraba una mariposa revolotear cerca de ellas, así que Irelia tuvo que chocar su hombro con el de la rubia para que ella le prestara atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Gemela? No tengo hermanas, sólo al tonto de Evard. —dijo Syndra, causando que Irelia riera—. ¿Qué es?

—Te pregunté si crees en las almas gemelas, loto. —dijo Irelia, mirando a su amiga con fijación.

—Uh, ya. No lo sé, mamá dice que eso es una tontería. —murmuró Syndra, mirando los pequeños pétalos de cereza caer lentamente del árbol.

—Mi O'ma dice que no importa cuan lejos se encuentren ni cuánto quieran separarlas, las almas gemelas siempre se encuentran. —dijo Irelia, sonriente—. Su vínculo es demasiado fuerte.

—Oh… ¿como cuando tú me encuentras cuando quiero estar sola? —preguntó Syndra, mirando de nuevo a Irelia. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza—. Pues si son reales, entonces quiero pensar que tú eres la mía.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Irelia, sonrojándose al instante.

—O sea… es algo de afinidad, ¿no? A nosotras nos gustan las mismas cosas. —murmuró Syndra, buscando en el bolsillo de su delantal. Sonrió al encontrar dos chocolates—. Como el chocolate.

Syndra le entregó uno de sus chocolates a Irelia, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Y también nos disgusta Darha. —gruñó Syndra, rompiendo el envoltorio de su chocolate.

—Pero a mí n-

—¿Quieres ser mi alma gemela o no? —preguntó Syndra, cruzando sus brazos—. Porque puedo encontrar otra alma gemela, Xan.

—¡No, está bien! Yo quiero ser tu alma gemela. —dijo Irelia con rapidez—. A ambas nos desagrada Darha, sí.

—¡Entonces deja de darle de tu pudín cuando se sienta con nosotras en la merienda, Xan! —se quejó Syndra—. Si no quieres más pudín, puedes dármelo a mí. Yo amo el pudín, ¡lo sabes!

—¡Bien, lo siento! —dijo Irelia, sonriendo un poco al ver celosa a Syndra—. Mi pudín es tuyo, hoy, mañana y siempre.

Sonriendo, Irelia tomó una de las manos de Syndra. Permanecieron bajo el árbol con sus manos tomadas el resto del recreo, mientras Syndra se distraía con cualquier cosa que veía en el cielo e Irelia pensaba en la calidez de su pecho.

Entonces, con el verano acercándose, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de componer algo para Syndra. Una melodía para que la recordara en esos tres meses de vacaciones antes de volver a verla en el siguiente año académico.

La habían catalogado como prodigio. Con cinco años estudiando música y perfeccionando su conocimiento del piano, sentía que era el momento indicado para explorar algo nuevo.

Su maestro la ayudó un poco, y una semana antes de que se fueran de vacaciones veraniegas, Irelia llegó bastante contenta a clases. Esperó emocionada el primer receso y entonces aprovechó que la institución educativa le había le permitía utilizar el aula de música cuando lo deseara debido a que su O'ma llegó a un acuerdo con el rector.

—¡Ven conmigo! —exclamó Irelia, mostrándole unas hojas a Syndra—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Syndra dejó de mirar por la ventana en dirección al jardín de la escuela, fijándose en su amiga. Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando confundida las hojas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Syndra, siguiendo a Irelia por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música—. Evard estaba buscándome, no quiero que me vea aquí.

—No nos encontrará aquí. —exclamó Irelia, ordenando sus hojas sobre el amplio piano de la escuela y preparándose para tocar—. ¡Compuse una canción para ti! La vas a amar.

Estirándose, la pequeña se preparó para comenzar a tocar y no se demoró mucho en iniciar. Syndra se recargó del piano, mirando a Irelia con fijación. Observó sus manos moverse en el piano con agilidad y sonrió de forma genuina al escuchar la melodía.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro concentrado de su compañera, que no paraba de mover sus manos por el piano. Syndra se sentía relajada al escucharla tocar. Le gustaba. Su momento favorito del día era cuando iban a la sala de música.

Cuando la niña puso fin a su melodía, Syndra no pudo evitar aplaudir.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! —dijo Syndra, sonriente. Acarició la cabellera negra de Irelia—. Me ha encantado, Xan.

—No dejaba de pensar en ti mientras la componía, ¿de verdad te gustó? —preguntó Irelia, ganando un pequeño tono rosa en su rostro.

—La amé. —afirmó Syndra, bajando su mano por la barbilla de Irelia.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la niña, levantándose de su taburete—. Voy a grabarla en un mp3. Entonces te la traeré mañana y vas a tenerla para escucharla cuando me extrañes en el verano. Y yo la tocaré cuando te eche de menos también.

—¡Gracias, Xan! Eres muy talentosa. —halagó Syndra, jugando con sus dedos—. Y bonita.

—Ah… uh… pero no más que tú. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Tú eres tan bonita que me inspiraste para esta pieza de música, pequeño loto.

Riendo un poco, Syndra cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Irelia podía ver que sus orejas estaban rojas y sonrió, sabiendo que su halago había tenido un buen recibimiento por parte de su amiga.

Zelos le había dicho que la mejor forma de conquistar a una niña era halagándola. Por otro lado, Jun le dijo que era jalando su cabello.

La última vez que jaló el cabello de Syndra, la rubia se había ido corriendo al baño a llorar, preguntándole por qué se había enojado con ella.

Ésta vez, ella estaba feliz y sonriente. Zelos tenía razón.

Irelia tomó una de las manos de Syndra, apartándola de su rostro.

—Yo… uh… pienso que… eres muy bonita y… un pequeño loto como tú debe ser cuidado y tratado con delicadeza… así que quiero… componer música para ti. —dijo Irelia, sin soltar la mano de Syndra.

—Yo quiero oír la música que compongas, Xan. —dijo Syndra, sonriente—. Seguro será fantástica.

La rubia tomó la otra mano de Irelia, moviéndolas a los lados de forma infantil. Entonces la pelinegra se acercó a ella de forma rápida, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios y sorprendiéndola.

Syndra llevó una de sus manos a su boca, ganando un tono rosa en sus mejillas. Sorprendida, la rubia se removió ansiosa en su lugar, sin soltar una de las manos de Irelia.

—¡Me besaste, Xan! —exclamó Syndra, viéndose afligida—. ¡Ahora tendremos que casarnos!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Irelia, poniéndose tan nerviosa como Syndra—. ¡Pero no tenemos anillos, ni invitados!

—¡Pero mi mamá dijo que recibiré mi primer beso sólo cuando me case! —dijo Syndra, sollozando un poco—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No quiero que me regañen!

—¡No, no! Nadie va a regañarte, pequeño loto. —dijo Irelia, removiéndose inquieta en su sitio—. ¡Ya sé! Compré esto para merendar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Syndra, sorbiendo con su nariz.

—¡Tarán! —exclamó Irelia, sacando de su mochila un caramelo en forma de joya—. Sé que tu favorito es el de sabor frambuesa azul.

Los ojos de Syndra parecieron brillar cuando Irelia se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, abriendo el envoltorio del caramelo para ponerlo frente a Syndra.

—Señorita Fae'lor, ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Irelia, riendo un poco ante su petición.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Xan! —exclamó Syndra, moviéndose ansiosa en su sitio.

La rubia soltó un gritillo de emoción cuando la pelinegra colocó el anillo con un caramelo en su dedo. Entonces lo llevó a su boca con prisa, saboreando el caramelo.

—¿No vas tú a preguntármelo? —preguntó Irelia, mirando a Syndra confundida.

—Somos almas gemelas, Xan. —dijo Syndra, lamiendo sus labios.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —indagó la pelinegra—. Yo te lo pedí, debes hacerlo también.

—Hmmm… ¿si te lo pregunto me vas a dar otro beso? —indagó Syndra, con sus ojos en el caramelo azul de su anillo.

—Eh… pues… sólo si tú quieres. —dijo Irelia, nerviosa.

—Bien. —dijo Syndra. Tomó el caramelo de Irelia y se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, abriendo el envoltorio—. ¿Te casas conmigo, Xan? Después de todo somos almas gemelas y me lo debes por haberme besado sin antes estar casadas.

—¿Estás chantajeándome? —preguntó Irelia, frunciendo un poco su ceño—. ¿En nuestra propia boda?

—No, sólo me aseguro de que digas que sí. —dijo Syndra, alzándose de hombros—. ¿Sí o sí?

—Ya… está bien, acepto. —dijo Irelia, permitiendo que Syndra le colocara el anillo—. Ahora somos esposas.

—Sí, lo somos. —secundó Syndra, sonriente.

Tomando las manos de Irelia en las suyas, Syndra las meció de un lado a otro. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa cuando se acercó lo más que pudo a su amiga.

Irelia contuvo su respiración cuando la rubia besó sus labios, cerrando sus ojos. Sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, no obstante, la sensación duró apenas dos segundos, pues la puerta del salón fue abierto con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo con mi hermana?! —la voz de Evard se escuchó en el lugar y tanto Syndra como Irelia saltaron en sus sitios.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, tonto? —preguntó Syndra con un tono molesto—. Te dije que no quiero hablarte.

—¡Aléjate ahora mismo de ella, Syndra! —exclamó Evard, siendo seguido por tres chicos más—. ¡¡Aléjate de ella!!

Por el tono de voz que usó para hablar, su mirada oscura y la forma amenazante en la que se acercaba a ellas, Syndra se petrificó. Nunca había visto así a Evard, estaba colérico.

Irelia sintió las manos temblorosas de Syndra y se colocó frente a ella, a modo de hacerla sentir segura. Sin soltar una de sus manos, tragó con fuerza, sintiendo miedo de la forma en que las miraba.

Había crecido con cuatro hermanos. Sabía defenderse, pues ellos siempre tenían juegos bruscos en los que de alguna forma terminaba involucrada.

Pero aquello no era un juego e Irelia lo supo cuando Evard la tomó del cabello, dándole un jalón para alejarla de Syndra.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Evard?! —escuchó exclamar a Syndra.

Irelia recibió un primer golpe en su estómago por parte del rubio, que empujó a Syndra cuando intentó acercarse a él. Irelia cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Escuchó la risa de los otros tres jóvenes. Trató de defenderse, pero eran cuatro adolescentes de trece años, dos la sostenían de sus muñecas, uno la golpeaba y el otro detenía a Syndra de hacer algo más que llorar y gritar.

—¡¡No vuelvas… a acercarte… a mi hermana… jamás!! —exclamó Evard de forma entrecortada con cada patada que le aventaba—. Y en cuanto a ti, Syndra… ¡nuestros padres van a enterarse de esto!

—¡Pero no hice nada malo! —chilló la rubia, retrocediendo asustada.

—¡Estabas besando a una maldita niña, Syndra! —exclamó Evard, levantando su mano contra su hermana.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó el rector Jakgri, entrando a la sala—. Evard Fae'lor, ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Esa sucia lesbiana estaba besando a mi hermana, eso paso! —gritó Evard, tomando a Syndra de la muñeca con brusquedad—. ¡Así que le di su merecido por asquerosa!

El hombre miró impresionado la escena y apartó al rubio de la niña.

—Has sobrepasado el límite esta vez, Evard. —dijo el hombre con severidad—. Todos a mi oficina de inmediato.

El escándalo no tardó en esparcirse.

Su padre y abuela tomaron acciones legales contra el hermano mayor de Syndra y sus tres amigos, debido a que ellos eran adolescentes y ella apenas un niña.

Irelia estuvo acostumbrada a estar en las noticias. Era una Xan y una niña prodigio. Pero ahora estaba en las noticias por un escándalo.

No se sentía igual.

Irelia permaneció una semana en un hospital y su O'ma estuvo siempre con ella. Debido al llanto constante de su nieta, la anciana se las arregló para que de alguna forma Syndra la visitara una tarde.

La rubia la observó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Irelia aún tenía su labio partido y un traumatismo en su ojo izquierdo. Syndra tomó su mano con delicadeza, sollozando sin control mientras la miraba en la camilla.

—L-Lo siento, Xan… —murmuró Syndra, sollozando—… lo siento mucho.

—Pero… no hiciste nada malo. —susurró Irelia, sonriendo un poco y sintiendo su labio arder—. Y esto… no es nada, mis hermanos juegan más rudo que esto, pequeño loto.

—Sigues siendo mi… alma gemela, ¿verdad? —preguntó Syndra de repente, sorbiendo un poco con su nariz.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —aseguró Irelia, apretando un poco la mano de Syndra—. ¡Nos desagrada Darha y amamos el chocolate!

Sonriendo con pesar, Syndra asintió con su cabeza, sin poder controlar su llanto.

—Entonces… promete que vas a encontrarme. —susurró la rubia, moqueando—. ¡Promételo!

—¡Lo prometo! —exclamó Irelia, sintiendo una profunda tristeza de repente, sin entender el por qué—. Eso hacen las almas gemelas, Syndra. Se encuentran sin importar qué.

—Nos vamos. —entrando a la habitación, una mujer rubia tomó de la mano a Syndra, obligándola a alejarse de Irelia.

—¡No, espera, mamá! —exclamó Syndra, sin soltar la mano de Irelia—. ¡Xan, de verdad lo siento! Yo… ¡Irelia, lo siento mucho! Esto fue mi culpa.

—¡Ya basta, Syndra! —gritó su madre, jalándola con fuerza y causando que soltara a Irelia—. No volverás a verla jamás y más te vale jamás volver a buscar a mi hija.

Desconcertada, Irelia observó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Quiso seguirlas, pero su abuela se lo impidió. Sólo pudo ver desde la puerta cómo Syndra continuaba llorando mientras era casi arrastrada por su madre por el pasillo del hospital.

Semanas después, la corte apeló a su favor. Evard y sus amigos serían recluidos en un reformatorio por un año por cargos de violencia sin antecedentes. Sin embargo, un acuerdo entre los abogados de Evard y los de Irelia causó que él sólo estuviera unas semanas allí y saliera con una orden de alejamiento de Irelia.

Pero para Irelia nada de eso importaba.

Esperó con ansias, una llamada o mensaje de parte de Syndra, no obstante, sólo obtuvo silencio y rechazo.

La última vez que la vio fue en el hospital y luego de eso nada.

No la vio al siguiente inicio de período escolar.

La depresión se hizo bastante obvia para su familia cuando dejó de tocar el piano en conciertos. No tenía ganas de nada y todos los días le hacía la misma pregunta a su abuela.

—¿Acaso hice algo mal, O'ma? —preguntó la niña, acostada en su cama.

—Por supuesto que no, mi niña. —dijo la anciana—. Son ellos quienes están mal. Sólo lo amaste y eso está bien. Que ames a alguien de esa forma tan pura e inocente está bien.

—Yo… de verdad la quiero… mucho. —murmuró Irelia, bajando su cabeza—. Y ahora mi pecho duele, O'ma. Me duele mucho, de verdad. Sólo quiero que vuelva.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, Irelia. —respondió su abuela, sonriendo apenada—. Pero escúchame. Vive siempre orgullosa de quién eres. Ama con el mismo fervor con el que lo haces ahora. Nosotros somos tu familia y vamos a apoyarte, seremos felices si tú eres feliz. —La anciana acarició su cabello, regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante—. Y si no lo somos, entonces no vale la pena que vivas sufriendo y escondiéndote para darnos una falsa felicidad, cariño.

Dejando un beso en su frente, su abuela se alejó de ella, apagando las luces para que pudiera dormir.

Pero incluso con esas palabras de aliento, Irelia no conseguía descansar.

Lloraba noches enteras. Miraba a las estrellas, deseando con cada fugaz que pasaba que ella volviera.

Deseaba volver a ese día y no besarla.

Soñaba con volver a clases y verla en su lugar, callada y distraída como siempre.

Pero no ocurría. Esperó un año, dos, tres. Incluso en la secundaria, deseaba todas las noches volver a verla, sólo eso. Volver a verla un instante y decirle que no había sido su culpa.

Eventualmente, con ayuda de una reconocida psiquiatra targoniana que viajaba por Jonia, Irelia volvió a tocar el piano.

—¡Sólo imagínalo! —exclamó Soraka, sonriéndole—. Ella despertará un día escuchando tu pieza musical en la radio. Te recordará, te buscará y finalmente… podrá escuchar todas esas obras de arte auditivas de las que te estás privando ahora mismo, Irelia.

—Pero… no quiero tocar si no sé que ella me va a oír. —murmuró Irelia, cabizbaja. Tenía catorce años.

—¿Y cómo va a oírte si no tocas? —preguntó la mujer rubia—. ¿No le prometiste encontrarla?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó Irelia—. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Música. —dijo con simpleza la mujer—. Haz todas las piezas musicales necesarias hasta que una de ellas la encuentre. Desata tu dolor y frustración con una melodía destructiva, o una sinfonía triste.

Y lo hizo.

Se enfocó en su arte. Por supuesto que nunca expuso la pieza que compuso para ella. Se dedicó a componer otras que expresaran su sentir.

Volvió a tocar en el Placidium de Navori. Inclusive en teatros de toda Runaterra. De nuevo los focos de las cámaras de Jonia y parte del mundo estaban sobre ella.

Pero no daba resultado. Ni siquiera con el avance de las redes sociales. Irelia no recibió un solo mensaje de Syndra jamás y tampoco la encontraba por ninguna. No recuperó su amistad perdida.

Pero sí se hizo amiga de Darha durante la secundaria.

—Creo que deberías superarla. —dijo Darha, entregándole una cerveza—. La última vez que escuché de ella estaba saliendo con un imbécil que le presentó su hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Irelia, consternada—. Eso no… es-

—Es cierto. —dijo Yasuo, mostrándole su teléfono a Irelia—. Es ella, ¿no? Syndra Fae'lor. Es algo así como una celebridad en Instagram. ¿Cómo no lo sabías?

Mirando el teléfono con sorpresa, Irelia sintió su corazón quebrarse a pedazos cuando la vio.

Era hermosa.

Obviamente ya no era una niña. Debía tener su edad, dieciocho. Estaba en una foto con un joven de cabello blanco que no parecía muy contento de estar a su lado.

Ese día se embriagó. O mejor dicho, Yasuo y Darha la ayudaron a embriagarse.

Despertó en la cama de una desconocida y se maldijo mentalmente. Culpó a Yasuo, por hacer tragos deliciosos. Luego a Darha, por presentarle a su amiga. Luego a Syndra, por olvidarla.

Finalmente se culpó a sí misma por pensar que por nueve años, una niña distraída como Syndra la recordaría a ella y a una estúpida promesa que le hizo en un hospital.

Era patética.

Los siguientes años se dedicó a su carrera de música en la universidad cultural de Jonia.

Como cualquier universidad, no faltaban las fiestas con alcohol y drogas.

Salió con un par de chicas, nada serio ni duradero. Sus relaciones duraban apenas cinco meses y luego las terminaba cuando se daba cuenta que la única persona en su cabeza era Syndra.

Veía su perfil de Instagram todos los días. Se preguntaba quienes eran Diana y Nami, ¿la había reemplazado con ellas dos? ¿Se acordaría de ella?

Y entonces, caída del cielo. Apareció Sarah con su madre en el templo de los Xan durante el festival de flor espiritual.

Para su sorpresa, Sarah era muy agradable. La reconoció como la novia de Nami, una de las amigas de Syndra.

Se la encontró de nuevo en la celebración del festival y aunque se acercó a ella con intenciones de saber de Syndra, encontró en Sarah alguien con quien conversar acerca de todo y nada a la vez.

Lo único que le dijo Sarah de Syndra era que estaba "locamente enamorada de Zed", pues de otra forma, Sarah no comprendía por qué seguía con él.

Y eso fue todo para Irelia, de nuevo.

Empezó a tener relaciones clandestinas. Paró de componer. Rechazó presentaciones millonarias por irse de fiesta. Los teatros dejaron de llamarla por su creciente mala reputación, hasta que eventualmente nadie más la llamó. 

Darha intentaba ayudarla, pero ella no quería ser ayudada.

Sólo tenía un vacío en su interior que no era llenado con nada, absolutamente nada. Ni las palabras de su abuela o Zelos la ayudaban y poco a poco fue cayendo en una depresión de la que simplemente no quería salir.

Por un período de tres meses se sumergió en el alcohol, entonces su padre murió en un accidente y su vida cambió por completo.

Volvió a estar en el foco de las cámaras de Jonia. La llamaban "el prodigioso fracaso de la familia Xan".

El apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Su abuela ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Zelos ya tenía un hijo. Drew estaba muy ocupado con la empresa de la familia. Kai estudiaba en Freldjor. Jun había estado en las drogas por cuatro años.

Se vio en el reflejo de su hermano Jun. Vio a su abuela llorar en las noches por él y ahora por ella también.

Necesitaba ayuda. Un respiro. Por un mes o más necesitaba estar fuera de la boca de toda Jonia.

Necesitaba olvidarla, seguir adelante.

Para su desdicha, Soraka estaba de vuelta en su tierra natal, Targón. Pero la había ayudado una vez. Quizá podía ayudarla de nuevo.

Haciendo su maleta, Irelia encontró uno de los tantos dibujos que Syndra alguna vez le había regalado. "Juntas por siempre".

Cerró sus ojos, rompiéndolo en pedazos y lanzando los trozos a la basura.

Targón era grande, no tanto como Jonia, sin embargo, las posibilidades de cruzarse con ellas eran nulas. Estuvo viendo a Soraka por dos semanas cuando Sarah la invitó a una fiesta en la casa de la chica a la que se suponía que había ido a Targón a olvidar y enterrar de una vez.

—Ve. —dijo Soraka, anotando algo en su libreta.

—¿Qué? —indagó Irelia, confundida.

—Sí, ve. —repitió Soraka, sonriendo—. Si ella no te recuerda, entonces será más fácil para ti darte cuenta de que se acabó. Punto y final. Algunas veces necesitamos que el universo nos dé una bofetada para ponerle fin a nuestra fantasía. Así que ve.

Cuando la vio llegar al lado de Zed, Irelia contuvo su respiración. Cuando lo vio tratarla como si fuera cualquier persona y no como se trataría a una novia, sintió ganas de golpearlo. Pero su abuela no le había enseñado aquella danza ancestral para que iniciara peleas.

La vio llorando en el baño y su mundo se derrumbó.

—H-Hey, pequeño loto. —dijo Irelia, al verla en el baño—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Tú arruinaste mi maldita noche de sexo con mi novio! —gruñó Syndra empujándola para apartarla de su camino.

La vio salir del baño y una parte de ella quiso irse. Quiso dejarla allí y olvidarse de una vez por todas de Syndra. No valía la pena seguir buscando a una persona que no la recordaba y estaba claramente enamorada de su novio, aunque él fuera un idiota.

Sin poder evitarlo, la siguió. La vigiló desde la lejanía, observándola beber lo que sea que le ofrecían o veía por la casa. Irelia la imitó, bebiendo cuánto pudo, intentando tener una borrachera tan fuerte que olvidara hasta su pasado.

Syndra se dirigió al jardín trasero, tambaleándose. Se sentó en una banca dentro del gazebo de mármol que estaba alejado de la piscina.

Irelia pensó en irse, pues parecía que Syndra se había dormido. Pero entonces un joven se le acercó e intentó sobrepasarse con ella, sólo para recibir una bofetada por parte de Syndra cuando tocó su rodilla.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! —la escuchó quejarse y eso fue suficiente para que Irelia se acercara a donde estaban—. ¡No quiero nada contigo, ya lárgate!

—Per-

—Ella dijo que no, amigo. —dijo Irelia, en un tono amenazante.

—Tú no te metas donde no te llaman. —dijo él, volviendo a acercar su mano a la pierna de Syndra.

Irelia lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta sin dudarlo. Lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo empujó hasta que su espalda chocara contra una de las columnas del gazebo. Él la miró asustado.

—Piérdete, imbécil. —gruñó Irelia, dejándolo libre. Él no esperó otra palabra para marcharse corriendo—. Estás un poco saturada, pequeño loto.

Sentándose a un lado de Syndra en la banca de madera, Irelia la sintió recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Nami, ya cállate. No tengo cabeza para tus reproches. —se quejó Syndra, tomando una profunda respiración—. No eres Nami, no hueles como Nami… ¿dónde está Nami?

—Eh… creo que con Sarah. —respondió Irelia, riendo un poco—. Si quieres voy a busca-

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Syndra, estrechando sus ojos a ella—. Creo que te he visto en algún lado… esos ojos… yo… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Irelia. —contestó la pelinegra, tragando con fuerza—. Y sí… nos conocemos. O… nos conocíamos, hace mucho.

—No conozco ninguna Ira… Iri… —Syndra soltó una risa, removiéndose en la banca—. Tu nombre es muy largo y aburrido. Ya lo olvidé.

—Sí… supongo que soy fácil de olvidar. —susurró Irelia, suspirando con pesar—. Escucha, Syndra, yo-

—No creo que seas fácil de olvidar. —dijo Syndra, acercando su rostro al de Irelia—. Te he visto antes… lo sé. Esos… lindos ojos con… pestañas largas. —murmuró la rubia, pasando su mano por su rostro—. Esa nariz pequeña. Tus malditas cejas perfectas… tu lindo culo. Eres... la idiota que estaba coqueteando... con Zed.

Las esperanzas de Irelia se rompieron cuando mencionó a Zed. Suspirando, la pelinegra asintió con su cabeza.

—Sí, esa soy yo. —dijo Irelia, desanimada—. Tengo que irme ahora, así q-

—¡No, no te irás! —gruñó Syndra, sosteniéndola del brazo y clavando sus uñas en su piel—. Tú arruinaste mi noche… y yo voy a arruinar la tuya.

—Créeme, ya me has arruinado la vida entera. —dijo Irelia, riendo un poco—. Bueno, yo me la arruiné al enamorarme de ti… es absurdo, ni siquiera me recuerdas y yo estoy aquí, muriendo por ti.

—Sí, deberías morirte por mi. —dijo Syndra, frunciendo el ceño—. Porque… mi novio piensa… que eres más sexy que yo. ¡Todas aquí son más atractivas que yo, joder!

—Hey, calma. —dijo Irelia, intentando tranquilizarla—. No creo ser más hermosa que tú. Pero sí creo que tu novio es un cretino.

—¡Sí, es un cretino! —exclamó Syndra. Intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo, terminó con su torso sobre las piernas de Irelia—. ¡Voy a terminar con él… ahora mismo, por imbécil... de mierda!

—Deberías. —dijo Irelia, soltando una risa.

—¡Ni siquiera coge bien! —se quejó Syndra, haciendo reír más a Irelia—. Es un idiota que sólo quiere mi dinero… y mis contactos… ¡y quiero aventarlo por los cielos a él y a Evard!

—Oh, yo también. —aseguró Irelia, ayudándola a sentarse correctamente a su lado—. Porque tú eres hermosa y mereces que te traten como a una soberana.

—¡Sí, eso es cierto! —dijo Syndra, riendo—. Tenía a alguien que… me trataba como a su soberana… pero… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo. Tenía tus ojos… joder, qué ojos tan lindos.

—Gracias, también me gustan tus ojos. —dijo Irelia mirándola con coquetería—. ¿Sabes? Estudié un poco de yoga en Jonia… te hablan del equilibrio mental y… cómo el estar en paz con tu mente te ayuda a mejorar en el ámbito sexual.

Ella acababa de inventar eso. Darha se lo había dicho alguna vez y lo tomó como un coqueteo usual.

Su cerebro le gritaba que se fuera corriendo de allí, que se suponía que había ido a terminar de una vez con su fantasía. Pero al verla allí, Irelia nunca estuvo tan segura de lo mucho que la amaba y lo real que era su sentimiento hasta que la vio ese día.

—Suena como una porquería Joniana y el equilibrio absurdo que tanto nos hizo perder contra Noxus. —dijo Syndra, riendo con un dejo de malicia—. Pero vamos... enséñame algo de eso, así quizás me relajo un poco.

En ese momento, Irelia observó a Syndra. Sus ojos lilas tenían un brillo de deseo en ellos e Irelia quería pensar que ella la miraba con algo más que deseo, sin embargo, no halló otra cosa en su mirada.

El alcohol la hizo decidir que eso era suficiente para ella.

—Bien… primero cierra tus ojos. —murmuró Irelia, acercando su rostro al de Syndra. La rubia rió con coquetería, haciendo lo que le dijo—. Y luego… sólo… respiras profundamente. Tomas una larga respiración… la contien-

—¡Joder, cállate y bésame! —exclamó Syndra, pasando sus manos por su cuello y atrayéndola hacia sí misma.

Cuando la besó, Irelia sintió que su vida se iba en su boca. Los inocentes besos de su infancia no eran nada comparado con lo que sintió con aquel húmedo y profundo beso.

Syndra pasó su rodilla por encima de ella, intentando sentarse sobre ella en la banca, sin embargo, por su falta de equilibrio se resbaló.

Irelia apenas pudo sujetarla, evitando por poco que su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

—Me has salvado… dos veces… estoy agradecida. —dijo Syndra cuando Irelia la ayudó a sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Te dejaré mostrarme el equilibrio del que hablas en privado, como agradecimiento. 

—Y-Yo no… no… —murmuró Irelia, recibiendo besos de Syndra por su cuello—… pensé que eras hetero.

—Bueno… por un trasero como el tuyo… sería bisexual si me lo pides. —dijo Syndra, riendo entre besos—. ¿No quieres darle vuelta a mi tortilla?

Irelia tragó con fuerza. Quería culpar al alcohol, pero parte de ella también deseaba eso.

Tomó a Syndra de su coleta alta, acercándola a sí misma con firmeza. La besó con fervor, intentando desechar con ese beso todo el dolor que alguna vez sintió por no poder ver a la chica que tenía sobre ella.

Acarició su cintura con su mano libre, descansándola en el trasero de Syndra, que reía por el cosquilleo que le causaban sus besos en su cuello.

—Ven aquí, juguetito. —murmuró Syndra cuando cayeron a la cama luego de que entraran a una habitación en el interior de su casa—. Enséñame el equilibrio.

—Oh, sí que lo haré. —susurró Irelia, abriendo su vestido.

Para Irelia fue como liberar todo lo que estuvo sintiendo por trece años. Cuando despertó con la llamada de su abuela la mañana siguiente, fue que entró en pánico. 

Intentó actuar con naturalidad y para su sorpresa lo logró. Pero cuando se duchó, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía en su cabeza.

Ella no la recordaba. El destino la había traído de vuelta a ella, pero no tenía idea de quién era Irelia. Quiso salir cuando Syndra se marchara, pero estaba segura de que la habitación y el baño eran de Syndra.

—Supongo que es ahora cuando me pides que no se lo diga a nadie y que no vuelva a buscarte. —dijo Irelia, sintiendo aquellas palabras salir de su garganta como si de un alambre de púas se tratasen. Sonrió con pesar—. Está bie-

—¿Tienes número? —preguntó Syndra. Ella se levantó de la cama e Irelia no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo—. ¿Eres de por aquí?

Era una señal de los espíritus.

—Soy… de Jonia, pero sí… estoy de vacaciones aquí hasta finales de verano, así que tengo número. —dijo Irelia, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Syndra—. ¿Por qué?

Syndra se detuvo frente a Irelia. La miró con interés y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir que estaba desnudándola con la mirada. La rubia posó sus manos en sus hombros, acariciándolos con deseo y permitiéndole a Irelia rodear su cintura con una de sus manos.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego, Irelia? —preguntó Syndra, ladeando su cabeza a la derecha. Irelia pudo ver las pequeñas marcas que ella misma había dejado sobre la piel pálida—. Sólo tiene una regla.

—¿Y cuál es esa regla? —preguntó Irelia, acercando su rostro al cuello de Syndra para dejar un pequeño beso en él.

—No te enamores… —susurró Syndra, cerrando sus ojos ante los besos de Irelia—… y será muy placentero para ambas.

Tragó con dificultad. Ni siquiera había empezado el juego y ya había perdido. Vaya campeona.

—¿Por qué no? Es más placentero cuando estás enamorado, ¿no lo sabías? —indagó Irelia, alejándose de Syndra para mirarla a los ojos. Paseó su otra mano por su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza—. ¿Le tienes miedo al amor?

Se aventuró a formular esa pregunta, deseando que Syndra le dijera que no. Para su fortuna, la rubia rió con sarcasmo, negando con su cabeza.

—Si te enamoras, juguetito… —susurró Syndra, acercándose a su oreja—… te destruiré.

Irelia rió, sin poder evitarlo. Su amor ya la había destruido. Pero por supuesto que Syndra no lo sabía.

—Woah, eso suena caliente. —susurró Irelia—. ¿Y si tú te enamoras?

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero necesitaba explorar sus opciones y posibilidades.

—Eso no pasará. —aseguró Syndra, tomando la barbilla de Irelia para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. La pelinegra tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no echarse a llorar—. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Por qué tan segura? —preguntó Irelia con apenas un hilo de voz, dejándose besar por Syndra y siguiendo el ritmo que ella le imponía en el beso—. Si te enamoras, lindura… me quedaré.

—¿Qué? —indagó Syndra, confundida.

Y sí. Se sentía un poco confiada. Claramente Syndra nunca había tenido un orgasmo, su novio era un cretino y lo más seguro era que nunca había tenido un romance de verdad.

Quizás, si se esforzaba, podía hacer que su pequeño loto volviera a ser ella misma.

Riendo, Irelia le dio un último beso a Syndra antes de separarse de ella.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar? —preguntó la pelinegra, buscando con la mirada por la habitación—. Debo irme ya, así que…

Syndra le arrebató su teléfono. Marcó su número en él y llamó, escuchando el suyo sonar bajo la cama. La rubia le entregó el teléfono a Irelia, antes de dirigirse a la cama para buscar el suyo.

—Llámame. —dijo Syndra, agachándose para tomar su teléfono y dejando a la vista de Irelia su sexo expuesto.

Irelia deseó quedarse y repetir su noche de pasión con Syndra, no obstante, su O'ma quería noticias de ella y eso era un tema más importante que se o con el amor de su vida.

Suspiró.

—Créeme, lo haré, lindura. —dijo Irelia, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Syndra. —fue lo último que le dijo la rubia antes de que saliera.

—Lo sé, lindura. —dijo la pelinegra, cerrando la puerta tras ella—. Irelia Xan… tus hermanos te alabarían si supieran que tuviste en cuatro a la señorita Fae'lor.

Y al menos Yasuo, Jun y Drew la felicitaron. Darha la regañó, diciendo que el sexo no era la forma de llegar a su amada.

Pero no podía evitarlo. La llamó el lunes. Se aventuró a reservar una habitación de un motel por ocho horas, esperando que Syndra pusiera de su parte.

Por supuesto que la rubia había llegado tensa. No obstante, se encargó de relajarla. Se tomó su tiempo, besando y tocando cuánto pudo de la piel pálida de Syndra, la vio agitada, retorciéndose bajo su tacto y sintió que era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir esperándola por trece años más.

Pero entonces fueron a comer y el miedo que siempre inundó la mente de Irelia se hizo real.

Conforme creció, Irelia también había entendido algo horrible. El motivo por el que Evard la había golpeado. El porqué la madre de Syndra le dijo que no se acercara jamás a su hija. Su familia rechazaba la homosexualidad. Y no sólo la rechazaba, la repudiaba.

Entendió que lo que habían hecho mal, fue ser ambas niñas. Si Syndra se hubiera besado con un niño quizás nada grave hubiera pasado, pero lo hizo con Irelia y eso, para su familia, era una abominación.

Ella estuvo allí cuando Evard se oscureció por completo. Estuvo allí cuando se volvió violento y desató su ira contra ella.

Por años, Irelia no sacó de su cabeza lo que su familia habría hecho con Syndra. Lo violentos que podrían ponerse con ella por el simple hecho de que le gustaban las chicas. ¿La habrían obligado a ocultar sus sentimientos?

—Y cómo… ¿cómo se ha tomado esto de que… ya sabes… eres gay? —le preguntó la rubia, removiéndose un poco en su sitio—. ¿Ella lo acepta?

Irelia soltó una risa nerviosa, arreglando su cabello con una de sus manos para apartarlo de su rostro. Quería darle vuelta a la mesa y hacer un destrozo por la forma tan retraída en que Syndra le preguntó aquello.

—Syndra… ¿es eso a lo que le temes tanto? —preguntó Irelia, recargando su codo de la mesa para sostener su mejilla con su mano, intentando aparentar normalidad—. ¿Le temes a que tus padres te rechacen en caso de que descubras que te gustan las mujeres?

La rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, negando con su cabeza de forma rápida.

La respuesta fue obvia para Irelia.

—Y-Yo no… eso… es… —murmuró Syndra, encogiéndose en su sitio—… ¡no me gustan! Y no, definitivamente no le temo a nada. ¡Fue una simple pregunta tonta!

—Lindura. —dijo Irelia, acercando su mano para tomar la barbilla de Syndra, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco—. Incluso si tu familia no lo aceptara, no hay nada mejor que aventurarse a ser feliz aceptándote como eres y junto a quien ames, sea mujer u hombre. Tus padres serán felices por saber que tú lo eres. Y si no lo son, entonces no vale la pena que vivas toda tu vida sufriendo y escondiéndote para darles una falsa felicidad. Piensa en eso.

Syndra guardó silencio y, de hecho, Irelia no deseaba que dijera nada. Deseaba ella decirle lo que sentía y lo que tanto ocultaba.

Pero no podía.

Lo había meditado. Lo habló con Darha, con Soraka, con su O'ma y todas le decían lo mismo. Debía dejar el agua correr. Que ella sola descubriera que era su amiga de la infancia, que decidiera si quería salir del closet o probarse todo el armario, que dejara a Zed o siguiera con él.

No podía presionarla, ni asustarla diciéndole cosas que ella parecía no querer recordar.

Desde que se reencontró con Syndra, Irelia notó que era una joven bastante reprimida. Ella intentaba reprimir sus orgasmos, tanto que Irelia tardaba mucho tiempo en hacerla venir la primera vez, debido a que Syndra, prefería removerse y gruñir, arañarla y jalonear su cabello que relajarse y dejarse venir.

Si así era con algo tan placentero como un orgasmo, Irelia no quería imaginar lo que le costaría aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Pero para su sorpresa fue más pronto de lo que pensó.

Se vieron tres veces más luego de esa. Siempre en el mismo motel, siempre ocho horas, siempre comían comida vegana en medio o después de sus sesiones de sexo.

Hablaban de cosas casuales. De la universidad, de sus amigas, de las estrellas, de su familia. A veces Irelia tomaba su mano y recordaba cuando se sentaban bajo el árbol de cerezos.

Syndra recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, mirando los cerezos caer o una fila de escarabajos azucareros subir por el árbol. Ella tocaba su teclado de juguete hasta que se cansaba y prefería apreciar el silencio y la tranquilidad al lado de Syndra, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Y se sintió feliz.

Por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, Irelia sonreía de forma genuina, mientras escuchaba a Syndra quejarse de su hermano o sus amigas.

Se sintió feliz por poder abrazarla cuando quedaba tan exhausta que se dormía en sus brazos. Por poder ver su rostro inexpresivo mientras dormía. Por poder aspirar su aroma y guardarlo en su memoria hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Pero lo que sintió cuando Syndra le dijo que no podía sacarla de su cabeza fue inexplicable. Toda su espera valió la pena cuando la escuchó decir que le gustaba o que tenía un crush en ella, incluso cuando se lo dijo de la forma más grosera del mundo.

Se sintió bailando su danza ancestral junto a las estrellas en el firmamento. Estaba segura de que así debía sentirse Darha cuando hablaba de que estaba en perfecto equilibrio. Todo estaba bien, pero mal al mismo tiempo. Y aún así estaba perfectamente equilibrado, como debía ser.

Fue la gloria.

Y lo que vino luego de eso fue mucho mejor. La conexión que hubo entre ambas esa noche en casa de la rubia era palpable para Irelia.

Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que Syndra era su alma gemela, era a quien quería para el resto de su vida. Sólo debía esperar que la joven sintiera lo mismo que ella y aceptara el sentimiento.

Huyó de su casa en la madrugada, cuando las luces de autos estacionándose afuera la despertaron. Supuso que los padres y el hermano mayor de la rubia habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en Jonia y estaba muy segura de que lo que menos esperaban ver al llegar era a la lesbiana que prácticamente los obligó a mudarse fuera de Jonia, acostada con su hija, desnudas.

Le dejó un mensaje de voz, llamando un Uber para que la dejara en su hotel de hospedaje.

Entonces Sarah la invitó a la playa con su novia y amiga. Le preguntó a Syndra si podía aceptar y con todo el amor del mundo le respondió "haz lo que quieras". Supuso que era un sí.

—No te atrevas a siquiera hablarme frente a ellas. —le advirtió Syndra e Irelia pensó que había retrocedido todo lo que creía haber avanzado con ella.

Estaba exhausta. La noche anterior casi no había dormido. Se excusó con que tendría una cita y por eso se iría temprano, sin embargo, no contó con que Syndra la invitaría a almorzar.

Aceptó por educación y no se sorprendió que acabaran en una habitación de hotel.

Ella ya estaba satisfecha para cuando llegó el servicio a la habitación.

—Cuando era una niña, era tan distraída. Incluso ahora lo soy. —dijo Syndra, comiendo. Irelia sonrió. Lo sabía—. Vivíamos en Navori antes de que papá nos trajera aquí con él, cuando consiguió su ascenso a embajador.

Esa era una mentira. Fingió demencia.

—¿Y qué relación tienes con la isla de Fae'lor? —preguntó Irelia, fingiendo interés. Ya lo sabía—. ¿Es sólo coincidencia?

—No, esa isla le pertenecía a mis ancestros, no a mí. Aunque… mi bisabuela vive en el templo Fae'lor. La visitamos todos los años. Como sea. —dijo Syndra, girando sus ojos—. No tenía amigos, excepto esta niña con la que estudiaba, no recuerdo su nombre… uh… Xing algo… ¿o era Xu? Lo olvidé, era una niña.

Se sintió ofendida. De verdad la había olvidado. No dijo nada, sólo la miró expectante.

—Ella se acercó a mí desde el primer día en el puto jardín de niños y yo la odiaba. —gruñó Syndra. Eso dolió—. No recuerdo su nombre, pero estudiamos juntas hasta tercero de primaria junto con… Darha. —Le sorprendía que recordara a Darha—. Ella se creía tan perfecta y espiritual, tan tradicional y joniana. Estúpida Darha, te apuesto que soy más sexy que ella hoy día. La buscaré.

Tomando su teléfono, Syndra buscó en Instagram el nombre de su amiga.

—¡La odio! —exclamó Syndra—. ¡Mírala, es horrible!

Irelia tomó el celular, observando a la persona en la pantalla. De hecho, desde su adolescencia, Darha le pareció atractiva, pero su amor por Syndra siempre le impidió hacer algo al respecto de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que es atractiva. —dijo Irelia, causando que Syndra la mirara con enojo—. ¿Qué?

—¡Eres una imbécil, justo como ella! —se quejó Syndra, cruzando sus brazos—. Vuelve a Jonia y fóllatela a ella, porque yo no voy a volver a desnudarme en la misma habitación que tú.

—Primero que nada, ya estamos desnudas. Y segundo, ¿cómo puedes recordar el nombre completo de esta chica que odias, pero no el de tu única amiga en Jonia? —preguntó Irelia. Necesitaba respuestas, urgente.

—¡Porque la odio y mi odio es eterno! —exclamó Syndra. Eso tenía sentido para Irelia—. Y… bueno, solía llamar a mi amiga por su apellido, porque su nombre era muy largo y era de esos que no puedes cortar porque perdería sentido. —Irelia arqueó una ceja a ella. Asintió con su cabeza sin saber qué responder a eso—. No creo que recuerde mi nombre tampoco… me llamaba loto, así que… como sea.

Syndra Fae'lor. Lo recordaba desde que tenía cuatro años. No olvidó ni una letra de su nombre en toda su vida.

Pero cada cabeza era un mundo.

—¿Por qué viniste a Targón? —preguntó Irelia, mirando a Syndra con interés—. ¿Por qué no quedarte con tu bisabuela?

—¿Bromeas? Esa señora tiene ciento treinta años. No puede cuidarse a sí misma, menos a una niña de nueve años. —dijo Syndra, soltando una risa sarcástica. Está bien, tenía un punto—. Bueno… también está mi abuela con ella, pero ambas son ancianas, no tenía muchas opciones y aún era una niña. Debía estar con mamá.

Irelia guardó silencio, acercándose a Syndra en la cama. Acarició su cuello con una de sus manos, suspirando.

Deseaba decírselo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era ella? —indagó Irelia, mirando a la peliblanca—. Tu amiga, ¿cómo era?

—Molesta… me seguía a todos lados y me defendía del imbécil de Evard. —dijo Syndra, sonriente. Al principio le dolió lo que dijo, pero luego se sintió enojada. Evard—. Mi estúpido hermano mayor que se cree la gran cosa, pero no ha terminado su carrera con veintiséis años.

—Oh, vaya. —murmuró Irelia.

Quería matarlo. O al menos devolverle la paliza de hace trece años.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —indagó Syndra e Irelia arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tenías alguna amiga de niña? ¿Una que te gustaba, quizá?

Sarah le había dicho que tenía una cita con su amor del pasado. Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que la cita era con Syndra.

Tragando con fuerza, Irelia descubrió que el motivo por el que Syndra había comenzado a hablar de su pasado era para sacarle información a ella del suyo. 

—Sí, la tenía. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo de forma genuina—. Ella era la niña más bonita que había visto alguna vez y desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que era amor. —explicó Irelia, suspirando—. Ella tenía el cabello más brillante y suave. En invierno, su nariz y mejillas siempre se sonrojaban de una forma muy tierna. Tocaba el piano para ella durante el receso, mientras ella miraba a los escarabajos azucareros subir por la pared.

Irelia abrió su boca, esperando que Syndra acercara el tenedor a su boca, sin embargo, la rubia no lo hizo.

Se preguntó si había recordado algo, pues su expresión fue de desconcierto por un breve instante. Syndra se paralizó por un momento, mirándola en completo silencio.

Hasta que se alzó de hombros.

—Para mí no suena como la gran cosa. —dijo Syndra, con claros celos—. Y tú… ¿sigues viéndola? Es decir… allá en Jonia.

Soltando una pequeña risa, Irelia negó con su cabeza. Estaba viéndola aquí, ahora.

—Se mudó. No volví a verla. Pero nunca la olvidé. Aunque… la encontré en Instagram, —dijo Irelia, pensando en qué decir a continuación, pues eso no era del todo falso—, le escribí y… uh… eso.

—¿Es con ella con quien tenías una cita el día después de la fiesta? —preguntó Syndra, estrechando sus ojos.

Estaba celosa. Era obvio. Irelia podía olvidar muchas cosas, pero no el rostro de Syndra celosa, como cuando le daba su pudín a Darha en los recesos de la escuela.

—Eh… bueno… sí, técnicamente. —murmuró Irelia.

—¿Y dices que la amas? —preguntó Syndra, sonriendo con burla—. ¿La amas mientras estás entre mis piernas también?

—Por supuesto, estoy segura de que la amo. —respondió Irelia sin titubear, esperando una reacción de Syndra.

Ella escupió un poco de jugo, soltando una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. Irelia se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola con interés.

Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría esperar? Estaba diciéndole que amaba a otra chica mientras se metía en la misma cama que ella.

Era patética. Debería decirle que ella era el amor de su vida y ya.

—Eh… perdón, ¿qué? —indagó Syndra, confundida.

El teléfono de Irelia comenzó a sonar. Por un momento la joven lo buscó con la mirada, sin lograr encontrarlo.

Ignoró la reacción de Syndra al escuchar el tono de llamada de su teléfono, pues era aquella melodía que había compuesto para ella antaño.

Levantándose de la cama con su celular en mano, Irelia carraspeó.

—Mira la hora, tengo que irme con ella ahora mismo. —dijo Irelia, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió para poder huir—. Realmente pensé que sólo iríamos a comer, así que estoy algo retrasada para un-

—¿Para una cita con ella? —preguntó Syndra con sarcasmo, sosteniéndola de la muñeca. Estaba en problemas—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Viéndose descubierta, Irelia tragó con algo de fuerza. Corrección, estaba en graves problemas.

—Debo irme ahora. —dijo Irelia, mirando a Syndra por un segundo—. Y ya es tarde, apenas podré retocarme un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido, Irelia? —preguntó Syndra de nuevo, apretando su muñeca.

Ya estaba. Debía decirlo, no había vuelta atrás. Si la recordaba bien, sino, podía suicidarse en la playa.

—Uh… es… Xan… Xan Irelia. —murmuró ella, sintiéndose apenada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Syndra permaneció estupefacta en su sitio. Irelia comenzó a sudar, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Deseaba huir, pues eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando no sabía qué más hacer.

—Xan. —murmuró Syndra, dejando libre su muñeca. Acarició la mejilla de Irelia con delicadeza, recordando que la última vez que la vio tenía su labio partido y un moretón en su ojo—. Eres tú… es… 

—Hey, pequeño loto. —susurró Irelia, sonriendo un poco—. Cumplí mi promesa… te encontré.

Esperó.

Esperó a que Syndra saliera de su trance. Observó con pena las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

La vio alejarse y caminar desnuda en la habitación, dando vueltas cual fiera enjaulada.

Mascullaba cosas que Irelia no podía comprender y gruñía con frustración para sus adentros. Irelia no sabía decir si Syndra estaba enojada, triste o confundida. O las tres cosas.

Cuando por fin se dirigió a ella de nuevo, Irelia sonrió un poco, esperando unas palabras de su parte.

El ruido sordo de la bofetada que acababa de propinarle Syndra resonó en la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —exclamó Irelia, mirando confundida a Syndra mientras frotaba su mejilla izquierda—. ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!

—¡Eso fue porque dijiste que Darha es atractiva! —exclamó Syndra, claramente enojada—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Irelia?

—¡Pero ell-

—¿Eres su amiga ahora? —indagó Syndra, interrumpiendo a Irelia—. ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¿Por qué más dirías que es atractiva?

—¡Yo n-

—Dame tu teléfono. —volvió a interrumpirla Syndra, extendiendo su mano a ella—. ¡Dámelo!

—¡No! ¿Para qué? —preguntó la pelinegra, ocultándolo en su espalda—. ¡Es mi privacidad!

—¡Lo sabía, eres amiga de Darha ahora! —gruñó Syndra, pasando sus manos por su cabello y volviendo a caminar por la habitación—. Me voy por un par de años y tú… ¡tú te haces mejor amiga de Darha! ¿En serio?

—¿Qu-

—De todos los jonianos arrogantes del mundo, ¡¿Darha?! ¿De verdad? —continuó quejándose Syndra, sin parar de caminar de un lado a otro—. Y luego vienes aquí, me seduces, me haces dudar de mi sexualidad, pones mi mundo de cabeza y… y… me haces sentir… estas… cosas. —Syndra sollozó, deteniendo su andar y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Me haces recordar que… te amaba y que… mi vida era una basura sin ti… ¡pero luego dices que Darha es atractiva!

Irelia permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento, estoy confundida. —murmuró Irelia.

—¡¿Sabes cuántas personas viven en Jonia?! —preguntó Syndra, exaltada—. ¡Millones, Irelia! ¿Y tú la eliges a ella como tu nueva mejor amiga? ¡Por favor! Al menos yo escogí a Diana. Ella era como tú, pero callada.

—¿Podemos hablar de nosotras por un momento? —preguntó Irelia, levantándose de la cama.

—¡Oh, no hay un nosotras, Irelia! —exclamó Syndra, apartando las manos de su rostro y dejándole ver a Irelia que estaba llorando—. ¡No hay un nosotras porque tú elegiste a Darha!

—¡Te he amado por trece malditos años! —dijo Irelia, exaltada. Syndra la miró sorprendida—. ¡¿Podemos, por favor, hablar de lo que siento en lugar de pelear por Darha?!

Syndra la miró, limpiando las lágrimas en una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, respirando agitada.

—Sólo dime, por los espíritus, que no le dabas tus pudines en la merienda, Irelia. —pidió Syndra, volviendo a caminar en círculos.

—¡No, no lo hacía! —exclamó Irelia, frustrada.

—¡Oh, gracias, espíritus! —dijo Syndra, alzando sus manos al cielo—. ¡¡Dioses, gracias!! Odio a Darha… demonios, que la odio en serio.

—¡¡No lo hacía porque no iba a clases, por estar deprimida por ti!! —exclamó Irelia, dejando salir su ira en un grito que asustó a Syndra—. ¡¡Lloraba todas las malditas noches, deseando que volvieras!!

—¡¡Bueno, yo pasé por lo mismo!! —gritó Syndra, dando un paso en dirección a la pelinegra—. ¡¡Estaba aterrada, mi mamá me dijo que no querías volver a verme y que te daba asco por ser lesbiana!! —Llevando una de sus manos a su cara, Syndra limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas—. Lo que, cabe recalcar, ¡no soy!

—¡Oh, por supuesto que lo eres, maldita closetera! —exclamó Irelia, sintiéndose enojada. Soltó una risa, pasando una mano por sus cabellos—. No entiendo por qué pensé que me reconocerías y todo sería mágico. Está claro que no queda en ti ni una pizca de la Syndra que amé.

Desconcertada, Syndra apretó su mandíbula con rabia. Se aproximó a Irelia con furia y tuvo que forcejear con ella cuando intentó abofetearla de nuevo, pues esta vez la pelinegra la detuvo.

—¡¡Ella me llevó con un maldito psicólogo para "arreglarme"!! ¡¿Tú familia hizo eso?! —indagó Syndra, empujándola cuando no pudo golpearla.

Irelia se sorprendió, mordiendo su labio interior cuando escuchó eso.

—Yo… no, lo siento. —murmuró Irelia, bajando la mirada.

—¡¿Te juzgaron y recriminaron por meses?! ¡¿Te abofetearon cada vez que preguntabas por mí?! —continuó preguntando Syndra, limpiando con brusquedad las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. ¡¿Te sentiste tan sola incluso estando rodeada de gente que terminaste buscando refugio en brazos de un estúpido que no te valora?!

—¡¡Joder, no!! , ¡lo lamento, maldición! —exclamó Irelia, sosteniendo a Syndra de los hombros—. ¡No sabía q-

—¡Bueno, ese es el problema, Irelia! —acusó Syndra, apartando sus manos de su cuerpo—. ¡Asumiste que mi familia sería tan bondadosa como la tuya contigo, pero no fue así! Así que no te atrevas… ¡¡no te atrevas a juzgarme por quien soy ahora si no tienes idea por lo que pasé cuando me fui!!

Dicho eso, Syndra se dio la vuelta, buscando su ropa en el suelo. Irelia limpió sus lágrimas, sorbiendo un poco con su nariz. Observó a Syndra en silencio, escuchándola sollozar mientras se ponía su bikini.

La rubia se miró al espejo que estaba colgado en la habitación. Sonriendo un poco al ver su reflejo e intentando limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro. Tomó varias respiraciones, intentando calmarse. Pero Irelia pudo notar el ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Apretó sus labios, deseando poder decir algo, pero no podía. Lo único que pensaba era en lo que había dicho y lo que había causado.

Era una imbécil. Había esperado por trece años verla, esperó unas semanas a que la recordara y ahora… lo había arruinado todo en apenas unos minutos.

Era la faraona de las imbéciles.

Syndra se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y sólo cuando la escuchó abrirse fue que Irelia reaccionó.

Si la dejaba ir, esta vez sería para siempre.

—¡Te amo! —exclamó Irelia, colocando su mano sobre la que tenía Syndra sobre el pomo de la puerta—. ¡Eres todo en lo que pensé por años! Toda mi vida, de hecho… desde que te conocí, yo… yo… te amo.

—Sí, bueno, suerte superándolo. —gruñó Syndra, intentando abrir la puerta de nueva cuenta, sólo para que Irelia la detuviera.

Se miraron. Podía ver en lo ojos de Syndra el dolor y enojo que le había causado. Pero no podía dejarla ir.

Por un breve momento, ambas permanecieron en silencio mirando a la otra.

Syndra apretó su mandíbula e intentó abrir de nuevo la puerta, sólo para fallar por tercera vez. Entonces intentó empujar a Irelia, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Quiero estar sola, Irelia… déjame ir. —gruñó Syndra, apretando su agarre en el pomo de la puerta.

—No voy a dejarte ir. —dijo Irelia con seguridad—. Me costó trece años encontrarte y no voy a dejarte ir ahora así como así.

—¡Ya basta, Irelia! —exclamó Syndra, golpeando la puerta con su mano libre—. ¡No tenemos nueve años y esto no es una telenovela romántica de bajo presupuesto!

—Sé que dije algo estúpido, pero podemos arreglarlo hablando. —dijo Irelia, con su voz quebrada—. Por favor… no te vayas.

—¡Quiero estar sola, entiende! —se quejó Syndra, intentando abrir por cuarta vez—. ¡Maldita sea, sólo déjame ir, estúpida joniana egocéntrica!

—¿A dónde irás? ¿Irás con él? —preguntó Irelia, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Vas a refugiarte en él?

—¡Sí, ¿y qué?! —exclamó Syndra dejando la puerta para alejarse de Irelia. Buscó con su mirada otra vía de escape, encontrándose con el balcón—. ¡Al menos él no me juzga por no seguir siendo una niña de nueve años que cree en almas gemelas y cuentos jonios tontos!

—¡No te juzgue! Yo… sólo… ¡me molesté, porque no era lo que esperaba! —gruñó Irelia, limpiando su rostro—. ¡Lo lamento!

—¡¿Y qué carajos esperabas?! —exclamó Syndra, asomándose por el balcón. Eran diez pisos, no había posibilidades de escapar por allí—. ¡¿Esperabas que me congelara por trece años y te esperara siendo "tu pequeño loto"?! Bueno, ¡sorpresa, Xan! —profirió Syndra, empujándola para evitar que la acorralara contra el balcón—. ¡Soy una perra desalmada!

—No lo eres… lo sé, y no tienes que irte y estar con él, porque sé que no lo amas y él no te merece. —dijo Irelia, deteniendo a Syndra de acercarse de nuevo a la puerta—. Sé que me amas.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Syndra, comenzando a reír—. Debes ser muy inocente o estar muy desesperada como para pensar eso, Irelia.

—Entonces dímelo. —susurró Irelia, con un hilo de voz—. Sé una perra desalmada y dime que no sientes nada por mí de una vez por todas. Dame el golpe de realidad que necesito para por fin matar esto que siento por ti… porque si no lo haces… mi amor por ti va a matarme.

Syndra la miró a los ojos. Tensó su mandíbula, apretando sus puños con fuerza y deseando poder decir aquello sin remordimiento alguno.

Pero no podía.

Estuvo esperando por meses a que ella volviera, pero su madre la manipuló. Creyó que Irelia la odiaba y se obligó a olvidarla, con la idea de que amarla fue lo que la alejó de Irelia.

Se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre, retrocediendo un paso lejos de ella.

—Yo no… —murmuró Syndra, con lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos—… no puedo creer que seas amiga de Darha. —La golpeó en el hombro con fuerza, haciendo que Irelia sonriera un poco—. ¡Mi odio por ella es eterno, lo sabes!

—Lo lamento… ella fue la única que quiso acercarse a mí luego de que toda la escuela supo lo nuestro. —murmuró Irelia, recibiendo otro golpe de Syndra—. Bueno, ella y Yasuo.

—¡Pues entonces podías ser sólo amiga de Yasuo! —se quejó Syndra, volviendo a golpearla por tercera vez—. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?!

—Porque… somos almas gemelas. —dijo Irelia, acercándose lo más que pudo a Syndra—. Y te amo… y no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo.

—¡Bueno, más te vale! —gruñó Syndra, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Irelia—. Porque si te alejas de mí entonces voy a tener que hacerle cosas muy feas a tu amiga Darha.

Sosteniendo la barbilla de Irelia con una de sus manos, Syndra la obligó a inclinarse un poco para besarla.

—¿En serio odias más a Darha que lo que me amas a mí? —preguntó Irelia entre besos, quitándole la parte de arriba de su bikini a Syndra.

—¿Lo dudas? —indagó Syndra, arqueando una ceja a ella.

La rubia aún no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, la idea de que Irelia permanecería a su lado sea lo que sea que decidiera la reconfortaba de alguna forma.

Pero había algo que tenía muy claro. Su odio era eterno. Y el que sentía ahora por Evard era incluso mayor que el que sentía por Darha.

Salió del agua por fin, alcanzando a su novia bajo el parasol en el que estaba. Se sentó a su lado, buscando su toalla para secarse.

—¿Y Syndra? —indagó Nami, mirando a su alrededor confundida.

—Probablemente cogiendo con Irelia. —respondió Sarah, mirando a Nami con interés.

—Era de esperarse, estaban comiéndose con la mirada. La tensión sexual era palpable hasta en esas rocas de allá. —dijo Nami, señalando unas rocas—. ¿Quieres ir a nuestro nidito de amor también?

—Me ofende que preguntes, bombón. —contestó Sarah, sonriendo con coquetería.

Goddess of Luminosity.


	10. Enojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, ¿quién más recibió su Lucian teniendo honor 1? Jajajaja, soy flammer ¿y qué? La gente me saca de mis casillas a la de wan xdxd ¡Y también soy como Syndra, mi odio es eterno!
> 
> Man, me voy, mañana trabajo, no descansé un culo porque me hicieron trabajar ayer también y estoy llena de odio :C ya nada, espero que les guste y que comenten y que entiendan que Syndra no puede salir del closet así como así. Y sí, aquí existe K/DA y Sivir es novia de una celebridad siendo una repartidora de pizza. GOALS, SEÑORAS.
> 
> Se me cuidan, salu3.

—Uh… yo… estoy viendo a alguien. —murmuró Diana, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Ella me gusta mucho… como… de verdad, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte… ni siquiera por… uh… Alune.

Soraka anotó algo en su libreta y sonrió. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violáceos de Diana. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero se debía a que estaba hablando con alguien que consideraba importante o con cierta autoridad sobre ella.

—¡Eso es excelente, Diana! —felicitó Soraka, sonriendo—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—L-Leona. —dijo Diana, en un hilo de voz—. Yo… la estoy viendo hace casi un mes.

—Oh, vaya… ¿y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Qué te llevó a ocultarlo? —indagó Soraka, volviendo a anotar en su libreta—. ¿Te dio pena?

—¡No! Yo… sólo… la verdad, no dejaba de sacarme de la cabeza que ella iba a… darse cuenta que no soy suficiente para ella y… se iba a marchar. —murmuró Diana, jugando con las mangas de su chaqueta—. Aún pienso que se irá… pero… por algún motivo, no lo pienso tanto como antes.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Soraka, interesada.

—Uh… bueno… ella es amable y honesta, me inspira confianza y… me hace… sentir relajada. —dijo Diana, mirando el reloj de pared—. Siempre que… le expreso lo que siento… ella… en lugar de burlarse o… quejarse, me calma y trata de… aclarar mis pensamientos.

—¿Y lo consigue? —preguntó Soraka, volviendo a anotar en su libreta. Diana sólo asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Le has dicho acerca de tu trastorno?

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Diana, asustada—. No creo… que sea relevante ahora.

—¿Por qué no? —indagó la rubia, arqueando una ceja—. Es parte de ti, Diana. Este trastorno te acompañará el resto de tu vida. Puede haber momentos en los que, gracias a las terapias y medicamentos, te sientas menos cohibida y ansiosa, sin embargo, puede haber otros en los que algo gatille una crisis de ansiedad o pánico en ti.

—L-Lo sé. —murmuró Diana, sin parar de jugar con las mangas de su chamarra—. Yo… sólo… quiero que piense que… soy normal.

—No me gusta la forma en que ves el trastorno. —dijo Soraka, anotando en su libreta—. Lo ves como algo malo, algo que va a alejar a las personas de ti si se los dices. Pero ¿acaso Nami o Syndra se alejaron de ti?

—N-No, pero… ellas son mis amigas hace más de diez años. —murmuró Diana, removiéndose con nervios en su silla—. Apenas conozco a Leona… y temo que, si se lo digo, ella va a irse y… yo volveré a estar sola, con depresión y loca.

—No estás loca. Créeme, reconozco a un loco cuando lo veo. —dijo Soraka, sin expresar nada con su rostro—. ¿Has contemplado la idea de decírselo alguna vez?

—¡Lo intenté! Intenté decírselo una vez, pero… no pude. Me congelé. —susurró Diana, comenzando a mover su pie bajo la mesa con insistencia—. Igual, no creo que sea el momento. No puedo… sólo… hablar con alguien y… decirle "hey, estoy trastornada" como si fuera el clima.

—Nunca dije que lo dijeras como si fuera el clima. De hecho, creo que mereces un momento o situación específica para hacerlo. —dijo Soraka, mirándola—. Pero creo que es importante que hables de ello con la persona que ves como una potencial pareja a futuro. Tu ansiedad, la tendencia a alejar a la gente de ti, tus periodos de depresión, tu miedo al rechazo… no va a entenderlo si no se lo dices.

—Sí, bueno, creo que puede esperar. —dijo Diana, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Esto es algo importante, Diana… no es el clima. —reafirmó Soraka, mirando a Diana a los ojos—. La confianza es la base de todas las relaciones, Diana. Piensa en ello. O vas a terminar perdiéndola si no se lo dices.

¬—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Ese es mi problema, Soraka! —exclamó Diana, levantándose del sofá—. ¡No puedo sólo confiar en la gente porque me da pánico!

—Cálmat-

—¡Estoy calmada! —vociferó Diana, golpeando con su puño la mesa y sorprendiendo a la mujer rubia—. Yo sólo… vengo de tener la mejor noche del mundo. Vimos una película y nos besamos y fue hermoso y me encanta, ¡y no quiero arruinarlo hablando de mi maldito trastorno, joder! ¿No han inventado una píldora para hacerme normal? Vamos, estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

Suspirando, Soraka negó un poco con su cabeza.

—Lamentablemente, no. Pero si tú te ayudaras a ti misma en intentar siquiera participar en la terapia grupal, o… exponerte de algún modo a uno de tus miedos… entonces, quizás, podríamos dar un paso en el tratamiento. —explicó Soraka, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Pienso que una parte de ti quiere quedarse en esa burbuja que creó, donde sólo tienes dos amigas, tu hermana y ya.

—¿Y por qué eso está mal? —preguntó Diana, estrechando sus ojos a Soraka—. ¡Me siento bien así!

—Diana, estudias derecho. —dijo Soraka, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Alguna vez has estado en un estrado? ¿Has tenido una discusión con alguien en medio de varias personas? Porque como abogada tendrías que exponer casos a varias personas en una corte, ¿o me equivoco?

Diana guardó silencio. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Ella tenía razón.

—Puedo… hacer otras cosas… —murmuró Diana, tragando con dificultad.

—No, no es cierto. —dijo Soraka, anotando algo en su libreta—. Creo que, si no pones de tu parte, en realidad, no vamos a llegar a nada en estas sesiones.

—¡Pues que se jodan tus sesiones! —exclamó Diana, volviendo a golpear el escritorio—. Mamá encontrará otro psiquiatra y fin del asunto.

Soraka la miró salir de la oficina. Observó su reloj de pulsera, suspirando con agotamiento.

—Ella va a decirle. —dijo Soraka para sí misma, terminando de dibujar en su libreta a la pequeña Diana junto con varios corazones a su alrededor y una sombra desconocida para ella con una “L” en su pecho—. En algún momento lo hará.

Diana se subió a su auto, golpeando varias veces el volante con enojo. Salió del estacionamiento del centro médico en el que tenía su consultorio Soraka y se detuvo en el semáforo de la calle. Observó su retrovisor, notando que había un auto negro estacionado en esa calle. Arqueó una ceja, pensando que lo había visto allí apenas entró al consultorio. Bufó, poniendo en marcha su vehículo.

Existían millones de autos negros en Targón.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Syndra se encontró con Irelia a su lado. Todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío que la hizo levantarse de un salto. No había sido un sueño. Ella era Xan, Irelia era su Xan. Y había dicho que Darha era atractiva.

Frunció un poco su ceño, golpeando con una almohada a Irelia, que despertó asustada, mirando a su alrededor alertada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —indagó la pelinegra, confundida—. ¿Qué es?

—Dijiste que Darha es atractiva. —murmuró Syndra, entre dientes—. Maldita Darha, ¡está hasta en mis fantasías!

Irelia la miró confundida.

—¿Tuviste una fantasía sexual con Darha? —preguntó Irelia, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Por supuesto que no, asco! —exclamó Syndra, sentándose sobre Irelia—. Tú eras mi fantasía… por años lo fuiste. Y ahora estás aquí y yo… maldita sea. —clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Irelia, Syndra unió sus labios a los de ella, que estaba confundida aún, pero la dejó hacer lo que quería sobre ella—. Maldición, quiero dejarlo todo sólo por ti… pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Irelia, besando su cuello y haciéndola suspirar—. Dejaría todo por ti. Te lo dije… si te enamoras, me quedaré. Ese era nuestro juego.

—Pero… si te enamorabas… iba a destruirte. —murmuró Syndra, suspirando.

—Oh, ya lo hiciste. —dijo Irelia entre risas—. Mi vida se fue a la mierda porque no dejaba de pensar en ti… pero, ¿sabes qué? Valió la maldita pena todo mi llanto.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —preguntó Syndra, conteniendo su respiración cuando Irelia besó su clavícula—. No he hecho nada.

—Me amas… eso es suficiente para mí. —dijo Irelia, sonriéndole.

—Sí, bueno, eso funciona en los libros para niños, Irelia. No para mí. —se quejó Syndra, alejándose de ella y mirándola con una ceja alzada—. Tengo un plan de vida, Irelia. Terminar la universidad, trabajar quizás unos cinco años, casarme, cambiar de trabajo, tener un mocoso, entonces dedicarme a críar- ¿a quién quiero engañar? No quiero mocosos.

—Que los espíritus te oigan. —dijo Irelia, riendo un poco—. ¿Qué planes tienes entonces? Porque… yo puedo ser parte de ellos, ¿o no?

Irelia tomó su mano, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso. Syndra la miró, sorprendida. La pelinegra acarició con sus labios el dorso de su mano, susurrándole que la amaba repetidas veces hasta que el rostro de Syndra estaba tan rojo que tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama, avergonzada. Había soñado con que alguien la amara de ese modo. Pensó que fantaseaba con que Zed la amara, pero luego se dio cuenta de que deseaba que Zed fuera otra persona… deseaba que fuera Irelia, siempre fue lo que deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Suspiró. Arqueó su espalda cuando Irelia se agachó para lamer su sexo, haciéndola gemir.

—Joder… no. —gruñó Syndra, deteniéndola—. Debo ir a casa… luego a la universidad. Maldita sea, odio mi vida.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Irelia, besando ahora su vientre—. Así quizás vea a Sarah y a tus amigas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó la rubia, sentándose de nuevo, exaltada—. No, no, no, no. No hay manera. De ninguna forma. No… no.

—Eh… ¿por qué no? —preguntó Irelia, sonriendo confundida.

—¡Porque soy heterosexual! —exclamó Syndra, mirando a Irelia con temor—. Es decir… yo… mierda, no quiero joder esto contigo, de verdad que no quiero… pero… Irelia, debes entenderme.

—Bien, para entenderte, debes explicarme. —dijo la pelinegra, mirándola—. ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?

—Porque si te ven conmigo… las personas van a hablar, en especial Sarah. —murmuró Syndra, encogiéndose en su sitio—. Y yo… mira, puedo vivir una vida de mentiras y manipulación, pero no puedo vivir siendo el hazme reír de esa estúpida lesbiana con complejos de última Pepsi del desierto.

—¿Y por qué piensas que lo serás? —preguntó Irelia, besando su mano de nuevo.

—¡Porque toda mi vida me obligué a ser heterosexual para complacer a mi madre y ahora de repente soy lesbiana por ti! —exclamó Syndra, sintiéndose una idiota por decir aquello—. Y me reí de ella y de Nami tantas veces, porque Nami fue… ella fue su primer amor y viceversa, pero antes de Nami, Sarah era un poco… muy… libertina, en cambio Nami era muy mojigata.

—Oooww, lo sé. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo con amabilidad—. Sarah me contó que apenas la vio, pensó que no necesitaba besar a nadie más jamás, y que esperaría por ella todo lo que tuviera que esperar.

—Sí, fue muy hermoso. —dijo Syndra, girando sus ojos—. ¡Y yo me reí de ellas! Porque… porque no creía en el amor y me había olvidado de ti, como sea, ¡soy horrible y amo reírme de la gente, pero no soporto que se rían de mí!

—Comprendo, está bien. —dijo Irelia.

—Así que… no estoy… lista para decirlo, ¿entiendes? —preguntó Syndra, temiendo una reacción negativa por parte de Irelia—. Sólo… creo que necesito… un poco de tiempo para decirle a mis amigas lo que siento por ti y… un poco… más tiempo para decírselo a mis padres.

—Correcto. —afirmó Irelia, asintiendo un poco con su cabeza—. Escucha… no quiero arruinarte la idea que tienes en la cabeza, pero… estoy noventa y nueve punto nueve porciento segura de que Nami y Sarah ya lo saben y no se han burlado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Syndra, consternada—. Oh no, no, no, no, no… la gente va a saber que soy gay si Sarah sabe que soy gay.

—No, Syndra… ¿por qué tienes una imagen tan mala de Sarah? —preguntó Irelia, confundida—. Ella es genial.

—¡Ella me quitó a Nami! —exclamó Syndra, golpeando la cama a su lado—. Arruinó mi trío de amistad perfecto, seduciendo a la más débil de nosotras… que pensé que era Diana, pero resultó ser Sirenoman.

Riendo un poco, Irelia negó con su cabeza.

—Bueno, no creo que ella vaya a decir nada, porque confío en ella y sé que no lo hará. —dijo Irelia, apartando unos mechones rubios del rostro de Syndra—. Y, la verdad, no sé cómo es el problema con tu madre del todo, pero supongo que fue una mierda. Si les hablas a tus amigas acerca de eso antes de gritarles que eres gay, quizás ellas no se burlen de ti… en lugar de eso, estoy segura de que te van a apoyar.

—Irelia, no puedo simplemente decirles que mi madre me maltrataba, hasta el punto de abofetearme, si tenía pensamientos pecaminosos con una niña de nueve años, siendo una niña de nueve años. —dijo Syndra, negando con su cabeza—. Diana me va a decir que la lleve a un juicio, que su padre me apoyará. Nami va a querer que me mude a vivir con ella.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en todo eso? —preguntó Irelia, arqueando una ceja a Syndra—. Sólo me has dicho cosas buenas, cosas que buenas amigas harían por ti en un momento de necesidad.

Syndra guardó silencio, mirando fijamente a Irelia por un breve instante. Sonrió un poco, sintiéndose calmada por la forma en que Irelia la miraba y acariciaba.

—Escucha, no estoy diciendo que corras a decírselos si no quieres hacerlo o si no te sientes lista. —volvió a decir Irelia, besando a Syndra—. Pero… piensa en ello. Toma una larga respiración, medítalo, ve tus opciones. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes o te cueste el tiempo que te cueste… yo voy a esperarte, pequeño loto.

Y con eso, Irelia volvió a besarlo y fue todo lo que Syndra necesitó para sentirse aliviada el resto del día.

Al menos hasta que se encontró con Diana en la plaza frente a la cafetería de Mihira. Se suponía que esperaría junto a Diana a que Leona saliera porque no quería volver a casa aún. Había ignorado a Zed todo el día, de nuevo. No tenía cabeza para el imbécil con el que pensó que ya no tenía nada desde el sábado que lo mandó a volar.

Syndra carraspeó un poco, moviéndose en su lugar en la banca con insistencia. Ignoró su teléfono y trató de poner toda su atención en Diana. Quizás decirle a ella era un inicio. Diana no se burlaría, al contrario que Nami y Sarah. Además, Diana le dijo a ella antes que nadie que era lesbiana y ella la apoyó. Quizás podría ser igual desde su lado.

—Diana. —dijo Syndra, en un tono de voz suave. La peliblanca alzó la mirada. Parecía un poco enojada desde que la vio en la universidad—. ¿Cómo… te fue en tu… terapia hoy?

—Como la mierda. —se quejó Diana, frunciendo el ceño—. Soraka piensa que no me tomo en serio a Leona porque le oculto mi trastorno. ¡Dice que la confianza es la base de todas las relaciones y que yo estoy perdiendo la de Leona al no decirle!

Syndra frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué? Eso es basura. —dijo Syndra, tragando con algo de fuerza—. Creo que puedes… decirle cuando… te sientas preparada, o cuando tú… sientas que es correcto.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Diana, mirando su teléfono con angustia—. Yo sólo… no quiero que piense que soy una loca.

—Pero tú no estás loca, Di. —dijo Syndra, mirándola con pesar—. Y bueno, Leona es… genial, creo. No he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ella, pero se ve como alguien amable y sensata. No creo que te juzgue.

—¿Tú crees? —indagó Diana, mirándola con interés.

—¡Sí! Quiero decir… Di, eres increíble. Si yo pude ver eso, ella también. —aseguró Syndra, colocando una mano sobre la de su amiga—. Y si no puede, que se joda. Es así de fácil.

Al instante, Diana gruñó, llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

—¡Ugh! ¿Por qué nadie entiende que no quiero que se joda? —exclamó Diana, volviendo a verse enojada—. ¡Quiero estar con esa chica, joder!

—Sí, pero… si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que ella piense que estás loca y no quisiera estar contigo, pues… —dijo Syndra, rodando sus ojos—… que se joda.

—¿Sabes qué? Eres la última persona que tiene derecho a decirme eso. —dijo Diana, causando que Syndra se sorprendiera—. Estás con el imbécil de Zed. Él no te valora, no te ama, ni siquiera te trata bien y tú sigues con él. Así que cierra la maldita boca, Syndra.

Estupefacta, Syndra sintió un nudo en su garganta. Quería decirle que se fuera al diablo, pero tenía razón. No tenía el valor para salir del closet con su mejor amiga, ni siquiera sabía si dejar o no a Zed y con respecto a Irelia… no estaba segura de que Irelia quisiera tener algo con ella si seguía con Zed. Pudo haber dicho que la esperaría por siempre, pero incluso Syndra sabía que los "por siempre" tenían un final.

Tomó una larga respiración, intentando visualizar en su mente las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Syndra, en apenas un murmullo—. No tengo derecho a decirte eso. Mi noviazgo es un fiasco, mi vida es basura y lo peor de todo es que no necesito un trastorno que se obstaculice en mi felicidad, porque yo misma lo hago.

—¿Qu-

—Pero tú no eres una loca, Diana. —dijo Syndra, tomando una de las manos de su amiga—. Tú… me salvaste. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una idiota egocéntrica como Darha.

—Oh, no… no soy como Darha, te lo juro. —susurró Diana, mirando desconcertada a Syndra.

—¡Sí, lo sé, y sabes que la odio! Y quizás… porque me rechazabas al principio, pensé que eras como ella. Pero no fue así. —dijo Syndra, sonriendo un poco—. Tú y Nami son lo mejor que me pasó desde que me mudé aquí. Ustedes dos han sanado una herida en mi, de tal forma, que incluso olvidé que existía. Cada día a su lado ha sido maravilloso… no homo.

—¡Por supuesto que no homo! —exclamó Diana, apretando la mano de Syndra con la suya—. Te amo como a mi hermana.

—Lo sé, por eso te obligué a teñirte de blanco cuando yo me tiñé el cabello de blanco. —aseguró Syndra, sonriéndole con malicia—. Así las personas creerían que eramos gemelas o algo.

—Yo era la nerd y tú eras el alma de la fiesta, sí. —dijo Diana, soltando un pequeña risa.

—Y también te amo como a una hermana, Diana. —dijo Syndra, acercándose más a ella en la banca—. Y sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decírtelo, pero si Leona no te acepta con todo lo que eres, incluida una inepta social que le teme a la soledad, pero su cerebro la empuja a aislarse, entonces… que se joda, no se merece a mi desdén de la luna.

—¿Y Zed merece a mi soberana oscura? —indagó Diana, apartando uno de sus cabellos rubios de su rostro con su mano libre—. ¿Acaso no mereces ser tratada como a una reina? ¿No mereces que alguien te ame tanto que, de solo pensar en ti, su corazón se descontrole?

Acariciando su mejilla con sutileza, Diana miró con pesar cómo Syndra sonreía con nostalgia. Ignoraba que en la mente de Syndra estaba Irelia, quien era la respuesta a las últimas dos preguntas de Diana.

Syndra suspiró, asintiendo un poco con su cabeza.

—Tengo algo que decirt-

—Bueno, ¿no es esta una escena lésbica de cuento de hadas? —la voz de Zed hizo que ambas voltearan a mirar al frente, por donde el novio de Syndra se acercaba a ella con su fiel seguidor, Kayn—. ¿Por qué carajo no respondes el teléfono?

—Claramente porque estoy muy ocupada ahora. —gruñó Syndra, alejándose de Diana al instante y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Te he buscado por dos días. —dijo Zed, deteniéndose frente a Syndra—. Hasta que tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí con una de tus amiguitas lesbianas y decidí venir a ver qué pasaba. ¿Por qué no respondes a mis llamadas?

—Estoy ocupada. —dijo Syndra, mirando a Zed a los ojos. Él se veía bastante enojado.

Soltando una risa sarcástica, Zed intercaló su mirada entre Syndra y Diana por un instante. Tomó a Syndra de la muñeca con fuerza, intentando jalarla para que caminaran en dirección a la casa de la rubia.

—¡Hey, ¿qué haces?! —indagó Syndra, intentando zafarse del agarre—. ¡Suéltame!

—Vendrás conmigo, quieras o no. —gruñó Zed, mirando a su alrededor.

No habían personas cerca. El sol estaba por ponerse y la única persona cerca era la amiga callada y nerviosa de su novia. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se movería de su sitio.

—¡Que me dejes ir, imbécil! —gruñó Syndra, removiéndose.

Ante todo pronóstico, Diana se levantó de su sitio, ignorando la llamada entrante de su teléfono. Pasó con rapidez por un lado de Kayn y, tomando el brazo de Zed con fuerza, lo hizo girar.

—¡Ella dijo que la sueltes, idiota! —exclamó Diana. Lanzó un puñetazo contra él, golpeándolo en la nariz. Pero entonces soltó un gemido, mirando su mano. Le dolían sus nudillos—. Mierda… se ve más fácil en las películas.

—¡Diana, ¿qué carajo?! —profirió Syndra, mirándola consternada.

Zed la dejó ir, manteniéndose inclinado en su sitio. Él cubría su rostro, quejándose del dolor. Kayn se mantuvo estupefacto, mirando a Zed.

Entonces él escupió algo de sangre, irguiéndose en su sitio y mirando a Diana con furia.

La peliblanca agitaba su mano sin control, gimiendo del dolor, pues parte de su puño chocó con la boca y dientes de Zed. No pudo reaccionar cuando el joven la empujó. Se tambaleó en su sitio, cayendo en el césped. Lo último que vio fue el cielo azul pintando con tonos bermellón. Entonces tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando recibió un golpe en su rostro.

—¡¡Zed, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?!! —exclamó Syndra, sintiendo pánico.

Revivió en su mente la escena de Irelia siendo golpeada por Evard y se congeló. Las lágrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos, viendo cómo Diana intentaba cubrirse de un segundo golpe, fallando en su intento.

Intentó detener a Zed, sin embargo, Kayn la sujetó, riendo un poco al ver cómo el mayor de ambos me daba una paliza a Diana, que gimió con otro golpe.

Para sorpresa de Syndra, la peliblanca detuvo uno de los golpes de Zed, aventando un puñetazo en su dirección y arreglándoselas para apartarlo de encima suyo.

Cuando Diana se levantó, tambaleante, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer. Apenas Zed se se puso de pie e intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, lo pateó en la ingle. Él exclamó de dolor, cayando sobre sus rodillas.

—¡¡Tú… maldita… perra!! —gruñó Zed entre dientes.

Sangrando por su nariz y labio, algo desorientada y tambaleante, Diana miró a Syndra, que estaba casi en shock siendo sostenida por Kayn.

Señaló al pelinegro, apretando un poco su mandíbula.

—Déjala ir… o te irá peor… que a él. —articuló Diana, con su garganta adolorida.

—Sí… él literalmente va a patear tu trasero ahora. —dijo Kayn con altanería.

—¿Qu-

Diana apenas pudo decir aquello cuando recibió un golpe en su abdomen. Se inclinó y estaba por recibir un puñetazo en su rostro, pero para su sorpresa, alguien detuvo a Zed.

Inmovilizando al desconocido, Leona evitó que volviera a golpear a Diana. Había detenido el golpe de Zed y seguido lo había inmovilizado, manteniendolo inclinado, con su brazo hacia atrás y su cabeza casi a la altura de sus rodillas.

—¿Te gusta golpear mujeres, niño bonito? —preguntó Leona, empujando con ambas manos su cabeza hacia abajo y haciéndolo quejarse. Leona miró a Kayn y sonrió con algo de malicia—. Eres su amigo, ¿verdad? Él va a necesitar ayuda para caminar.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Kayn, confundido.

Leona mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Kayn por un instante. Entonces miró la pierna derecha de Zed y con su mano derecha, golpeó con fuerza una zona entre su ingle y rodilla. El grito del joven y luego el ruido sordo que produjo al caer al suelo causaron que Kayn dejara libre a Syndra, corriendo en dirección a Zed.

—Oh, vamos, niño bonito. —dijo Leona, sonriéndole de forma gentil a Zed cuando Kayn lo ayudó a levantarse—. Una compresa fría y un relajante muscular serán suficiente para el dolor.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Syndra! —exclamó Zed, ignorando por completo a Leona—. Tu amiguita, tú y yo volveremos a vernos.

Viéndolos marcharse, Leona agitó su mano a él a modo de despedida cuando Zed giró su cabeza para mirarla con rencor.

—Heteros… siempre son tan frágiles. —dijo Leona, suspirando—. ¿Estás bien, Di-

Apartando la mano de Leona cuando ella intentó acercarla, Diana gruñó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse en dirección a su coche. Leona la miró consternada, al igual que Syndra.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Leona a Syndra, mirando a Diana, confundida.

—No… no lo creo, yo… —murmuró Syndra, pestañeando varias veces—… joder, ¡gracias! Yo… no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sé pelear… ¡ni siquiera sabía que Diana sabía pelear!

—Oh, ella no sabe. —aseguró Leona, sin saber si seguir a Diana o dejarla ir—. No las había ubicado hasta que te escuché gritar y… vi a Diana correr a golpearlo. Entonces dije "carajo, no pensé que esta chica podría guatarme más, pero lo consiguió". Pero entonces él la golpeó y… bueno, ¿quién era?, a todo esto.

—Mi novio… ex novio, como sea. —gruñó Syndra, mirando su muñeca con enojo. Su piel estaba roja.

—Uh… no creo que deje marca, ponte algo de hielo igual. —aconsejó Leona, al notar que Syndra tenía su muleca enrojecida—. ¿Sabes? No reconocí a Diana por un momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Syndra, mirando a Leona con interés—. Ella… uh… no es… violenta, si eso es lo que pensaste.

—No exactamente. —se apresuró a decir Leona, sonriendo concgentileza a Syndra—. Pero… no lo sé, se ve tan tierna todo el tiempo, no pensé que era el tipo de chicas que inicia una pelea por defender a alguien.

—Pues debiste verla cuando teníamos quince, dejé caer su telescopio nuevo y se quebró. —dijo Syndra, riendo un poco—. Ella me arrancó un par de cabellos.

Riendo un poco, Leona miró a Diana entrar a su auto, permaneciendo dentro de él. No arrancó.

—¿No deberías ir a… hablarle? —preguntó Leona, volviendo a ver a Syndra.

La peliblanca revisó su teléfono. Tenía que hablar con su madre.

—Te daré un consejo, por habernos sacado de este aprieto y porque de forma inexplicable siento que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida amorosa. —dijo Syndra, mirando a Leona—. Diana es… como la luna. Sé que ya te lo dijo, ella es pequeña, callada, brilla a su modo. Pero también tiene un lado oscuro, uno que sólo a pocos nos ha permitido ver.

—Créeme cuando te digo que muero por ser una de esas pocas personas que lo han visto. —dijo Leona, suspirando.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo serás. Pero esta Diana, que expresa lo que siente sin importarle por un momento las consecuencias de sus actos, es más… como un cometa. —dijo Syndra, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su auto, que estaba estacionado frente al de Diana—. La vemos una vez cada mil años. Así que si en este momento de espontaneidad eres insistente y sabes qué decir y cómo decirlo, entonces estoy segura de que ella va a dejarte ver una parte de su lado oscuro, ¿entiendes?

Leona la miro con sus ojos brillantes y por un momento Syndra comprendió por qué Diana decía que ella era como el sol. Ni siquiera Irelia brillaba de ese modo al verla.

—¿O sea que puedo… hablarle? —preguntó Leona, emocionada—. ¿No está enojada conmigo?

—No, está enojada porque perdió. Ella odia perder. —dijo Syndra, suspirando—. Amo a Diana, pero por favor, nunca juegues "Uno" con ella. Le dará la vuelta a la mesa si le lanzas un "más cuatro" antes de ganar y luego no te hablará en una semana.

—¡Lo entiendo! —exclamó Leona, ansiosa por hablar con Diana.

—Oh, y una última cosa. —dijo Syndra, deteniéndose frente a su coche—. Si alguna vez Diana viene a mí llorando y diciendo que le dijiste que es una loca o algo por el estilo… te van a faltar Dioses para rezarles por tu vida luego de la putiza que te voy a dar yo, ¿entendido, Leo?

Syndra la miró de forma amenazante y Leona contuvo su respiración. Sintió un aura oscura alrededor de la rubia y sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza, sonriendo con amabilidad a la amiga de Diana.

—¡Bien! La verdad tengo algo muy importante que hablar con mi madre ahora. —dijo Syndra, abriendo la puerta del piloto de su coche—. Por favor, no desperdicies este momento. Estarás a dos o tres pasos de comértela si lo haces bien.

Syndra miró a Diana a través del parabrisas de su coche. Sonrió. Se señaló a sí misma, luego hizo un corazón con sus manos y finalmente señaló a Diana. La peliblanca golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, ocultando el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Leo. —dijo Syndra, entrando a su auto.

Leona la vio marcharse, perdiéndose de su vista al cruzar en una de las calles del sector. Entonces miró el auto de Diana y tragó con algo de fuerza.

Intentó abrir la puerta del copiloto, sin embargo, estaba cerrada. Suspiró. Por un momento observó el cielo oscuro. Miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué hacer. Casi no habían personas en la plaza, sólo autos pasando por la calle, un auto negro estacionado cerca de ellas, otro rojo más abajo cerca de su lugar de trabajo. Recargándose del coche de Diana, Leona utilizó su teléfono para llamar a Diana, sólo para encontrarse con que la melodía de un teléfono se escuchó por la plaza. Miró por el lugar, pero no pudo divisar nada, pues podía estar entre el césped.

Leona colocó su teléfono contra la ventana, captando la atención de Diana. La peliblanca no tardó en salir de su auto, mirando por el lugar con desesperación.

—Hey, tú. —dijo Leona, sonriente—. ¿Quieres buscar tu teléfono conmigo?

Suspirando, Diana puso el seguro en su auto, caminando en la dirección en la que había estado antes. No dijo nada, sólo miró a Leona cuando dejó de escuchar su tono de llamadas.

—¿Qué? —indagó Leona, fingiendo inocencia.

Diana gruñó, buscando con la mirada su teléfono por el césped, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche que ya había llegado, no podía encontrarlo. Las luces de la plaza no ayudaban mucho tampoco y el forro oscuro de su teléfono menos.

Necesitaba que la llamaran.

Su respiración se agitó, comenzando a enojarse más por haber perdido su teléfono y su dignidad en una pelea en la que se había metido sola y la había tenido que sacar Leona porque era tan inútil que no podía defender a su amiga sola.

De nuevo, el universo le recordaba con señales cósmicas que la morena era demasiado.

Golpeó el césped con enojo, sorprendiendo a Leona. Ignorando el dolor, Diana volvió a golpear el pasto, repitiendo la acción hasta que su puño se ensangrentó. No gimió ni se quejó del dolor, sólo continuó golpeando el suelo hasta que finalmente soltó un gruñido de rabia y se dejó caer boca arriba en el suelo.

Miró el cielo. Había luna llena.

Quería llevar a Leona al mirador esa noche. Tenía su telescopio en la maletera del auto y planeaba llevarla al mirador para que observaran la luna y quizas una que otra constelación.

Pero el imbécil de Zed tenía que aparecer y actuar como un mal nacido con su amiga.

Lo odiaba. Desde el primer momento en que Syndra se lo presentó lo odió.

La cabellera naranja entró en su campo de visión y Diana se dignó a por fin mirar a Leona. Seguro pensaba que estaba loca.

Leona se sentó a su lado, mirando las manos de Diana con interés. Tomó una entre las suyas, queriendo ver qué tan grave era el daño en sus nudillos, sin embargo, Diana apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa. —dijo Diana entre dientes, sentándose en su sitio, dispuesta a levantarse.

—Pero estás herida, vayamos a tu casa par-

—Si mis padres me ven así, van a denunciarlo. —dijo Diana, sintiendo su rostro doler—. Así que sólo iré a dejarte en tu casa y… veré si puedo quedarme en casa de Nami o alg-

—¡Quédate conmigo! —exclamó Leona, causando que Diana la mirara confundida—. Yo… uh… el sofá es sofá cama, así que… puedes quedarte en mi habitación si quieres… el edificio tiene estacionamiento, así que… puedes… dejar allí tu coche.

—No, gracias. —negó Diana, mirando su mano temblar debido al dolor—. No creo que sea correct-

—Pero no estaré tranquila si no curo tus heridas. —dijo Leona, interrumpiéndola—. Puedes tener una fractura, ¿te duele cerrar la mano o mover los dedos?

—No me duele nada, Leona, estoy bien. —gruñó Diana, girando sus ojos—. No soy una idiota que no puede defenderse y tu n- ¡carajo, ay!

Leona había presionado sus nudillos, causando que Diana se removiera, adolorida.

—Te duelen, puedes tener un hueso de algún dedo fracturado. —dijo la morena, mirando la sangre de Diana en sus dedos—. Vayamos al hospital.

—¡No iremos al hospital! —exclamó Diana, comenzando a enojarse de nuevo—. ¡Voy a dejarte en tu casa y luego veré qué demonios hacer con el maldito problema en el que me metí y del que tú no tienes que sacarme porque no somos nada!

Diana mantuvo sus ojos en los de Leona, que la miraba sorprendida por su reacción tan agresiva. Entonces Diana quiso golpearse a sí misma con la fuerza que había utilizado para descargar su rabia con el césped. Su teléfono volvió a sonar por el lugar y entonces giró su cabeza para buscarlo en todas las direcciones.

Estaba a un lado de un árbol cercano. Sobre sus rodillas, Diana gateó hasta sostenerlo con sus manos y entonces contestó sin dudar.

—¿Diana? ¿Dónde estás? —era su papá.

—¿Papá? Eh, estoy con Nami… ¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy? —preguntó la peliblanca, limpiando algo de sangre que volvía a resbalar de su nariz.

—Oooh, ¿estás con Nami? —preguntó el hombre de forma sarcástica. Entonces Diana ganó algo de color en sus mejillas, por lo que alzó su cabeza para evitar que su sangre se derramara. Nami cenaba con ellos los lunes—. Eso es gracioso, porque Nami está aquí con Sarah, cenando con nosotros. ¿Quieres saludarlas?

—No… uh, no pongas el altav… —Diana no terminó de hablar.

—Hola, Di… lo siento. —murmuró Nami con algo de vergüenza.

—Está bien, hola, Nami. —respondió Diana, dejándose caer hacia atrás, apenada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no llegaste a cenar? —preguntó la pelinegra con interés.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… estoy con alguien ahora, así que… —murmuró Diana, mirando de reojo a Leona, que la miraba expectante.

—¡¿Qué pasa, calabaza?! ¬—exclamaron Zoe y Sarah al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿Estás haciendo bebés con Leona?!

Diana golpeó su rostro con su mano, deseando que la luna fuera atraída por la tierra y aterrizara justo sobre ella.

—¿Quién es Leona? —preguntó su padre, con un tono serio.

—¡Es su novia! La chica que regala alfajores y brilla como el sol. —dijo Zoe, causando que Diana negara con su cabeza varias veces—. Oh, no… espera, no son novias… es su pretendiente, algo así.

—¿Estás con esa chica con la que tuviste una cita hace semanas? —preguntó su padre, interesado—. ¿Sigues saliendo con ella? ¿Y no nos lo dijiste?

—Sí, estoy con ella… sí, seguimos saliendo, creo. —contestó Diana, volviendo a mirar a Leona, que sonrió un poco—. No te lo dije porque… no sé… que tan serio sea… y no sé si es correcto hablar de esto ahora, así que… ¿puedes llamarme luego?

—No, no puedo llamarte luego, ¿vas a tener sexo con ella? ¿O por qué diablos estás con ella a las ocho de la noche? —preguntó el hombre, quitando el altavoz.

—N- ¡¿qué?! ¡No! —exclamó Diana, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa—. Yo no… no, definitivamente no…

—Hey, no estoy juzgándote, sólo digo que, si vas a tener sexo, incluso si no es con un chico, tú debes cuidarte. —dijo el hombre, acercándose a su esposa en la cocina—. Diana está con su novia, creo que van a tener sexo.

—¡No voy a cuidarme, porque no voy a tener sexo, carajo! —exclamó Diana, haciendo que Leona la mirara sorprendida—. ¡¿Puedes llamarme luego, papá?!

—¿Vas a tener qué con quién? —la voz frívola de su madre causó que Diana se sentara rápidamente en su sitio—. Ven a casa ahora mismo, Diana Koray o te juro por los Dioses que iré a buscarte.

—¡Mamá, no! —exclamó Diana. De repente su nerviosismo comenzó a volverse frustración y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para no contestarle mal a su progenitora—. No vamos a tener sexo y estoy con ella a esta hora ¡porque acaba de anochecer y ella recién salió de su trabajo! Sólo voy a llevarla a casa y volveré… a… casa de… Syndra.

—¿Por qué a casa de Syndra? —preguntó su madre. Por su tono, Diana dedujo que ella también estaba enojándose—. Estás ocultándome algo, Diana, te conozco.

—No, no estoy ocultando nada, madre. —aseguró Diana. Y se sorprendió de lo natural que le salió aquella mentira—. Dejaré a Leona en su casa y luego iré con Syndra… teníamos… una pijamada.

—No tienes doce años, ya no haces pijamadas. Y si ese fuera el caso, Diana… odias las pijamadas. —contestó Selene, frunciendo el ceño—. Pon a tu novia al teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! —exclamó Diana, mirando a Leona y el teléfono con enojo—. ¡No soy una niña, mamá! Puedo salir con quien quiera a la hora que quiera, joder.

—Si no la pones al teléfono cuando cuente hasta tres, no vas a encontrar ninguna de tus revistas astronómicas cuando vuelvas a casa. —dijo la mujer con seguridad.

—¡No negocio con terroristas! —gruñó Diana, volviendo a sentirse nerviosa cuando escuchó la amenaza de su madre.

—Ni tus enciclopedias Lunari. —dijo la mujer. El silencio de Diana la hizo sonreír—. Uno… dos-

Diana gateó con rapidez hasta Leona, entregándole el teléfono. La morena la miró confundida, sin embargo, llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

—¿Hola? —habló Leona, confundida.

—Buenas noches, señorita. —Leona escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Supuso que era la madre de Diana—. Sería usted tan amable de decirme ¿quién eres y qué quieres con mi hija?

Leona miró a Diana con una ceja arqueada. La mirada de suplica de la peliblanca la hizo alzar un poco sus hombros.

—Voy a necesitar que responda eso primero, señora. —dijo Leona, en un tono apacible.

—Me parece razonable. —dijo la mujer—. Soy Selene Koray, la madre de Diana. Y me urge saber de inmediato qué harán tú y mi hija con exactitud en las siguientes… dos horas. O el tiempo que permanezca contigo, porque asumo que se quedará contigo esta noche y no con Syndra, como quiere hacerme creer.

—Oh, por supuesto. Es un placer, señora. Soy Leona, la… ¿novia? —indagó Leona, mirando a Diana, que frunció un poco su ceño a ella—. ¿No?, bueno… es un poco difícil explicarlo, creo.

—Tengo toda la noche. —dijo la mujer en un tono serio, causando que Leona tragara con fuerza.

—Bueno, nosotras… estamos… teniendo citas… para conocernos. Me gusta pensar que somos pretendientes. —dijo Leona, sonrojándose un poco—. Y… ella me llevará a casa. Es un poco lejos, pero no tardaremos más de media hora. Uh… la invitaré a cenar algo en mi departamento y… luego… supongo que nos besaremos un poco… mucho. —Diana le dio un tirón a su propia camiseta, intentando decirle a Leona que fuera más específica—. ¡Con ropa encima, por supuesto! Y… no lo sé, veremos algo en Netflix, hablaremos de nuestro día… quizás nos volvamos a besar. Y entonces iremos a dormir, porque mañana tiene que ir a la universidad y yo a trabajar. ¡Dormiremos en camas separadas! Yo… tengo un sofá cama.

—Correcto, bien, perfecto. —dijo Selene, tamborileando la encimera de la cocina con sus uñas—. ¿Puedes contestar otras preguntas?

—Eh… sí, creo. —murmuró Leona, sintiéndose más nerviosa que antes.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan atraída te sientes hacia mi hija? —preguntó Selene, sin parar de tamborilear la encimera.

Leona sintió su rostro calentarse. Por un momento, Diana la vio más que nerviosa.

—¿D-Diez? —contestó Leona, titubeante.

—¡Sin titubeos! —exclamó la mujer, golpeando la mesa con la mano y asustando a Leona.

—¡Quince! —respondió Leona, nerviosa.

—Oh, ¿es así, Leona? —preguntó la mujer, en un tono lúgubre—. ¿Puedes darme el significado de la palabra “consentimiento” y un ejemplo en el que se vea involucrada mi hija?

—Eh… consentimiento, claro… —Leona tomó su propio teléfono, buscando la palabra en internet—. E-Es un concepto jurídico que hace referencia a… la exteriorización de la voluntad entre dos o varias personas para aceptar derechos y obligaciones.

—Muy específico, lo buscaste en internet. —afirmó Selene—. Quiero que me digas qué significa para ti esa palabra, en un ejemplo.

—Significa que… si… yo quiero hacer algo con Diana… y ella no me da su consentimiento para hacerlo, entonces… no lo hago. —dijo Leona, encogiéndose en su sitio.

—Perfecto, veo que lo tienes claro. —dijo la mujer, asintiendo con su cabeza—. Ahora, déjame decirte algo. Si mi pequeña luna llega mañana a casa llorando, diciendo que te atreviste a hacer algo con ella que no consintió, entonces vas a tener que conseguir al mejor abogado de toda Targón para que te represente, cariño. —explicó de forma pausada la mujer, haciendo que Leona asintiera con su cabeza aún cuando no la estaba mirando—. Y te advierto que es mi esposo y no va a descansar hasta que pagues por lo que l-

—Demasiado. —la voz de un hombre interrumpió a la mujer con la que hablaba antes Leona—. Holi, soy el papá de Diana, Kaius. Diana tiene mi completa autorización para quedarse en tu casa y aparentemente también la de su madre.

—Uh… sí… ¿gracias? —dijo Leona, confundida.

—Por favor, despiértala a las nueve, no antes ni después, porque entonces estará de mal humor todo el día. —dijo el hombre de forma animada.

—P-Por supuesto. —respondió Leona.

—¡Bien! Pasen una linda noche, chicas. Fue un placer, adiós. —dicho eso, el hombre colgó el teléfono, dejando a Leona contrariada.

La morena le entregó su teléfono a Diana, que deseó aventarlo lejos, no obstante, sólo lo metió en el bolsillo de sus jeans, suspirando con pesadez. Ninguna dijo nada por varios minutos. Diana pensaba en qué decir y cómo disculparse por lo último que había dicho y Leona continuaba pensando en la extraña conversación que acababa de tener con la madre de Diana por teléfono.

—Lo lamento. —murmuró Diana, apenas en un tono audible—. No debí decir eso… es… fue estúpido.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Leona, sin mirar a Diana—. ¿En la que me gritaste que no somos nada o cuando dijiste que no sabes qué tan serio es esto?

Diana golpeó su rostro con su mano, sintiéndose una imbécil.

—Ambas. —dijo Diana, rascando un poco su cabeza—. Estaba molesta y… joder, sigo enojada. Pero eso no es excusa para haberte tratado así. Maldición, debí haber golpeado más a ese imbécil.

—Sí… se veía como que él estaba golpeándote a ti. —dijo Leona, negando con su cabeza—. No pensé que fueras ese tipo de chicas.

—¿Qué tipo? —preguntó Diana, frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—De las que se meten en peleas. —murmuró Leona, alzando su mirada al cielo—. Cada vez que te veía pensaba “diablos, quiero abrazar a esta chica y protegerla de todo el mundo el resto de mi vida”. Pero ahora… —riendo un poco, Leona ladeó un poco su cabeza a la derecha—… ahora voy a tener fantasías sexuales donde me empujas contra tu auto y me besas con todo el enojo con el que golpeaste a ese idiota.

Diana arqueó una ceja, sin entender muy bien el comentario de Leona. Pensó que iba a regañarla de alguna forma por haber iniciado una pelea, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, halagándola de nuevo.

—Sólo acércate a mí y dime al oído… ¿qué harías si ves a alguien coqueteándome en un bar? —preguntó Leona, mirando por fin a Diana.

La peliblanca tragó con algo de fuerza. Se acercó a ella, aspirando por un momento el aroma que desprendía la morena.

—Lloraría en un rincón del bar si estás regresándole el coqueteo. —contestó Diana, riendo junto con Leona por su broma—. ¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Pero, me refería a ¿qué harías si alguien está coqueteándome y yo me veo asustada o incómoda? —preguntó Leona, parando de reír. Acarició la mejilla de Diana, intentando no tocar el moretón en la comisura de su labio—. ¿Iniciarías una pelea en el bar?

—Sólo si luego tú vas a detenerla, porque… soy un asco peleando. —respondió Diana, volviendo a reír con la morena—. Mírame, soy un desastre.

—¿Te acercarías a la persona, la alejarías de mí y le dirías “hey, ella es mi nada”? —continuó preguntando Leona, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿O simplemente lo golpearías?

—¡Si tiene un trago en su mano, lo aventaría al suelo para luego golpearlo en la cara! —afirmó Diana, cerrando sus ojos por un momento y sintiendo la delicada caricia de Leona en su rostro—. Siento muchas cosas por ti… no eres mi nada… lo siento, no debí decir esa tontería.

—¿De verdad no sabes qué tan serio es esto? —indagó Leona, acercándose a ella para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios—. Porque… es muy serio para mí.

—También es serio para mí. —susurró Diana, abriendo sus ojos. Se encontró con los orbes avellana de Leona, que la miraba casi embelesada—. Pero… no sabía qué tan serio era en nuestra primera cita, supongo. Menos luego de que me desmayara como una idiota. Dioses… soy una idiota.

—Oh, pero eres mi idiota. —murmuró Leona, acercándose de nuevo a ella para dejar un nuevo beso en sus labios—. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo o irás con Syndra?

—Estoy segura de que Syndra está teniendo una conversación bastante seria con su madre ahora. —dijo Diana, alejándose un poco de Leona cuando sintió algo de dolor en su labio partido—. Nami está cenando en mi casa y afortunadamente para ti, no conozco a nadie más… ¿puedo quedarme hoy contigo? Me urge aprender maquillaje para golpes en youtube, donde mi madre no pueda verme.

Soltando una risa, Leona le dio un último beso a Diana, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Caminó con ella de su mano hasta llegar al auto azul marino.

Entonces Diana la acorraló contra su coche, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de Leona. La pelirroja contuvo su respiración, notando la mirada de determinación en los ojos de Diana. La joven pálida se aproximó a ella para besarla con algo de rudeza. El sabor metálico de la sangre de Diana no tardó en llegar al paladar de ambas. Leona sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo cuando Diana acercó lo más que pudo su cuerpo al de ella. La morena apenas pudo rodear a Diana por la cintura cuando ella se separó del beso. Leona soltó una carcajada cuando Diana besó su cuello, encogiéndose en su sitio y removiéndose.

—¡No! Espera… no… no puedo. —dijo Leona entre risas—. ¡Soy sensible!

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —preguntó Diana, mirándola con interés. La risa incontenible de Leona respondió su pregunta y ella sonrió con malicia—. ¿Aquí tienes?

Besó de nuevo su cuello, causando que Leona se removiera contra la puerta de su auto.

¬¬—No, Diana, ¡basta! —exclamó Leona, intentando alejar a Diana, pero fallando por su falta de fuerza.

—¿Qué tal aquí? —indagó de nuevo Diana, bajando un poco hasta su clavícula—. ¿O aquí?

Sin quererlo, Leona golpeó una de las manos de Diana que la peliblanca dirigió a sus costillas para hacerle cosquillas. El alarido de dolor de la joven pálida causó que Leona detuviera su risa casi al instante, mirándola con pesar.

—¡Mierda, lo siento! —exclamó Leona, asustada.

—¡Tienes razón, me duele como el infierno! —se quejó Diana, agitando sus manos en su sitio—. ¡Joder, en serio que duele!

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —repitió Leona, sin saber qué hacer—. Yo sólo… ¡tú me hiciste cosquillas y no puedo controlarme cuando me hacen cosquillas, lo lamento!

—¡Está bien! —dijo Diana, mordiendo su labio inferior, sólo para soltar un quejido por haber reabierto la herida en su labio también—. Es mi culpa… yo… en primer lugar, ni siquiera tuve que haber golpeado al imbécil de Zed… y luego tampoco tuve que golpear el suelo, sólo… soy muy estúpida.

—No, no… es… diablos, me encantó verte golpearlo. —murmuró Leona, mirando a Diana adolorida. Sonrió un poco, encontrando la situación tonta—. Lo lamento… debí advertirte que soy sensible a las cosquillas.

—No, está bien… yo… ¿podemos ir a tu casa ya? —preguntó Diana, avergonzada.

—Sí, por supuesto. —murmuró Leona, sonrojada—. Pero… pasemos por una farmacia primero.

Subiéndose al auto, Diana hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener sus manos en el volante durante todo el trayecto, descansando un poco cuando se detuvo en la farmacia, donde Leona se bajó a comprar un par de cosas antes de volver al auto. Cuando llegó al departamento de la morena, Diana se sorprendió de ver a alguien en el interior.

—Estoy en casa, Siv. —dijo Leona, entrando junto a Diana—. Ponte algo de ropa, por favor.

—Al diablo, pago la mitad del alquiler. —se quejó Sivir, sin mirar a Leona—. Sólo estamos tú y yo así qu- hola, desconocida. —dijo Sivir apenas hizo contacto visual con Diana—. Voy a ponerme algo, ya vuelvo, siéntete en casa.

Desapareciendo detrás de una puerta, la compañera de Leona abandonó la sala. Leona sonrió con algo de pena a Diana, sentándose en el sofá e incitando a Diana a sentarse a su lado.

—Comencemos con tus manos. —murmuró Leona, sacando un algodón de un empaque—. ¿Cuántas veces habías golpeado a alguien antes?

—Una… a Syndra cuando rompió mi telescopio. —dijo Diana, frunciendo su ceño cuando observó a Leona poner algo de alcohol en el algodón.

—Oh, ella me lo contó. —dijo Leona riendo un poco—. Esto va a arder, así que te propongo que muerdas un cojín para que no grites.

—Já, puedo maneja- ¡Dioses, espera un segundo! —exclamó Diana cuando Leona colocó el algodón sobre sus nudillos sin avisarle—. ¡Sólo espera, Leona!

—Estoy segura de que no están rotos, oiría un crujido al hacer esto. —Leona movió con algo de brusquedad los dedos de Diana, que soltó un gemido de dolor sin saber qué más hacer—. Sí… sólo lo golpeaste mal y te lastimaste. Y luego también golpeaste el suelo, por lo que te rasgaste la piel… no es nada grave. Sanará en una semana o menos.

—¡Por el amor a la luna, no hagas eso de nuevo, por favor! —se quejó Diana, apartando su mano de Leona, que volvió a tomarla de la muñeca—. ¡Sé gentil!

—Diana, no seas una bebé… esto no duele. —aseguró Leona, girando un poco sus ojos—. Lo cubriré con una venda y estarás bien en una semana.

—¿En una semana? —preguntó Diana, moviendo sus pies con insistencia—. ¡Oh, vamos!

—Me agradó tu madre, se oía cool. —dijo Leona, presionando un poco el algodón sobre la piel de Diana—. Se escuchaba como una madre preocupada por su pequeña bebé.

—¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera. —dijo Diana, mirándola confundida—. Ella es tan rigurosa con todo. Le tengo miedo al fracaso porque la primera evaluación que tuve en mi vida fue un nueve punto nueve en lenguaje y literatura. Y entonces ella se volvió loca.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Leona, buscando las vendas en la bolsa que había traído de la farmacia—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó si no era suficiente su esfuerzo para darme todo. Que cómo era posible que, si me permitía hacer todo lo que quisiera, no tuviera la mejor calificación. —dijo Diana, clavando sus uñas en su rodilla al momento en que Leona comenzó a colocar la gasa en su mano—. Desde entonces he sido una estudiante intachable, sólo dieces, nada menos.

—Traumas de la niñez. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. Pero, tu sabes… ella se preocupa por ti. Es decir, ambos, tu padre y madre. Es lindo, que, incluso siendo casi una adulta, ella siga llamándote para saber dónde y con quién estás.

—¿Crees que es lindo? —preguntó Diana, mirándola con interés y olvidando por un momento el dolor punzante en sus nudillos—. Uh… pero es un poco tonto, a veces creo que quiere controlar mi vida. Algunas personas me llamaban niña de mami o cosas así porque iba a buscarme a la universidad cuando tenía días libres.

Riendo un poco, Leona negó con su cabeza.

—Quisiera volver a ser una niña de mami. —murmuró Leona en voz baja, terminando de vendar la mano de Diana. Sonrió con pesar, mirando a Diana a los ojos—. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía seis años.

—Joder, lo siento. —dijo Diana, golpeándose con su mano vendada en el rostro—. Olvida lo que dije, soy una imbécil.

—Está bien, no lo sabías. —dijo Leona, tomando la otra mano de Diana—. Quizás lo insinué, pero nunca te lo dije de forma explícita, así que no tienes que disculparte.

Diana se mantuvo en silencio, cabizbaja. Observó a Leona aplicar de nuevo algo de alcohol sobre un algodón, sólo para luego limpiar los raspones en su mano derecha. Leona analizó la herida por unos segundos, susurrando algo que Diana no pudo entender. Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y caminó hasta la cocina.

Leona tomó algo del congelador, volviendo con Diana para colocar sobre su mano derecha una compresa helada, dejando la otra sobre el sofá. Diana sintió su piel erizarse apenas Leona colocó la compresa sobre su mano, sin embargo, no se quejó.

—Lo mejor será esperar a que en esta mano baje la inflamación, si aplico un vendaje lo más probable es que empeore. —explicó Leona, poniendo alcohol en un algodón nuevo—. Comencemos con tu rostro, mientras me hablas… del por qué golpeaste a ese blando.

Diana frunció su ceño, conteniendo la respiración cuando Leona casi se subió sobre ella en el sofá

—Porque es un imbécil. —se quejó Diana, mordiendo su lengua cuando Leona colocó el algodón sobre sus labios.

—Di, ¿no estabas estudiando leyes? —preguntó Leona, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Diana como respuesta—. No es eso… ya sabes… ¿ilegal?

—Pues no debería serlo. —murmuró Diana, removiéndose bajo Leona—. Lo odio desde que Syndra nos lo presentó. Es tan egocéntrico y hablador. Se cree muy sofisticado por ser el mejor amigo del hermano de Syndra, además de que la mamá de Syndra lo ama con todo su corazón porque… no lo sé, no sé por qué, ¿por qué querrías al imbécil que le rompió el corazón a tu hija? ¿Por qué la obligarías a seguir con él incluso si sabes que la engaña y la humilla? ¡Dioses, lo odio!

—Me di cuenta. Y sí… tienes razón, debería ser legal poder golpear a la gente que es imbécil. —concordó Leona, colocando la otra compresa sobre el rostro de Diana y haciéndola gemir.

—¡Él fue a buscarla enojado! Ella le dijo que la dejara en paz, pero él insistió y comenzó a jalarla del brazo. —se quejó Diana, sosteniendo la compresa en su cara¬—. Yo estaba enojada porque… bueno, porque tuve una mañana de mierda, y honestamente, él me hizo estallar. Fue como si tuviera que descargar toda mi ira con algo o alguien, y lo hice con él. Así que lo golpeé.

—Oh, ya veo… vaya idiota. —murmuró Leona apartando un par de mechones de Diana de su rostro—. Si hubiera sabido todo eso, lo hubiera dejado peor.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Diana, interesada—. Quiero decir, yo sólo vi que lo tenías con su cara casi entre sus piernas y luego lo golpeaste en su pierna y ¡lo hackeaste!

Riendo un poco por la expresión de emoción de Diana, Leona se alejó de ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Tengo entrenamiento militar, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Leona, alzando un poco sus hombros—. Fue defensa personal, lo golpeé en el nervio ciático. Aunque, ni siquiera fue tan fuerte, además le di unos tips para aliviar el dolor, si no los sigue es su problema.

—¿Puedes patear su trasero por mí? —preguntó Diana, con sus ojos brillantes.

—No, de ninguna manera… soy fiel creyente de que las personas no deberían pelear entre ellas, pero me sé defender, no atacar. —explicó Leona, caminando hasta la cocina, encontrando una caja de pizza vacía—. Maldita Sivir. ¡¿De verdad te comiste toda la pizza?!

—¡Sí, ¿por qué?! —escuchó Diana venir de una de las habitaciones.

—¡Era una pizza familiar! —exclamó Leona, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sivir—. ¿De verdad, Sivir?

—¿No eres tú la que dice que, si te lo propones, cualquier pizza puede ser individual? —preguntó Sivir, arqueando una ceja a ella—. Te daré un cupón de Galio Chikens, ordena una nueva.

—Dame esa porquería. —se quejó Leona, arrebatándole el pequeño ticket de las manos—. Pediremos pizza, porque la que había pedido cierta traidora, ya no está.

—¡No me arrepiento de nada! —exclamó Sivir desde su habitación y Diana no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Chúpamela! —exclamó Leona como respuesta, haciendo reír más a Diana.

—¡Ya tienes quien te la chupe, si quieres voy con Kai’Sa! —profirió Sivir, asomando su cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Debería irme?

—Deberías cerrar la maldita boca. —gruñó Leona, mirándola con su ceño fruncido.

—Ok… ¿para comer o para hablar? —preguntó Sivir, sonriendo con malicia—. No fuiste clara.

—Tienes razón, ¡para ambas! —dijo Leona, colocando su mano sobre la boca de Sivir—. Ella es Sivir… Sivir, ella es Diana.

—Ooooh, la chica de la que tanto hablas. —dijo Sivir, apartando la mano de Leona para dirigirse hasta el sofá, ahora con un pijama puesto—. ¿Sabes? Nunca había escuchado a Leona hablar tanto de la misma persona. Es como que tenía tu nombre atravesado entre los dientes, pero quería tu cabeza atravesada entre sus pier-

—¡Cierra la boca, joder! —se quejó Leona, sentándose al otro lado de Diana, y jalándola en su dirección—. Estás asustando a Diana, ella es una beb-

—De hecho, —comenzó a decir Diana, interrumpiendo a Leona—, también quiero mi cabeza atravesada entre t-

—¡Diana, no! —exclamó Leona, ganando algo de color en sus mejillas—. ¿Lo ves, Sivir? ¡Eres una pésima influencia y literalmente te acaba de conocer!

—Oh, gracias a los Ascendidos… temía ser una buena influencia. —dijo Sivir, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Te ha contado la vez que nos robamos unos Snickers de una licorer-

¬—No, Diana, ¡eso es mentira! —dijo Leona, cubriendo las orejas de Diana con sus manos—. ¿Puedes por favor ordenar la pizza mientras termino de curar a mi pobre bebé Diana?

—Como sea… ¿qué le pasó a tu chica? —preguntó Sivir, buscando un número en su teléfono.

—Estuvo en una pelea para defender a una de sus mejores amigas. —explicó Leona, acariciando un poco el cabello de Diana—. Por supuesto que estaba perdiendo y yo pude llegar a intervenir, pero él no quedó mejor que ella.

—Me imagino, la última vez que te vi golpeando a alguien, no volví a verlo ni en el comedor de la universidad. —murmuró Sivir, llevando el teléfono a su oreja—. ¿Sí? Hola, quiero una pizza familiar… tengo un cupón.

—Quizás puedo enseñarte a defenderte. —murmuró Leona, mirando a Diana. Acarició su pómulo golpeado, acercándose para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven pálida—. O al menos enseñarte los puntos sensibles en el cuerpo… así tú podrías ponerlo en su sitio una próxima vez.

—¿No es mejor que le rompas el trasero por mí? —preguntó Diana, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Me duele mi carita.

—No puedo estar siempre contigo… aunque si pones esa linda cara, voy a tener que buscarlo y desaparecerlo. —dijo Leona en un tono serio.

Al contrario de cómo pensó que reaccionaría Diana, la peliblanca la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Hecho. —dijo Diana, pronunciando más su puchero—. ¿Le romperías el trasero a Zed por mí, por favor?

Leona la miró por un instante, tragando con algo de fuerza. Depositó un beso en sus labios, negando con su cabeza.

—No apoyo la violencia. —murmuró Leona—. Lo siento. Aunque, tengo conocidos, puedo ayudarte a conseguir un taser.

Los ojos de Diana volvieron a brillar de emoción. Ella asintió con su cabeza, ansiosa por la idea de poder electrocutar a Zed si volvía a acercarse a ella o a Syndra.

—Ya, tu pizza llegará en quince minutos o será gratis. —dijo Sivir, arreglando un poco su cabello—. Escucha, he vivido contigo por un año ya y sé que te ha tocado escuchar ciertas… cosas interesantes, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —dijo la morena, sonriendo con malicia a Leona, que frunció un poco su ceño—. Pero, sería muy amable de tu parte no hacer mucho ruido, puedo ponerme unos auriculares y toda la cosa, pero, aun así, debo levantarme mañana temprano.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. —gruñó Leona, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Diana—. No haremos absolutamente nada. Sólo veremos algo en mi habitación-

—Sí, sí, así le dijeron a mi papá y ahora estoy llena de hermanas. —dijo Sivir, soltando una risa cuando ambas, Leona y Diana, se sonrojaron—. Bueno, sólo somos dos, pero como sea. Sólo digo que son libres de hacer su nidito de amor aquí… mientras no esté o se aseguren de que esté muy dormida.

—Ya vete a dormir, joder. —se quejó Leona, levantándose de su lugar y obligando a Diana a imitarla—. Vámonos de aquí, ella es una mala influencia para ti.

Encendiendo la luz de su habitación, Leona entró junto con Diana a la pieza. Diana le dio una última mirada a Sivir, que sonrió con complicidad al ver a Leona cerrar la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

Diana contuvo la respiración, observando a su alrededor con interés. Había un ventanal en la pared frente a la puerta, por lo que varias luces de la ciudad entraron por él cuando Leona corrió las cortinas naranjas que lo cubrían. Parecía una habitación normal. Había un closet en una de las esquinas, con un espejo de cuerpo completo a su lado. Diana logró notar las estrellas luminiscentes pegadas en el techo, así como varias cintas de luz led en las cornisas de su techo.

Abrió su boca con algo de sorpresa cuando se encontró con una foto colgada en la pared de Leona junto al grupo de K/DA, estando Kai’Sa abrazándola a su lado derecho, junto con Ahri y Akali a su lado derecho, junto con Evelynn. Observó la colección de discos de Pentakil en el mueble sobre el que se hallaba el televisor y una consola de videojuegos. Se fijó en el peluche de poro que estaba sobre la cama, así como las diferentes figuras de diversos personajes de videojuegos o series jonianas sobre repisas en una de las paredes de la habitación. Lo único que a Diana no le gustó de la habitación fue la biblia Solari en lo más alto de la estantería de libros que tenía Leona, así como la alfombra de un sol que se extendía por casi toda la habitación.

Leona encendió su televisor, acostándose en la amplia cama de dos plazas que estaba en medio de la habitación. Palpó su lado con su mano, indicándole a Diana que se sentara a su lado y ella lo hizo sin dudar.

El aroma de Leona la invadió apenas ella se acercó a la cama. Se dejó caer en la cama, inundándose con el agradable aroma frutal de la morena que estaba hasta en las sábanas de su cama. Entonces creyó que, si tenía que creer en algo, sería en esa joven de cabellos anaranjados y su afrodisiaco aroma.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —preguntó Leona, recostándose a su lado y acomodando sus almohadas tras ella—. Tengo Netflix, aunque si quieres podemos ver otra cosa.

—¿Podemos besarnos hasta que me desmaye? —preguntó Diana, mirándola embelesada—. Por favor.

Leona soltó una pequeña risa. Afirmó la compresa fría sobre la mano derecha de Diana, negando un poco con su cabeza.

—Diablos, Diana, parece que esa pelea activó tu modo caliente y enojón. —murmuró Leona, dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

—¿Y no te gusta? —indagó Diana, haciendo un puchero.

—Me encanta. —afirmó Leona, acariciando el brazo de Diana y dándole una mirada coqueta a la peliblanca—. Pero tengo hambre y las probabilidades de que sea yo quien se desmaye son muy altas si no como algo.

—La pizza va a tardar. —murmuró Diana, acercándose más a Leona en la cama—. Dijiste que soñarías con que te empujara contra mi coche y te besara con rabia… y lo hice.

—Y mis fantasías sexuales te lo agradecen. —susurró Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con ansias—. ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi golpear a ese chico, pensé “¿Qué carajo?, ¡¿esa es Diana?!”, estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Y… ¿te gustó? —preguntó Diana, apartando la compresa de su rostro—. Porque puedo hacerlo otra vez, si quieres.

Leona se carcajeó y Diana sonrió un poco. Dejando de lado la compresa de su mano, Diana acarició el brazo desnudo de Leona.

—Supongo que… no me hacía a la idea de que te enojas. —dijo Leona, estrechando un poco sus ojos—. Es decir, siempre te había visto tan tierna y delicada que una parte de mí jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que en algún momento pudieras enojarte tanto que llegaras al extremo de golpear a alguien.

—Sí, bueno… no pude contener mi ira… lo que es raro, porque suelo contenerme mucho. —murmuró Diana, jugando con el tirante de la camiseta de Leona, estirándolo un poco.

—Pues yo quedé fascinada, para ser sincera. —dijo Leona, con naturalidad—. Me hizo pensar en lo mucho que quisiera que tomaras toda esa furia, te armaras de valor y la golpearas contra mí en una noche de pasión, con la misma intensidad con la que las olas del mar golpean las rocas de un acantilado.

Diana mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de Leona por un instante. Dejó ir el tirante de su camiseta, paseando ahora sus dedos por su cuello, haciendo reír un poco a Leona.

—No sabía que eres sensible a las cosquillas. —murmuró Diana, sonriéndole a Leona.

Leona tomó el peluche de poro, colocándolo entre ella y Diana.

—No. —negó Leona, en un tono bastante serio—. Si vuelves a hacerme cosquillas, voy a golpearte.

—Okay. —murmuró Diana, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Me gusta tu habitación, es colorida, infantil, pero madura al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres ver algo? —preguntó Leona, sonriendo con coquetería a Diana.

La peliblanca tragó con algo de fuerza.

—Los Dioses saben que, cada vez que me preguntas eso, me muero de ganas de responder que sí, pero al mismo tiempo me siento desfallecer. —contestó Diana, haciendo reír en voz alta a Leona de nueva cuenta—. Que sea lo que la luna quiera. Sí a todo.

Girando sus ojos, Leona se sentó en la cama. Encendió una lampara que estaba a un lado de su cama y entonces se levantó a apagar las luces de su habitación. Diana pudo observar en el techo la proyección de la lampara. Era como un universo sobre su cabeza, con pequeñas estrellas luminiscentes que resaltaban.

—Esto es lo que observo todas las noches antes de dormir. —dijo Leona, encendiendo también las luces led del techo y bajo su cama—. Enciendo esto todas las noches porque le temo a la oscuridad.

—Lo mencionaste ayer. —murmuró Diana, mirando a Leona en la luz opaca que iluminaba la habitación y el techo—. ¿Por qué le temes a la oscuridad?

—Cuando estaba en la escuela militar, no nos dejaban encender luces de ningún tipo en las noches. La única luz que había era la de la luna. —explicó Leona, acariciando el brazo derecho de Diana con sutileza—. Y cuando ella no estaba, no había nada. Y ahí estaba yo, con siete años, había perdido a mamá apenas hace meses y ahora estaba cinco días en un semi internado militar. Demonios, cómo lloraba.

—Eso es horrible. ¬—dijo Diana, llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de Leona, mirándola con pesar—. Tranquila, ahora yo voy a ser tu luna. Cada vez que ella no esté en el cielo nocturno, puedes llamarme si tienes miedo y entonces voy a venir a dormir contigo en las noches más oscuras.

—Joder, me encantas. —dijo Leona, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Acercándose a ella, Diana unió sus labios en un beso. Ignoró el ruido de la televisión de fondo o los autos en la calle. En ese momento lo único que estaba en su mente era el sonido de la respiración de Leona, que pronto se volvió agitada, así como la suya. El dolor punzante en su labio roto quedó en segundo plano para Diana cuando se sentó sobre Leona, ayudándola a deshacerse de su camiseta de tirantes. Besó sus labios con fervor, desviándose a su cuello, Diana presionó sus labios contra la piel bronceada de Leona, que soltó un gemido, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña risa.

Volvió a sus labios. Esta vez utilizó su lengua, acariciando la de Leona en un vaivén que duró hasta que Sivir tocó la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Hey, la pizza está abajo! Sabes que no van a dejar subir al repartidor. —dijo la pelinegra al otro lado de la puerta—. Y yo estoy en pijama, no saldré.

Suspirando con frustración, Leona se sentó en la cama, dejando un beso sobre los labios de Diana y volviendo a ponerse su camiseta.

—¡Gracias, rommie! —exclamó Leona, dejando un ultimo beso en los labios de Diana—. Volveré enseguida.

Sentándose sobre la cama, Diana observó a Leona marcharse. Suspiró, mirando la televisión. Buscó algo que le interesara, escuchando la puerta principal siendo cerrada. Miró su teléfono, leyendo los mensajes de Syndra y Nami en el chat grupal que compartían. Les escribió un “hablamos mañana” y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

—La confianza es la base de todas las relaciones, Diana. Piensa en ello.

Diana suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro. Quizás era el momento correcto para decírselo.

Leona estiró sus jeans en la parte de su ingle, donde sentía que estaba sofocándose. Le costaba entender cómo Diana podía encenderla con un solo beso húmedo. Bajó en el ascensor, apretando el papel que le dio Sivir junto con un billete. Lamió sus labios, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre de Diana sobre ellos.

Estaba volviéndose loca. Siempre se había burlado de Sivir cuando ella le contaba que Kai’Sa le había insistido en irse a vivir juntas apenas se conocieron. Pero ahora ella era la que quería decirle a Diana que vivieran juntas desde ese momento hasta que su vida se acabara. Golpeó su rostro con una de sus manos, sintiéndose que había caído en el cliché de la lesbiana que quiere mudarse apenas se conocen.

Ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente que Diana podía golpear a alguien, pero ahora de repente, quería vivir con ella. Era una idiota. O estaba enamorada. Le gustaba más la idea de ser una idiota que la otra.

Salió del edificio atravesando parte del estacionamiento para salir por completo del pequeño conjunto residencial. Miró a su alrededor, arqueando una ceja al no encontrar al repartidor. Había varios autos estacionados frente al conjunto, pero hubo uno que la hizo estrechar sus ojos. Negro, sin una mancha de sucio encima, brillante y de una marca costosa. Lo había visto antes.

—¡Aquí está su pizza! —exclamó un joven a su lado y Leona casi da un salto en su sitio—. Justo a tiempo, señorita.

—Sí… uh… gracias. —Leona le entregó el cupón, así como el billete—. Quédate el cambio, muchas gracias.

Miró por última vez el auto negro. No podía ver nada en el interior, pues los vidrios estaban polarizados. Alzó sus hombros, entrando al conjunto de nuevo. Saludó al portero nocturno, entrando a su edificio para subir por el ascensor.

—Entró de nuevo al edificio, comandante. —habló el hombre de piel morena, observando con binoculares en dirección al edificio—. Sólo salió por una pizza.

—¿Está con la chica? —indagó el hombre en la parte trasera del automóvil, observando una carpeta en sus manos.

—Sí, comandante, la chica no ha salido del edificio y su auto sigue en el estacionamiento. —afirmó el que estaba en el asiento de piloto—. ¿Debería quedarme aquí toda la noche? Llamaré a Argus para que pase por usted y yo haré la guardia hoy.

—Perfecto. —dijo él en tono de voz firme—. Pero comunícate con Cyril también, quiero saber exactamente… ¿quién es Diana Koray? Sus expedientes médicos, penales, sus salidas y entradas de Targón, sus citas al odontólogo. Todo.

—Como usted ordene, comandante Rakkor. —respondió el hombre moreno sentado en el asiento del piloto, tomando su teléfono celular.

_**Goddess of Luminosity.** _


	11. Expiación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola, k ace? Leyendo esta pendejada o k ac? :v
> 
> Miren, no sé, yo lloré escribiendo la confesión de Leona y no soy religiosa, pero yo soy muy emotiva (aunque sea flammer). Si no lloran, neta váyanse a la chingada. Bueno nada más vine a decir eso. Mañana trabajo como saben, así que me voy a la berdura.
> 
> Recuerden que sus lindos comentarios diciéndome lo mucho que apesto escribiendo fanfics me motivan a suicidarme... no, un momento, ¿cómo era? Ah ya, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir la historia y a actualizar semanal, porque neta qué dolor de nalgas sentarme seis horas a escribir esto JASKDJFADLSFJKA
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, con amor, su Diosa, pronto Áurea asdfadsfa
> 
> PD: pasen sus nicknames porque no tengo amigos en LAS para ponerme "DianaTop" y "LeonaBottom" o viceversa xd Bueno, tampoco tengo amigos en LAN :,v

Syndra aparcó en su lugar en el amplio estacionamiento de la casa. Se bajó, poniéndole el seguro al auto y entrando a su hogar por la puerta trasera. Todo estaba en silencio. Muy silencioso para su gusto. Buscó a su padre en su oficina, pero no estaba allí. Entonces buscó a su madre en la biblioteca, encontrándola sentada en uno de los amplios sillones que había en la estancia, leyendo con una tranquilidad que le daba miedo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Syndra, luego de haber permanecido de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca por unos minutos—. Acerca de Zed.

Su madre sólo la miró cuando mencionó el nombre de su susodicho novio.

—Él vino a buscarte, ¿por qué no respondes sus llamadas? —preguntó la mujer mayor, sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

—Porque estaba muy ocupada pensando… ¿por qué nos mudamos de Jonia, madre? —preguntó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Syndra permaneció recargada del marco de la puerta, mirando a su madre en la lejanía. Al instante en que hizo esa pregunta, Syndra notó que los ojos de su madre se opacaron. La tensión que inundó la sala era palpable y Syndra quiso marcharse a su habitación, sin embargo, sentía que no había vuelta atrás. No quería que hubiera una vuelta atrás.

—Porque tu hermano tuvo un encuentro… violento con nadie más que la hija de un empresario muy conocido. —respondió su madre, estrechando sus ojos a Syndra—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, porque pensé que había sido por mi culpa. Eso me dijiste un montón de veces, hasta que cumplí quince. —dijo Syndra, sonriendo con frialdad a la mujer sentada en el sofá—. Dijiste que, si yo no hubiera cometido ese gran error, él no habría tenido que intervenir… que fue mi culpa que él se pusiera violento, y que era mi culpa cada vez que t-

—Cierra la boca, cariño. —dijo la mujer, tan rubia como Syndra—. Y ciertamente, fue tu culpa. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?

—¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó Syndra, dando un paso en dirección a su madre—. ¿Besar a una c-

—Cierra la maldita boca, Syndra. —advirtió su madre. Syndra notó lo enojada que se puso con la mera intención de mencionarle que había besado a una chica. Suspirando, la mujer negó con su cabeza—. Esta no eres tú, mi niña. Es por esto por lo que te pedí que dejaras de ver a Diana y a Nami.

—¿Porque me iban a volver lesbiana? —preguntó Syndra, causando que su madre se levantara de su sitio. Entonces ella retrocedió, asustada.

La mujer mayor sonrió, notando el miedo en su hija. Se acercó a ella despacio, cual depredador se acerca a su presa, jugando con ella antes de atacarla.

—Eventualmente, ellas iban a confundirte con sus… asquerosidades. Porque eres una mente tan débil, mi niña. —aseguró la mujer, acercando su mano a la mejilla de Syndra. Le dio una caricia suave, pero fría. La joven rubia se congeló en su sitio—. Desde que eras pequeña me di cuenta que tenías estas… inclinaciones, pero soy una fiel creyente de que estas actitudes incorrectas pueden enderezarse con la mano de firme de una buena madre. Y eso es lo que soy, ¿o no, mi cielo?

—Me golpeabas… —murmuró Syndra, entre dientes—… cuando preguntaba por Irel-

—No digas ese nombre en esta casa, cariño. —dijo la mujer en un tono de advertencia. Syndra no pudo sostener la mirada de su madre, miró al suelo, aterrada por haber revivido su pasado—. Soy tu madre, cielo. Quiero lo mejor para t-

—¿Y lo mejor para mí es Zed? —preguntó Syndra, cabizbaja—. ¿De verdad crees que merezco eso? ¿Merezco alguien que me engaña y sólo… me trata como basura?

—Oh, estás exagerando, Syndra, cariño. —dijo ella, soltando una risa frívola—. Zed es un caballero, alguien que nunca osaría a poner un dedo sobre ti si tú no lo apruebas.

—¡¿Y qué carajo es esto, mamá?! —preguntó Syndra, exaltada, mostrándole la marca rojiza en su muñeca—. ¡¿Por qué hizo esto?! ¡Vaya caballero!

—Baja la voz, Syndra. —susurró su madre, sosteniendo su mentón con fuerza para obligarla a mirarla—. No queremos que papá se distraiga de su trabajo.

—No, no quieres que papá lo sepa, ¡eso es lo que pasa! —exclamó Syndra y al instante la mujer apretó sus mejillas con fuerza.

—Te dije que bajes la maldita voz, Syndra. —gruñó la mujer, frunciendo su ceño a la joven, que era físicamente idéntica a ella—. Y sí, tienes razón. Tu padre nunca debe enterarse de ese pequeño y asqueroso… desliz tuyo. —habló con un tono apacible, sonriendo al notar el miedo en la mirada de Syndra—. ¿Acaso estás dispuesta a perder todo esto por un desliz de tu infancia, cielo? ¿Quieres andar en transporte público con la plebe? ¿Ir a una universidad pública? ¿Quieres trabajar por sueldo mínimo para mantener tus gastos?

Syndra la miró, conteniendo las lágrimas que se asomaban en los rabillos de sus ojos. Negó con su cabeza de forma lenta, sollozando un poco.

—Bien, porque papá se pondría colérico si llega a enterarse de lo que sucedió. —aseguró la mujer, dejando libre a su hija. Amplió su sonrisa—. Ponte algo frío allí… no queremos que él pregunte qué te sucedió, ¿o sí?

Negando con su cabeza, Syndra retrocedió varios pasos, saliendo de la biblioteca para caminar con prisa a su habitación. Subió las escaleras, respirando con dificultad. Varias lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, recargándose de ella. Sus manos temblaban y la sensación de miedo no la abandonaba incluso cuando ya no estaba su madre frente a ella.

Miró su teléfono, buscando el número de Irelia en él. La llamó. No tardó un minuto en contestarle.

— _Hey, pequeño lot-_

—Lo siento… no puedo… no puedo con esto… Irelia, lo siento. —murmuró entre llanto la rubia, sintiendo su garganta seca y su pecho estrujado—. No puedo hacerlo… no puedo estar contigo.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Syndra… ¿estás bien?_ —preguntó Irelia, al otro lado de la línea.

La rubia negó con su cabeza dejándose caer al suelo, recargada de la puerta. Llevó una mano a su boca, intentando contener el llanto para no ser escuchada en el solitario y oscuro del segundo piso.

—Lo siento… —susurró Syndra, sollozando.

— _Está bien… yo… escucha… si quieres voy a verte ahora mismo-_

—¡No! Irelia… no… esto no va… no va a funcionar. —dijo Syndra, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Tú y yo… fue lindo, per-

— _Voy a ir a verte ahora._ —aseguró Irelia—. _No es una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, menos una encuesta. Te veré en treinta minutos en esta ubicación. Si no llegas supondré que se acabó._

Dicho eso, la pelinegra colgó. Syndra recibió una ubicación por parte de ella en su teléfono y aunque sentía el miedo hacer su cuerpo temblar, por algún motivo se levantó. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, caminando rápido cuando se encontró a su madre en la sala de estar con su hermano mayor. Él hizo un comentario burlón acerca de su maquillaje corrido, pero ella sólo continuó su camino hasta el estacionamiento.

Aparcó a un lado de la carretera, cerca del lugar que Irelia le había enviado. Un teatro. Se bajó de su auto sólo cuando había limpiado su rostro. Puso el seguro y se dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar, sin embargo, un guardia de seguridad la detuvo.

—Señorita, estamos cerrando. —dijo el hombre, causando que Syndra arqueara una ceja a él.

—Viene conmigo. —la voz de Irelia la hizo voltear a sus espaldas. Todo el temor desapareció cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de la pelinegra—. Es mi manager.

—Oh, lo siento, señorita Xan. —se disculpó el hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia a Syndra—. Lo lamento, señorita.

—Está bien. —fue lo último que dijo Irelia, tomando de la mano a Syndra para guiarla por el lugar.

La pelinegra la guio hasta el enorme salón, donde bajaron por las diferentes filas de asientos, hasta encontrarse en la plataforma donde se encontraba un fino piano de cola negro.

—Voy a tocar aquí en unas semanas. —dijo Irelia, sentándose en el taburete frente al piano—. Nunca me sentí… lista para exponer al mundo la única canción que compuse para ti, pero ahora… creo que ahora podré. He compuesto otras, claro… pero ninguna me gusta tanto como la que compuse para ti.

—No hagas esto. —murmuró Syndra, pasando sus manos por su rostro—. No puedo hacer esto, Irel-

—Viniste, Syndra… eso quiere decir que una parte de ti quiere hacerlo. —dijo Irelia, sonriendo un poco—. Syndra… yo… voy a esperar por ti, lo prometo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hice nada por ti, nunca he hecho nada por ti además de causarte dolor! —exclamó Syndra, retrocediendo varios pasos—. ¡Tengo miedo! Yo… hablé con mamá y sólo necesitó mirarme con esos… ojos penetrantes que… me aterran y… ¡hui despavorida!

—Mírame, Syndra. —pidió Irelia, con voz apacible—. Por favor, mírame.

—No… Irelia, no. —negó Syndra, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. No puedo.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la pelinegra, bajando la mirada.

—Porque te… tengo… estos… sentimientos no tan heterosexuales por ti. —susurró Syndra, mirando a su alrededor con temor, asustada de que alguien pudiera oírla—. Y mirarte… mirarte hace que todos mis miedos se desvanezcan por un momento… me hace sentir feliz y… y tocarte es como… como un sueño hecho realidad. —musitó Syndra, acercándose a ella. Acarició su mejilla, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Irelia—. Sólo nos hemos visto en dos semanas… no sé si sigues siendo mi Xan, o si creciste y te convertiste en una nueva Xan, pero estoy segura de que… quiero estar contigo.

—Pues es tan fácil como sólo hacer eso… estar conmigo. —dijo Irelia, acariciando la mano de Syndra en su mejilla—. No estoy pidiéndote nada, no te pedí que hablaras con tu familia, ni que te expusieras con nadie… sólo te pido que… me dejes amarte.

—¡Pero no mereces eso! —gruñó Syndra, comenzando a llorar—. Mereces que pueda gritarlo aquí, en frente de toda tu maldita audiencia. Que no tenga miedo de que lo sepan, ¡que no me ponga anteojos oscuros y una bufanda en pleno verano para vernos!

—No necesito que todos sepan, Syndra… necesito estar segura de que sientes… cosas no tan heterosexuales por mí, o como quieras llamarlo. Necesito saberlo yo. —dijo Irelia, tomando la mano de Syndra, acercándola a su boca para dejar un beso en ella—. Porque es nuestra relación, y si sientes que quieres vivirla a escondidas el resto de tu vida, entonces está bien para mí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que te amo si no soy capaz de expresarlo en cualquier lugar y momento? —preguntó Syndra en un susurro—. ¿Cómo?

—Porque cuando me miras, ciertamente no lo haces de una forma muy heterosexual. —bromeó Irelia, riendo. Syndra frunció el ceño, limpiando sus lágrimas con algo de brusquedad—. Es decir… porque cuando me miras, puedo encontrar todos esos sentimientos en tus ojos. Como ahora… estás triste, muy triste… ¿qué te hace sentir triste, mi pequeño loto?

—Tu broma estúpida me dio cáncer, por eso estoy triste. —gruñó Syndra, sin soltar la mano de Irelia—. Estoy triste porque… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y yo… no puedo. —Suspirando, Syndra se sentó sobre las piernas de Irelia, dándole un toque insistente a una de las teclas del piano—. Me congelé cuando me vi de nuevo frente a mi madre, como una niña… preguntándole qué había hecho mal y… ella me golpeaba, decía que era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa por… sentir esto.

—No es tu culpa, Syndra. —murmuró Irelia, besando su mejilla—. Fue mía, por besarte.

—Quería besarte antes. Quiero besarte ahora, ¡Quiero besarte todo el tiempo, joder! —se quejó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Y no puedo hacerlo porque me da pánico pensar que ella va a vernos! Y si hizo que mi hermano se librara de un año en el reformatorio, me da miedo pensar que puede hacerte algo y salir impune de eso.

Bajando la mirada, Irelia recargó su cabeza del hombro de Syndra.

—Desearía poder pedirte que huyeras conmigo, pero entiendo que tienes tus planes de vida y no puedo sólo interferir en ellos. —susurró Irelia, abrazando a la rubia sobre su regazo—. La verdad, odio no saber qué hacer con respecto a lo que me dices. Odio la idea de que vives con miedo en tu propio hogar, se supone que es el lugar en el que más deberías sentirte a salvo, pero en cambio, tus padres lo hacen un lugar horrible.

Manteniéndose en silencio por un instante, Syndra recordó el rostro de su madre cuando le gritó que no quería que su padre se enterara de lo que sucedió. Por un segundo la mujer pareció aterrada por la idea.

Con los brazos de Irelia en su cintura, Syndra permaneció pensativa. ¿Por qué se enojaría? Su padre había sido el que más felicitó a Nami por su relación con Sarah. Él le preguntaba por ellas todo el tiempo, incluso por Diana y su depresión por Alune. Cabía la posibilidad que fuera el tipo de personas que decían que estaban bien con la homosexualidad, pero no aceptarían a uno en su familia.

Pero ella era su princesita. La primera vez que él la vio llorando por Zed, le dijo que lo dejara de inmediato. Cuando volvió con Zed, él, más que contento, se notó decepcionado. Desde entonces se habían distanciado, pero Syndra estaba segura de que seguía siendo su princesa.

Quizás su madre no quería que su padre supiera porque él se pondría del lado de Syndra.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? —preguntó Irelia, sacando a Syndra de su ensimismamiento.

—Siempre. —contestó Syndra, sonriéndole.

Abrió sus ojos, sin necesidad de que una alarma sonara.

Se encontró cara a cara con Diana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Usualmente, ella se levantaba sin chistar, comenzando su día apenas el primer rayo de sol iluminaba el cielo. Sin embargo, ese día se permitió permanecer unos minutos acostada, acariciando el rostro de Diana.

Su herida en el labio tenía una costra, el moretón en su pómulo había bajado la inflamación, pero continuaba de un color lila profundo, así como en su boca.

Se acercó a la peliblanca, hasta el punto en que la respiración acompasada de Diana chocaba en su rostro. Diana se veía bastante tranquila. Demasiado. Leona sonrió, sintiendo que le agradaba la sensación de Diana tranquila frente a ella.

Dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, viendo a Diana quejarse y murmurar entre sueños. La joven pálida se removió en la cama, aferrándose al peluche de poro y dándole la espalda a Leona.

Ella amplió su sonrisa, tomando aquello como una señal del sol para que se levantara. Así lo hizo.

Con sumo cuidado, Leona buscó en su clóset alguna ropa que le sirviera para hacer deporte. Entró al baño que compartía con Sivir con la ropa y zapatillas en mano, vistiéndose en el interior. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, cepilló sus dientes, se colocó sus audífonos y salió.

Tenía la misma rutina siempre.

Apenas salió de su edificio saludó al portero del conjunto y se fijó en el auto negro que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Suspiró, negando con su cabeza. Miró su reloj de pulsera, deslizando su dedo sobre él para reproducir música en sus audífonos. Se estiró un poco y entonces comenzó.

No podía evitar sonreír. La noche anterior tuvo que prestarle a Diana uno de sus pijamas. Leona no pudo parar de reír cuando le entregó uno de cuerpo completo de panda. Diana infló sus mejillas, pero accedió a ponérselo. Así mismo, Leona sólo se puso un pijama que consistía en un short y una camiseta de tirantes.

Luego de acabar con la pizza, Leona tomó una de sus almohadas y buscó una sábana en el clóset, sólo para que Diana le pidiera quedarse a dormir en su habitación con ella. 

La peliblanca le habló de sus clases, y aunque Leona no entendió nada de lo que decía, se conformaba con ser besada por la chica pálida cada cinco minutos.

Recordaba que a Diana le gustaba pasear su mano por sus brazos y abdomen. La joven pálida mordía su labio inferior con deseo cada vez que lo hacía bajo la camiseta que traía Leona.

Se durmió acariciando el cabello blanco de Diana, con ella descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho y su mano libre entrelazada a una de las manos de Diana.

Había sido perfecto, incluso si todo había sido porque un imbécil golpeó a su chica.

Leona sentía que nada podía arruinar su semana luego de esa noche.

Se detuvo en el parque. Hizo un pequeño calentamiento. Saltos. Flexiones. Abdominales. Sentadillas. Plancha. Skipping. De nuevo volvía a casa, trotando. El auto negro seguía estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Podía verlo en la lejanía.

El sol ya había salido por completo cuando llegó a su complejo. Saludó al portero del turno de la mañana, que le avisó que tenía correo.

Leona suspiró.

Nada podía arruinar su semana luego de la noche anterior.

Abrió el casillero del correo, encontrando un sobre. Amarillo, por supuesto. Tenía el mismo sello de cera con un sol bien marcado.

No tenía remitente, pero sabía de quién era.

No lo abrió.

Subió por el ascensor, marcando el octavo piso. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Siete y cincuenta. Se había tardado más de la cuenta por salir tarde. Detuvo la música, abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

Entró a su habitación. Buscó en su clóset, abriendo una mochila que estaba al fondo de sus zapatos. Adjuntó el sobre amarillo con los otros diez sobres amarillos. Cerró la mochila.

Nada ni _nadie_ podía arruinar su semana.

Se estiró, observando de nuevo a Diana, que seguía abrazando al poro, pero esta vez dándole la espalda al ventanal. Sonrió. Se aproximó a la cama, sentándose en el lado que durmió. Volvió a acariciar el rostro de Diana, embelesada con su gesto tranquilo.

Tenía menos de diez minutos para entrar al baño antes de que lo hiciera Sivir.

Se apresuró a entrar al baño cuando escuchó las quejas de su amiga con respecto a la hora. Ni siquiera entró con ropa, sólo se metió al baño con su toalla, cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Rió cuando escuchó a Sivir quejarse desde afuera.

Se duchó. Más para no hacer enfadar a su compañera que por otra cosa. Tenía que ver al sacerdote Solari a las once, así que tenía tiempo para hacer el desayuno, comer, quizás darse un par de besos con Diana y luego emprender su camino al templo Solari donde había conseguido una cita para expiarse.

Sería rápido. Aunque había pecado más en pensamientos que en obras, de igual forma era importante comulgar antes del festival del sol, la siguiente semana.

Podía imaginarse a sí misma cargando a Diana en brazos hasta el templo de la montaña. Maldijo a los ortodoxos, pues no permitirían que su muy planificado matrimonio forzado con Diana fuera legítimo sólo porque sería entre dos mujeres.

Salió del baño en toalla, girando sus ojos a Sivir por sus quejas.

Tuvo que buscar su ropa con cautela en su clóset, intentando no despertar a Diana. Se vistió en la habitación de Sivir, secando su cabello con el secador que tenía su compañera y miró su reloj de pulsera al colocárselo. Ocho con veinte. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Dejó el de Sivir sobre la mesa, junto con su café, y se dirigió a su habitación con una bandeja.

Observó a Diana por un breve instante. Dejó la bandeja a su lado, sobre la cama. Rozó con su dedo la mejilla amoratada de Diana, que frunció un poco su ceño.

—Mmmm no… me duele. —gruñó Diana, girándose en la cama.

—Oh, lo siento. —susurró Leona, mirándola con pesar—. ¿Debería despertarte con un beso en los labios?

—Eso es gay. No. —murmuró Diana, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero soy gay por ti, Di. —dijo Leona, riendo entre dientes.

—Eso es incesto, Zoe. —gruñó Diana, pasando una mano por su rostro y quejándose cuando tocó su labio—. Es ilegal y moralmente asqueroso.

Riendo en voz alta, Leona recargó su mentón del brazo de Diana, mirándola.

—No soy Zoe. —respondió Leona, causando que Diana volteara a verla al instante. La peliblanca abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo—. Hola, preciosa.

—¿No lo soñé? —preguntó Diana, sin moverse de su sitio—. Es decir, quedarme en tu depa… ¿no lo soñé? —Leona sólo negó con su cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Oh, gracias, Dioses celestiales.

Volteándose para quedar boca arriba en la cama, Diana miró a Leona.

—Te traje el desayuno. Porque… bueno, pensé que sería un lindo detalle. —dijo Leona, sentándose en la cama para tomar la bandeja a su lado—. Son panqueques. Puedes ponerle miel de maple y… pues… como odias las mañanas, te traje café, porque pensé que te gusta.

—Dioses, no sé qué fue lo que hice para merecerla, pero gracias por hacer que esta chica se fije en mí. —dijo Diana, permaneciendo inmóvil en la cama. La risa nerviosa y el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Leona hizo a Diana pestañear un par de veces—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—Eh… sí. —murmuró Leona, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Entonces gracias por fijarte en mí y no en Syndra. —dijo Diana, sentándose en la cama y mirando la bandeja—. Gracias por esto. Es decir, por permitirme quedarme aquí ayer, el desayuno y el pijama. Realmente significó mucho para mí, Leona.

Diana tomó una de las manos de Leona, sonriéndole con amabilidad a la morena, que la miró sorprendida por la aparente calma con la que Diana estaba hablándole. Era como si la chica tierna que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa que decía o hacía se hubiera esfumado la noche anterior. Como si algo hubiera cambiado en Diana.

Recordó las palabras de Syndra y cómo le había explicado que, si actuaba bien, lo más probable era que Diana la dejara conocer ese lado que no le mostraba a todo el mundo.

Que Áurea la castigara con un rayo de sol pulverizante, pero lo único que se le ocurría hacer con esa Diana era pecar en su habitación.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, sintiéndose algo acalorada. Leona tomó su plato, colocándolo sobre su regazo.

—Está bien. La verdad es que lo hice porque eras tú y no iba a dejarte volver golpeada a tu casa. —dijo Leona, apartando un mechón blanco de cabello del rostro de Diana—. ¿Aún te duele tu tierna carita, bebé Di?

Asintiendo un poco con su cabeza, Diana rozó su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos. Leona acarició la mejilla amoratada de la peliblanca, frunciendo un poco su ceño con enojo.

—Me arde un poco el labio y me duele la mejilla. Pero no tanto como ayer. —respondió Diana, ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba la mano de Leona—. Gracias por curarme también, eres increíble.

—Uh… sí… yo… no fue nada. —murmuró Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con ansias—. Deberías comer. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir al templo para expiar y poder comulgar el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Cuál templo? Yo te llevaré. —dijo Diana, tomando la miel de maple para verter un poco sobre sus panqueques—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te llevaré y luego iré a casa para cambiarme e ir a la universidad.

—No es necesario, Diana. —musitó Leona, alejando su mano del rostro de la peliblanca—. Iré en transporte público.

—Insisto. Tú hiciste mucho por mí ayer y yo n- ¡whoa! —exclamó la joven pálida. Había llevado algo de panqueques a su boca. El sabor era exquisito, ni siquiera su nana preparaba unos así—. ¡¿Acaso hay algo que no hagas bien?! —preguntó Diana, intercalando su mirada entre Leona y su plato de comida—. ¿El café?

—No lo preparé yo, es instantáneo. —dijo Leona, algo avergonzada por lo primero que preguntó Diana.

—¡Y aun así está delicioso! —Sorbiendo un poco con su nariz, Diana tomó ambas manos de Leona entre las suyas. Sus ojos brillaban con admiración al ver a la pelirroja, que arqueó una ceja confundida—. Tus manos son mágicas.

—Oh, créeme que pueden hacer algo más mágico que esto. —murmuró Leona, apretando un poco sus labios—. Podría hacerlo ahora si me dejas, tengo tiempo.

—¿Algo como alfajores mágicos? —preguntó Diana, con sus ojos brillando más que antes.

—Eh… no… hablaba de algo más… sexual. —dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

Diana arqueó una ceja, mirando a Leona confundida. Entonces su rostro ganó algo de color conforme el calor subió por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. El nerviosismo la invadió ante la idea de la clara proposición de Leona. La morena sonrió, encontrándose de nuevo con la chica tierna que estaba ganándose su corazón.

—Ahí está mi tierna Didi. —dijo Leona, sonriendo ampliamente—. Por favor, come. Y sí, está bien, puedes acercarme al templo.

—Perfecto. Correcto. Por supuesto. Sí. —afirmó Diana, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras se apresuraba a comer el desayuno.

Su reloj marcó las nueve y cincuenta cuando el auto de Diana salió de su conjunto. Leona no olvidó fijarse en el coche negro que continuaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle y que justamente arrancó cuando pasaron por su lado. Miró hacia atrás en el auto. Estaba tres carros más atrás, sin embargo, sabía que estaba siguiéndola.

Tomó su teléfono celular, buscando un número que tenía guardado, pero olvidado.

Rahvun.

Abrió la conversación de chat, encontrándose con el último mensaje que había recibido de él. Ella le había preguntado si estaba contento. Él respondió con un frívolo “sí”. Era un imbécil.

_“No te atrevas.”_

Escribió en el chat, pero borró las palabras. Movió su pie con insistencia, volviendo a mirar atrás cuando entraron a la autopista. Ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar el hecho de que estaban siguiéndola y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. La idea de que él quisiera entrometerse de nuevo en su vida le causaba rabia, angustia y quizá un poco de tristeza.

Quizás era su imaginación. Tenía meses sin salir con nadie que no fueran sus amigos, meses sin una relación. Por Áurea, ni siquiera tenía una relación del todo con Diana y él ya estaba encima de ella, volviéndola loca de nuevo.

Miró atrás de nuevo y entonces Diana no pudo evitar notar su nerviosismo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la peliblanca, desviando sus ojos de la carretera por un segundo para mirar por el retrovisor—. Te noto… nerviosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? De ninguna manera. —aseguró Leona, sentándose correctamente en su sitio—. Sólo… estoy ansiosa… por… mi expiación.

—Sí, bueno… no creo que hayas pecado mucho, ¿o sí? —preguntó Diana, mirándola por un instante—. Quiero decir, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no te confiesas con un sacerdote?

—Hace un año. —contestó Leona, rascando un poco su cuello—. Tengo mis motivos.

—¿Y qué clase de pecados has cometido? —indagó Diana, riendo un poco—. ¿Pasaste una noche pensando que el sol sólo es una estrella? Vaya pecado.

—Esto no es una broma, Diana. —dijo Leona, estrechando sus ojos a la peliblanca, que borró la sonrisa de sus labios al instante—. Escucha… no sé… yo… ah. —suspirando, Leona pasó una mano por su cabello—. De verdad me gustas, ¿Ok?

—Ok. —afirmó Diana, apretando un poco sus labios.

—Quiero que esto funcione, en serio que lo quiero. Creo que nunca había querido tanto que algo en mi vida funcionara como quiero que lo nuestro funcione, ¿entiendes? —preguntó Leona, volteando a mirar atrás de nueva cuenta.

—Lo entiendo. —respondió Diana, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que asentir con su cabeza o responder con monosílabos, pues había cometido un error.

—Y no… no creo que funcione si tú no… entiendes que mis creencias son muy serias para mí. —dijo Leona, frunciendo su ceño cuando volvió a divisar el coche negro entre los demás que estaban atrás—. Podemos bromear acerca de ello a veces, podemos discutir amistosamente ciertas cosas que no… bueno, que no se oyen tan lógicas para la ciencia, pero… creo que debemos saber identificar el momento para hacerlo… ¿me sigues?

—Te sigo. —murmuró Diana, mirando de reojo a Leona por un breve momento—. Lo lamento. No debí bromear con esto, sé que es muy serio para ti… me lo dijiste antes de ayer.

—¿Lo hice? Sí… creo que lo hice, claro. —dijo la morena, mirando su teléfono y pensando en qué escribir en el chat—. No estoy molesta, ¿ok? Sólo… estoy nerviosa de verdad.

—Hey, irá todo bien. —dijo Diana, dejando un momento la palanca de cambio para tomar la mano izquierda de Leona, guiándola hasta la palanca—. Estoy segura que lo que sea que hiciste no puede ser tan grave como lo que me hará mi mamá cuando me vea. Descansa en paz, Diana.

Mirando la mano de Diana bajo la suya en la palanca de cambio, Leona no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Es sólo… que hay cosas de las que no me arrepiento en realidad, ¿sabes? —dijo Leona, acariciando la piel suave del dorso de la mano de Diana.

—A ver, ¿cómo qué? —preguntó la peliblanca, mirando a Leona de nuevo por un momento—. ¿Besarme?

—No sólo besarte. Desearte, mirarte y quererte como se supone que debería hacerlo con un hombre es uno de los pecados más graves en este siglo, por algún motivo estúpido. —explicó Leona, mirando a sus espaldas—. Y puedo decirle a la sacerdotisa que me perdone por lo que siento, pero no siento que deba disculparme por esto… ¿entiendes?

—¿Por qué no sólo lo omites? —preguntó Diana, mirando por el retrovisor, intentando encontrar lo que miraba Leona con tanta insistencia—. Quiero decir, puedes hablar de otras cosas que hayas hecho, como… no lo sé, ¿hay algo que hayas hecho?

—Maté a alguien el pasado verano. —dijo Leona, volteando a ver a Diana con total seriedad. La peliblanca redujo un poco la velocidad, mirando a Leona por un instante. Tragó con fuerza—. Lo enterré camino a la montaña, en una de las tantas cavernas deshabitadas debido al modernismo. Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos retumbando en mi cabeza y-

—Y puedo sentir sus uñas clavadas en mis brazos, arañándome. —dijo Diana, sonriendo con complicidad—. Veo que tienes excelentes gustos de lectura. Es una lástima que también haya leído “Redención de un Ra’Horak”, sólo con propósitos informativos, por supuesto.

—Entonces sabes lo rigurosas que son las sacerdotisas Solari a la hora de una expiación. —dijo Leona, pasando una mano por su cabello—. ¡Se meten en tu cabeza con sus susurrante vos y hacen que termines admitiendo que eres gay como el demonio!

Diana, la miró de reojo. Se veía más que nerviosa, como asustada.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿qué harán si confiesas que eres gay? —preguntó Diana, interesada—. ¿Te enviarán a un campamento de conversión? —El suspiro que emitió Leona causó que Diana la mirara de nuevo un momento—. ¿Qué? No lo dije en broma. He leído de ellos… son… un poco crueles y sin sentido. No puedes mirar el sol fijamente por una hora… eso tortura.

—¡Eso es redención! —exclamó Leona, inclinándose en el auto para alcanzar a ver al sol—. ¡Purifica mi alma, Áurea, y conviértela en cenizas si es lo que crees pertinente para perdonarme!

Diana arqueó una ceja, viendo a Leona permanecer varios segundos con sus ojos abiertos, observando directamente al sol. La morena comenzó a lagrimear, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza cuando sintió ganas de pestañear. Pasó un minuto exacto cuando Leona cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pasando sus manos por su cara, intentando apaciguar el ardor en sus ojos.

—¡¡Así se siente la redención!! —exclamó Leona con sus manos aún en su rostro.

—Sí, no lo creo. —murmuró Diana, con su mirada en la carretera—. Eso tortura masoquista y la verdad no soy muy fan de eso.

Leona pestañeó un par de veces, mirando a Diana por un instante. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre la derecha de Diana, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. En una caricia suave, Leona subió sus dedos por el brazo de Diana causándole un cosquilleo. Bajó de nuevo, a su mano, alejando la de Diana de la palanca.

Diana observó confundida cómo Leona alzaba su mano hasta su cuello. Arqueó una ceja, alternando su mirada entre Leona y el camino.

—Si fuera viernes, estaría rogándote porque me ahorcaras, Diana. —dijo Leona, cerrando sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior ante la sensación de la mano de Diana en su cuello.

El suspiro de deseo de Leona causó que Diana apartara su mano, llevándola hasta la palanca de nuevo.

—No. —murmuró Diana, negando con su cabeza—. No me gusta eso, lo siento. Soy un fracaso en lastimar personas. Mira mi rostro, es una clara prueba de ello.

—Pero-

—Sin peros. —dijo Diana, desviando sus ojos a Leona por un instante—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, estoy muy segura de que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. —aseguró Leona, volviendo a colocar su mano sobre la de Diana en la palanca—. Si odias perder, me imagino que eres el tipo de chica a la que le gusta el control, ¿me equivoco?

—Mucho. Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi vida. —dijo Diana, riendo un poco—. Odio perder porque fui hija única, por mi condición, siempre jugué contra la computadora y cuando juego contra Nami, Sarah o Syndra, siempre gano. Y es gratificante ver la cara de Syndra perdiendo.

—¿Por tu condición? —preguntó Leona, confundida—. ¿Cuál?

Diana se congeló. Carraspeó un poco.

—Pues la de... de haber sido hija única… por doce años. —murmuró Diana, riendo con nerviosismo—. ¿C-Cuál otra?

—No lo sé, lo dijiste como si hablaras de otra condición. —dijo Leona, alzando sus hombros—. Entonces… ¿te gusta ser controlada?

—¿Estamos saliendo? ¿O entrando a una organización clandestina del gobierno que quiere dominar el mundo? —preguntó Diana, riendo un poco ante su comentario—. Porque… uh… me gustas libre y que en tu libertad me elijas para hacer cosas que ambas disfrutemos, supongo.

—Eso suena maravilloso. —dijo Leona, sonriendo—. Hasta que mis celos e inseguridades ataquen y termine contigo porque desconfío de ti y de tus amigas.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Toma el siguiente desvío, hacia la Avenida Dorada. —ordenó Leona, señalando con su mano la carretera. Sin decir nada, Diana lo hizo y Leona sonrió—. Soy celosa. Bueno… no. Soy un poco insegura.

—¿Tú? ¿Insegura? —preguntó Diana, confundida—. Sí, no lo creo.

—Sí, lo soy. —aseguró Leona, riendo un poco—. O sea, no es lo mismo ser extrovertido y no sentir vergüenza de hablar con gente que no conoces, porque… ya sabes, es gente que conociste hoy y quizás no vuelvas a ver jamás. Pero… estar en una relación con alguien, es distinto. Te muestra tus diferentes matices.

—Bien, quiero oír de los tuyos. —dijo Diana, deteniéndose en un semáforo—. ¿Por qué te sientes insegura en una relación?

Sonriendo, Leona negó con su cabeza.

—Esa es una historia para otro día. —dijo Leona, mirando a sus espaldas. El coche negro estaba allí, justo detrás. Apenas podía ver a la persona que estaba dentro—. ¿Eres celosa, Di? ¿No vas a dejarme salir de fiesta con Sivir?

—Para nada. No soy el tipo de chicas que va a enojarse y volverse loca porque hables con alguien más. —dijo Diana, ladeando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero… sí voy a preguntarte todo el tiempo "¿de verdad te gusto? Hay otras opciones, ¿estás muy segura?", y cosas así.

—Ooooww, qué tierna. —susurró Leona, acercándose a ella para besarla—. Vas a despertarme a las cuatro de la madrugada para preguntarme "¿me amas?"

Soltando una carcajada, Diana volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

—Ciertamente, sí. —afirmó Diana.

—Y yo diré algo como "Di, ¡estamos casadas, por supuesto que te amo!" —continuó bromeando Leona, riendo junto a Diana.

—Y yo te preguntaré "sí, pero ¿me amas románticamente o como amigas? Nunca lo definimos". —dijo Diana, haciendo reír más a la pelirroja.

—Oh, Dioses… ¡podría comerte a besos! —exclamó Leona, luego de haber calmado su risa—. Eres hilarante. Siento como que nunca voy a aburrirme estando contigo.

—Eres la primera persona que piensa eso… usualmente, las personas piensan que soy aburrida y callada. —dijo Diana, hundiéndose un poco en su sitio—. Lo último es cierto.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando apenas me hablabas. —dijo Leona, mirando a Diana con sus ojos brillantes—. Pero tú me escuchabas… tú me escuchas, de verdad, y eso me gusta de ti. Quiero pensar que no lo haces con el propósito de llevarme a la cama o con otras intenciones además de conocerme.

—De hecho, lo hago porque encuentro que tienes muchas cosas para decir… y se siente horrible cuando quieres decir algo y no hay nadie para escucharte. —dijo Diana, sonriendo con nostalgia—. O cuando quieres decir algo y tu cerebro no te lo permite, así que sólo huyes y te excluyes de la sociedad. Já, eso es horripilante.

Confundida, Leona la miró por un instante. Apretó un poco la mano de Diana en la palanca.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Diana? —preguntó Leona, encontrando lo último que había dicho Diana como algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué? No, ¿yo? ¿Querer decirte algo? ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Diana, adoptando una posición nerviosa e intercalando su mirada entre Leona y la calle—. ¿Qué crees que quiero decirte?

—Uh… no lo sé. —murmuró Leona, confundida por el repentino nerviosismo de Diana—. Quizás… quieres hablarme de… por qué siempre te veías tan tensa antes… justo como ahora.

Tragando con fuerza, Diana negó con su cabeza.

—Esa es una historia para otro día. —murmuró Diana, mirando a lo lejos el pico alto dorado de uno de los templos Solari más conocidos de Targón y al que se dirigía Leona.

Permaneciendo en silencio, Leona la miró. Supuso que, así como ella ocultaba cosas dolorosas, Diana también lo hacía. Si Diana no le insistía para que las dijera, ella tampoco lo haría, esperaría el momento para que Diana lo hiciera por sí misma, así como esperaba poder hablarle a la peliblanca acerca de él. De Rahvun.

Desbloqueó un teléfono, observando de nuevo el chat que tenía con él. Cuando Diana detuvo su coche frente al templo Solari, Leona miró atrás. Estaba lejos, pero aún podía verlo, estacionado a una distancia prudente de ellas.

Suspiró.

—¿A qué hora irás a la universidad? —preguntó Leona, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Mis clases comienzan a la una. Así que debo volver a casa, cambiarme, cargar combustible y luego ir a clases, hasta las siete. —dijo Diana, tomando la mano de Leona que estaba sobre la suya en la palanca de cambio. Dejó un beso sobre ella, sonriéndole a la morena—. ¿Paso por ti para llevarte a casa luego del trabajo?

—Si los Dioses te lo permiten y es esa tu voluntad, entonces sí. —contestó Leona, sonriendo ante el beso en su mano—. Me encantó despertar y verte a mi lado… fue mágico. Como… he soñado con eso desde que te vi en esa mesa en la cafetería por primera vez. Por supuesto que soñaba que teníamos menos ropa, pero fue igual de mágico que mi sueño.

Diana dejó escapar una carcajada, inclinándose en dirección a Leona para darle un beso.

—Te veré a las siete, entonces. —dijo Diana, quitando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto para permitirle a Leona salir.

—Diablos, Diana, bésame bien. —se quejó Leona, llevando su mano libre hasta la nuca de Diana, acercándola más a sí misma.

La peliblanca dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Leona se alejó de ella, limpiando el pequeño rastro de saliva sobre sus labios con la mano con la que la había atraído hacia ella. La morena le guiñó un ojo, abriendo la puerta del auto para salir de él y dirigirse hasta el templo, mientras que Diana permaneció por un instante inmóvil.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, volviendo a suspirar.

—Joder, Diana, no puedes estar enamorada de esta chica tan rápido, eso es estúpido. —murmuró la peliblanca, suspirando por tercera vez.

Puso su auto en movimiento cuando Leona entró al interior del templo. O al menos eso le pareció ver a Diana.

La morena, esperó un momento antes de terminar de entrar, viendo a Diana marcharse. No se extrañó de ver al auto negro seguir a el coche azul marino. Leona apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Alzando su teléfono para escribir un único mensaje en el chat con el hombre.

_“Viernes.”_

—Perdóname madre, porque he pecado en pensamiento y obra. —dijo Leona, sobre sus rodillas.

Era una habitación oscura. Podía oír los rezos de las diez personas que estaban alrededor de ella, sin embargo, sólo la que estaba frente a ella era a quien se dirigía. Apenas un rayo de luz entraba a la habitación, por un tragaluz que estaba sobre ella. El rayo la iluminaba a ella y rozaba apenas a la sacerdotisa.

—Que sea Áurea, a través de mí, quien decida si mereces el perdón, hija mía. —habló la mujer en un tono firme—. Deja salir a la luz tus pecados más oscuros, mi niña.

—Quiero pensar que no soy tu hija más problemática, madre. Obro bien, ayudo al prójimo sin esperar nada a cambio, y aún con el avance de la ciencia, no cabe duda en mi corazón de que la tuya es la única luz verdadera. La luz que llena mi alma de vida y mi corazón con calor. Mi devoción por ti no tiene límites. —comenzó a decir Leona, tragando con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos, mirando el tragaluz. Era hora de iniciar su confesión—. Aun así, han pasado casi diez años desde que descubrí que tengo estos sentimientos, madre. Siento esta atracción hacia las mujeres como debería sentirme atraída hacia los hombres. —dijo Leona, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos—. Pero no siento que deba pedirte perdón por esto, porque cada vez que he amado a una mujer lo he hecho como tú, Áurea, lo indicas en las sagradas escrituras… he puesto mi corazón en juego, sin dudar. Y he dejado ir a esas personas en paz cuando no hay más por lo que luchar.

Lamiendo sus labios, Leona mantuvo su mirada fija en el tragaluz, conteniéndose de pestañear cuando la luz se hizo dolorosa para su vista.

—Todos los días, temo vivir lo que siento sumergida en la oscuridad, por la idea de que tu luz me abandone por esto. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, madre! —exclamó Leona, con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas por la luz del sol—. He salido con hombres, me he forzado a intentarlo y aun así… sigo teniendo estos sentimientos por las mujeres. Me aterra que me abandones, tanto como me aterra vivir una vida de mentiras al lado de alguien que no puedo amar.

—Tu fortaleza flaquea, mi niña. —dijo la sacerdotisa, al ver la primera lágrima de Leona caer por su mejilla—. Viniste a expiarte, aun así, dices que no te sientes culpable y que no deberías pedir perdón por lo que sientes. Sería más fácil cerrar tus ojos y sumergirte en la culpa y oscuridad, pero no lo haces… ¿por qué?

—Porque no puedo vivir una vida luchando por lo que siento y mi fe. —susurró Leona, sorbiendo con su nariz—. Me niego a no ser considerada tu hija, porque te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, pero también me niego a no amar a la persona que he decidido amar.

—¿No estás siendo un poco egoísta? Presuntuosa también. —dijo la sacerdotisa, de forma acusadora—. Pides perdón, pero no te sientes culpable por tu pecado.

—No lo considero un pecado, madre. —murmuró Leona, dejando caer otra lágrima.

—Es Áurea quien decide qué es un pecado, no tú. —puntualizó la mujer, estrechando sus ojos a Leona.

—¿Entonces debo vivir una vida de mentiras, cegada por los designios de una falsa luz? —preguntó Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior. Las diez mujeres a su alrededor jadearon con sorpresa ante sus palabras—. Toda mi vida he sido una ferviente devota de tus designios, madre. He encontrado consuelo y calidez en tu rigidez. Sería capaz de sangrar por ti, porque no cabe duda en mi corazón de que eres la luz y el fuego que forjó la vida, mi vida. Te debo el simple hecho de respirar, pero encontré que se me dificultaba cada vez más hacerlo si no era junto a una mujer. Así que hoy vine aquí, madre, a implorarte redención… a implorarte que me permitas amar a quien he decidido amar sin sentirme culpable de que tu luz me abandone por ello-

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó la sacerdotisa—. Cierra tus ojos ahora… no hay redención para ti.

—Pero, mad-

—¡¿Te atreves a desafiar la voluntad de nuestra madre Áurea?! —preguntó la sacerdotisa, exaltada—. Egoísta, presuntuosa, déspota… hay otras cosas por las que debiste pedir redención, hija, y no sólo tus inclinaciones sexuales pervertidas. Cierra tus ojos y márchate. No hay expiación alguna para ti.

Las diez visionarias se levantaron de su sitio, saliendo del lugar junto con la sacerdotisa.

Leona dejó salir más lágrimas de sus ojos, manteniendo su vista fija en el tragaluz. Sollozó, sintiendo una de sus lágrimas caer sobre su hombro y continuar un camino hasta su mano. En ningún momento cerró sus ojos.

—Nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo, madre. —susurró Leona—. Mi voluntad y devoción te pertenecen sólo a ti.

Por un momento, Leona sintió que la luz que se filtraba por el tragaluz se intensificó. La habitación era fría, oscura, sin embargo, por un instante sintió una calidez invadiendo su pecho. Las lágrimas en su rostro se secaron para cuando pestañeó. No pudo ver nada por varios segundos, pues sus pupilas tardaron en dilatarse por el tiempo que estuvo mirando la luz.

Lo primero que pudo divisar en la habitación fue la estatua de Áurea frente a ella. Inclinó su cabeza hasta el suelo, en una reverencia que duró el tiempo que estuvo orándole a su madre.

Se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta la estatua y mirándola con pesar.

—Lo lamento, Áurea… —susurró Leona, rozando con la yema de sus dedos una de las manos de la estatua—… y dile a mi madre que lo siento.

Aunque intentó contenerlas, las lágrimas volvieron a aglomerarse en sus ojos y abandonó la sala con rapidez. No miró a las personas que se encontraban en la misa del mediodía, ni siquiera a la misma sacerdotisa que acababa de negarle su redención. Salió del templo con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la parada de buses más cercana, intentando detener su llanto, sin conseguirlo.

—Así que… ¿follaste? —preguntó Sarah, inclinándose hacia Diana en la mesa del comedor de la universidad.

—No. —contestó Diana con simpleza, frunciendo un poco su ceño cuando Leona no contestó su mensaje, ni siquiera lo vio.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Desperdiciaste la mejor oportunidad de tu vida! —exclamó Sarah, confundida—. ¿Vas a quedarte con ella hoy?

—Me quedaré con Nami, y no, tampoco vamos a follar, idiota. —murmuró Diana, cuando Sarah abrió su boca para decir algo en medio de su oración—. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Es tu novia y mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, yo pensé que eran novias cuando las conocí. —dijo Sarah, alzando sus ojos—. Aunque estaba muy dispuesta a robártela.

Syndra soltó una risa, negando un poco con su cabeza.

Diana arqueó una ceja, al igual que Sarah. Ella estaba callada, lo que era inusual.

—Así que… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Diana a Syndra.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —indagó la rubia.

—Oh, no lo sé, ¡porque mi cara no está muy bien! —exclamó Diana, frunciendo su ceño—. ¿Hablaste con tu madre o algo? ¿Por qué le dijo a ese idiota dónde estabas? ¿Terminaste con él?

—Creo que es obvio que terminamos, porque te golpeó y no creo que nadie nunca, jamás de los jamases siga saliendo con el tipo imbécil que golpeó a su mejor amiga. —gruñó Syndra, tomando el mentón de Diana para mirarla—. Tienes que aprender a maquillarte eso.

—¡Ouh! Ya, no… ¡basta! —se quejó Diana cuando Syndra comenzó a pasar una brocha por su rostro.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Diana?! —exclamó Nami, llegando a la mesa y captando la atención de varias personas en el lugar—. ¡Mi pequeña luna está herida! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Su culpa. —dijeron Sarah y Diana a la vez, señalando a Syndra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Traidoras sucias! —se quejó Syndra, dejando ir a Diana—. Nami, puedo explicarl-

—¡¿Te atreviste a golpear a mi Diana, bebé?! —preguntó Nami, golpeando la mesa—. Usualmente, curo a las personas, pero hoy… voy a patearte el culo, Syndra.

—¡Fue Zed! —exclamó Syndra cuando Nami lanzó el primer libro en su dirección—. ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!

—Sí, es verdad, fue Zed. —dijo Diana, tranquilizando a Nami—. Él estaba siendo un imbécil con Syndra y yo intervine… y bueno, no lo hice de la forma más civilizada.

—¡¿Zed se atrevió a maltratar a mis dos bebés?! —exclamó Nami, golpeando una enciclopedia contra la mesa—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde se oculta ese hijo de puta?! Voy a patear su trasero y estrangularlo con mis propias manos… y luego voy a curarlo.

—Cariño… ni siquiera puedes darme nalgadas, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes patearle el trasero a ese idiota? —preguntó Sarah, causando que el trío de amigas la miraran confundida—. ¿Qué? Es verdad, dice que le da vergüenza.

—¡Cierra la boca! Eso es algo sexual, esto es algo serio. —dijo Nami, intentando hacer tronar sus dedos y gimiendo de dolor cuando lo consiguió—. ¡Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, me duele!

—Lo sé, bebé. —susurró Sarah, tomando su mano para darle un beso—. Ya va a pasar el dolor.

—Como sea, cuenten el chisme, ¿qué pasó ayer? —preguntó Nami, sentándose a un lado de Sarah—. Hablen mientras planeo mi dolorosa venganza contra ese imbécil con cabello de anciano.

—Mamá le dijo a Zed donde estaba porque yo estuve dos días sin contestarle las llamadas, él apareció, intentó llevarme a la fuerza a… no sé a dónde, entonces Diana se levantó y-

—¡Le di una golpiza! —exclamó Diana, interrumpiendo a Syndra—. Debiste verme, Nami, lo golpeé con todo el odio que sentimos por él desde que lo conocimos.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —alabó Nami, con sus ojos brillantes.

—Y luego él la golpeó también. —murmuró Syndra, haciendo que tanto Diana como Nami fruncieran el ceño—. ¡Pero entonces apareció Leona! No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero… incluso yo me enamoré de ella cuando, de un solo movimiento, lo tenía pidiendo piedad. Quiero decir, guao, ¿acaso ella siempre ha tenido esos brazos tan fornidos? —Las otras tres miraron a Syndra en silencio, confundidas—. ¿Qué? ¿Soy la única que miró sus brazos?

—No, pero no es muy heterosexual de tu parte decir eso. —dijo Sarah, causando que Nami y Diana asintieran—. Eso es gay, amiga.

—Por dos. —dijo Diana.

—Por tres. —afirmó Nami, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Algo que quieras decirnos, Syndra? ¿Un nuevo descubrimiento en tu vida? ¿Involucra a alguien que Sarah conozca, quizá?

Syndra sintió el calor invadir su rostro y negó con su cabeza varias veces.

—¡Miren la hora, tengo clases al otro lado de mi facultad! Suerte en su día, chicas. —dijo Syndra rápidamente, levantándose de su sitio y tomando su bolsa.

Diana la miró confundida mientras que Sarah y Nami rieron con complicidad.

—¿Verás a Leona hoy también, Didi? —preguntó Nami, sorbiendo un poco del sorbete que había dejado atrás Syndra—. ¿La llevarás a casa?

—Sip. —respondió Diana, sonriente—. Creo que hemos avanzado mucho en ciertos aspectos y me siento más cómoda estando a su lado.

—Oooww, eso es tierno. —murmuró Nami, sonriente.

—¿Van a coger o qué? Todas queremos saberlo ya. —dijo Sarah, bebiendo de su soda.

—¡Calla, Sarah! No todo en la vida es sexo. —gruñó Nami, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Además, Diana no está lista para es-

—También pensé que íbamos a tener sexo ayer. —murmuró Diana, sonrojada. Nami soltó un gritillo y Sarah abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Es decir… es que… tuvimos un… momento… con mucha tensión sexual, no lo sé… quería hacerlo, pero… su compañera de piso estaba allí y simplemente no pude.

—Mándala a volar la próxima vez o algo. —dijo Sarah, riendo un poco.

—Sarah. —dijo Nami, totalmente seria—. Creo que está bien, Di. O sea, no tienes que esperar tanto como Sarah y yo. Sólo puedo decirte que no te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres esperando aprobación de alguien más, ¿sí? Hazlo a tu tiempo, con calma, siéntete cómoda. Sino va a ser un desastre.

Pensativa, Diana se mantuvo el resto del día con esas palabras en mente. ¿Cómo sabría si era el momento correcto? La noche anterior se sintió bastante bien, con Leona acariciando su cabello mientras miraba las estrellas luminiscentes en el techo, así como la proyección de la lampara. Se sentía cómoda y en confianza, incluso un poco impetuosa. Se preguntó si en algún momento volvería a sentirse así con ella.

Su teléfono vibró en medio de una clase. Se aventuró a mirar el mensaje y era de Morgana.

_“¿Qué le sucedió a Leona? Dijo que estaba con gripa, pero no sonaba congestionada en absoluto”_

Diana arqueó una ceja, confundida.

_“No lo sé, la dejé en su templo Solari antes de venir a la universidad… estaba bien”_

Respondió la peliblanca, sintiéndose una idiota al haber descubierto a Leona con la hija de su jefa.

_“Oh, no de nuevo. Seguro está llorando por el sol o algo así. Bien, como sea, la cubriré por hoy… pero deberías ir a verla”_

Apenas leyó eso, Diana se levantó de su lugar, llamando la atención de todos en la clase. Recogió sus cosas, notando las miradas sólo cuando el profesor carraspeó en el momento que ella guardó todo en su mochila.

—¿Va a algún lugar, señorita Koray? —preguntó el hombre mayor, mirándola perspicaz.

—Tengo una emergencia. —dijo Diana, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta del salón, con su mirada en el pizarrón—. Mis pasantías serán en una firma de abogados. Le entregaré la solicitud aprobada el viernes.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Diana salió casi corriendo del salón. Su padre había sido el de la idea de hacer sus pasantías con él, ya tenía todo aprobado e incluso le había hablado de unas cuantas tareas que debía realizar. Pero eso no estaba en su cabeza en ese momento.

El hecho de que Leona haya mentido en su trabajo se le hacía raro. No la conocía de toda la vida, pero en el mes y medio de verano que no estuvo estudiando, ella siempre fue puntual en la cafetería, no se ausentó ni un solo día. Incluso, la morena le había hablado de lo comprometida que estaba con Mihira con respecto a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó con el portero del complejo, Diana le insistió en que le permitiera pasar, incluso le indicó el apartamento al que iría, sin embargo, él se negó a hacerlo a menos de que recibiera una confirmación por parte del dueño o que Leona bajara por ella.

La llamó. Una vez. Dos veces. Seis veces.

Frustrada, Diana sintió ganas de golpear algo. Entonces, como caída del cielo, observó a la compañera de Leona salir del edificio, caminando en dirección a la entrada.

—¡Sivir! —exclamó Diana, sin saber de dónde obtuvo el valor para hablarle a la morena.

—¡Whoa, soy yo! —dijo la morena, asustada cuando escuchó el grito de alguien—. ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? Oh… ¿Diana, cierto? —preguntó Sivir, acercándose a las rejas que rodeaban el complejo—. ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Leona está contigo? —preguntó Diana, sonriendo un poco.

—No, ella debe estar en su trabajo. —dijo la morena, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no está allí y… yo… bueno, Morgana me dijo que no fue y que seguro fue algo de su fe y… que debería venir a verla, pero… si no está aquí… no sé dónde podría estar. —habló Diana, mirando a Sivir preocupada—. Quizás… ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

—Uh… fue a expiarse, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sivir, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Escucha, hay tres posibles lugares en los que pueda estar. En ese templo subiendo la montaña, en la casa de su tío o en el museo. Aunque te recomiendo que busques primero en el museo, pero… si te pide irte, por favor, sólo hazlo. Te marcaré la ubicación de la casa de su tío, ¿bien?

—¡Bien, sí! Gracias. —dijo Diana, entregándole su teléfono. Miró a Sivir buscar en el mapa de la ciudad, dejando una nota en una ubicación en un barrio de clase media alejado del centro—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Recuerda… si te pide irte, sólo vete. —repitió Sivir, mirando fijamente a Diana—. La fe Solari es algo muy serio para ella, Diana. Por favor escríbeme apenas la encuentres, dejé mi número en tu teléfono.

—¡Por supuesto, sí! Gracias. —agradeció la peliblanca, subiéndose a su auto deprisa.

Diana manejó hasta el museo. Tardó al menos cuarenta minutos en llegar y cuando entró se dirigió casi corriendo hasta el área Solari.

Buscó en todos los pasillos y salones, encontrando la cabellera pelirroja en la enorme estancia donde se encontraba el guardián solar. Había pocas personas en el museo en general. El eco de varias personas murmurando se escuchaban en la sala y, aun así, para Diana lo único que existía en el lugar era Leona. Ella miraba al guardián fijamente. Ni siquiera la notó cuando se paró a su lado.

No dijo nada, sólo permaneció a un lado de Leona, a una distancia prudente de ella. Le escribió a Sivir con prisa, volviendo a mirar a la morena a su lado.

Se preguntó en su mente qué decirle. Pensó en esperar a que la notara, pero eso sería bastante raro. Que Diana estuviera allí era bastante raro y un poco acosador de su parte, sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar en la mirada de tristeza y pena que tenía la morena, así como en el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Ella susurró algo que Diana no pudo entender.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Leona y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Diana para hablar.

—Hey… tú. —dijo la peliblanca, llamando la atención de Leona, que volteó a mirarla.

Diana pensó que iba a intentar ocultar su tristeza, sin embargo, al observarla Leona pareció afligirse más. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras otra lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

—Yo… uh… aquí fue nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Diana, acercándose un poco a Leona—. Y tú… eh… dijiste que debíamos decirle nuestra verdad al Guardián Solar, o de otra forma él iba a… pulverizarnos o algo as-

—Soy gay. —dijo Leona, en un tono de voz algo alto. Diana pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras y su tono de voz—. Esa es mi verdad, y lo siento… no puedo cambiarlo… Áurea, no puedo. Lo intenté… muchas veces lo intenté, pero no puedo. ¡Lo siento! Sólo… pulverízame ahora, maldición… no quiero seguir viviendo con la culpa de amar a una mujer.

Afligida, Leona pasó sus manos por su cabello. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y agachó su cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma y Diana pudo notar cómo Leona clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos con fuerza.

Pudo sentir la desolación y culpa en la morena sin que dijera nada y entonces miró al orbe dorado que estaba colgando en el centro de la amplia sala.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Diana abrió sus labios.

—Tengo un trastorno. —dijo Diana, lo suficientemente alto para que Leona la escuchara y alzara la mirada, observándola confundida—. Esa es mi verdad. Ese es el motivo por el que soy… uh… por el que te parezco tierna o algo.

—¿Qué? —susurró Leona, con un hilo de voz.

Diana dejó salir en un suspiro el aire que estuvo conteniendo. No se atrevió a mirar a Leona, mantuvo sus ojos en los tres orbes dorados del Guardián.

—Trastorno de la personalidad evitativa o TPE. —dijo Diana, jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa—. La verdad… no pude ser diagnosticada hasta hace un año, porque mamá y papá pensaban que sólo era algo introvertida. Tenía a Syndra a Nami y a Sarah, así que… no podía ser algo más serio. —explicó Diana, mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla—. Pero todo empeoró cuando… cuando Alune me dejó y yo… me aislé. Estuve un mes completo sin hablar con nadie, en verano… en mi habitación… mirando el techo. No comía por días… no hacía nada por días, sólo… respiraba.

Diana guardó silencio por un momento, tragando con fuerza ante la idea de lo que podía estar pensando Leona de ella ahora. Sintió su garganta seca, pero continuó hablando luego de un instante.

—Entonces mamá me arrastró con Soraka y… bueno, ella nos habló de que mis síntomas eran… eran un trastorno de personalidad. Así que… esa es mi verdad, poderoso Guardián. Estoy loca. —murmuró Diana, temiendo mirar a su lado y no encontrar a Leona, pues ella no había dicho nada desde que comenzó a explicarse—. Pero… en mi oscuridad… en mi soledad… encontré a esta… esta chica, que me gusta como nunca había sentido que me gustara alguien. No creo en el amor a primera vista, Áurea… y Guardián. Y para una persona con mi condición es… es muy difícil confiar en alguien o… enamorarse. Pero… encontré a Leona y ella es magnífica y… ¡y ella se fijó en mí! ¿Pueden creerlo? Habiendo tantas… tantas chicas geniales y normales en Targón, ella decidió salir conmigo. Confieso que ha sido el mes más maravilloso de mi vida.

La peliblanca volvió a guardar silencio, removiéndose en su sitio y sintiendo sus ojos arder un poco por el repentino silencio que rondaba la sala.

—Así que, por favor… no… no la pulverices. —pidió la joven pálida a la esfera dorada—. Pulverízame en su lugar, porque ya estoy loca y… y si la pulverizas, creo que perderé la poca cordura que me queda.

Terminó de decir Diana. Entonces unió sus manos en hizo una reverencia frente al orbe brillante que estaba en la sala. No le importó que varias personas la miraran en la distancia, susurrando que era una fanática religiosa Solari. Sólo le importó que, al erguirse en su sitio y mirar a su izquierda, Leona estaba ahí, mirándola confundida.

Diana bajó la mirada cuando Leona se dio la vuelta, sintiendo su corazón romperse.

—Primero que nada, tener un trastorno no te convierte en una loca. —dijo Leona en un tono de voz firme—. Y segundo, no puedes pedir que te pulvericen en mi lugar, porque seguiré siendo gay y, aparte, también viuda.

Dejando escapar una risa, Diana pasó una mano por su cara, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

—¿Estamos casadas? —preguntó Diana, reuniendo el valor para mirar a Leona.

Haciendo un pequeño puchero, Leona ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo estaremos, te lo prometo. —aseguró Leona, tomando una de las manos de Diana y entrelazándola con la suya.

La morena sonrió lo más que pudo, acercándose a la peliblanca para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. La aflicción en su pecho no era nada comparado con el cálido sentimiento que se filtró en ella apenas escuchó a Diana hablar.

Observó el rostro de Diana en todo momento. Observó sus nervios y tristeza, su dolor. Entonces sintió la misma calidez que sintió invadirla por un segundo en el salón de expiación del templo Solari. Unas enormes ganas de abrazar a la peliblanca la asaltaron, ganas de protegerla y evitar que cualquier persona en el mundo volviera a lastimarla y empujarla a vivir otro mes o día de su vida en la oscuridad de una habitación cerrada.

Su dolor seguía allí. Su pesar también. Pero lo que sintió por la peliblanca en ese momento fue tan grande que simplemente se rindió ante las ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

**_Goddess of Luminosity._ **


	12. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salu3. ¿Vieron a Rell? Inche morra, ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO TÚ? ¿QUE DIANA NO VA A DEFENDER LO SUYOOOO? Ya, basta, me calmo... no puedo culparla, Leona es el sol, nos calienta a todos... yo me muero por tener una Leona, les juro. Que mida 1,84, me ahorque con sus brazotes y me haga llorar cuando me diga que no me ama porque ella ama a Diana, pero ajá.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, actualicé temprano porque estuve escribiendo hasta la madrugada y apenas desperté hace rato para subir esto askdlflhasdjck. Se me cuidan.
> 
> Advertencia: El siguiente contenido está tan mal escrito que puede dañar sus ojos, quitarles ganas de vivir y hacerlas desear nunca haber encontrado este fanfic. Ah, sí, también es contenido explícito, smut, lemon, +18 como le quieran llamar, y debido a mi pendejez, nadie debería leerlo.

Leona la besó.

Estaban en medio de la sala del Guardián. Había personas a su alrededor, personas que las miraban, seguramente algunas con desagrado, otras con perversión o incluso algunas con total desinterés. Pero nada de eso estaba en la cabeza de Diana.

Lo único que rondaba la cabeza de la peliblanca era Leona. Sus suaves labios, que tenían un rastro de sabor salado debido a sus lágrimas. Su lengua húmeda y cálida, que acariciaba su labio superior con una lentitud mortal. Su aroma afrodisíaco filtrándose por su olfato, asfixiándola. El roce delicado de los dedos de leona en su cintura, atrayéndola a sí misma para profundizar el beso cuando por fin se aventuró a adentrar su lengua en la cavidad de su boca.

Diana hundió sus manos en el fuego ardiente que era el cabello de Leona, aprisionándola mientras sus labios continuaban sobre los de la morena. Sus respiraciones aceleradas chocaban en el rostro de la otra, pero ni por eso, ni por los murmullos ajenos, alguna de ella abrió sus ojos.

La joven pelirroja estuvo a punto de separarse de Diana cuando sintió su boca arder, sin embargo, su acompañante se puso de puntillas, siguiendo sus labios cuando Leona hizo ademán de alejarse de ella. Entonces tuvo que recurrir a una ligera mordida. Aprisionó el labio inferior de Diana con sus dientes durante el beso.

El quejido de dolor de la peliblanca fue inmediato. 

—Ah, diablos. —gimió Leona en la boca de Diana cuando saboreó el sabor metálico de la sangre de la más baja. El dolor punzante en su labio roto causó que Diana se alejara de Leona, liberando su cabello. Leona permaneció con una de sus manos en su cintura.

—Joder, l-lo lamento. —murmuró Leona, observándola con pesar—. Diana, lo siento, no era mi intenci-

Diana la calló, rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Limpió el rastro de sangre de sus rosados labios, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el beso inesperado que acababa de recibir. Dejó un último pequeño beso en los labios de Leona.

—No es nada. —aseguró Diana—. Está bien.

Perfecto. Todo correcto. El silencio reinó entre ellas. Leona sentía que debía decir algo, sin embargo, la cercanía de Diana hacía que se le dificultara pensar en otra cosa además de su respiración chocando en su rostro. Recordó lo que acababa de decir la peliblanca. Sufría de un trastorno. Escuchó el nombre, pero no entendía el significado exacto del mismo.

—Así que… tú… ¿qué te hace exactamente ese… esa afección? —preguntó Leona, con cuidado de no decir algo que Diana interpretara de mal modo—. Dijiste que me pareces linda por eso… ¿qué te hace eso?

—Me hace una imbécil. —murmuró Diana, separándose un poco de Leona—. Sólo eso…

—Ok, sí… pero yo también soy una imbécil. —dijo Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Temía decir algo erróneo—. ¿Qué te diferencia de mí?

—Bueno, toma toda tu imbecilidad y multiplícala por el peso de la luna, entonces obtendrás el resultado de mi imbecilidad. —contestó Diana, desviando su mirada al orbe dorado—. Yo… uh… no me siento cómoda conociendo gente… ni alrededor de la gente. Pensé que era introvertida, pero la verdad es que a medida que iba creciendo yo… me di cuenta de que, la idea de acercarme y conocer a alguien nuevo, me aterraba.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —indagó Leona, interesada—. Quiero decir… eh… si… no te molesta decirme, por supuesto.

Diana la miró en silencio por un breve momento. Suspiró, removiéndose un poco en su sitio.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en un lugar más privado? —preguntó Diana, mirando a su alrededor con algo de angustia—. La gente… está mirándonos mucho.

—Que se joda la gente. —dijo Leona, mirando a su alrededor también. Notó que, en efecto, varias personas las miraban—. Sí, jódanse todos. Somos gays, ¿y qué?

—No. —murmuró Diana, tomando una de las manos de Leona en su cintura para darle un jalón—. No, no, no, no.

Continuó murmurando la peliblanca, sintiendo su rostro hervir cuando, llevando casi a rastras a Leona, salieron de la sala del Guardián.

—Pero… ok, ya… vayamos a mi departamento. —murmuró Leona, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Diana.

—¿No es ella la hija d-

—¡Sí, lo soy, señora! ¡Una Rakkor! —exclamó Leona, antes de que Diana terminara de sacarla de la sala. Había logrado escuchar los susurros de una de las personas en la sala que la había estado mirando desde que besó a Diana—. ¡Le daré su número si lo quiere, así puede acusarme con él!

Suspirando, Diana continuó su camino por los pasillos del museo, dirigiéndose a la entrada y salida del mismo. Cuando se encontraron dentro del auto de Diana, en el estacionamiento del museo, la peliblanca se aferró al volante con fuerza, mirando por la ventana en dirección al museo. Se sentía observada, incluso cuando ya había salido del lugar. Puso su auto en marcha.

—Por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo… podría morir. —murmuró Diana, recargando su frente del volante cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Aún sentía su rostro ardiendo—. Quiero decir… me desmayaría.

—¿Lo prometes? Porque tengo fantasías sexuales donde te desmayas de tanto placer. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con inocencia a Diana.

La peliblanca se alejó del volante, mirando a Leona confundida por su comentario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Diana, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —indagó Leona, pestañeando un par de veces, fingiendo demencia—. Dije que entonces te cargaría hasta que te despiertes o te llevaría a un hospital otra vez.

Mirándola extrañada, Diana negó un poco con su cabeza.

Leona no paró de observar a Diana en el auto, incluso cuando bajaron de él y entraron a su edificio. Ni siquiera en el ascensor paró de mirarla con intriga. ¿Ese era el motivo por el que parecía tan tensa todo el tiempo? ¿Su trastorno? Si lo pensaba, ella incluso llegó a temblar la primera vez que entablaron una conversación.

Le pareció extraño, pero supuso que era bastante tímida, nada más, nada inusual. Una vez una compañera de carrera se había puesto nerviosa con ella también. La escuchó susurrar algo acerca de que era una mujer alta y fuerte… y sexy.

Rell era linda, pero no su tipo. No iba a funcionar.

Su tipo era Diana.

—Escucha… yo… uh… me da pánico eso. —murmuró Diana, cuando la persona que las acompañaba en el ascensor se quedó en el quinto piso y las puertas del mismo se cerraron—. Ser juzgada o criticada de alguna forma… me aterra.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Leona, interesada en lo que decía.

—Sí, diablos, lo odio. La primera vez que hablamos temblaba del miedo. —dijo Diana, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Yo sólo… tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras, porque eres tan… brillante y hermosa y carismática y yo… yo quería conocerte, pero… no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Pero entonces allí estabas y… no sabía qué decir, porque soy tan incompetente-

—Hey, vamos… —susurró Leona, saliendo del ascensor. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, insertándolas en la cerradura de su puerta—… yo creo que eres una persona maravillosa, Diana. Aunque, quiero ser honesta contigo, la primera vez que te vi pensé “que chica tan hermosa”, así que supongo que lo primero que me sedujo de ti fue tu belleza. Pero luego descubrí que eso sólo es un simple extra de lo extraordinaria que eres.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó Diana, soltando una risa. Entró al departamento apenas la morena le permitió el paso, mirando a Leona con algo de burla—. Estaba sentada al lado de Syndra… ¿y tú pensaste que yo era hermosa? Eso es tonto.

—No es tonto. —negó Leona, frunciendo un poco su ceño—. Quiero decir, somos lesbianas, sí, pero tenemos estándares y tú… tú definitivamente eres mi tipo de chica.

—¿Tienes un tipo? —preguntó la peliblanca—. ¿Son las imbéciles? Porque entonces sí soy.

—Ugh, ¡eres una tonta! —se quejó Leona, acercando su rostro al de Diana para besarla—. ¡Eres hermosa, joder, entiéndelo!

—¡Desearía entenderlo, pero mi cerebro no deja de decirme que soy un ser desagradable y que debería irme a casa ahora a llorar! —exclamó Diana, recibiendo otro beso de Leona—. ¡Mis medicinas!

—¿Tomas medicinas? —preguntó Leona, separándose de ella para mirarla con sorpresa—. ¿Qué clase?

—Antidepresivos… a veces ansiolíticos, pero sólo cuando tengo ataques de ansiedad y por un tiempo determinado por mi psiquiatra. —explicó Diana, dejándose caer en el sofá en medio de la sala y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Joder, nunca me imaginé a mí misma diciéndote esto… es tan vergonzoso. Soy un desastre.

Leona miró a Diana por un instante. Sonrió con algo de pesar, sintiendo que los problemas de Diana, de algún modo, eran más reales que los suyos. Esa chica batallaba consigo misma todos los días por algo tan simple como hablarle a un desconocido, algo que Leona hacía con mucha facilidad, algo común, de todos los días. Pero ahí estaba Diana, apenada por la idea de ser rechazada.

Quizás no eran tan diferentes como Leona había pensado.

La idea de ser rechazada por su Diosa algunas veces la mantenían despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Quizás no era un problema tan real como el de Diana, pero, aun así, para ella no dejaba de ser un constante “¿por qué no puedo ser normal?”.

Taric le decía que era normal, Sivir y Atreus también, sus demás conocidos y amigos también. Pero su padre… su fe.

Se sentó a un lado de Diana en su sofá, pasando una mano por su cuello.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? —murmuró Leona, captando la atención de Diana, que apartó una de sus manos de su rostro para poder mirarla—. ¿Por qué a mí? Daría lo que fuera por ser… como los demás.

—¡¿Lees la mente?! —exclamó Diana, mirando desconcertada a Leona—. ¡Joder, tía ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

Riendo un poco, Leona negó con su cabeza. Recargó su cabeza del hombro de Diana, tomando su mano derecha para entrelazarla con la suya. Sonrió al ver sus manos unidas y miró a Diana con algo de melancolía.

—Yo sólo… eso es algo que ronda mi cabeza algunas veces. —musitó Leona, acercándose para besar por tercera vez a Diana—. No me imagino cómo debe ser para ti, Diana. Porque lo que me respondo a mí misma acerca de esos pensamientos, en lugar de darme paz, me trae más remordimiento y pesar. Y para mí son… pensamientos pasajeros… una o dos veces por semana pienso en eso, pero tú… imagino que lo piensas todo el día todos los días, y es… ha de ser horrible.

Apretando la mano de Diana, Leona sollozó un poco, sintiendo su corazón encogerse debido a la idea de que Diana pasara por ese remordimiento todos los días.

—Tu voluntad me inspira. —terminó de decir la pelirroja, limpiando la solitaria lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Volvió a darle un pequeño beso a la joven pálida, que estuvo conteniendo su respiración desde el momento en que Leona había comenzado a explicarse. Diana tragó con algo de fuerza cuando Leona se aferró a su brazo con su otra mano.

—Yo nunca pensé que… alguien como tú… se preguntara eso alguna vez en su vida. —susurró Diana con cautela, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Leona, que seguía sobre su hombro—. Porque eres… eres todo lo bueno que existe en el mundo, Leona.

—Sólo soy una blasfema, homosexual y hereje. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco. Diana la miró con pesar—. Hoy fui a… expiarme. Te lo había dicho. Yo… no sé si has escuchado alguna vez cómo nos purgamos.

—La verdad he investigado algo. —respondió Diana con simpleza—. No mucho.

—Es un poco… riguroso, nos arrodillamos bajo un tragaluz y miramos fijamente la luz del sol mientras confesamos nuestros pecados. Si nuestra voluntad flaquea, entonces cerraremos los ojos antes de finalizar. —explicó Leona, apretando de nuevo la mano de Diana—. Pero si no los cierras, entonces la sacerdotisa debería… ya sabes… darnos nuestra redención y perdonarnos.

Diana no dijo nada, sólo la miró un poco desconcertada y Leona sonrió con abatimiento.

—Bueno, eso no sucedió hoy para mí. —dijo Leona. Su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar derramar otra lágrima, que resbaló de sus ojos hasta perderse en la camiseta de Diana—. Yo… no cerré mis ojos… ni siquiera cuando ella me dijo que no había redención para mí y abandonó la sala, Diana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la peliblanca, confundida.

—Porque… le dije que no sentía que debía disculparme por lo que sentía, pero que no podía vivir más así… luchando entre lo que siento y mi fe, no puedo, Diana. —expresó Leona, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Diana y derramando otro par de lágrimas—. ¡No quiero vivir sintiendo que tomar tu mano es un acto de herejía!

—¡Pues cada acto de herejía es un acto de pasión! —exclamó Diana, tomando a Leona del mentón con su mano libre. La obligó a levantar su mirada y por un instante, Diana se sintió desfallecer de nuevo. La tristeza que encontró en la mirada de Leona la hizo sentir su corazón encogerse—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que se joda esa sacerdotisa estúpida! Iremos a otro templo, te expiarás y entonces podrás hacer el recorrido el próximo fin de semana y… y… ¡y harás tu ritual de transición, tendrás esos tatuajes y serás feliz, lo prometo!

—No funciona así, Diana. —murmuró Leona, negando un poco con su cabeza.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó la peliblanca—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer para conseguir otra… otra expiación? ¿Es algo de una sola vez al año o qué carajo?

—Es que… tengo que pagar por ello. —respondió Leona, bajando la mirada—. Me costó seis meses ahorrar para esta expiación y-

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Diana, consternada—. ¿Le pagaste a esa infeliz para que te purgara y no lo hizo? ¡Pésimo servicio, media estrella! —Diana se sintió un poco aliviada de escuchar la pequeña risa genuina de Leona ante su comentario. Acarició su rostro con su mano izquierda, limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas—. Eres la persona con el corazón más noble que he conocido. Quiero decir… tienes fetiches raros, sí, pero creo que todos los tenemos. ¡Pudiste patear el trasero de Zed y no lo hiciste porque eres tan noble! Así que me parece una falta de respeto que esa mujer no te haya concebido tu redención. ¡A ti, que eres el sol! ¡Eres más brillante que cualquier Solari que haya visto en mi vida!

Leona no pudo evitar sonreír ante los comentarios de Diana. Se acercó a ella, besándola con delicadeza y sorprendiendo un poco a la peliblanca. Diana no tardó en corresponder su beso, pasando su mano de su mejilla a la parte trasera de su cuello para acercarla más a sí misma.

Incluso cuando el sol no entraba directamente a la estancia debido a las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales, Diana comenzó a sentir un calor creciente en su pecho conforme sus besos con Leona se intensificaron. La peliblanca no pudo evitar soltar la mano de Leona, subiéndola por su brazo hasta dejarla descansar sobre su abdomen. Entonces Diana suspiró en medio del beso. Leona, por su parte, tomó sus mejillas en sus manos, reteniéndola contra sus labios para besarla con fervor.

Con desesperación, Diana se impulsó en dirección a Leona cuando la morena se separó por un instante del beso. Leona soltó un pequeño gritillo cuando Diana se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que ambas se recostaran sobre el sofá. Rió un poco cuando Diana se sentó en su regazo, inclinándose sobre ella para poder unir sus labios de nueva cuenta.

Diana se separó de ella minutos después. Se mantuvo a poca distancia de ella, mirándola con devoción.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Leona, riendo debido al nerviosismo que le causaba la mirada ferviente de Diana—. No me mires fijamente por mucho tiempo… soy el sol, ¿recuerdas?

—No puedo negar eso. —murmuró Diana, rozando su nariz en la mejilla de Leona. Con la yema de sus dedos, acarició el borde de la remera anaranjada que tenía la morena—. Me calientas más que el sol de verano.

—Eso es porque estás sobre mí. —contestó Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con ansias—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Con tus… ojos brillantes y rostro tan serio.

—Porque estoy tan celosa. —susurró Diana, filtrando su mano por debajo de la remera de Leona. Gimió al sentir el abdomen firme de la morena—. Quiero ser tu jabón, así tú me refregarías contra tu abdomen todas las mañanas y noches… y yo moriría feliz sólo por sentir esta… firmeza, y… joder, se sienten incluso mejor que hace un mes.

La carcajada de Leona no se hizo esperar. Atrajo a Leona hacia sí misma, besándola con deseo.

—No necesitas ser mi jabón, puedes seguir siendo tú y tocarlo cada vez que quieras. —dijo Leona en un susurro. Subió el borde de su remera hasta su pecho, dejando a la vista de Diana su sujetador violeta de encaje—. Incluso puedes lamerlo si así lo deseas.

Leona pudo darse cuenta del momento exacto en el que el cerebro de Diana se detuvo. Fue como si una de las neuronas de la joven pálida muriera, pues ella permaneció en shock, con su boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos. Entonces Diana intercaló su mirada entre los ojos de Leona y su abdomen firme, bajo ella. Paseó su mano derecha por la piel bronceada del abdomen de Leona. Agradeció a los dioses que, por su pelea estúpida de la noche anterior, se le haya partido una uña, pues eso la había incentivado a cortarlas cuando fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse.

Era una señal.

Los planetas y la luna se habían alineado. Los seres celestiales habían mirado hacia su galaxia y decidieron que luego de su vida de fracaso y depresión, ahora; por un día; tendría suerte. Las constelaciones en el cielo sólo le gritaban una cosa.

Tendría sexo.

Y quizás ya había tenido sexo antes, con Alune. Pero ahora lo tendría con Leona y eso era millones de veces más emocionante.

Se inclinó, sin separar sus ojos violáceos de los color avellana de Leona. La joven de cabello rojizo separó un poco sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de deseo cuando Diana pasó su lengua húmeda y cálida por su vientre. La respiración de Leona se volvió algo pesada cuando Diana comenzó a subir de forma lenta por su abdomen, dejando un rastro húmedo por su cuerpo. Leona mordió su labio inferior, sin dejar de observar a Diana, quien había cerrado sus ojos en el momento que decidió abrir más su boca, rozando sus dientes con la piel del abdomen de su acompañante. La peliblanca le dio una delicada mordida, haciendo gruñir a Leona, quien llevó sus manos a su cabello teñido.

Leona la obligó a subir para besarla, jalando un poco su cabello en su dirección. Con la pasión desbocada recorriendo cada poro de su piel, Leona besó a Diana mientras bajaba sus manos de su cabello a su espalda. Acarició un poco su espalda baja antes de filtrar sus manos bajo su camiseta. Entonces sintió la suave piel pálida de Diana bajo sus manos y no pudo evitar suspirar, pues el pequeño calor en su vientre comenzó a aumentar.

Diana se separó de ella el tiempo que la morena tardó en subir su camiseta por su cuerpo, ayudándola a deshacerse de la prenda de vestir que cubría su torso. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla con pasión. Sus respiraciones pronto comenzaron a agitarse, y la joven de piel bronceada no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado cuando Diana bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, haciendo presión con sus dedos en su sexo, por encima de sus jeans ajustados. Leona clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la peliblanca, dejando diminutas marcas rojizas sobre su piel.

La joven pálida dejó sus labios, permitiéndole a Leona soltar un gemido de placer cuando, de nueva cuenta, Diana hizo presión en su sexo. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando Diana besó su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva desde sus labios, por su mejilla, oreja y finalmente su cuello. La peliblanca le dio una ligera mordida a la piel bronceada de aquella zona de su cuerpo, haciendo reír más a Leona.

—¡No, basta! —gimió Leona, entre risas—. Sabes que allí no.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Diana, rozando su nariz por el cuello de la morena—. Es sólo… que me gusta cómo hueles.

—También me gusta cómo hueles, Diana. —susurró Leona, tomando las mejillas de Diana en sus manos y acercándola a sí misma.

Leona depositó varios besos cortos en su boca antes de unir sus labios en beso profundo y apasionado. La morena enredó sus dedos en los cabellos plateados de su acompañante, mientras ella volvía a bajar sus besos por su cuerpo. Diana mordió su hombro, suspirando cuando pasó una de sus manos por el brazo de Leona, sintiéndolo incluso más firme que el abdomen de la joven de cabello anaranjado.

Diana apartó el cabello de su rostro, alejándose de Leona para ayudarla a quitarse su remera cuando la prenda comenzó a estorbarle. Sentada sobre el abdomen de la más alta, Diana delineó con los dedos de su mano derecha el borde del sujetador del sujetador violeta, rozando apenas la piel bronceada del pecho izquierdo de Leona, que se mordió el labio inferior con ansias. No tardó en ayudar a Leona a deshacerse de su sujetador también. Diana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró con algo que para ella era inusual.

—Joder. —gimió Diana, observando las perforaciones que tenía Leona en sus pezones—. Esto… es… interesante, para ser una fanática religiosa.

—Jódete o jódeme, Diana. —dijo Leona en un murmullo.

—Ok, sí… lo segundo, definitivamente. —susurró Diana. Amasó los pechos de la joven morena con sus manos, dándole especial atención a sus pezones, haciéndola emitir un gemido y cerrar sus ojos—. ¿Dolió? Es decir… es una zona sensible, creo.

—Dolió como el infierno. —masculló Leona, respirando con dificultad—. Pero… me hacen ver más caliente, ¿no?

Diana no contestó su pregunta, pero Leona no tuvo ninguna duda de que la respuesta era afirmativa. Podía sentir la humedad y el calor creciente entre las piernas de Diana, sobre su vientre.

Acercando su mano derecha hasta la boca entreabierta de Leona, Diana insertó uno de sus dedos en su boca, suspirando cuando la joven de cabello anaranjado lo succionó, lamiéndolo y permitiéndole a Diana jugar con su lengua en el interior de la cavidad de su boca. Dejó salir su dedo humedecido sólo para guiarlo hasta el pezón izquierdo de Leona, inclinándose sobre ella para capturar el derecho con sus labios. Lo lamió y jugueteó con él y con el arete metálico que colgaba del mismo. Sostuvo el arete entre sus dientes, dándole una mirada a Leona antes de proceder a jalarlo un poco.

El gemido entrecortado de la morena y cómo ella arqueó su espalda le dieron a entender a Diana que le gustaba. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo y al instante la morena se aferró a un cojín que estaba sobre su cabeza.

—¡Joder, sí, para eso me los puse! —exclamó Leona, sintiendo que de alguna forma su excitación aumentó con el simple hecho de que Diana tirara de sus perforaciones—. ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Diana no la cuestionó, repitió ambas acciones al mismo tiempo y el chillido de placer que emitió la joven de piel bronceada retumbó en las paredes del departamento. Se dirigió a succionar con su boca el pezón izquierdo, liberándolo sólo cuando lo encontró erecto. Lamió sus labios, observando los peculiares aretes que tenía la morena. Tenían una pequeña gema dorada y una pluma colgante. Le extrañaba que no fueran dos pequeños soles.

Continuó su camino por el cuerpo de Leona, besando y lamiendo cuanto pudo de su abdomen firme. Con una de sus manos desabotonó los jeans de la morena, que se apresuró a llevar sus manos a los bordes del jean, bajándolos lo más que pudo para dejar a la vista su ropa interior de encaje negra.

—¿No combinan? —preguntó Diana, sonriendo con algo de malicia a la morena, ayudándola a terminar de sacarse los jeans, así como sus zapatillas y calcetines.

—Quítate eso, joder. —masculló Leona, sentándose en el sofá con su respiración agitada—. Quiero ver si los tuyos combinan.

—Por supuesto… —dijo Diana, poniéndose de pie para quitarse sus jeans, dejando a la vista su sujetador y ropa interior azul marino—… woah, de hecho, sí combinan. Iba a decir que por supuesto que no.

Sin decir una palabra, Leona la observó desde su lugar en el sofá. Pestañeó un par de veces, atónita. Diana tenía su piel pálida impregnada con diminutos lunares, así como un tatuaje en sus costillas, que iba desde la zona baja de su pecho hasta su cintura, otro en la parte interna de sus muslos y uno pequeño en su tobillo. Levantándose de su sitio, Leona se acercó a ella con cautela, sonriendo con deseo. Paseó su mano derecha por uno de sus hombros, caminando alrededor de Diana para posicionarse tras ella. Encontró otro tatuaje en su espalda baja. Recogió su cabello y procedió a dejar un beso sobre el pequeño lunar en la parte baja de su cuello. Diana se erizó de pies a cabeza, gimiendo cuando Leona besó otro lunar entre su cuello y hombro.

—¿Qué est-

—Armo una constelación en tu piel. —susurró Leona, dejando un rastro con su lengua hasta llegar a otro lunar, en su omoplato. Depositó un beso en el lunar—. Amo tus lunares.

—Amo tus aretes. —murmuró Diana, tomando una de las manos de Leona para llevarla hasta su vientre.

Leona no paró de besar la piel de su espalda, bajando su mano para acariciar la entrada de Diana por encima de su ropa interior. La peliblanca gimió y Leona se detuvo de besarla cuando escuchó el pequeño gemido delicado de Diana.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Leona—. Oh, Dioses, incluso gimes lindo.

—¿Qué? No. —se quejó Diana, ganando un color rosa en sus mejillas—. Sólo… ¡vuelve allí, Leona!

Guiando a la morena hasta el sofá, Diana la hizo sentarse y se arrodilló frente a ella, mirándola desde su lugar entre sus piernas. Acarició sus muslos con ambas manos, intercalando su mirada entre los ojos avellana de la morena y su centro. Paseó sus manos por la parte interna de sus muslos, haciendo que Leona suspirara con deseo y separara más sus piernas. Entonces lamió su muslo derecho, dirigiéndose con lentitud hasta la parte interna del mismo, cerca del sexo de la pelirroja, cuya respiración volvió a desenfrenarse.

Le dio una ligera mordida a la piel de su muslo y cuando Leona gimió, Diana lamió sus labios por encima de la tela negra que ya estaba humedecida. Aferrándose al cabello plateado de Diana, Leona volvió a gemir en un tono un poco más alto. La morena se movió contra ella cuando sintió que la fricción de su lengua contra la tela no era suficiente para satisfacerla y se removió en su lugar en el sofá, apartando con su mano su única prenda y permitiéndole a Diana un contacto directo entre su lengua y su ya bastante húmeda abertura. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gemido de placer que fue mucho más ruidoso que los anteriores.

Diana pasó sus piernas por encima de sus hombros, obteniendo un mejor acceso al sexo de Leona. Recorrió con su lengua los labios internos de la morena, prestándole mayor atención a su clítoris cuando Leona la empujó contra sí misma, arañando su cuero cabelludo al no tener de qué más aferrarse. Los gemidos y suspiros de Leona invadieron la sala de estar y Diana creyó que incluso podrían atravesar las paredes, pues con el pasar de los minutos y debido a los rápidos movimientos de su lengua alrededor del pequeño órgano con forma de botón, sentía que la morena estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Insertó dos dedos en su vagina, sin sorprenderse de que se deslizaran con tanta facilidad dentro de ella, pues incluso el sofá estaba humedecido con sus fluidos. Encontró el sabor de la morena deleitante y no se detuvo de chupar y lamer su clítoris, ni siquiera cuando la morena comenzó a retorcerse en su sitio, gritando.

Leona cruzó sus piernas detrás de Diana, curveando su espalda y jalando el cabello de Diana con algo de fuerza. Entonces, Diana la sintió relajarse por completo.

Sacó sus dedos del interior de Leona, chupándolos un poco para luego rozar su clítoris con rapidez. Introdujo su lengua en la vagina de Leona, causando que todo el cuerpo de la morena se erizara en un segundo.

—Espe- ¡Diana! —gimió Leona, encogiéndose en su sitio.

La joven de piel bronceada sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse conforme la peliblanca movía su lengua en su vagina y sus dedos en su clítoris. Por segunda vez, Leona pudo sentir contracciones en su vientre que irradiaban hacia su pelvis. Abrió su boca, queriendo decir algo, sin embargo, su respiración agitada y el éxtasis del momento no se lo permitieron. Diana continuó su trabajo con su lengua, y Leona se sintió desfallecer cuando una tercera oleada de placer la invadió.

Sólo cuando Leona se dejó caer en el respaldar del sofá; con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus manos sobre la cabeza de Diana, sin sujetar su cabello; fue que Diana se detuvo.

La peliblanca miró el sofá de terciopelo con algo de pesar, preguntándose si Leona le diría algo por ello. Alzó su mirada, encontrando a la morena más que satisfecha en su sitio. Ella acarició el cabello de Diana con parsimonia, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Diana estaba segura de que no se quejaría del sofá.

—Si tú eres mi pecado… definitivamente no merezco redención. —susurró Leona, con su voz algo ronca debido a la excitación—. Ni la quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Señorita Rakkor, por favor. —dijo Diana, levantándose de su lugar para sentarse a un lado de Leona—. Lo siento por el sofá, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo?

—Siéntate en mi cara. —murmuró Leona, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Diana a su lado—. Por favor, hazlo. Te lo ruego.

Diana sonrió con malicia. Acercó su mano derecha a su rostro, encontrando el aroma de Leona en sus dedos. Chupó uno de sus dedos, degustando de nuevo el sabor de la morena.

—Pero tienes varios sillones en los que me puedo sentar. —debatió Diana, mirando a su alrededor—. Me gusta el de cuero.

—Diana, te aseguro que no son tan cómodos como mi cara. —dijo Leona, inclinándose en su dirección y recargando su cabeza de su hombro—. Por favor… te prometo que, si lo haces, entonces siempre tendrás donde sentarte mientras yo tenga cara.

—Suena tentador. —dijo Diana entre dientes, acercándose a Leona para besarla—. Pero primero ¿puedes armar constelaciones en mi cuerpo, señorita Rakkor?

Levantándose de su sitio y sorprendiendo a Diana, Leona se estiró, tomando a la peliblanca de una de sus manos y pasándola por sus hombros. Diana soltó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando la morena la cargó en sus brazos, caminando en dirección a su habitación. Se tambaleó un poco, sin embargo, Leona logró llegar hasta su cama, donde depositó a Diana con delicadeza, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Eres muy hermosa, Diana. —susurró Leona, acariciando con sus dedos la piel del brazo izquierdo de Diana. La miró embelesada, intentando contar los lunares que decoraban la piel pálida de la joven más baja—. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he fantaseado este mes con tenerte aquí… así… con tu ropa interior que combina.

—¿Cómo carajos tienes la fuerza para cargarme luego de que tuviste tres orgasmos? ¡Tres! Yo sólo… tú… descansaste dos minutos, ¡menos! —exclamó Diana, mirando a Leona, desconcertada—. ¿No te cansas?

—¿De ti? Jamás. —aseguró Leona, alzando el brazo de Diana para depositar un beso sobre el primer lugar en su muñeca—. Soy atlética, podría hacer esto todo el día, Diana.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la peliblanca, asustada—. ¿T-Todo el… día?

—Y la noche. —dijo Leona, dejando otro beso en otro lunar—. Esto es un abrebocas… un aperitivo antes de lo que sigue. —Haciendo un camino con su lengua, Leona le dio una pequeña mordida a un lunar en el brazo de Diana, sonriendo al verla desconcertada—. ¿Te gustan los juguetes? Tengo algunos.

—No voy a amarrarte, si a eso te refieres. —dijo Diana, estrechando un poco sus ojos a Leona.

Riendo un poco, Leona subió hasta el hombro de Diana, besando la piel pálida donde se hallaba un diminuto lunar claro. Mirando directamente a los ojos violáceos de Diana, Leona negó un poco con su cabeza, acercándose a su rostro para besarla de forma lenta. Se saboreó a sí misma en los labios rosados de la peliblanca y se separó de ella cuando Diana intentó introducir su lengua en su boca.

—Me refiero a los que vibran… ¿te gustan? Quizás sólo un dildo… lo que sea que te guste, lo tengo. —aseguró Leona, dirigiéndose al cuello de Diana para dejar pequeños besos en donde encontró un lunar.

—Me gustan los coleccionables, o los legos de Star Wars. —respondió Diana, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre cuando Leona mordió su cuello.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó Leona, alejándose un momento de Diana—. Tengo la estrella de la muerte.

—¡No! —exclamó Diana, buscando con su mirada en la habitación el objeto en cuestión—. Muéstrame.

—Luego de que nos demos besitos y te sientes en mi cara, vas a ver más que estrellas y muerte. —susurró Leona, bajando sus besos por su espalda. Desabrochó el sujetador de la peliblanca, que frunció su ceño—. ¿Puedo?

—Tú puedes cogerme si quieres. —dijo Diana, haciendo que Leona soltara una carcajada—. Como en serio, cógeme ahora, no voy a oponerme.

—Tu mamá dijo que necesitaba tu consentimiento antes de hacer algo. Así que… ¿puedo? —preguntó la pelinegra, deslizando un tirante por su hombro y mirándola perspicaz. Diana asintió con su cabeza—. Dilo, no quiero ir a prisión.

—¡Sí, lo quiero! —exclamó Diana, quitándose el sujetador y aventándolo a algún lugar de la habitación—. Joder, he soñado con esto desde que atendiste mi mesa, sólo acuéstate y déjame sentarme en tu cara.

—Pero querías que armara constelaciones con tus lunares, Di. —murmuró Leona, dejando varios besos por el cuerpo de Diana. La abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, descansando su cabeza en su hombro derecho—. Tu cuerpo es como un mapa estelar, ¿crees que pueda encontrar el camino hasta la luna habiendo tantos destellos en él?

—Está allí abajo, Leo, no vas a perderte. —susurró Diana, causando que Leona volviera a reír— Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé… sólo quería ser romántica. Dijiste que te gusta el sexo duro, pero con palabras dulces de por medio… así que lo intento, pero no me dejas. —dijo Leona en un susurro—. Me encantas.

—También me encantas… de verdad, nunca se me habría ocurrido antes desnudarme con alguien que conocí por sólo un mes… pero… desde que te vi eres la dueña de mi ropa interior. —contestó Diana, mirando las manos de Leona. Tomó una de ellas, entrelazándola con la suya—. Y… quiero hacerlo… quiero que me hagas lo que sea con lo que soñabas aquí, en esta misma cama.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te haga lo que he soñado? —preguntó Leona, sonriendo contra la piel de su hombro.

—O sea… si no son sueños sádicos, sí. —murmuró Diana, girando su cabeza para mirar a Leona a los ojos—. Si lo son… podemos discutirlo… luego de que me siente en tu cara.

Ampliando su sonrisa, Leona besó a Diana. Dejó libre su cintura, comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de la peliblanca con lentitud. Diana cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las caricias de Leona sobre sus pechos y entrepierna. Leona la rodeó. Acarició su rostro con una de sus manos, recorriendo desde su mandíbula hasta su barbilla, entonces le hizo levantar su mentón, obteniendo mayor acceso a su cuello. Dejó un camino de besos por la piel pálida de Diana, bajando hasta su pecho izquierdo, al cual le dio la misma atención que Diana a los suyos.

Apretó el derecho en su mano, amasándolo con lentitud antes de atrapar su pezón en sus labios. Diana gimió, sintiendo los rápidos movimientos de la lengua de Leona contra su pezón, causando que se removiera al sentir un cosquilleo creciente en su vientre.

Era buena. Podría decir que más buena que ella. O quizás Diana era más sensible.

Leona volvió a besar sus labios, pellizcando un poco sus pezones erectos con sus dedos y haciéndola gemir en el beso. Lamió los labios de Diana, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y jugueteando con la de ella mientras que su mano derecha se aventuraba a explorar el interior de los muslos de la peliblanca.

Diana se removió más en su sitio, moviéndose contra los movimientos de la mano de Leona, mientras su lengua continuaba moviéndose contra la suya. Leona paseó su mano libre por la espalda de Diana, arañándola un poco y causando que Diana se separara del beso para mirarla con algo de reproche.

Sonriendo con lascivia, Leona llevó sus manos a los bordes de la ropa interior de Diana y ella se puso sobre sus rodillas, ayudándola a quitarle la última prenda que cubría su desnudez. El calor en la habitación se hizo muy presente para Diana de repente, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues Leona se dejó caer en la cama, guiándola de la mano para que se sentara sobre ella. Más precisamente, sobre su cara.

Diana tomó una profunda respiración antes de hacerlo.

—Joder. —masculló Diana cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Leona contra sus labios.

Comenzó lento. Recorriendo sus labios mayores por todo lo largo con la punta de su lengua. Se ayudó con sus manos para abrirse paso a sus labios internos y Diana suspiró, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar cuando la respiración de Leona chocó contra su clítoris.

Se removió, infiltrando sus dedos en el cabello anaranjado de Leona, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Entonces ella comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos de su lengua cuando llegó a su clítoris y Diana se irguió en su sitio, alejando su sexo del rostro de Leona.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó Leona, consternada—. ¿Te dolió o algo?

—¿Mal? No… es… sólo… —murmuró Diana, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con una de sus manos—… eres buena, joder.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Leona, confundida.

—Eso es… maravilloso. —masculló Diana, volviendo a dejar descansar su centro sobre la boca de Leona.

Ella reanudó su trabajo sin queja alguna. Alzó una de sus manos, acariciando un pecho de Diana en sus manos mientras con la otra se ayudaba a mantener separados los labios de Diana, que comenzaba a agitar sus caderas contra ella. Cerrando sus ojos, Diana intentó pensar en otra cosa además del calor creciente en la habitación.

Movió sus caderas contra Leona, arqueando su espalda para encontrar una posición en la que la lengua de la pelirroja alcanzara una mayor profundidad en la cavidad de su vagina. Sostuvo su peso de la cabecera de la cama de Leona, sin parar los movimientos de sus caderas. Sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente y la limpió con brusquedad ante la idea de estar sudando. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sudar. Odiaba el calor. Hacía mucho calor, incluso estando desnuda sentía que estaban haciendo cincuenta o más grados en esa habitación. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando acallar los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios. Se preguntó si Leona pensaba que se veía hermosa y abrió sus ojos para encontrar a la morena con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Sintió a Leona sonreír contra su sexo y por algún motivo eso la excitó más. Sin embargo, era como si su cerebro estuviera a millón. No podía parar de pensar, en el calor, en el sudor, en Leona, en el calor de nuevo.

Entonces su cerebro se reseteó cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en su trasero.

Abrió sus labios, pero en lugar de una queja, se escapó de ellos un gemido de placer como ninguno que haya emitido antes. La mirada inocente de Leona entre sus piernas, el trabajo con su lengua y una segunda nalgada causó que; como si se tratara de un globo que acababa de ser pinchado con una aguja; Diana sintiera una oleada de placer estallando en su interior, expandiéndose desde el centro de su vientre hasta su pelvis y filtrándose por el resto de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque intentó aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama, sus brazos le fallaron y la peliblanca no pudo evitar caer contra la almohada de Leona, abatida.

Sentía el placer como una oleada de punzadas por todo su cuerpo y no pudo decir nada debido a su respiración agitada. Pero, justo como ella, Leona no se detuvo al verla cansada sobre su cama. Dándoles la vuelta sobre la cama, Leona se posicionó sobre Diana y no se separó de su sexo ni siquiera cuando Diana comenzó a patalear en la cama. Recibió un jalón de cabello bastante fuerte y si no fuera porque sintió varios cabellos siendo arrancados, la joven morena no se hubiera alejado de Diana.

—¡Carajo, Di! —se quejó Leona, acariciando su cien—. Eso dolió.

Diana continuaba en la cama con su boca y ojos abiertos. No podía decir nada, pues su respiración precipitada no se lo permitía. Leona la miró complacida con su trabajo y rápidamente se acostó a un lado de Diana, abrazándola. Leona lamió sus labios antes de besar la mejilla de Diana, apartando varios mechones plateados de su rostro.

—¿Soy el mejor lugar en el que te has sentado? —preguntó Leona, sin parar de acariciar el cabello de Diana—. ¿O no te sorprendí?

—Juez de la cima… ¿eres tú? —musitó apenas Diana, respirando agitada—. ¿Acaso alcancé la cima del Monte Targón y no me di cuenta? Porque se siente como la gloria aquí.

—Mmmm… diría que logré llevarte volando a la luna, preciosa. —dijo Leona, acercándose para besar los labios de Diana con pasión—. No tienes ni un vello creciendo en tu piel… ¿cómo? Siento zonas en mis piernas donde están comenzando a salirme vellos.

—Depilación láser, ocho sesiones. Valieron cada centavo, porque odio el vello corporal. —dijo Diana, haciendo que Leona desviara su mirada al techo.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Leona, cubriendo su rostro con una f sus manos—. No sabía que íbamos a… bueno... a hacerlo, y yo… lo sien-

—¡No! Es… está bien, es que… lo decía porque odio la sensación de vello en mi cuerpo. —dijo Diana, girándose en la cama para poder mirar a Leona de frente—. Además, soy velluda, y en verano era una tortura el calor. Y tuve que decolorar los vellos de mis brazos, para no depilarlos, porque se notaban mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Leona, acariciando uno de los brazos de Diana y mirándolo con interés—. ¿De qué color es tu cabello en realidad?

Diana colocó una mano en su frente, cubriendo sus cejas oscuras.

—Blanco… obviamente. —respondió Diana, sonriendo con inocencia a Leona. Pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de la morena, ignorando el calor que la invadió—. Pude notar que tú eres pelirroja natural.

Con una de sus manos, Diana acarició el pequeño triángulo invertido de vello púbico que tenía Leona. La morena mordió su labio inferior con deseo, permitiéndole a Diana acariciar aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Leona paseó sus dedos por el tatuaje en las costillas de Diana, delineando los trazos en tinta con delicadeza. Miró los labios de Diana y luego sus ojos violáceos. Amplió su sonrisa.

—Soy la silla más feliz del mundo. —dijo Leona, sin detener sus caricias en la piel de Diana—. Áurea podría reclamar mi alma ahora y yo aceptaría mi muerte complacida.

—Qué poética. —murmuró Diana, riendo un poco. Acercó sus labios a los de Leona, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la entrada húmeda de la pelirroja—. ¿Acaso Áurea sabe todo lo que deseas hacerme con esos juguetes tuyos? ¿Está mirándonos ahora?

—Si está mirando, debería darle un espectáculo digno de ser observado por ella. —musitó Leona, arañando un poco la piel de Diana—. Sólo espera un momento.

Depositó un profundo beso sobre los labios de Diana, explorando con su lengua la cavidad cálida de su boca. Siguió un camino de besos por su mejilla y mandíbula, hasta su cuello, así como recorrió con su mano la cintura de Diana, deteniendo su mano en uno de sus glúteos.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó la peliblanca. El gemido de Diana fue opacado por el sonoro ruido producido por la palmada que le dio Leona en aquella zona de su cuerpo.

Sonriendo victoriosa, Leona se sentó en la cama, levantándose de ella para dirigirse al clóset.

Buscó en uno de los cajones del mismo, permaneciendo inmóvil por un instante ante la duda. Tomó uno, pasando por la puerta que daba al baño que compartía con Sivir.

Diana mantuvo sus ojos en ella en todo momento, suspirando cuando se perdió tras la puerta de madera oscura.

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de Leona en las sábanas y llevando su mano hasta su pelvis. La sensación de estar desnuda sobre esa cama era muy distinta a la que sintió horas atrás, habiendo estado allí con un pijama.

Volvió a aspirar profundamente, frotando de forma circular su clítoris. Giró en la cama, encontrándose ahora boca abajo en ella. Mordió la frazada anaranjada con algo de fuerza, conteniendo sus gemidos, mientras con su mano continuaba la fricción deliciosa sobre su sexo.

Era embriagante. El aroma adherido a la cama la envolvía, haciéndola fantasear con la morena que seguía sin aparecer en la habitación. Soltó un gemido ahogado, deseando con que Leona aparecía y finalizaba por ella el trabajo que Diana había iniciado.

Arqueó su espalda, sosteniendo su peso de sus rodillas y removiéndose ansiosa.

Su excitación creció ante la idea de que Leona la encontrara así, lista para que ella volviera a penetrarla con su lengua o sus dedos. Seguramente haría algún comentario obsceno referente a su posición o a lo húmeda que estaba y con sus manos recorrería su espalda antes de volver a azotar uno de sus glúteos con su mano.

Volvió a gemir, insertando dos de sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con rapidez dentro de su vagina. El aroma de la morena se intensificó y Diana no pudo evitar gemir su nombre, pues lo único que rondaba su cabeza en ese momento y desde hace un mes era la radiante joven.

Sintió algo frío rozando la parte interna de sus muslos y su mano.

Entonces mordió la frazada de nueva cuenta, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante la presencia de Leona.

—Qué traviesa. —susurró Leona, con su voz ronca—. ¿No es de mala educación masturbarte en la cama de la persona que voluntariamente podría hacerlo por ti?

Diana sólo volvió a gemir, dejando caer su mano sobre la cama y permitiéndole a Leona observar por completo su intimidad. La morena lamió sus labios con ansias, volviendo a deslizar el objeto por la entrada de Diana, rozando sus labios e impregnando la silicona con los fluidos abundantes de Diana.

Arañó la piel de la espalda de Diana, clavando sus uñas en sus caderas, sin parar la fricción del objeto contra ella. Lo tomó con una de sus manos, gimiendo un poco por sentir moverse en su interior la parte del objeto que estaba en su vagina.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando colocó la punta en la entrada de Diana, sintiendo algo de resistencia por parte de la peliblanca.

—¿No lo quieres? —preguntó Leona, interesada en su respuesta—. Podemos parar si no quie-

—Nunca he… hecho esto… con uno de esos. —murmuró Diana contra la cama—. Supongo que… no estoy acostumbrada.

—Ya veo. —susurró Leona entre dientes—. Sólo… relájate, no vas a sentirlo.

Leona la penetró con sus dedos, moviéndolos dentro de ella, esperando que lubricara un poco más de esa forma. Escuchó a Diana suspirar y gemir, y sólo cuando el dildo se encontró mucho más lubricado fue que volvió a intentarlo.

—Joder… ¡Leona! —gimió Diana, arqueando más su espalda y aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza.

—Está bien… sólo relájate, Diana. —musitó Leona, saliendo de ella con la misma lentitud con la que había entrado—. No lo sentirás en breve.

Diana ahogó otro gemido en la cama cuando Leona volvió a penetrarla, un poco más rápido que antes. La morena llevó una de sus manos al clítoris hinchado de la peliblanca, acariciándolo al ritmo acompasado de sus penetraciones.

Tardó un poco en dejar de sentirse incómoda, sin embargo, cuando Diana por fin sintió que se relajaba, Leona comenzó a moverse más rápido. De nuevo el calor en la habitación comenzaba a ser insoportable para Diana, que no podía hacer más que gemir y gruñir conforme Leona aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, así como de la fricción de su mano contra su clítoris.

Un grito se escapó de los labios de Diana cuando la pelvis de Leona chocó con su trasero. El dildo entró por completo en ella y, debido a su forma algo curvilínea, logró tocar un punto sensible en el interior de Diana que ella misma desconocía. Leona se mantuvo dentro de ella unos segundos, antes de salir un poco para volver a entrar con la misma rapidez y brusquedad.

Otro grito de Diana y la forma en que se retorció sobre la cama le indicó a Leona que lo estaba disfrutando.

Apartó el cabello de su rostro, inclinándose en dirección a Diana para hacerla levantar su torso y sostenerse de la cabecera de su cama. Besó su espalda, llevando sus manos a la cintura de Diana y acercando sus labios a la oreja derecha de la peliblanca.

—Ahora que veo que te gusta… me veo en la obligación de darte como a cajón que no cierra. —susurró Leona en su oreja, haciendo sonrojar más a Diana.

—¿Q-Qué? —musitó Diana y tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza a la cabecera cuando Leona volvió a salir y entrar de ella con rapidez.

No tenía qué morder para acallar sus gemidos, pero no lo necesitaba. Los mismos eran opacados por el ruido producido por la madera de la cabecera, que golpeaba la pared de concreto de la habitación conforme Leona la embestía con fuerza.

Diana sintió su vagina contraerse y sus piernas flaquear, sin embargo, se aferraba a la cabecera como si su vida dependiera de ello. Leona se inclinó en su dirección, besando su cuello y hombro mientras continuaba con sus embestidas que se hacían más rápidas y fuertes de lo que Diana creía que podía llegar a soportar.

—¡Ah, Leo… esper-

La morena no la dejó terminar de hablar. Ni siquiera la dejó recomponer su respiración cuando salió de ella y la hizo girarse. Colocó las rodillas de Diana en sus hombros y, mientras con una mano insertaba de nuevo el objeto de silicona en su vagina, con la otra tomó sus mejillas con una de sus manos y la obligó a abrir su boca, metiendo su dedo índice en la boca de Diana.

Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con una de sus manos y sus rodillas. Entonces Diana volvió a sentir la fricción del objeto contra las paredes de su vagina y puso sus ojos en blanco, extasiada. Sus gemidos ahora podían competir con el ruido de la cama contra la pared, pero Leona los acalló, besándola con pasión mientras continuaba moviéndose contra ella.

Diana pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Leona, sin importarle la nueva flexibilidad que parecía tener su cuerpo, pues sus rodillas estaban casi a la altura de su cara. Sintió una oleada de placer invadirla y poco le importó el sudor que había impregnado su cuerpo desde hace varios minutos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Ignoraba si habían pasado segundos o minutos y Leona no paraba de penetrarla, mientras que sus piernas se retorcían sobre sus hombros.

De nuevo, su vagina se contrajo y un calor se deslizó por su vientre, haciéndola temblar en brazos de Leona.

Leona salió de ella, recargando su frente del hombro de Diana y besando su piel con cariño. Leona notó la respiración descontrolada de Diana, así como su ligero temblor y el abundante sudor de su piel.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Leona al cabo de un par de minutos y Diana la miró consternada, con su garganta seca—. Aún no lo he hecho vibrar, quiero probarlo.

—¿Qué? No… yo… ¡dame un respiro! —exclamó Diana, mirándola con pánico—. ¡Ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos!

—Las mujeres somos multiorgásmicas, Diana. —se excusó Leona, arqueando una ceja—. Es un don divino otorgado por los seres celestiales… tenemos que aprovecharlo.

—J-Joder, no. —se quejó Diana. Negando un poco con su cabeza, Diana cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. ¿N-No tienes hambre? No como nada desde que desayuné y… ¿quieres comer algo? Yo pago.

Leona pareció meditarlo, sonrió con inocencia a Diana, asintiendo con su cabeza como respuesta.

—Pero luego lo hacemos vibrar. —dijo Leona, ampliando su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos—. Es interesante este. Nunca lo había usado antes. Tiene una forma peculiar… ¿te gustó?

—Es… ¿pizza o pollo frito? —preguntó Diana, tragando con fuerza—. ¿Quizás comida joniana?

—¡Pollo frito! Con un bote enorme de papas fritas, porque amo las papas fritas del Galio Chikens. —respondió Leona, moviendo el dildo desde la punta y sintiéndolo moverse en su interior—. Oh… yo llamo, tú… puedes tomar un respiro.

Diana suspiró cuando Leona salió de la habitación, mirando el reloj de pared en la habitación. Eran las siete. Una parte de ella se preguntaba cómo había terminado allí y la otra estaba más feliz que Zoe con gato nuevo.

Con cautela, se acercó al ventanal, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear un poco. Observó al horizonte por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas. No podía ver el sol, que seguía brillando, pero por la tonalidad del cielo anaranjado podía notar que estaba comenzando a ocultarse.

Diana cerró sus ojos por un momento, sonriendo a pesar del calor que invadía la habitación. Le dolía su entrepierna, sí. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sí. Estaba transpirando, sí. Pero todo valía la pena.

Aún sentía una ligera incomodidad en su intimidad, pero ni siquiera eso le quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Tardará de quince a treinta minutos. —dijo Leona, saliendo del baño y acostándose sobre su cama, cubriendo su intimidad con una almohada—. ¿Quieres abrazarnos y besarnos mientras esperamos?

Diana la observó en silencio desde el ventanal, ladeando un poco su cabeza al encontrar a Leona aún desnuda.

—¿Contigo? Haría cualquier cosa el resto de mi vida. —dijo Diana, acercándose a la cama.

—Eso suena genial… —murmuró Leona, jalando a Diana de la mano para posicionarse sobre ella—… porque sé qué podemos hacer además de abrazarnos y besarnos.

—¿Qu-

—¡Voy a darte como a cajón que no cierra, Diana! —exclamó Leona, apartando la almohada para dejar a la vista el dildo entre sus piernas. La joven pálida ganó un tono rojo intenso en su rostro al instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en el objeto—. ¡Y esta vez mientras vibra!

Diana quiso refutar, sin embargo, apenas sintió el dildo vibrar contra su pelvis, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido.

—Dioses… soy yo de nuevo. —susurró Diana, mordiendo su labio inferior.

**_Goddess of Luminosity._ **


	13. Cuando el sol se apagó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mamen, qué profundo el título, jajajajaja, me lo hubiera guardado para cuando venga la verdadera tragedia. Ya nada xd
> 
> Hola, qué tal? Qué hacen? Cómo los trata la vida? A mí como el hoyo, pero ajá. Quiero notificarles que ahora actualizaré como 5k de palabras por cap, porque no TENGO TIEMPO DE HACER NADA QUE NO SEA ACTUALIZAR, TENGAN PIEDAD, YO QUIERO JUGAR LOL xd Y bueno, quiero dibujar y hacer cosas que me gustan, porque pues me gusta hacer más cosas además de escribir xdxd
> 
> Quizás no actualice en navidad o año nuevo, porque pues... hello, son fiestas y quiero estar en mi cama durmiendo como cualquier persona con depresión en fiestas navideñas o de cualquier otro tipo, jaja.
> 
> Y eso. Espero que les guste el cap, sí, ya luego meto a Syndra e Irelia, ya relajen las nalgas. Se me cuidan UwUr Salu3

Diana llevó la pajilla a su boca, bebiendo de su soda mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. Sonrió, respondiendo un mensaje de Leona. No habían amanecido como el día anterior, la pelirroja tuvo que despertarla temprano y apresurarla para desayunar, pues ese día volvía a la universidad. Pero incluso si había despertado a las ocho de la mañana, Diana era feliz.

Era feliz porque Leona se acurrucó a su lado cuando finalmente “cerró el cajón”, le susurró cosas al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello y la abrazó toda la noche.

Incluso cuando dejó a la morena cerca de su universidad y ella se despidió con un beso, Diana no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando pisó su hogar y su madre fue quien abrió la puerta. Durante sus dos primeras clases, mantuvo la sonrisa. Y ahora, mientras tomaba su almuerzo, ella continuaba sonriendo. Ni la pequeña incomodidad que sentía al caminar era capaz de borrarle la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? Te ves creepy. —dijo Syndra, comiendo de su ensalada.

—No está oyéndote. —habló Sarah, pasando una mano en medio del teléfono de Diana y su mirada, sin embargo, ella no reaccionó—. Oh, es afortunada, alcanzó la iluminación y nunca más va a tener que escuchar tu quejosa voz irritante.

—¿Qué dijiste, Fortune? Dilo de nuevo, te reto. —gruñó Syndra, frunciendo su ceño—. Es afortunada de no tener que escuchar tu risa escandalosa.

—No puedes usar mi propio hechizo contra mí, Fae’lor. —aseguró Sarah, sonriendo con malicia.

_ “Gracias por prestarme tu camisa y overol. Te los devolveré luego de lavarlos.” _

Texteó Diana, ignorando la batalla verbal entre sus amigas. No tenía un cambio de ropa en la mañana, así que Leona decidió darle algo de su clóset, aunque le quedaban sólo un poco grandes. Diana se permitió fantasear con quedarse una noche más con Leona, sin embargo, la advertencia de su madre fue muy seria; si no volvía a casa esa noche no encontraría sus enciclopedias ni tomos de investigación Lunari cuando volviera.

_ “Está bien… te veías muy linda con mi ropa.” _

Diana suspiró, ampliando su sonrisa al leer el mensaje.

_ “Estuve tentada a arrancártela, porque te ves mucho mejor sin nada encima.” _

Entonces su rostro ganó un color rosa al instante. El mismo fue notado por sus amigas, que detuvieron su altercado por mirar a Diana desconcertadas.

Syndra estrechó sus ojos, tratando de descifrar qué había de extraño en Diana, además de sus ojos en forma de corazón y su sonrisa de estúpida. Sarah chasqueó sus dedos, llamando la atención de Syndra. Entonces la pelirroja le dio un jalón a su propia ropa, causando que Syndra abriera sus ojos con sorpresa al fijarse de nuevo en Diana.

—Esa no es tu ropa, Diana. —murmuró Syndra, ladeando su cabeza—. Y estás muy feliz.

Rápidamente, Sarah se inclinó hacia Diana en la mesa redonda, palmeando el muslo derecho de su amiga y causando que, por fin, Diana reaccionara a sus palabras.

Diana gimió, erizándose por completo ante el golpe y cerrando sus piernas por inercia.

—¿Sensible, Diana? —preguntó Sarah, arqueando una ceja—. Sonriente como nunca, con cara de idiota… oh, Dioses.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —indagó Diana, consternada.

—¡Cogiste! —exclamó Sarah, causando que Diana mirara a su alrededor, asustada por las miradas de las personas a su alrededor—. Ugh, lo siento… cogiste. —dijo ahora en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando a Diana con emoción—. Cogiste con Leona, no puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? No hay manera, Fortune. —negó Syndra, desviando sus ojos al teléfono de Diana. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, arrebatándoselo a la peliblanca—. ¡¿Qué carajo, Diana?!

—¡Hey, dame eso! —se quejó Diana, intentando quitarle su celular a Syndra, que leía la conversación que estuvo manteniendo con Leona con su boca abierta—. ¡Syndra, dámelo!

—¿Te ves mejor sin nada? Tú cogiste con ella, no lo puedo creer. —susurró Syndra, soltando un gritillo de emoción luego de su frase. Sarah se le unió, moviendo sus pies bajo la mesa con emoción—. Diana, estoy tan orgullosa de t-

—¡Jódete, no otra vez! —gruñó Diana, arrebatándole su teléfono para mirar lo que Leona había escrito—. Y no voy a decirles nada.

—¡Pero, Diana! —exclamaron ambas a la vez.

Nami se dejó caer sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a todas al verla caer cual saco sobre la mesa.

—Por favor, díganme que si son ustedes… creí haberlas visto antes y pasé la peor vergüenza de mi vida. —murmuró la pelinegra, sin abrir sus ojos—. Dos veces.

—¿Quién carajo eres tú? —preguntó Syndra, sonriendo con malicia.

—Sí… no me equivoqué, esa es mi castrosa. —susurró Nami, sonriendo y arrastrándose por la mesa hasta dejarse caer sobre el regazo de Sarah—. Y esta es mi chica.

—Diana tuvo sexo con Leona. —dijo Sarah, causando que Diana volviera a sonrojarse.

—Y Diana tuvo- ¡¿Diana qué?! —preguntó Nami sorprendida, sentándose correctamente en su sitio. Miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a Diana. Tomó sus manos por encima de la mesa, mirándola con desesperación—. Sólo tengo diez minutos antes de mi próxima práctica, por favor, dímelo todo ahora o voy a morir de la curiosidad en clase.

—¿Qué? No… no voy a-

—¿Ella era la top? —preguntó Syndra, sorbiendo de su malteada—. ¿O la bottom?

—No vo-

—Le duelen las piernas, es claro quién fue la bottom. —respondió Sarah, riendo con burla—. Es gracioso porque con Alune, Diana era la top.

—Yo n-

—Sí, igual imagino a Diana clavando sus uñas en esos brazotes. —dijo Syndra, sonriendo con lascivia—. Por los espíritus, Leona, asfíxiame con tus brazos. —El silencio reinó en la mesa y el grupo de amigas permaneció mirando a Syndra confundidas—. ¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que no lo pensaron? ¡Vamos!

—Quiero decir, sí… pero nosotras somos dos lesbianas y una bisexual. —murmuró Nami, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Syndra miró a sus amigas con nerviosismo, sintiendo como si; de alguna forma; Irelia hubiera activado en ella el modo homosexual en un par de cogidas.

—Me gustan… ¿las personas fuertes? —respondió la rubia, dudosa—. Como sea, ¿sentiste sus brazos o no?

—Sí, per-

—¿Eran firmes? —preguntó de nuevo Syndra, interesada—. Como… ya sabes, ¿duritos y tensos ante tu tacto?

—¿Qué carajo acabas de preguntar? —preguntó Diana, terminando de decir por fin una frase completa—. Voy a comenzar a pensar que te gusta mi… err…

—¡¿Tu qué?! —preguntaron sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirar fijamente a Diana.

—¿Son novias ahora? —preguntó Nami, interesada.

—¿O follamigas? —indagó Sarah, subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

—¿Tu persona favorita para saciar tus deseos carnales y con quien compartes un vínculo emocional, pero eso no te hace homosexual? —preguntó Syndra, causando que; de nuevo; la voltearan a mirar sus amigas—. ¿Qué? Quiero decir… ¿acaso Sarah no fornicaba con hombres? Eso no la hace heterosexual.

—Soy bisexual. —respondió Sarah, frunciendo un poco su ceño—. ¿Lo eres también? Porque… estaríamos totalmente bien con eso.

Syndra tensó su mandíbula. Miró la hora en su celular y se levantó de la mesa, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Voy gay- ¡Voy tarde! —exclamó Syndra, recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez—. Voy tarde y ustedes son gays. Nos vemos por el barrio, lesbianas perdedoras.

—Ella es tan gay. —susurró Nami, causando que Sarah asintiera con su cabeza—. Como sea, Dia… na. —murmuró Nami, volteando su mirada al frente sólo para percatarse de que Diana había aprovechado la distracción de Syndra para huir—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a concentrarme en mis clases con este chisme sin resolver?!

—Ya, amor… estoy segura de que Diana te contará. —dijo Sarah, recargando su hombro de la mesa para mirar el rostro cansado de su novia—. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Dormí media hora en el baño. —respondió la pelinegra descansando su cabeza en la mesa—. No sé cuando vuelva a dormir… ¿puedes quedarte así un minuto y acariciar mi cabello?

Sarah sonrió, comenzando a acariciar el cabello oscuro de su novia, dejando un beso en su oreja.

—Toda la vida, si quieres. —respondió la pelirroja, observando a Nami con sus ojos cerrados descansar sobre la mesa del comedor.

* * *

Diana ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de insertar la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta que iba del garaje hasta el recibidor se abrió de forma abrupta. Sin decir una palabra, su madre la arrastró hasta la sala de estar, aferrándose al brazo de Diana con fuerza hasta el punto de clavar sus uñas en su brazo. La obligó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, y Diana no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijar su mirada en el suelo, sintiéndose apenada por lo que sea que iba a decirle o recriminarle su madre.

—Puedes explicarme, Diana Koray, ¿en dónde has estado estos últimos dos días? —preguntó la mujer rubia, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. No respondes mis llamadas, no contestas mis mensajes, ¡no me dices dónde estás!

—Lo sie-

—¡¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?! —exclamó Selene, desconcertada. La obligó a levantar la mirada, sin darle tiempo a Diana de intentar ocultar su rostro—. ¡¿Quién te hizo esto, Diana?!

—Mamá, y-

—Ahora mismo quiero que me expliques, ¡¿quién es esa tal Leona y por qué siempre que sales con ella llegas golpeada?! —exigió Selene, comenzando a caminar en círculos en la sala—. Voy a llamar a la policía, esto es el colmo. Primero tu nariz, ahora toda tu cara… ¡¿estás teniendo prácticas sexuales alocadas o qué diablos, Diana?!

—¡Ew, mamá, no! —exclamó Diana, negando con su cabeza—. No es lo que crees… yo… ella… ella no hizo esto.

—¡¿Y lo de la nariz en tu primera cita?! —preguntó Selene, al borde de un colapso.

—Fui… fui yo, mamá. Me desmayé y-

—¡¿Y por qué te desmayaste?! ¿Qué te hizo para que llegaras a desmayarte?, por los Dioses, Diana. —dijo la mujer, pasando sus manos por su cabello con frustración—. ¿Acaso no comprendes mi posición como madre? ¿Qué dirías si Zoe llega con su nariz rota un día luego de una cita y luego con su rostro golpeado? ¡¿Qué le dirías a Zoe?!

—Hey, mamá, escuché que me llam-

—¡A tu habitación, ahora! —exclamó Selene, volteando a mirar a Zoe con sus ojos brillando de ira. La niña giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo de la estancia tan rápido como apareció—. ¡Explotarías del enojo por no entender qué le sucedió a tu hermana, ¿o no?!

Diana se cohibió. Asintió con su cabeza de forma lenta, bajando la mirada para volver a mirar el suelo. Jugó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, sin saber qué contestarle a su madre, o si debía siquiera contestar a sus preguntas. Selene notó la incomodidad y nerviosismo de Diana, por lo que suspiró con frustración, deseando tener la paciencia para comunicarse de mejor forma con su hija mayor.

Nunca habían hablado mucho, de hecho, tenía contadas con una de sus manos las veces que tuvo conversaciones serias con Diana, conversaciones acerca de situaciones o aspectos importantes de su vida. Siempre comenzaba así. Siempre comenzaba recriminándole algo que había hecho mal, para luego darse el tiempo de pensar por un instante en lo que sentía Diana y en lo mucho que se le dificultaba a su hija expresarse con ella, y con cualquier persona en general, como para que ella se lo volviera más difícil, gritándole y juzgándola.

Se sentó a un lado de ella en el sofá, pasando sus manos por su cabello con frustración.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato. Diana sin saber si era correcto decir algo y Selene sin saber qué decir para disculparse con su hija.

—Lo lamento, estaba… enloquecí un poco. —susurró su madre, causando que Diana mordiera su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Y sé que no debería juzgar a esta chica sin conocerla… se escuchaba como alguien agradable, sólo que… no sé qué pensar si cada vez que sales con ella llegas en este estado, Diana. ¿Puedes explicármelo? Porque… tuve muchas citas con tu padre y nunca volvía así a casa.

Diana asintió con su cabeza, removiéndose un poco en su sitio, ansiosa.

—Golpeé a Zed. —susurró Diana, con su cabeza agachada—. El novio de Syndra… ¿ex novio? No lo sé ahora. —Selene deseó preguntarle el motivo, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Diana continuara con lo que estaba diciendo—. Lo golpeé porque él estaba maltratando a Syndra y… no sé en qué momento él se lanzó sobre mí y me devolvió el golpe… de hecho, estaría peor si Leona no hubiera aparecido. —Diana calló, esperando que su madre dijera algo, no obstante, ella continuaba en silencio, a la espera de algo más—. Y no… no volví a casa porque sabía cómo reaccionarías, y no quería que… no quería que le dijeras a papá que iniciara acciones legales, porque no quiero involucrar a Leona, ni a Syndra, ni… no quiero ser una molestia para ti, mamá.

—Diana, no eres una molestia. —dijo Selene, en un tono de voz bastante calmado para lo enojada que se encontraba con lo que había escuchado—. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? No me molestas, no me fastidias, no me importunas. Eres mi hija… y, de por sí, ya es difícil para mí entender a un niño, imagina tratar de entender a una niña crecida.

—Soy una adulta. —murmuró Diana, frunciendo un poco su ceño.

—¡Eres mi niña crecida y Zoe es mi bebé que no usa pañales! —exclamó Selene, causando que Diana se enrojeciera y asintiera con su cabeza—. Así que… no voy a presionarte si no quieres hacer algo, ¿bien? Pero tienes que decirme lo que te sucede, porque me importas, eres mi hija y mientras vivas bajo mi techo tengo que saber qué te sucede.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo siento. —susurró Diana, mirando a su madre de reojo—. No voy a volver a esconderte estas cosas, lo prometo.

—Bien. No voy a volver a juzgar a tu novia, lo prometo. —dijo Selene, notando cómo Diana se sonrojaba por completo—. ¿Qué? ¿No es tu novia ya?

—¡No! Es decir… yo… mmm. —Nerviosa, Diana se encogió de hombros en su sitio, ansiosa—. ¿Puedo… pedirte un favor, mamá?

—No voy a sostener esos carteles tontos que hacen los niños de hoy día para pedirle a alguien que sea su pareja, Diana. —se negó Selene—. Pídeselo a Nami y a Syndra.

—¡No es eso! No… ugh… ¡mamá, es algo muy serio! —exclamó Diana, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Es… es acerca de Leona.

—Oh, no, Diana… el que puede darte consejos acerca de mujeres, es tu padre. —dijo Selene, apenada—. Es todo un galán, un día estaba mirándolo confundida por no entender sus chistes y al siguiente estaba en s-

—¡Suficiente, no! —profirió Diana, cubriendo ahora sus orejas, deseando no escuchar lo que se imaginó que diría su madre—. Yo sólo… ella es una solari y… tiene este, dilema religioso. Fue a expiarse a un templo, pero… bueno, uh… sabes cómo son los solari con respecto a… la homosexualidad, así que… eh… las cosas no fueron bien para ella.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto por ella. —dijo Selene, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de Diana en un intento de reconfortarla—. Quizás debería ir al templo de la montaña. Dysis no es tan ortodoxa, estoy segura de que le irá mejor en ese templo.

—¡Le dije eso! Pero… ella estuvo ahorrando por meses para su expiación. —murmuró Diana, bajando la mirada—. Me preguntaba si… quizás tú, podrías hablar con ella. Es decir… con tu amiga y… preguntarle si quizás podría, ya sabes… ¿expiarla?

—¿Estás pidiéndome que soborne a mi amiga de la infancia para que expíe los pecados de tu no novia? —preguntó Selene, observando a Diana con una de sus cejas alzadas—. Diana, eso es poco ético, ilegal y una falta de respeto para con los Dioses. ¿Cómo fue que terminé criando a una hereje blasfema? Áurea, lo lamento, ella es ciega.

—¡No, no estaba pidiéndote eso! —exclamó Diana, avergonzada—. Estaba pidiéndote que… le consiguiera una cita de expiación, sólo eso… ¡la pagaré con mi mesada! Así que… ¿puedes?

—Mmmm, lo haré si tú prometes… intentar ser un poco más abierta conmigo. —negoció la mujer rubia, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Diana—. Tú peleando, recibiendo una paliza y siendo salvada por tu no novia, es algo de lo que tienes que hablar conmigo. De otra forma, no hay manera de que yo te entienda o llegue a conectar contigo, como madre y como amiga.

—Lo sé, sí… lo haré, mamá. —susurró Diana, sonriendo un poco.

—Eres importante para mí, Diana. Eres mi hija, no me fastidias. —dijo Selene, en un tono apacible—. Sé que soy un poco… severa y estricta, pero lo soy porque me importas y te amo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí… uh… ¿no homo? —preguntó Diana, riendo un poco.

—Por los Dioses, ¿quién fue la que inició la estúpida broma de preguntar “no homo”? —preguntó Selene, apretando sus dientes—. Si fuiste t-

—¡Fue Zoe, lo juro! —exclamó Diana, levantándose del sofá y alejándose lo más que pudo de su madre—. ¡Ella comenzó a decirlo cuando escuchó a Syndra decirlo, yo no tuve nada que ver!

—¡Hereje traidora! —exclamó Zoe desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina—. ¡Esa es una mentira, mamá, ella me lo enseñó cuando me explicó lo que es ser homosexual! ¡¡Ella es la que comenzó a decirlo primero!!

—¡Pequeña bastarda mentirosa! —gruñó Diana, tomando un cojín y aventándoselo a la niña, que corrió para esquivarlo—. ¡Siempre me metes en problemas y luego huyes, cobarde! Bas- ¡ay!

Diana se quejó cuando recibió una palmada en la frente por parte de su madre.

—¡Ese lenguaje de vagabundo no está permitido en mi casa, Diana! —se quejó la mujer. Quitándose uno de sus tacones, lo aventó en dirección a Zoe, que no pudo esquivarlo y terminó estampado en su rostro—. ¡Y tú deja de repetir lo que escuchas decir a las amigas de tu hermana o no volverás a salir con ella, Zoe! ¿Entendido?

—¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no golpeaste a Diana con tu tacón? —preguntó Zoe, sobando su nariz—. ¡Eso es un castigo heterogéneo, por un delito igual de malo o peor que el mío!

Tanto Diana como Selene miraron a Zoe confundidas.

—¿Quién te dijo que “heterogéneo” se utiliza en esta clase de ejemplos? —preguntó Diana, soltando una risa—. Eso es para elementos de distinta clase en un grupo. Como un grupo de personas.

—¿Qué debía decir, entonces? —preguntó la niña, ladeando su cabeza, confundida—. ¿Disímil?

—Desigual. —corrigió Selene, arqueando una ceja a su hija—. ¿Por qué de repente usas palabras extravagantes?

—Tengo un compañero de clases que utiliza palabras largas y extrañas para verse refinado. —explicó Zoe, sonriendo con inocencia—. Así que quería intentarlo, así comenzarían a respetarme más por estos parajes frecuentabl- ¡Ay, mamá!

—¡Ya para! —exclamó Selene, luego de haberle aventado su otro tacón—. ¡Eso fue por querer evadir las responsabilidades de tus actos y por no irte a tu habitación como te lo ordené!

—¡¡No existe la libertad de expresión en esta casa!! —exclamó Zoe, refregando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Confirmo. —susurró Diana, deseando que su madre no escuchara.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la mujer, estrechando sus ojos a ella.

Diana apretó su boca, caminando con lentitud en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Woah, miren la hora! —exclamó Diana, mirando su teléfono sorprendida—. Debo correr… como… de verdad, corr- ¡mierda, mamá! —se quejó Diana, cuando el otro zapato de su madre la golpeó en el abdomen—. ¡Ya no tengo diez años, no puedes seguir haciendo eso!

—¡Esta es mi casa y ustedes son mis esclavas! —expresó la mujer, causando que tanto Diana como Zoe la miraran sorprendidas—. Hijas… quería decir hijas, pero, ya saben, es casi lo mismo porque dejarán esta sala de estar brillando ahora mismo o ¡tú estarás castigada hasta la universidad! —La rubia señaló a Zoe que perdió el color de su rostro al escuchar eso—. ¡Y tú estarás castigada hasta que me muera!

Terminó por señalar a Diana, que golpeó su rostro con una de sus manos, frustrada. Haciendo su camino hasta las escaleras de la sala, Selene apenas subió dos escalones antes de voltear a mirar a sus hijas, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a moverse en la sala.

—Quiero ver la sala brillando antes de que llegue su padre… en media hora. —ordenó la mujer, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

—Esto es abuso infantil. —murmuró Zoe, colocando los cojines correctamente en el sofá.

—Esto es tu culpa por estar diciendo “ni himi”. —se quejó Diana, recogiendo del suelo los envoltorios de caramelos que había tirado Zoe en algún momento del día—. ¡¿Por qué no puedes limpiar tu propio desastre, joder?!

—¡¡Mamá, Diana dijo una palabr- ugh!! —Zoe se quejó cuando Diana cubrió su boca con sus manos.

—Cierra la boca ya… pequeña… ¡piojosa! —murmuró Diana, batallando con Zoe para acallarla. Dejó libre a la niña cuando ella logró morderla—. ¡Ay, Zoe!

—¡¡MAMÁ, DIANA QUERÍA ASFIXIARME!! —gritó Zoe tan fuerte como pudo—. ¡¡Llamen a la policía!!

—¡Aquí llegó la patrulla anti llorona! —exclamó Diana, golpeándola en la cabeza—. ¡Y vuelve a gritar para que veas cóm-

Diana calló cuando escuchó rechinar uno de los escalones de madera. Se movió rápidamente por la sala, continuando con su trabajo de recoger el desastre que había dejado Zoe.

—¡¡Literalmente acabo de subir y ustedes no pueden cerrar la boca!! —exclamó Selene, sin terminar de bajar la escalera—. ¡¿Debería bajar?!

—¡¡No, mamá!! —exclamaron ambas hermanas, haciendo sus respectivas labores lo más rápido que podían.

—Perfecto, porque comenzó mi docuserie favorita. —dijo la mujer en un tono totalmente distinto al que había hablado antes.

—Esto es abuso infantil. —murmuró Zoe, golpeando un cojín con enojo para darle forma.

—Sí, y abuso de poder matriarcal. —susurró Diana, metiendo su mano bajo el sofá para alcanzar otra basura.

* * *

Leona ni siquiera se había fijado que era viernes hasta que observó el automóvil negro frente a su edificio. Suspiró, entrando al conjunto residencial y saludando al portero nocturno. Entró a su edificio y llamó al ascensor. Eran las nueve y cuarenta y tres. Entró al ascensor, tocando el botón del piso ocho. Miró su teléfono. Había un mensaje de Diana. Sonrió un poco.

_ "Me gustó verte hoy" _

—Cásate conmigo, Diana. —susurró Leona para sí misma.

Tipeó una respuesta rápida y salió del ascensor cuando se detuvo en su piso. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans, abriendo la puerta principal de su departamento. Todo estaba oscuro, de no ser por la poca luz que se filtraba por medio de las cortinas hasta la sala de estar, no vería nada. Encendió las luces de la sala y miró al hombre sentado en el sofá de su departamento.

No dijo nada. Cerró la puerta tras ella, siguiendo su camino por la sala. Dejó su mochila a un lado de él en el sofá, caminando hasta la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador.

—¿Una cerveza? —preguntó Leona, en un tono de voz neutro—. Oh, es cierto, sólo bebes licores costosos con mil años de antigüedad.

—Siéntate. —fue lo único que dijo el hombre, que había mantenido sus ojos sobre los de ella desde que entró por la puerta.

—Prefiero permanecer de pie, porque esto va a ser rápido. —dijo la morena, mirando al hombre por un momento. Él no respondió, se mantuvo mirando a la joven en completo silencio—. Una cerveza para mí y nada para ti, entonces.

—Siéntate. —repitió el hombre, señalando el sillón frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa de café en la que había un montón de cajas de pizza vacías aglomeradas.

—Sólo hablemos, Rahvun. Soy una persona ocupada, ¿sabes? —dijo Leona, caminando de vuelta a la sala—. Mañana tengo que trabajar todo el día para recuperar las horas de trabajo del martes, luego tengo que iniciar un proyecto de la universidad y después teng-

—¿Tienes que ir a ver a tu novia la lunari? —preguntó él, ladeando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida—. Nunca pensé que podías decepcionarme más, pero aquí estás. Mi primogénita… saliendo con una lunari.

—Ella no es lunari. Y si lo es, que te valga verga. —dijo Leona, abriendo la lata en sus manos—. Y hablando de ella, te cité para pedirte una cosa. Por favor… dile a tu matón que se mantenga a al menos un kilómetro de ella, o; de otra forma; tu costoso Mercedes va a terminar con el parabrisas roto, porque estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia con el hecho de que la sigan.

—¿Sabías que ella tiene citas con una psiquiatra muy conocida por aquí? —preguntó el hombre, ignorando el comentario de Leona. Colocó una carpeta sobre las cajas de pizza, sonriéndole a Leona con cinismo—. Soraka. Es muy buena en su trabajo, al menos eso dijo Cyril. ¿Sabes por qué tu novia va a verla?

—No, no vas a hacer esto de nuevo. —dijo Leona, soltando una risa. Le dio un largo trago a la lata de cerveza, causando que el hombre la mirara con desagrado—. No vas a espiar a Diana como hiciste con Acantha, no vas a hacerme perder la cabeza con mentiras. No vas a meterte en su vida y traerme fotos sólo de lo que la hace quedar mal. No. Por el amor a Áurea, sólo déjame en paz.

—Sólo te abro los ojos. —dijo el hombre, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Soy un hombre ocupado, Leona. No tengo tiempo para jugar a la familia feliz ni para tener conversaciones reveladoras contigo-

—Bueno, la puerta está en esa dirección. —lo interrumpió Leona, señalando la puerta—. Puedes irte al carajo, pero estás advertido de lo que le puede suceder a tu Mercedes negro, Rahvun.

—Vine porque me preocupo por t-

—¡Eso es basura! —exclamó Leona, apretando su lata de cerveza con algo de fuerza—. ¡No te atrevas a decir esa mierda, porque no te preocupas por mí! Te preocupas de tus medallas y de lo que puedan decir de mí en el templo Solari que frecuentas.

—Tienes razón, pero debajo de todas mis preocupaciones importantes, estás tú. —dijo él, causando que Leona girara sus ojos—. ¿Sabes? No tienes la necesidad de vivir así. Trabajando seis horas, seis días a la semana, ganando sueldo mínimo más propinas, tomando el transporte público, haciendo cuentas a mitad de mes por si no recibes la miseria de beca estudiantil que te dan. —habló el hombre, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomando dos vasos y sacando del congelador unos hielos—. Bebiendo cerveza barata, viviendo en un departamento de diez metros cuadrados, limpiando tu propio desastre.

Rahvun volvió sobre sus pasos, abriendo una caja que él mismo había dejado sobre la mesa de café. Sirvió whisky en ambos vasos, arrimando uno sobre la mesa en dirección a Leona y tomando el otro.

—¿Acaso no extrañas estar en lo más alto del Monte Targón? ¿No deseas volver a la élite de la sociedad targoniana? —preguntó Rahvun, mirando a Leona con soberbia.

La morena suspiró, soltando una risa sarcástica. Negó con su cabeza, bebiendo de su cerveza de nueva cuenta.

—No y no. —respondió Leona, causando que él la mirara confundido—. No extraño nada de eso. Y todo lo que dijiste, vivir aquí, trabajar, tomar transporte público… yo lo elegí.

—Otra prueba de tu incompetencia a la hora de tomar de decisiones. —dijo Rahvun, negando con su cabeza—. ¿Por qué elegirías esto por encima de lo que puedo ofrecerte?

—Porque todo esto es mío. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con amplitud—. El refrigerador, la cama, la alfombra, la mesa de café. Todo. En cambio, todo lo que puedes ofrecerme no es más que sobras de lo tuyo, y ser tu títere por el resto de mi vida. No, gracias.

El hombre soltó una risa sarcástica y Leona apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Áurea sabía que estaba conteniéndose de golpearlo porque lo más probable era que él torciera su muñeca si se atrevía a intentarlo.

—¿Es tuyo? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí? ¿Un año? ¿No? —preguntó él, bebiendo de su whisky. Degustó el sabor amargo de su bebida antes de volver a hablar—. El tiempo exacto que he estado enviándote dine-

—¡Hablando de eso! —exclamó Leona, interrumpiendo al hombre. La morena dejó su cerveza en la mesa de café, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Encendió las luces y se dirigió al clóset, donde tomó la mochila que contenía los sobres anaranjados. Aventó la mochila al suelo de la sala apenas salió de la habitación—. Están todos los sobres allí, excepto el primero que me enviaste, porque ese lo doné al templo Lunari de la esquina.

—¡¿Tú qué?! —exclamó el hombre, mirándola descolocado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves, niña insolente?!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a interferir en mi vida?! —exclamó Leona, alzando la voz tanto como él—. ¡Desapareciste a Layna, le pagaste a Acantha para que se acostara con su mejor amiga! ¡Cada vez que me acerco a una chica apareces y arruinas todo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no sólo te vas y desapareces de mi vida como yo desaparecí de la tuya hace seis años?!

—¡Porque eres una Rakkor! ¡Eres mi hija y no puedo tolerar que ensucies mi apellido acostándote con una sucia lunar-

El hombre calló cuando tuvo que forcejear con Leona para detener un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro. Al contrario de lo que pensó Leona, Rahvun sólo forcejeó con ella hasta alejarla de sí mismo, empujándola para hacerla retroceder.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —exclamó Leona, sintiendo sus ojos arder—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! Y toma tu maldito dinero, y dile a tu maldito guardaespaldas que se vaya al carajo o le romperé la cara. ¡Así vas a tener una hija lesbiana y en prisión!

—No seas ridícula, Leona. —dijo Rahvun, en un tono apacible—. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa, la más horrible que se te ocurra… y por supuesto que no permitiría que mi pequeño amanecer entrara a prisión.

Él pellizcó una de sus mejillas, haciendo que Leona girara su cabeza en otra dirección, apretando sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar.

—Te crees muy independiente, ¿no? Crees que tienes una beca por tus calificaciones y que accediste a la universidad Solari porque eres una estudiante intachable, pero la verdad es que yo pago para que estés ahí. —dijo el hombre, volviendo a beber de su vaso con total tranquilidad—. ¿Crees que una universidad de tal renombre admitiría a una mesera vagabunda? Por favor, Leona… despierta. El mundo en el que vives… es el mundo en el que te permito vivir.

—¡Jódete! —gruñó Leona, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Trabajas porque te permito que trabajes. Juegas a las noviecitas con la lunari porque lo permito. Pero agotaste mi paciencia con esta insolencia. —habló él con un tono severo—. Una cosa es salir con una mujer, quiero decir, al menos Layna era una respetable solari. Pero otra muy diferente es salir con una mujer que desciende de lunaris, y como cereza del pastel, también está jodidamente loca-

—¡¡No te atrevas a decir esa mierda de Diana!! —exclamó Leona, aventándole la lata y derramando parte de la bebida sobre él. Rahvun sólo sonrió, complacido con la reacción agresiva de su hija—. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué no sólo me dejas en paz?! ¡No pedí ser tu hija, no pedí nada tuyo y, si pudiera pedir un solo maldito deseo en mi vida, sería no tener ningún tipo de vínculo sanguíneo contigo!

—Y otra vez tus lamentos de niña mimada. —dijo Rahvun, sacando un pañuelo blanco de uno de los bolsillos de su traje verde, limpiando los rastros de espuma blanca sobre él—. ¿Sabes? Tu madre solía decir “déjala, amor, ella va a madurar con el tiempo”, pero si pudiera haber vivido para ver lo equivocada que estaba. Sólo te has vuelto más caprichosa que antes. La decepcionarías tanto.

—¿Y qué piensa que la haría feliz, señor Rakkor? —preguntó Leona de forma sarcástica—. ¿Que viva reprimida el resto de mi vida bajo el yugo de tus ordenanzas y deseos? Paso… prefiero ser una decepción.

—Sí… se te da muy bien eso de ser una fracasada y una decepción. —alegó su padre, causando que Leona se enojara más, pero la morena no reaccionó a su enojo—. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi dulce Leona. La chica orgullosa que llevaba su fe en alto, no escondida bajo la banda de su reloj.

Leona miró su reloj de pulsera, apretando el puño de su mano con fuerza. Se preguntó por qué pensó que esta vez sería distinta a las anteriores veces que había hablado con él. Limpió su rostro, que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Sonrió con pesar.

—Fuiste tú quien me empujó a esto. —susurró Leona, bajando su mirada—. Fuiste quien me rechazó en primer lugar, quien me abandonó, quien me hizo sentirme sola desde que tengo seis años. Eres quien me hace dudar de mis amistades y parejas, porque… ¿por qué? —preguntó Leona, mirando a Rahvun fijamente—. ¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Hacerme permanecer sola para que vuelva a casa y finja ser feliz viviendo con un vínculo falso creado en base a mentiras?

Leona soltó una risa sarcástica. Volvió a limpiar su rostro, recargándose del marco de la puerta de su habitación. Observó la carpeta sobre las cajas de pizza y sonrió de forma sincera a su padre.

—Ella tiene un trastorno. —dijo Leona, ampliando su sonrisa cuando notó que el rostro de Rahvun cambió por uno de confusión—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no me lo había dicho?

—Asumí que no tendría el valor de decírtelo. —aseguró Rahvun, llevando una mano a su barbilla—. Ella es ag-

—Agnóstica, lo sé. —susurró Leona, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. En realidad, es pelinegra. Tiene una hermana menor. Su madre es cardióloga y su padre abogado. Ama los alfajores. Tiene tatuajes. Estudia leyes en la universidad Lunari. Sólo tiene una ex, Alune; la odio, por cierto. ¿Qué más sabes de ella?

Rahvun frunció el ceño, enojado. La verdad era que esperaba encontrar algo más sucio en el historial de la joven, pero parecía ser alguien simple con una vida relativamente normal, pese a su trastorno. Lo más inusual había sido la pelea en la que se metió, en la que intervino la misma Leona.

Le molestaba, pero esa chica era bastante normal y sin secretos más allá de su situación mental.

—Tengo un tatuaje. —dijo Leona de repente, sorprendiendo a su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Rahvun, descolocado—. ¡¿Cómo te atrevis-

—Me lo hice en Demacia, apenas cumplí dieciocho. Taric lo pagó para mí, como ha estado haciendo con todo lo relativo a mí desde que me echaste. —dijo la morena, sin haber borrado la sonrisa de sus labios—. Hice un curso de cocina hace dos años, cocina gourmet. Incluso aprendí coctelería y sé preparar tu glorioso Martini. Soy la primera de mi clase, siempre lo fui, incluso en el colegio. Me he estado planteando adoptar un perro, siempre quise uno, pero nunca lo adoptaste para mí porq-

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas irrelevantes? —preguntó Rahvun, mirando a Leona con desinterés—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nuestra conversación?

Leona suspiró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta ante las palabras despectivas de su padre. Tragó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos ante la actitud desinteresada de Rahvun.

—Usualmente… vienes a decirme cosas de… de mis parejas… siempre pareces saber más acerca de ellas que de mí. —susurró Leona, con su voz quebrada. Sorbió un poco con su nariz—. Es gracioso, porque tu hija soy yo… así que… supuse que te interesaría saber cosas… de mí también. 

Rahvun guardó silencio, mirando a Leona, confundido. Soltó una risa sarcástica, viendo a su hija vulnerable y con lágrimas en sus ojos que intentaba limpiar antes de que se derramaran.

—La única cosa que me interesa saber de ti es que te hayas redimido de una vez por todas. —habló Rahvun, despectivo—. No creas que no supe acerca de tu expiación absurda. ¿No sientes que tu pecado sea algo de lo que arrepentirte? Blasfema.

El hombre bufó, bebiendo el resto de su whisky para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de café. Tomó su saco del perchero que estaba cerca de la almohada y sacó de su maletín un sobre, que dejó sobre la carpeta que había dejado antes para Leona.

—Quédate el dinero. —dijo Rahvun con firmeza.

—No quiero nada tuyo. —susurró Leona, con un hilo de voz.

—No seas ridícula, Leona, por supuesto que no es mío. —respondió el hombre, cerrando su maletín negro y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Es la herencia de tu madre, allí está el documento. Eres libre de vender su casa y donar todo el dinero a los Lunari si te da la gana. No podría importarme menos.

El ruido sordo producido por la puerta principal cerrándose fue suficiente para quebrar a Leona. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y no pudo contener más las lágrimas que se habían aglomerado en sus ojos.

Estando sola en el departamento, con apenas dos luces encendidas, Leona se permitió llorar en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma para intentar dejar de sentir el vacío en su pecho. No encontraba consuelo en su fe, tampoco en su propio padre. Le había pedido a su mejor amiga quedarse afuera esa noche, así que no había nada ni nadie que la consolara.

Y esa era su vida.

Un vacío constante que no podía llenar con nada. Una soledad a la que ella misma se empujaba, para proteger a los demás de lo que le pasó a Layna. Un silencio ensordecedor que la asfixiaba. Una oscuridad tan densa y profunda como el fondo del océano, a donde no llegaba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz.

Ignoró el tiempo que estuvo en el suelo llorando, con nada más que la soledad para escucharla.

Entonces su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y, por un instante, Leona lo ignoró. Permaneció inmóvil, abrazada a sus rodillas en posición fetal, con sus lágrimas acumuladas en el suelo de cerámica.

Suspiró, sacando su teléfono cuando volvió a vibrar.

_ "Estaba cenando, lo siento. Mamá no deja que vea el teléfono en la mesa. Iba a decirte que tengo una sorpresa para ti" _

Su rostro inexpresivo cambió al instante al leer los mensajes de Diana. Sonrió un poco, y por un motivo que desconocía se animó a marcarle a la peliblanca, que contestó casi al instante.

— _H-Hey. —_ saludó Diana al otro lado de la línea, nerviosa. Leona se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando sus ojos—. _¿Cenaste ya? O… uh… ¿estás ahí? —_ Leona sólo sorbió con su nariz y emitió un murmullo como respuesta— _. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estás… estás llorando?_

—¿Puedes quedarte… al teléfono? —preguntó Leona en un murmullo, con su voz entrecortada—. Sólo… dime cosas… lo que sea.

_ —Uh, cosas… claro… eh… bueno, yo… tengo una sorpresa para ti y… quería saber si podías pedir el jueves de la próxima semana libre… ya sé que tendrás que trabajar doble turno el sábado y estarás agotada el domingo, pero… bueno… es… es importante. — _ dijo Diana, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la idea de que Leona descubriera cual era su sorpresa— _. Yo sólo… quería… quiero… ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya? Porque puedo ir ahora mismo. Mi mamá se volverá loca, pero creo que puedo salir por la ventana y ella no lo notará._

— _¡Estoy escuchándote, Diana Koray! —_ logró escuchar Leona al otro lado de la línea, fue muy alejado, pero reconoció la voz de la mujer con la que había hablado por teléfono ese mismo lunes. Leona rió un poco— _. ¡Te reto a que saltes por la ventana! Pero será mejor que no te rompas una pierna y huyas rápido, ¡porque si te atrapo, yo te la quebraré!_

— _¿Lo ves? Ella está bien con que vaya a verte. —_ dijo Diana, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y moviéndose dentro de su habitación— _. Así que… ¿puedo ir a verte? Son casi las once, pero no me importa… puedo ir. —_ El sollozo de Leona le indicó que seguía allí, estaba escuchándola, pero por algún motivo no decía nada— _. ¿No? Está bien… igual puedo quedarme aquí y… escucharte… porque me gusta escucharte, incluso si sólo respiras en el teléfono. ¿Puedes poner tu cámara?_

—No. —murmuró Leona, cubriendo su rostro incluso cuando Diana no podía verla—. Estoy horrible.

— _Sí, no… no creo eso. No hay una manera en este mundo o en otros de que te veas horrible. Si busco en un diccionario la palabra “hermosa” va a aparecer tu nombre en la definición. —_ aseguró Diana, haciéndola sonreír un poco— _. Así que… no he hablado con mis amigas acerca de… uh… de nosotras y… esa noche. —_ susurró Diana. Leona podía escucharla moverse y mover cosas, sin embargo no tenía idea de lo que podría estar haciendo la peliblanca— _. Pero Syndra ha estado haciendo preguntas raras… como si tus brazos son tan fuertes como se ven, o si tu abdomen es firme, o si tener sexo contigo no me hace homosexual._

Leona no pudo contener su risa. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, sin querer decir algo fuera de lugar acerca de la amiga de Diana.

— _Y yo… creo que ha estado haciendo comentarios extraños… ¿crees que le gustas? Quiero decir, ella es heterosexual, como ¡muy hetero! Pero soy una fiel creyente de que tú… tú podrías volver a cualquier mujer lesbiana sólo con una sonrisa, lo juro. —_ continuó diciendo la peliblanca. Leona escuchó el inconfundible ruido de una cremallera cerrarse— _. O sea… si yo fuera hetero y tú me sonríes, definitivamente me dejaría golpear por tu rayo homosexualizador y te dejaría hacerme todas esas cosas que ya me hiciste y más. Excepto las cosas sadomasoquistas, porque soportar dolor no es lo mío… tengo suficiente soportando mi estupidez._

Finalmente, Leona dejó escapar una risa bastante alta. Diana se unió a ella al instante, sin embargo, cesó cuando la risa de Leona se convirtió en sollozos ahogados, finalizando en un llanto incontrolable que no pudo frenar, ni siquiera al estar consciente de que tenía a Diana al otro lado de la línea. La morena se aferró con sus dos manos al celular, apretándolo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡No sé por qué me siento así, Diana! —exclamó Leona, entre llanto, confundiendo a la morena—. Han pasado seis años, casi siete… ¡no debería sentir más que rencor por él! O… indiferencia… pero cada vez que viene, cada vez que me habla… cada vez que actúa como si yo no fuera nada más que un estorbo, yo… yo… ¡odio esto y lo odio! ¡Dioses, desearía poder odiarlo de verdad!

— _Estás hablando de… ¿tu padre? ¿Él fue a verte? —_ preguntó Diana, tragando con algo de fuerza al no saber qué decir— _. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo?_

—¡Nada! No me hizo nada… sólo… siempre actúa como si todo fuera más importante que yo, y… ¡y siempre fue así! Pero pensé que ya soy una adulta y eso no me importaría, pero… ¡pero sí me importa! ¡¡Y no quiero que me importe más, no quiero!! —exclamó la morena, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—. No quiero que sus comentarios de odio atraviesen mi alma y me dejen vacía… en la oscuridad… sola. Pero no pudo evitar sentirme así… y lo odio.

Diana guardó silencio, sin saber qué decirle a la morena. Se había sentido así alguna vez, con Alune. Pero ella no era un familiar suyo, ella era una persona ajena a su vida que dejó ir luego de meses de terapia. No tenía idea de lo difícil que era para Leona su situación, era similar a la suya, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más compleja.

Suspiró, escuchando a la morena llorar al otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Te gusta… la lasaña? —_ preguntó Diana en un susurro, causando que Leona silenciara su llanto y tomara de nuevo el teléfono en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la morena, confundida.

— _¿Te gusta la lasaña? Nuestra nana preparó lasaña para la cena hoy… ¿te gusta? —_ indagó la peliblanca de nuevo y Leona pudo escuchar cómo Diana cerraba una puerta— _. Puedo comprar otra cosa si no te gus-_

—No quiero que vengas… no quiero que me veas así. —dijo Leona de forma rápida, interrumpiendo a Diana.

— _Okay… bien, sí… me quedaré al otro lado de la puerta entonces. En el pasillo. —_ habló Diana luego de un momento de silencio entre ambas— _. Abrirás la puerta, sólo un poco, te entregaré el taper y… luego cierras la puerta y yo no te veo._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas, Diana? —_ preguntó una tercera voz, que Leona reconoció como la de la madre de Diana— _. Son casi las once de la noche._

— _Ella me necesita, mamá… no puedo simplemente dejarla sola. —_ susurró Diana, sin embargo, Leona logró escucharla—. _Cuidaré de Zoe mañana todo el día, volveré temprano, luego de mi cita con Soraka._

— _Entonces lleva más, ¿cómo vas a llevar ese pedazo pequeño? ¿No dijiste que ella es insaciable? ¿Te referías a otro tipo de insaciable? —_ preguntó la mujer y Leona pudo imaginar el gesto de nerviosismo en el rostro de Diana apenas su madre dijo eso— _. Respóndeme ahora mismo, Diana Koray, o te juro que llamo a un Uber para que le entregue esto a ella y tú te quedas aquí._

— _No sé a qué otro tipo de insaciable te refieres. —_ respondió Diana, moviéndose por la casa cuando terminó de poner más lasaña en el envase de vidrio, el cual tapó y metió en una lonchera— _. Vendré a las diez, antes de que te vayas._

— _¿Llevas ropa? ¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Desodorante? —_ preguntó la mujer, y Leona se imaginó que estaba siguiendo a Diana a donde sea que iba por la casa.

— _Sí, sí y sí. —_ respondió Diana, suspirando. Tomó las llaves de su auto de un llavero de pared y abrió la puerta que daba a la cochera— _. Manejaré con cuidado, te llamaré cuando llegue, te enviaré fotos mías durmiendo en el sofá._

— _Bien. Y la próxima vez que alguien tenga que quedarse en la casa de la otra, se quedará ella aquí, bajo mi correcta supervisión, ¿entiendes? —_ preguntó la mujer y Leona soltó una pequeña risa.

— _Sí, mamá, la invitaré a conocerte apenas seamos novias, ¿puedo irme ahora? —_ preguntó Diana, quitando el seguro de su auto.

— _Ve con Argéntea y vuelve con Áurea, mi niña. —_ Leona escuchó cómo la mujer depositaba un beso en Diana y sintió su pecho encogerse— _. Cuídate y vuelve con tu himen intacto._

— _¡Mamá, basta! —_ se quejó Diana, entrando a su auto con prisa— _. Ya… olvida eso… eso… joder, qué vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba diciéndote? Ya… tengo tu ropa lavada también, así que… aprovecharé de devolvértela y… ¿tienes algo de beber en tu casa? ¿Debería pasar a comprar una bebida?_

—Cianuro. —respondió Leona en un susurro, sentándose en su lugar en el suelo—. Tengo gaseosa… gracias.

— _Ugh, me emocioné por el cianuro. —_ dijo Diana, haciendo sonreír a Leona— _. Así que… creo que mi mamá quiere conocerte, porque hablo mucho de ti, como pudiste darte cuenta._

—Sí, quiero conocerla también… ella se oye genial, como… te ama de verdad. —murmuró Leona con un hilo de voz.

En su trayecto hasta el hogar de Leona, Diana no colgó su llamada. Se mantuvo hablándole de lo que había hecho en la semana y lo que se suponía que debía hacer con su padre en la firma de abogados. Incluso si la mayoría del tiempo Leona contestaba con frases cortas o monosílabos, Diana hizo su mayor esfuerzo por continuar hablando con ella y de alguna forma se sintió bien haciéndolo. No se sintió nerviosa o incómoda, sino más bien calmada y confiada.

Por su parte, Leona intentó limpiar el desastre en el suelo, dejando un trapero sobre la cerveza que manchaba la cerámica y dejándose caer en el sofá. Sintió envidia de Diana. No lo dijo en ningún momento y sabía que estaba mal sentir envidia de ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella era huérfana de madre y su padre era un imbécil. Una parte de ella deseaba que su vida fuera distinta, deseaba ser el orgullo de sus padres, así como Diana parecía ser el de los suyos. Deseaba tener una madre que le preguntara a dónde iba a tan altas horas de la noche. Taric nunca lo hizo, siempre le dio la libertad que quiso, pues nunca le falló de algún modo como para que desconfiara de ella o se preocupara por un mal comportamiento.

Leona no se percató de la carpeta con el nombre de Diana hasta que la peliblanca le dijo que estaba subiendo por el ascensor y que probablemente la llamada se cortaría. Entonces se puso de pie de un salto y recogió tanto la carpeta como el sobre de encima de las cajas de pizza. Ignoró el contenido del sobre y entró a la habitación de Sivir para esconder bajo la cama de su mejor amiga aquellos documentos. Se desharía de ellos otro día.

Escondió la mochila con sobres en su clóset y lavó su cara para no verse tan mal.

Abrió la puerta cuando Diana tocó y la peliblanca se mantuvo con su mirada clavada en el suelo, extendiéndole la lonchera con una de sus manos mientras se aferraba al tirante de su mochila en su espalda con la otra mano. Leona soltó una pequeña risa, jalándola dentro del departamento para cerrar la puerta.

—Lo siento por el desastre. —susurró Leona, empujando a Diana sobre el sofá y tomando la lonchera—. Gracias por la comida.

—No es nada… yo… uh… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Diana, con su mirada aún en el suelo—. ¿No estás molesta porque vine cuando me pediste no venir?

—Está bien. —respondió Leona, dirigiéndose a la cocina para calentar la comida—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, estoy bien. —murmuró Diana—. ¿Quieres… hablar de lo que pasó?

Diana escuchó a Leona suspirar y mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo que había sido muy pronto para preguntarle eso.

—Quiero que me abraces… como… ahora mismo. —respondió Leona desde la cocina, sin voltear a mirar a Diana. Ella se levantó con rapidez, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose hasta Leona para abrazarla. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Leona, evitando mirarla—. De verdad no quería que me vieras así, pero… estoy tan agradecida de que hayas venido. Lo aprecio mucho, Diana.

—No fue nada… me gusta estar contigo, así que… incluso si no puedo ver tu linda cara, es suficiente para mí estar a tu lado. —dijo Diana y Leona sonrió un poco ante sus palabras, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de la peliblanca—. De verdad espero que puedas venir conmigo el jueves, Leo.

—Hablaré con Mihira… después de todo el próximo domingo es mi cumpleaños… creo que puedo trabajar el sábado otra vez y-

—¡¿El próximo domingo es tu cumpleaños?! —preguntó Diana, contrariada—. Pero… pero… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? No tengo un regalo.

—¿No vas a darme un regalo el jueves? Puedo recibirlo como regalo anticipado de cumpleaños. —dijo Leona, alzando un poco sus hombros y sacando el envase del microondas con un guante de cocina—. No me molestaría.

—Pero… ese es… mi regalo… de otra cosa. —murmuró Diana, sintiéndose algo tensa.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —preguntó Leona, volteando a mirara a Diana y causando que ella volviera a bajar la mirada.

—Otra… cosa importante. —susurró Diana, liberando a Leona para que ella pudiera dirigirse a la mesa—. ¿Qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños? Puedo negociar con papá y conseguir algo de dinero para un regalo.

—Diana, no tienes gastar dinero en dos regalos cuando puedes darme uno solo para dos ocasiones. —dijo Leona, tomando un tenedor y un cuchillo para ir hasta la mesa. Buscó también una gaseosa en lata dentro del refrigerador, sentándose a comer—. De verdad que no me molesta. Yo más que nadie entiendo el valor del dinero, y si no tienes suficiente para dos regalos, uno estará bien para mí. No tienes que ser tan dedicada. Pero dime cuando cumples para comenzar a ahorrar para un regalo desde ahora, no quiero que me tomes desprevenida.

—El veinte del mes de la oscuridad. —dijo Diana, sentándose frente a Leona en la mesa, con su vista fija en la madera caoba oscura—. Durante el festival de la luna.

—¡Eso es tan genial! —exclamó Leona—. Porque yo nací cumplo el veintiuno, en el festival del sol, y tú en el festival de la luna… ¡los Dioses vuelven a exclamar que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, Diana!

—Sí… eso es… increíble. —musitó Diana, sin despegar su mirada de la mesa—. Entonces… ¿qué puedo regalarte en tu cumpleaños?

—¡Por última vez, está bien con lo que vas a regalarme el jueves! —dijo Leona, llevando lasaña a su boca—. A todo esto, ¿qué vas a regalarme? ¿Es un perrito? Quiero un perrito… a veces es solitario cuando Sivir se queda con su novia. Podría salir a trotar con él en las mañanas y entrenarlo los fines de semana.

—Tendrás un perrito. —murmuró Diana, tomando su teléfono para comenzar a buscar lugares de adopción por la ciudad—. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¡No, si no vas a regalarme un perrito el jueves entonces sólo regálame eso! —se quejó Leona, colocando una mano sobre el teléfono de Diana—. No voy a aceptar nada tuyo el domingo, Diana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? Yo… yo sólo… ¡sólo quiero que entiendas que son dos regalos diferentes y no tenía idea de que cumplías la próxima semana! Y… y… ¡voy a regalarte dos cosas, quieras o no! —exclamó Diana, apartando su teléfono para seguir observando lugares de adopción—. Y si no recibes el perrito, entonces voy a tener que llevármelo y criarlo hasta que aceptes mi regalo el próximo año. Aunque… Aurelion no estará contento, Zoe tampoco… menos mamá.

—¡Entonces no aceptaré nada el jueves y recibiré el perrito el domingo! —refutó Leona, golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos—. ¡Mente sobre materia, Diana! Jaque mate.

—¡Créeme que vas a aceptar mi regalo del jueves, porque no va a haber forma de que te niegues a ese regalo! —contrapuso Diana, sonriendo con altanería—. ¡Y no serás capaz de dejarme en tu puerta abandonada, con un perrito en mis brazos!, así que vas a recibir mis dos regalos, y serás feliz, ¡y seremos novias!

Diana se mantuvo con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Entonces por fin miró a Leona, desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Quiero decir! Yo… yo no… ¡¿no somos novias ya?! —preguntó Diana, sintiendo su rostro caliente—. Es decir… ya… hicimos el… y yo… ¡joder, Leona, ¿por qué haces que mi cerebro colapse?! ¡¡Eso es trampa!!

—¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no hice nada! —se quejó la morena, riendo un poco y olvidando la pena que había estado sintiendo—. ¡Literalmente, tú sola soltaste la sopa! Ahora sé que mi regalo del jueves es para celebrar nuestro romance pasional, al que decidimos llamar cortejo, con la excusa de no ser las típicas lesbianas que entran en una relación apenas se conocen.

—Así que… ¿recibirás ambos? —preguntó Diana, jugando con su teléfono en sus manos, nerviosa—. Porque entonces iré a ver perritos con Zoe mañana.

Leona sonrió, tomando las manos de Diana por encima de la mesa y mirando fijamente a la peliblanca, que continuaba teniendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza.

—Te juro que aún me pregunto, “¿qué fue lo que hice en mi vida pasada para merecer a una chica tan linda como tú en esta vida?”. —susurró Leona, entrelazando sus manos con las de Diana y causando que dejara su teléfono a un lado—. Gracias por venir, Diana. Gracias por ser mi luna… en esta noche oscura que llamo soledad.

—Hey, no tienes que agradecerme estar aquí. —dijo Diana, inclinándose en dirección a Leona, soltando una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro—. Hubiera venido, aunque no me dejaras entrar. Porque incluso cuando quieras estar sola, puedo hacerte compañía, a menos que estés enojada conmigo y no quieras verme ni en pintura. Entonces sí voy a tener que dejarte sola, supongo.

La morena soltó una pequeña risa, mirando a Diana a los ojos. Entonces Diana se inclinó por encima de la mesa para lograr besarla y Leona sintió todos sus problemas desaparecer por el resto de la noche.

**_ Goddess of Luminosity. _ **


	14. Álbum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí bueno, me tardé. Pero necesitaba el tiempo para mirar el techo y contemplar mi suicidio.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste el cap, a mí me gustó, pero no más que TENER LA DIANA REINAS GUERRERAS EDICIÓN PRESTIGIOSA, tampoco me gustó tanto como LEER QUE DIANA Y LEONA SON CANON EN EL UNIVERSO DE REINAS GUERRERAS, Y EN EL DE AQUELARRE Y EN EL LORE OFICIAL, o sea ya, ¿necesito algo más para ser feliz? No, ya me puedo morir en paz, alcancé mi potencial en esta vida con eso xd
> 
> Ya nada, me voy, se cuidan :D

Suspiró.

La chica de cabello rojo no paraba de hablar. Intervenía luego de que cada persona hablaba en la sala, contando alguna anécdota extraña que había vivido y comparándola con la de las personas en la sala.

A Soraka parecía divertirle. A Diana le producía jaqueca.

Su voz irritante y tono enérgico causaba que Diana quisiera golpearla.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió a sí misma. Quizás golpear a Zed la había vuelto una persona violenta. Si lo pensaba, nunca antes había deseado golpear o violentar de alguna forma a alguien, ni siquiera verbalmente. Pero esa chica sólo tenía dieciocho años, o quién sabía cuántos, y había vivido más experiencias negativas que cualquier otra persona en el lugar. ¿Cómo no estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico?

Diana no podía creer que una persona fuera tan desafortunada.

Quizás estaba un poco celosa. Diana. Celosa. Celosa de una chica más joven que ella que podía expresarse con una facilidad que se le hizo molesta. Jinx era molesta. Su risa era molesta, incluso más que la de Sarah; lo que pensó que era imposible. Su voz era irritante. La forma en que se inclinaba sobre ella; descansando su brazo sobre el hombro de Diana; era desagradable.

El contacto de personas ajenas a su círculo social le daba ansiedad. Estar cerca de desconocidos le daba ansiedad. Jinx le daba ansiedad… por otro lado, Leona…

Diana aún podía recordar cómo Leona le pidió dormir juntas. Hablaron por un rato, hasta que la morena se quedó dormida con su cabeza sobre su pecho. Leona se abrazó a su cintura con una de sus manos, mientras Diana acariciaba su cabello. La joven pálida observó a Leona por un largo momento mientras dormía, hasta quedarse dormida ella. Era hermosa.

Leona era todo lo contrario a Jinx. Incluso si era extrovertida, la gente sentía ganas de acercarse a Leona y hablarle… en cambio, con Jinx todos parecían querer huir despavoridos. Su voz era como música para los oídos de Diana y su risa un cántico de ángeles. Su toque… su toque era como un rayo de luz del sol en invierno, suave y cálido.

Suspirando, Diana se aventuró a mirar su teléfono, encontrando un mensaje de Leona.

_"Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer, significó mucho para mí. ¿Volveré a verte hoy?"_

Diana respondió de inmediato con un "por supuesto".

—¡Woah, ¿quién es esa, frentota?! —exclamó la chica a su lado, moviéndose hasta quedar más cerca de Diana—. Pensé que no podíamos usar celulares aquí.

—Y no podemos. —habló Soraka, mirando fijamente a Diana—. ¿Sucede algo, Diana? ¿Tienes una emergencia?

—Ugh, no… yo… bueno, sí… algo así. —dijo Diana, reduciendo su tono de voz hasta apenas susurrar lo último. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella y bajó su mirada al suelo, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa—. Yo… creo que debería irm-

Sin que Diana pudiera evitarlo, Jinx le arrebató su teléfono, observando el siguiente mensaje de Leona.

—"Soy un fracaso, te prometí que te dejaría satisfecha antes de venir a trabajar y no pude hacer el desayuno hoy. Lo siento, amor". —leyó Jinx en voz alta, causando que Diana la mirara desconcertada—. ¿Eres gay? —preguntó Jinx al ver la foto de una mujer en el chat, riendo un poco en frente de todos—. ¿Quién lo diría? Si eres tan callada y seria, no pensé que podrías ser gay, menos que alguien como tú pudiera tener novi-

Quitándole su teléfono de las manos, Diana se puso de pie y pasó por un lado de Jinx, dirigiéndose con prisa a la puerta de la sala.

—Diana, espe-

—¡No! —exclamó Diana a Soraka, volteando a mirarla antes de abrir la puerta—. ¡Esto no funciona, Soraka! ¿Cuantos meses más tengo que sentarme aquí a escuchar problemas de otras personas? Problemas de verdad, que me hacen sentir como que el mío es un capricho de una niña mimada.

—Todos los problemas son reales, Diana. Todos los que están aquí necesitan esto tanto como tú. —intentó explicar la mujer rubia, mirando con pesar a Diana—. Y entiendo que tu problema te empuja a excluirte, pero si no intentas siquiera participar aquí, no hay forma de que te sientas mejor.

—¡Pero sí me siento mejor! —aseguró Diana, pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración. Observó su teléfono y la foto de Leona en su chat—. Conocí a Leona hace apenas un mes y desde ese tiempo me siento como… ¡como si todo estuviera bien! Con ella me siento como si fuera normal, me siento segura y entendida. En seis meses no he sentido nada de eso en esta sala. Lo lamento.

—Diana, sabes que ese tipo de comportamiento sólo va a desencadenar una dependencia emocional de tu parte. —dijo Soraka, esperando que con eso la joven tuviera en qué pensar—. Me estás diciendo lo mismo que me dijiste acerca de… de ella. Piensa en eso.

Diana gruñó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí al salir de la sala.

 _Leona no es Alune_.

Lo repitió en su mente varias veces mientras manejaba su auto en la carretera.

_—Tú… eres Diana, ¿no? —dijo la joven de cabello blanco—. La mejor amiga de Nami._

_Nerviosa, Diana observó a la compañera de estudios de Nami sentada a su lado en la biblioteca de la universidad. Desvió su mirada de ella, fijándose en su libro de leyes y tratando de enfocar todo su cerebro en lo que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, su mente sólo le repetía que le dijera algo a la joven a su lado._

_No podía. Era muy inútil para eso._

_—Quizás escuché algo acerca de que te parezco linda cuando hablaba con Sarah, así que… pensé que quizás querrías, ya sabes, tomar un café conmigo. —insistió la peliblanca, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos y captando la atención de Diana—. Quizás mañana, luego de clases._

_Diana no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en el tatuaje lila que poseía la joven en el dorso de su mano. Era una luna creciente. No pudo evitar seguir el recorrido del tatuaje, perdiéndolo al llegar a su hombro, que estaba cubierto con la manga de su vestido._

_Era una lunari._

_Finalmente, Diana volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Eran tan oscuros como la noche, contrastando con su cabello blanco y piel pálida. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Diana volvió a fijarse en el libro frente a ella, encogiéndose de hombros cuando su rostro comenzó a calentarse de forma paulatina. La joven siguió tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos, acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos como signo de ansiedad por una respuesta._

_—Supongo que eso es un no. —terminó por decir Alune—. Lo siento si te incomodé._

_Ella se levantó de la silla a un lado de Diana, tomando su bolsa para comenzar a caminar lejos de la mesa en que se encontraba la amiga de Nami._

_—Yo… uh… ¿quizás a las seis? —preguntó Diana, en un tono apenas audible._

_Alune detuvo su andar y Diana tragó con fuerza cuando se volteó a mirarla de nuevo. Sonrió con amabilidad, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tomó la pluma con la que Diana estaba escribiendo en su libreta y garabateó su número en la página en la que estaba abierto su libro, causando que Diana frunciera un poco su ceño._

_—A las seis, entonces. —dijo Alune, dejando la pluma sobre el libro y rozando con sus dedos la mano de Diana, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío—. Nos veremos, Diana._

Maldita Alune. Quizás si no hubiera escuchado a Diana, ese año de relación nunca hubiera sucedido, su trastorno no hubiera tenido un cuadro tan severo y quizás no tendría que ir a esas terapias grupales que eran tan inútiles.

Esas personas ni siquiera sabían cual era su trastorno, pero ahora sabían que era lesbiana y tenía una novia de la que, según lo que le dijo Soraka, iba a depender emocionalmente en algún momento de la relación. Pero Leona no era su novia. Y quizás Diana se sentía segura a su lado, pero eso no era una indicación de que dependería de ella de algún modo. Se sentía bien a su lado… sólo eso.

Se sentía incluso mejor que en cualquier momento con Alune, ¿por qué Soraka osaba a compararlas?

Leona no se parecía en absoluto a Alune. Leona era tierna y sensible, se preocupaba por ella, no le impedía hacer nada. Y lo más importante, cuando Diana le decía que no le gustaba algo, paraba de hacerlo.

—Espera. —susurró Diana, tomando una de las manos de Leona entre las suyas—. Yo… uh… ¿p-podemos parar? Quizás… hacer otra cosa.

La pregunta de Diana causó que Leona arqueara una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, mala perdedora. —dijo Leona, dejando el mando sobre sus piernas para presionar los botones una sola de sus manos—. ¡Voy a mostrarte el poder del sol en una paliza milenaria!

—¡Acábala! —exclamó Zoe, saltando sobre la cama de Leona—. ¡Ahora! ¡Atrás, abajo, abajo, cuadro!

—¡¡Facilitoooooo!! —gritó Leona cuando su personaje le dio una muerte bastante sangrienta al de Diana—. ¡Podría hacer esto con una venda en los ojos, Diana!

—¡Ya cállate! Todos sabemos que Scorpion es para maricones. —gruñó la peliblanca, cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada a algún lugar de la habitación—. Le voy a decir a mamá que te portaste mal.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Zoe, desconcertada—. ¡¡Pero yo no hice nada!!

—¡Traicionaste a tu propia sangre, Zoe! —se quejó Diana, estrechando sus ojos a la niña—. Eres mi hermana, deberías sufrir mis derrotas conmigo, no decirle cómo hacer el fatality a mi nueva enemiga mortal. —Mirando ahora a Leona, Diana gruñó—. ¡Y no hay besos para ti en una semana!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó ahora Leona, apretando la mano de Diana que sostenía su mano derecha—. Pero… pero… yo… cumplo año en una semana, Di… no hagas esto, por favor, te lo ruego. Te dejaré ganar.

—¡No necesito que me dejes ganar, puedo ganar por mí misma! —exclamó Diana, frunciendo más su ceño y ganando un tono rojo en su rostro debido al enojo—. Ganaste una de tres, faltan dos peleas más, ¡voy a mostrarte el poder de la luna, con un personaje tan homosexual como el tuyo, solari!

Diana observó la pantalla con su ceño fruncido. Mordió su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, sintiendo una vena en su frente a punto de estallar por el enojo.

—Aaaaaaah, ¡¡qué fácil, Dianaaaaaa!! —volvió a gritar Leona, dejando caer el mando de su consola para tomar a Zoe en brazos y alzarla mientras la niña gritaba de la emoción—. ¡Leona trece, Diana cero! Trece de veinticinco, la victoria es mía.

—¡Tengo la mejor nueva hermana mayor del mundo! —exclamó Zoe, moviendo sus brazos en el aire—. ¡Vayamos a comer papas fritas con helado al Galio Chikens más cercano para celebrar la aplastante derrota de mi ex hermana mayor favorita!

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que yo soy tu nueva hermana mayor favorita?! —preguntó Leona, mirando a la niña con ojos brillantes.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí, Leo! —respondió Zoe, moviendo sus pies en el aire con insistencia—. ¡La hereje no puede ni siquiera defender mi honor en un videojuego, en cambio tú sí!

—¡¡Siempre quise una hermana menor para defender su honor en un videojuego!! —exclamó Leona, alzando más a Zoe, hasta el punto en que la niña alzó los brazos para tocar el techo—. ¡¡Voy a ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, Zoe, lo prometo!!

Diana arqueó una ceja, mirando en dirección a la esquina de la habitación en donde Zoe y Leona no paraban de gritar con emoción. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, olvidando su enojo por el videojuego.

—¡¡Súbeme a tus hombros para poder ser más alta que Diana, Leo!! —pidió Zoe, con sus ojos brillando tanto como los de Leona.

—¡No se diga más! —aseguró Leona.

Dejó a Zoe sobre su cama y se sentó en ella para que la menor pudiera acomodarse sobre sus hombros. Emocionada, Zoe se tambaleó un poco cuando Leona se puso de pie nuevamente y soltó un gritillo de emoción cuando la morena caminó hasta Diana con lentitud, deteniéndose a un lado de la peliblanca, que seguía observándolas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Zoe señaló a Diana con uno de sus dedos, sonriendo con autosuficiencia a ella.

—¿Quién es la enana roja ahora, sis? —preguntó Zoe, soltando una risilla—. ¡Voy a crecer y crecer hasta ser tan alta como Leona y tú vas a seguir siendo pequeña como la luna!

—¿Sabes qué dicen de las cosas altas, Zoe? —indagó Diana, levantándose con lentitud del suelo—. Dicen que son las que más ruido hacen al caer.

—¿Qu-

Diana intentó empujar a Leona en dirección a la cama, sin embargo, su fuerza sólo le alcanzó para hacer tambalearse un poco a la morena. Diana volvió a presionar su mano sobre el abdomen de Leona, ganando un tono rosa en sus mejillas al sentirlo firme.

—Joder, qué maciza. —murmuró Diana, acariciando el abdomen de Leona con insistencia y causando que la morena comenzara a reír.

—¡No, espera! —Tambaleándose más, Leona no pudo parar de reír cuando sintió la mano de Diana rozar entre sus costillas, causándole cosquillas—. Espera, Dia- ¡whoa!

Zoe soltó un grito de susto cuando comenzaron a caer, hasta que su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón de la cama de Leona. Entonces la menor comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa. Leona se unió a su risa, con sus manos en su estómago para evitar que Diana le hiciera cosquillas. Diana soltó una pequeña risa, uniéndose a la de ambas sobre la cama.

Leona no era Alune. Alune ni siquiera había querido tener algún contacto con Zoe más allá de un saludo cuando iba a cenar a casa de Diana. Zoe no la odiaba, pero Diana estaba consciente de que se sintió desplazada el tiempo que duró su noviazgo con Alune.

—Y cuando lo encontramos, Aurelion no podía parar de arañarme, así que mamá le compró sus lindos zapatitos. —dijo Zoe, comiendo una de las papas con helado—. Entonces al verlo me obsesioné con comprarle ropa y ahora tiene tanta, que tiene un pequeño clóset al lado del mío.

—¡No hay manera! ­—dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. Quiero verlo.

—Aquí está, esta es su camisa, su corbata y sombrero para ocasiones especiales, como mi cumpleaños. —dijo Zoe, mostrándole una foto a Leona con su teléfono.

Leona observó al gato de pelaje negro y ojos azules, el cual parecía bastante disgustado por tener que usar aquella ropa. La morena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa con las siguientes fotos, donde podía ver a Zoe a un lado del gato. Luego una donde el gato parecía querer atacarla y ella se alejaba sorprendida.

—¡Oh, y cuando nos disfrazamos de piratas en Halloween! —exclamó Zoe, buscando en su teléfono. La risa de Leona fue tal que terminó por llamar la atención de varias personas a su alrededor—. Lo sé, se ve tan tierno. Lo amo tanto… y sé que él me ama también.

—Tuvimos que ponerle un rastreador en su collar, porque una vez salió de casa y estuvo perdido por meses. —susurró Diana, haciendo que la risa de Leona parara—. Es una verdadera suerte que lo hayamos encontrado.

—¿Y cómo sabían que era él y no otro gato negro? —preguntó Leona, intrigada.

—Porque él… ama a Zoe de una forma muy peculiar. —dijo Diana, rascando un poco su cuello—. Saltó para arañarle la cara cuando pasó por su lado.

—Mi hermoso Aurelion. —dijo Zoe, moviendo sus pies bajo la mesa con insistencia—. Espero que en sus otras siete vidas me encuentre, como en esa película del perro que encuentra a su humano luego de otras vidas. ¡Tan lindo!

Diana tosió un poco luego de ahogarse con una de sus papas.

—Estoy bastante segura de que él huiría. —musitó Diana entre dientes, causando que tanto Zoe como Leona inflaran sus mejillas y fruncieran sus ceños debido a su comentario—. ¿Q-Qué?

—¡No la escuches, Zoe! —dijo Leona—. ¡Estoy segura de que Aurelion volverá por ti en sus siguientes siete vidas porque te ama!

—¡Sí, estoy segura también! —aseguró Zoe, asintiendo con su cabeza varias veces—. Sólo tienes envidia, Diana. Porque seguro en su otra vida Leona huirá de ti por ser una hereje que le gusta ahorcar personas.

—¿Qué? No me gusta ahorcar personas. —dijo Diana, arqueando una ceja—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Entonces ¿por qué está tu historial de google lleno de… asfixia erótica? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Zoe, confundida—. ¿Asfixiar no es ahorcar a alguien?

Al instante Diana ganó un tono rojo en su rostro. Fue por pura curiosidad. Ella no era fanática del bondage o nada parecido, menos de la asfixia. Pero el hecho de que Leona se lo hubiera insinuado varias veces había causado en ella curiosidad, y cuando la curiosidad la invadía, Diana sentía la necesidad de despejar todas sus dudas acerca del tema en específico.

Dos noches atrás se había aventurado a ver un video donde una chica asfixiaba por un instante a otra durante el sexo. No pudo visualizarse a sí misma haciendo eso con Leona. Leyó varios artículos en internet acerca de eso y descubrió que a algunas personas les agradaba la sensación de “encontrar el orgasmo al borde de la muerte”.

Y según la sociedad, Diana era la enferma.

No pensaba que Leona estuviera enferma por eso, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, su investigación sólo le dejó muchas más dudas que respuestas. ¿Quién le había mostrado eso a Leona? ¿Dónde lo había leído? ¿Cómo podía gustarle?

—Se acabó, le cambiaré la clave de mi teléfono. —gruñó Diana, sacando su teléfono para comenzar a buscar la configuración del mismo.

—Mejor usa seguridad biométrica. —murmuró Leona, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. Se sintió culpable de alguna forma por haber insinuado la asfixia una vez en frente de Zoe—. Joder, Di, existe el modo incognito.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que tenía que usar el modo incognito en mi propio dispositivo móvil. —se quejó Diana, con su rostro aún sonrojado. Negó con su cabeza—. Nunca volverás a tocar este teléfono en tu vida, Zoe, ¿entiendes? Si mamá te oyera decir eso alguna vez, ¡estaremos muertas!

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella va a pensar que crió a una asesina serial? —preguntó Zoe, sin entender por qué ambas jóvenes adultas parecían estar tan avergonzadas—. Quiero decir, por tu condición sólo eres un peligro para ti misma. No puedes hablarles a las personas desconocidas sin desmayarte antes, no me imagino si las tocas sin conocerlas… ¡morirías!

—Suficiente, pequeña… ¡enana roja! —exclamó Diana, empujando otra caja de papas fritas en dirección a su hermana—. ¡Sólo come para poder irnos a casa!

—Okey, bien, como sea. —murmuró Zoe, observando a su hermana cabizbaja—. ¿Acaso vas a poner de nueva contraseña “LeonaxDiana4ever”? Porque la anterior también fue muy fácil de descubrir.

—¡Joder, para de adivinar mis contraseñas! —se quejó Diana, tecleando para borrar en el teléfono y causando que tanto Leona como Zoe rieran—. ¡No vas a descubrir esta jamás, lo juro!

—“Lunaris>Solaris”. —dijo Zoe, causando que Diana gruñera y Leona parara de reír—. No, ya sé… “Laherejíaesunapasión4”.

—¿Por qué el cuatro? —preguntó Leona, interesada.

—Por las fases de la luna, es su número favorito. —contestó Zoe, alzándose de hombros—. Siempre que bloquea su teléfono con un patrón, es un cuatro. Sus pines suelen ser cuatro cuatros.

—¡Ya para! —exclamó Diana, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa—. ¡¿Cómo puedes recordar todas mis contraseñas?!

—Di… eres muy inteligente, pero no eres muy creativa. —dijo Zoe, llevando una papa con helado a su boca—. Mejor pon la cosa de la huella.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. —gruñó Diana.

Leona rió un poco, recargándose de la mesa para poder observar a Diana frente a ella. Mantuvo su sonrisa en sus labios incluso cuando la peliblanca terminó de configurar sus huellas en el teléfono y por fin alzó su mirada para poder fijarse en Leona.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la joven pálida, mirando a sus lados—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Sólo… de verdad me gusta esto. —dijo Leona, tomando una de las manos de Diana por encima de la mesa, amplió su sonrisa. Entonces desvió su mirada a Zoe por un instante, captando la atención de la niña también—. Me encantó estar con ustedes hoy. Fue divertido.

—Me encantó tamb-

—Sí, fue divertido que le patearas el trasero a Diana trece veces en un juego. —dijo Zoe, interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor, que se quedó en blanco al instante de escuchar eso—. Fue épico, icónico, grandioso, legendario, heroico, glorioso, espectacular, fantast-

—Al auto, ahora. —dijo Diana en un tono lúgubre, causando que Zoe se encogiera en su lugar.

—Pero aún no es tan tarde. —murmuró Zoe, comiendo otra papa.

—Por los dioses, Zoe, son las nueve y media de la noche. —se quejó Diana—. ¿Qué más quieres hacer? —Zoe pestañeó varias veces, señalando con su mano la zona recreativa del restaurante de comida rápida. Diana suspiró, negando con su cabeza—. Zoe, eso es para niños hasta los ocho años, hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces.

—¡Pero Di, yo quiero! —lloriqueó Zoe, removiéndose en su sitio—. ¡Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero!

—Per.

—Yo me encargo. —dijo Leona, sorprendiendo tanto a la niña como a su hermana mayor—. Vamos. —tomó la mano de Zoe, guiándola por el lugar hasta acercarse al lugar donde atendían en el Galio Chikens. Sonrió con inocencia a la morena frente a ella que arqueó una ceja al encontrarla allí—. Hey, cajera totalmente desconocida. Soy una clienta casual que nunca ha pasado por aquí y-

—No puedo recargar tres veces tu bebida, Leona. —gruñó Sivir, desviando sus ojos azules a la niña a un lado de Leona—. ¿Zona de juegos?

—Sí, por favor. —dijeron tanto Leona como Zoe.

—Bien, cómo sea. —murmuró Sivir, perdiéndose de la vista de Leona por un momento. La morena salió por una puerta a su izquierda y caminó hasta la zona de juegos siendo seguida por su mejor amiga y la niña rubia. La morena carraspeó llamando la atención del supervisor de la zona recreativa—. Hey, Colin… ¿puedes dejar pasar a esta pulga? Aún tiene ocho, pero es muy alta.

—Claro, Sivir. —fue la respuesta de su compañero, que le regaló una sonrisa a Zoe—. Voy a necesitar que te quites los zapatos, pequeña grandulona.

Zoe abrió su boca y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Dejó la mano de Leona para entrar a aquella zona a la que no había podido acceder desde que sobrepasó la altura y edad mínima.

—Acerca de la bebida. —dijo Leona, mirando a Zoe quitarse los zapatos—. ¿Qué hay de un-

—No. —fue la única respuesta de su compañera, que se alejó de ella con prisa.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Leona, divisando por última vez a Zoe antes de volver a su mesa con Diana—. Así que… ¿asfixia erótica?

—Dioses… soy yo de nuevo. —murmuró Diana, mirando su teléfono con fijación—. Te… uh… te gusta mucho tomar fotos, ¿no?

Leona reconoció el cambio de conversación como el hecho de que Diana no quería hablar del tema y deseaba cambiarlo o sería incómodo para ella. Sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza. Sabía que Diana se refería al hecho de que compartía contenido de forma muy regular en sus redes sociales, pero más que nada a menudo compartía historias en Instagram.

—¡Me encantan las fotos! —aseguró Leona, desviando su mirada a la zona infantil en busca de la cabellera rubia de Zoe. Leona tomó una mano de Diana de nuevo, tomando su teléfono con su mano libre y enfocando ambas manos con su cámara. Amplió su sonrisa—. Supongo que quiero que queden recuerdos de lo que vivo en mis redes, porque el único álbum fotográfico que tenía de mi niñez quedó en el olvido. —Leona entrelazó sus dedos con los de Diana, sintiendo su corazón latir agitado en su pecho—. Un par de amigos se dieron cuenta de que salgo con alguien, pero… no me siento con derecho de mostrar tu rostro en mis redes sin antes pedirte el permiso, así que… he estado sólo subiendo fotos de mi futuro collar.

—¿Tu futuro qué? —preguntó Diana, confundida, observando a Leona fotografiar sus manos entrelazadas—. E-Espera… ¿q-quieres una foto conmigo?

Leona soltó una pequeña risa, sonrojándose un poco.

—Quiero de todo contigo, Diana. —aseguró Leona, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Entonces repitió en su cabeza lo que dijo sin pensar y carraspeó un poco—. Quiero decir… no… no quiero sonar como… muy intensa ni nada… sólo… eh… ¿quieres que recargue tu bebida?

Diana sonrió, apretando la mano de Leona con la suya. Había notado que, en varias ocasiones, la morena subía fotos de sus manos entrelazadas, de la mano de Diana sobre la suya o sobre su rodilla, a veces fotos de Diana dándole la espalda o donde no se podía ver su rostro debido a la posición estratégica de la cámara y el sol. Siendo honesta, Diana agradecía que Leona pensara de aquella forma, pues apenas y subía fotos a sus redes de lo que comía o de ella con Zoe y sus amigas. No se sentía preparada para aparecer en el perfil de alguien más.

Que Leona sintiera que debía preguntárselo antes de hacerlo la hacía rectificar su punto. Leona no era como Alune.

—¿Tenías un álbum fotográfico de tu niñez? —preguntó Diana, buscando a Zoe con la mirada—. Moriría por verlo.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué? —indagó Leona, dejando su teléfono a un lado.

—Eres bastante tierna ahora, imagino que de niña lo eras aún más. —dijo Diana, localizando a su hermana en la cima de una de las torres de juego—. Asumo que te gustan las fotos desde que eres una niña.

—Mamá amaba tomarme fotos y grabar videos acerca de lo que hacía. —comentó Leona, bajando un poco la mirada—. Ella decía que quería guardar cada momento importante de mi vida en un álbum o en películas para verlas cuando yo… me fuera a la universidad y… sólo. —Leona guardó silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Papá escondió el álbum y las cintas en algún lugar y no pude encontrarlas antes de irme, así que… mamá vive sólo en mi memoria ahora.

—Hey… lo… lo siento, no pretendía hacerte recordar algo triste. —murmuró Diana, levantándose de su lugar para rodear la mesa y sentarse a un lado de Leona—. De verdad lo lamento, Leona.

—Está bien. Estoy bien, de verdad. —dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz—. Sólo… gracias por esto, Diana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la peliblanca confundida.

—Por quedarte ayer conmigo y… por hacerme reír hoy. —respondió la morena, acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla pálida de Diana—. Eres una chica maravillosa.

Cerró la distancia que las separaba, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Diana contra su rostro.

—Sí, yo… soy una chica maravillosa que aparentemente apesta jugando contra ti. —dijo Diana a modo de broma, haciendo reír a Leona—. Gracias por no subir fotos mías a tus redes sin decírmelo. Para mí es… es un poco vergonzoso tomarme fotos. Cosas de la autoestima y así.

—Realmente me gustaría que pudieras verte tan hermosa como yo te veo. —murmuró Leona, volviendo a besarla esta vez de manera profunda—. Joder, de verdad que me encantas.

—Sí, me encantas también. —susurró Diana en medio de un tercer beso—. Espera. ¿Dónde está mi castrosa? —Ambas dirigieron su mirada a la zona infantil, encontrando a Zoe bajar por una resbaladilla hasta una piscina de pelotas plásticas—. Bien, allí está, continuemos.

—De verdad quisiera algo como… un álbum de nuestras lesbiaventuras. —dijo Leona luego de varios minutos de estarse besando, sintiendo que la ausencia de Zoe y la atmosfera del momento era la indicada para la propuesta que tenía en mente—. Como… ¿te imaginas si tuviéramos fotos de esa vez que estuvimos horas en el hospital? La tendríamos en un álbum y le diríamos a nuestros hijos “Esta fue nuestra primera cita, su madre se desmayó porque la besé”. Épico.

—Dioses, no. —negó Diana, soltando una risa—. O esa vez cuando te devolví una hebra de tu cabello. Por la luna, soy un imbécil.

—¡O la vez que Zoe nos dijo “ya bésense”! —dijo Leona, volviendo a buscar a Zoe con la mirada—. Ya hablando en serio, ¿qué hice en mi anterior vida para conocer a una chica tan increíble como tú en esta vida?

—Quizás fuiste el aspecto del sol, porque brillas todo el tiempo, incluso ahora. —respondió Diana a modo de broma—. Incluso ayer.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que brillaba ayer? —preguntó Leona, soltando una pequeña risa. Tragó con algo de fuerza, sosteniendo las manos de Diana entre las suyas. Tomó una larga respiración, reuniendo el valor necesario para lo que haría—. Yo… realmente siento que este mes fue maravilloso, Diana. Y sé que… quizás es muy apresurado, pero…yo… uh… quisiera… que tú y yo… llenáramos un álbum de recuerdos como nov-

—¡Mira la hora! —exclamó Diana con nerviosismo—. Es… ya van a ser las diez, debería llevarte a tu casa, ¿no crees?

Leona miró confundida a Diana por su repentino nerviosismo. Notó el pánico en su mirada y algo dentro de la morena se quebró. Asintió con su cabeza, dejando libre a Diana para permitirle levantarse e ir en busca de su hermana menor.

Diana no dijo ni una palabra con respecto a lo que le había estado diciendo Leona en el camino a la residencia de la joven pelirroja, sin embargo, no olvidó lo que había estado a punto de decirle. Quizás era una imbécil, pero Diana estaba segura de que Leona iba a pedirles ser pareja… y no quería tener que rechazarla, así que actuó por inercia y prefirió salir corriendo en busca de su hermana.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó Diana al ver a Leona bajarse del auto.

—Ah… si eso quieres, está bien. —dijo Leona con cautela, tratando de que la peliblanca no notara el dolor en su mirada.

—Bien, sí, por supuesto que quiero. ¡No, espera! —exclamó Diana, golpeando su frente con una de sus manos—. Mañana… tengo que cuidar a Zoe y… tengo unos pendientes… ¿quizás el lunes?

Leona guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Como quieras. —apenas articuló la morena, alejándose del vehículo y despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de su mano.

—Joder, carajo, mierda. Soy una imbécil. —murmuró Diana cuando puso el coche en movimiento—. ¡Jodí todo!

—¿Qué le hiciste a Leona? Se veía triste. —dijo Zoe, mirando la calle que habían dejado atrás, divisando a la morena—. Y se veía aún peor luego de que dijiste que no la verías mañana.

—¡Soy una imbécil! —exclamó Diana, deseando golpearse a sí misma.

**——————————**

—Quizás para ella sea muy pronto, ya sabes. —dijo Sivir luego de que Leona le contara lo que sucedió a minutos de irse del lugar en el que trabaja su mejor amiga—. Quiero decir… no se veía como las que le huyen al compromiso, pero… luce como el tipo de chicas calladas que les gusta tomarse su tiempo conociendo a las personas antes de lanzarse en el profundo y aterrador océano del noviazgo.

—Pero ya tuvimos sexo. —murmuró Leona, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, sollozando un poco—. ¡Tuvimos sexo aquí en esta cama!... y en el sofá, y… quizás en la mesa.

Sivir se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, poniéndose de pie para no estar sobre la cama.

—Amiga, voy a necesitar que me jures por tu madre que te encargaste de limpiar muy bien donde sea que estuvieron tus fluidos. —dijo la castaña, negando con su cabeza—. Pero el punto es que tener sexo no es lo mismo que tener un noviazgo. Puedes tener sexo con cualquier persona, pero ¿le prepararías una sopa cuando se enferme o algo así? ¿Vendría a consolarte luego de que tengas una de tus peleas familiares que te dejan con depresión por días?

Leona alzó su cabeza, mostrándole a Sivir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Joder. —murmuró Sivir, sentándose de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil esta vez?

—Tengo que decirte algo… algo que te oculté porque soy una imbécil. —murmuró Leona, sentándose en la cama para caminar hasta el clóset—. Yo… eh… Rahvun ha estado enviándome dinero.

—Pues devuélvele su porquería. Leo, si necesitas dinero, le pediré a papá palomo. —dijo Sivir, observando a su amiga sacar una mochila de su clóset y dejarla sobre la cama. Sivir miró sorprendida los once sobres gruesos, dedujiendo que era bastante dinero—. Ok. Sí, no. Esto es demasiado. ¿Le debes a un vendedor de drogas o qué carajo, Leona Rakkor?

—Él dijo que es la herencia de mamá. —murmuró Leona, caminando ahora hasta la habitación de Sivir, siendo seguida por ella en silencio—. Dijo que incluso… soy la dueña de su casa ahora.

—Sí, no le creo un carajo a ese imbécil. —se quejó Sivir, mirando a Leona buscar algo bajo el colchón de su cama—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás buscando?

Leona sacó los sobres y carpetas que había ocultado allí la noche anterior debido a la prisa. 

—Tampoco le creo, pero… creo que este es el testamento o algo. —dijo Leona, tomando el sobre y abriéndolo. Sacó las hojas de papel que estaban en el interior, percatándose entonces de unas llaves en el interior del mismo. Las tomó, reconociéndolas al instante—. Son de ella. Son de la casa de mis abuelos, ella solía llevarme en verano.

—Como sea, Leona, puede estarte manipulando. —dijo Sivir, con su ceño fruncido—. Lee esa blasfemia y sabremos si es basura de ese estúpido.

—Este es de hace casi veintitrés años. —dijo Leona, leyendo uno de los documentos—. De hecho es de mi abuelo materno. Dice que soy su heredera y que la casa está a mi nombre a partir de mi mayoría de edad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que siempre tuviste una casa, pero estamos aquí pagando un alquiler? —preguntó Sivir, arrebatándole el documento para leerlo por sí misma—. ¡Joder, Leona!

—¡Hey, tu papá podría comprarte una casa cuando quieras y dónde la quieras! —contrapuso Leona.

—Sí, pero Azir es un imbécil prepotente. No quiero nada de él además de unas disculpas por ser el peor papá del imperio shurimano. —se quejó Sivir, dejando de lado el documento—. ¿Qué dice el otro?

—También es de mi abuelo. Le hereda todo su dinero a mamá. —dijo Leona, leyendo el documento con rapidez—. Y este último es… el de mamá. Tiene fecha del… 

—¿Del qué? ¿Cuándo lo firmó? —preguntó Sivir, intrigada.

—El día que murió. —susurró Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Joder… joder, lo lamento, Leona. —dijo Sivir con cautela, acariciando la espalda de su amiga e intentando reconfortarla—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que has pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones estos días. Y ahora esta mierda.

—Yo… no lo entiendo. —susurró Leona, confundida—. ¿Por qué me heredaría todo el día antes de morir? ¿No iba a tener a mi hermano ese día? Ella murió en el parto… esto no tiene sentido.

—¿Lo ves? Quizás él lo manipuló todo para darte dinero porque se arrepiente de ser una basura. —dijo Sivir, leyendo también el documento.

—Pero aquí están los movimientos de la cuenta de banco. —dijo Leona, pasando la página—. Estuvo inactiva desde tres días antes de que ella muriera hasta el año pasado, cuando él comenzó a enviarme dinero.

—Esto es extraño. —murmuró Sivir, estrechando un poco sus ojos—. Muy calculado. Ella movió durante varios días todo su dinero desde distintas cuentas de banco hasta esta cuenta, sólo para luego dejarte todo el dinero. Es raro… casi… planificado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Leona, más confundida que antes al hallarle sentido a lo dicho por Sivir.

—Parece como… si ella hubiera sabido que iba a morir. —susurró Sivir, no queriendo tocar un punto sensible en su amiga—. Escucha, quizás estoy alucinando. ¿Por qué no vas con su abogado y al banco? Validas que haya sido ella quien solicitó todo esto, quien hizo las transferencias de banco… y si resulta ser así entonces, sólo… usa el dinero.

—No pued-

—Leona, estás cansada. —dijo Sivir, interrumpiendo a su amiga—. Trabajaste duro en el verano, trabajaste sin parar el año pasado… no digo que lo gastes en prostitutas, sólo… tienes a Diana ahora, es complicado tener una novia, trabajo y universidad, créeme, lo sé.

—¡Pero tú pudiste con todo eso! —dijo Leona—. ¡Yo puedo también!

—Leona, Azir no acosa a mis amistades ni a Kai'Sa. Nunca ha mandado a un militar a seguirte ni me presiona para que salga con hombres. —contrapuso Sivir, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho—. Yo he estado haciendo esto desde que cumplí dieciocho porque rechazo la política sucia de Azir y su riqueza a base de la clase baja de mi gente. Pero desde que lo hago, él no se mete en mi vida ni yo en la suya. Él conoce de Kai'Sa lo que yo le digo a Taliyah.

—Pero aun así-

—Rahvun es un problema. —Sivir la interrumpió—. Y esta cosa nueva acerca de Isis, tu madre… tienes que llegar al fondo de eso y no vas a lograrlo yendo a la universidad, haciendo tus prácticas y trabajando todo al mismo tiempo.

Leona permaneció en silencio, intercalando su mirada entre los papeles y su amiga. Suspiró, asintiendo con su cabeza y permaneciendo cabizbaja.

—Renunciaré a mi trabajo. —susurró Leona, desanimada—. Luego de averiguar si, en efecto, la herencia es de mamá.

—Bien. No hagas esa cara de sol apagado. —susurró Sivir, abrazando a su amiga y permitiéndole llorar en su hombro—. Estoy aquí, y seguro tu noviecita también estaría aquí si le cuentas.

—Ella me rechazó. —murmuró Leona, sollozando con más fuerza—. Brillar como el sol arde como las más vivas llamas del infierno.

—No te rechazó, sólo entró en pánico. —dijo Sivir, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Estarás bien. Seguro vuelven a besarse mañana.

—No nos veremos hasta el lunes. —se quejó Leona, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sivir—. Me quiero morir.

Suspirando, Sivir asintió con su cabeza.

—Somos dos. —dijo Sivir con pesar—. ¿Quieres ir con Kai'Sa? Estará con su grupo practicando para sus próximos conciertos. Puedes tomarte fotos con ellas, creo.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo curarle la depresión a una chica, Sivir. —comentó la morena a modo de broma.

**——————————**

Diana detuvo su auto frente a las escaleras que llevaban al templo.

Era mucho más grande y sofisticado que otros templos Solari. Alguna vez había leído que era considerado la cuna de la religión Solari, por ser el único templo ubicado en la montaña que seguía abierto al público.

Hacía cientos de años que, con la modernización, los targonianos habían decidido bajar de la montaña. Aún existían fanáticos de la montaña, por supuesto; Diana se incluía en ellos; sin embargo, con el pasar de los siglos y la ausencia de aspectos y peligros más allá de guerras entre simples humanos, vivir en la montaña no seguía siendo una opción viable para ninguna de las tribus.

Era una tierra religiosa, sí. La montaña era el principal atractivo turístico, claro. Pero de no ser por los observatorios científicos, que pertenecían más a Piltover que a Targón, o los yacimientos de gemas extremadamente valiosas, Targón no sería más que una región pobre y olvidada.

Si bien sus religiones se habían expandido por otras regiones, los verdaderos devotos y ortodoxos nacían y crecían en Targón. Aunque claro, el festival del sol y la luna atraían tantos turistas a Targón como el festival del florecer espiritual a Jonia, o el festival de la ascensión a Shurima.

Muchos Solari se regocijaban con turistas acerca de ser verdaderos "hijos de Targón" o "unificadores de los cielos". Los lunari, por otro lado, eran más silentes y agradecidos con los turistas. Aunque, pese a su pasado bélico y desacuerdo en creencias, los practicantes de ambas religiones se mostraban orgullosos de ser targonianos.

Pero para Diana... ella sólo había tenido la suerte de nacer en Targón, en una familia acomodada, con padres no ortodoxos.

Miró a Leona a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Ella tenía puesta la venda que Diana le había pedido ponerse, cubriendo sus ojos. Había un par de cosas que no entendía de Leona, como sus celos o su necesidad de tomarse al menos veinte fotos durante el día para subirla a redes sociales. Pero lo que menos comprendía era su fiel devoción con una religión tan rigurosa.

Ella actuaba como una chica bastante clandestina, no parecía el tipo de persona que se desvive por una fe rígida. Al menos eso pensaba Diana.

Pero incluso si Leona es así, Diana estaba muy segura de que quería salir con ella. Le gusta cómo es. Le gustan sus chistes infantiles, su sonrisa, su cabello, su elocuencia, su mirada, su gentileza, su sarcasmo e incluso sus comentarios sugerentes matizados por la inocencia deslumbrante que irradiaba su rostro.

No lo había planeado bien, ni siquiera había pensado en esto hasta hace poco, pero el hecho de que Leona había intentado proponerselo el sábado en la noche le dejaba en claro que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la morena volviera a intentarlo, por eso la evitó los últimos cuatro días.. Esperaba que la sorpresa le sumara unos cuantos puntos con la joven morena. Esperaba que la ayudara a aceptar su propuesta.

—Estamos aquí. —susurró Diana, quitándose su cinturón de seguridad—. Sólo espera un momento.

Sacó las llaves del auto, apagándolo luego de haberlo estacionado cerca de las escaleras. Salió del coche y lo rodeó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para quitarle el cinturón a Leona y permitirle salir del interior con su ayuda.

—¿Estás trayéndome a adoptar un perrito? —preguntó Leona con emoción—. Porque nada me haría más feliz que eso justo ahora, Di.

—Oh… uh… no. —respondió Diana, sonrojándose un poco—. ¿L-Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No amas los cachorros? Son tan tiernos y pequeños. Y sus patitas son tan esponjosas. —dijo Leona, mientras Diana la guiaba por el lugar luego de ponerle seguro a su coche—. Tú eres como un cachorro. Tan tierna.

—Ugh… yo soy más como… un koala. —murmuró Diana. Deteniéndose frente a las escaleras, Diana no soltó las manos de Leona hasta después de suspirar al menos tres veces. Se posicionó tras ella—. Bien… yo… mmm… espero que… no te disguste, supongo.

—Creo que tú podrías regalarme una rama y yo la enmarcaría. —dijo Leona, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió que Diana comenzaba a desatar el nudo en su nuca—. Dormiría con ella también, mientros pienso en ti.

—Eso… es extremista. —susurró Diana, riendo un poco. Apretó la venda con fuerza y suspiró por cuarta vez—. Ya, abre tus ojos.

Leona lo hizo sin chistar, encontrándose con que la luz del sol le molestaba un poco. Pestañeó un par de veces y divisó las escaleras que guiaban al templo en la montaña.

Su primera reacción fue arquear una ceja. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué podría ser su sorpresa? ¿Por qué Diana la traería a este templo en específico? Su segunda reacción fue voltear a mirar a Diana entre sorprendida y emocionada.

—¡Diana, ¿es en serio?! —indagó la morena, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente—. ¿De verdad hiciste esto?

—¡Por supuesto! Yo… uh… mi mamá conoce a la sacerdotisa, es su amiga de la infancia. —dijo Diana, sonriendo al ver la emoción en el rostro de Leona—. Ella le pidió el favor de hacerlo y… bueno, sólo tuve que pagar y agendar la cita.

—¡Pero no podemos! —exclamó Leona, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos debido al sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas de forma repentina—. Quiero decir… sí, son flexibles en este templo y todo, pero incluso aquí no está permitido hacer esto.

—¿Qué? Claro que está permitido. —refutó Diana, confundida—. Tú me lo dijiste, por eso lo hice. Y yo quiero que seas feliz, así que…

—¡Pero Diana! —se quejó Leona, pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Incluso si pudiéramos, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo así? Sin vestidos, sin banquete, sin anillos… ¡ni siquiera me lo has pedido como debe ser!

—Espera… ¿qué? —preguntó Diana, más confundida que antes por las palabras de Leona.

—Quiero decir, deberías al menos arrodillarte. —dijo Leona, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Y tú tienes que ser Solari, no puedes ser agnóstica o no nos permitirán casarnos. ¿Cómo no sabías eso? Te lo dije también.

Diana apretó con más fuerza la venda en su mano. Sintió el calor subir por su cuello hasta aglomerarse en todo su rostro como si de una olla de presión se tratase.

—C-Creo que… no estamos… hablando de la misma constelación. —murmuró Diana, sintiendo su estómago revuelto—. Yo… seré más específica. —tomó una de las manos de Leona, sonriendo un poco—. Te conseguí una cita para expiarte.

—Oh… era eso. —murmuró Leona, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus pensamientos—. Por supuesto, sí… ¿cómo ibas a traerme aquí para casarnos? Eso es ridículo. —habló la morena para sí misma, rascando un poco su cuello con nervios—. Quiero decir, no es como si ya estuviéramos enamoradas o algo así… ¿quién se enamoraría en un par de citas? ¿Tú lo harías? Yo no… eso es… tan… de lesbianas intensas. ¡No soy intensa! Es decir… ¿tú lo eres? Porque no tendría problema con que tu estuvieras… enamorada de mí o algo así… y… yo…

Diana se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a Leona hablar consigo misma por un breve momento. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Leona nerviosa. Paseó una mano por su mejilla, mirando fijamente a la morena a los ojos. Leona bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo y Diana se acercó a ella, estirándose un poco para poder dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Quizás me convierta a Solari para casarnos. —dijo Diana en un susurro, rozando su nariz con la de Leona y causando que el nerviosismo en la morena aumentara—. Pero… no hoy. Hoy es tu día para esto y así podrás recorrer tus maravillosos templos en paz el domingo, ¿bien?

—Bien, sí… por supuesto. —respondió Leona, asintiendo con su cabeza de forma precipitada—. Voy a expiarme y luego te convertirás a Solari y voy a poder reclamarte como mía y entonces viviremos felices y tendremos muchos hijos… y perritos. Sí.

—¿Muchos qué? —susurró Diana, viendo a Leona comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección al templo—. ¡Espera! Uh… yo… esperaré por ti aquí.

—¿No quieres esperar dentro? —preguntó Leona, volteando a mirar a Diana, que estaba al inicio de las escaleras—. Puedes entrar al templo.

—No, yo… odio el- ugh. —Diana calló cuando Leona frunció su ceño—. Sí, tienes razón, esperaré adentro.

Diana miró a su alrededor con incomodidad. El lugar en sí estaba tallado en mármol vetado con oro. Para ser el único templo que residía al pie de la montaña, Diana pensaba que era tan ostentoso como los demás. Alune la había llevado una vez a un templo lunari y aunque sus templos eran ligeramente parecidos, la diferencia yacía en que, en lugar de oro, utilizaban plata. De algún modo eso los hacía menos fastuosos.

A diferencia de otros templos que habían construido en la ciudad cerca de la montaña, el; ahora llamado templo del solsticio; era una especie de cámara ceremonial cincelada por la forma de las rocas enigmáticas de la montaña. Había otros deshabitados, camino arriba, sin embargo, sólo los más experimentados montañistas se atrevían a visitarlos. Existían tours turísticos por la montaña, pero Diana nunca se había sentido con las agallas de hacerlos, pues supo que uno de los contratos que firmas con esas empresas es que, de separarte de tu grupo o guía, las probabilidades de que mueras o desaparezcas son grandes y ellos no se harían responsables de tu irresponsabilidad.

Suspiró, mirando la caja que estaba dentro de su bolsa. Su madre le había pedido bastante dinero para agendar la cita, y si bien no trabajaba, sus padres le daban una mesada por cuidar a Zoe y eso debería ser considerado un trabajo. No era como que no pudiera pedirle algo adicional a su papá, sin embargo, la idea de tener que cuidar a Zoe los dos siguientes fines de semana para recuperar apenas una cuarta parte de lo que perdió se le hacía molesto.

No era idiota, sabía muy bien por qué sus padres le pedían “llevarse a Zoe al parque y volver en un rato”, pero había pensado que quería hacer ese recorrido Solari junto a Leona solas. Ahora, gracias a sus padres, tendría que ir con Zoe de la mano gritándole “tarta de manzana solar” o cualquier otro postre que se le antojara comer a la niña en su trayecto. Encima de eso, todavía tenía que adoptar un cachorro para Leona por su cumpleaños.

Tener pareja era un gasto.

Los próximos treinta minutos, Diana se mantuvo pensando que el tiempo que estuvo deprimida en su habitación fue el mejor de su vida. Sólo respiraba, esperando su muerte día tras día con nada más que su soledad acompañándola.

Entonces vio a Leona. Inmediatamente sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se puso de pie, alejándose de la banca de mármol tallado. Caminó hasta ella, notando el brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Ella puede casarnos incluso si eres mujer! —exclamó Leona, despejando sus dientes en una sonrisa radiante. Sus palabras causaron que Diana detuviera su andar—. No tenía idea de que podía casarme con una mujer, eso es una fortuna.

—Uh… eso es… —susurró Diana, apretando un poco sus labios en una sonrisa—… ¿maravilloso?

—Tú eres maravillosa. —dijo Leona, llegando hasta ella para tomar su mano.

La morena entrelazó sus dedos, aferrándose al brazo de Diana para comenzar a caminar fuera del templo. Diana podía sentir la mirada de diversos acólitos en su camino hasta el auto, sin embargo, los ojos intrusos estaban sobre Leona, no sobre ella.

Miró a la joven a su lado, que parecía más radiante que nunca, incluso si se notaba su nariz algo enrojecida. Supuso que quizás lloró un poco. No lo entendía, pero estaba feliz por Leona.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó Leona una vez se encontraron fuera del templo. Diana arqueó una ceja, confundida—. Por la cita, ¿cuánto fue?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no… ? —preguntó Diana, notándose afligida por la que sería la respuesta de Leona—. ¿Ni siquiera allí t-

—¡Sí! Yo… sí me expiaron… pero… aun así, quiero pagártelo. —respondió Leona con nerviosismo—. No quisiera que pienses que salgo contigo por… bueno, por tu dinero o algo así. Yo no… no soy el tipo de persona que permite que paguen por ella, menos si es algo tan personal.

—Ya veo. —susurró Diana, suspirando con alivio. Guió a Leona por un sendero, alejándose del lugar en el que estaba su auto y abriéndose paso por la montaña con cuidado—. No voy a decírtelo entonces.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó la morena, frunciendo un poco el ceño. siguió a Diana confundida—. Yo… hablo en serio, Diana. No quiero que pien-

—Bueno, no pienso eso. —aseguró Diana, interrumpiendo a Leona, que la miró con sus ojos estrechos—. Escucha, hice esto porque quise. No me lo pediste, no me sugeriste, ni siquiera lo sabías hasta que llegamos aquí.

—Lo sé, pero aun así-

—Quería hacerte esta sorpresa porque… yo… uh… sé que hemos salido por muy poco tiempo, pero… —Diana divisó la puerta celestial que daba inicio a la escalada de la montaña. Estaba varios metros lejos de ellas, pero estaba segura que podían llegar hasta allí—… realmente me gustas, ¿bien?

—Eso espero, porque tú realmente me gustas también. —respondió Leona, sin soltar la mano de Diana, que la guiaba hasta la puerta circular de piedra que estaba cerca del templo—. Pero ponte en mi lugar, Di. Lo que menos quiero que pase por tu cabeza es que estoy contigo por algo tan banal como el dinero. Eres una persona maravillosa, hiciste esto y aunque es una sorpresa, quiero compensarlo.

—Mi familia materna es Solari. —dijo Diana de repente, captando la atención de Leona—. Mamá lo es, creció en un hogar ortodoxo y fue conflictivo para ella cuando descubrió que papá es lunari.

—Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. —susurró Leona, interesada en lo que Diana estaba diciendo de forma tan casual.

—Ya estaba embarazada para cuando lo supo, así que… cuando mi abuelo materno se enteró del embarazo quiso obligarlos a casarse, sin embargo, casi muere cuando supo que papá es lunari. —continuó diciendo Diana, caminando con cuidado por el rocoso sendero. Tragó con fuerza, acariciando con su otra mano su bolsa—. La obligó a abortar.

Leona detuvo su andar, observando a Diana. La morena estaba consternada con sus palabras. Diana, por su parte, volteó a mirarla con interés cuando la morena detuvo su andar de forma brusca.

—Yo… lo sien-

—No tienes que sentirlo, no eres mi abuelo. —dijo Diana con rapidez—. Mis padres se separaron, claramente. Papá entró a la universidad y mamá… ella pasó un tiempo en depresión por lo que sucedió, encontró un poco de paz con Dysis, la sacerdotisa. Creo que ella le dio otra perspectiva de la fe Solari… una más parecida a la tuya. —explicó Diana, alzando su mirada del camino para fijarse en la formación rocosa que estaba escaleras arriba—. Mamá pudo entrar a la universidad después. Es curioso cómo ella y papá volvieron a reunirse casi doce años después.

Leona se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Diana con total interés. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección a la puerta circular, en un silencio apacible.

—Nunca conocí a la familia de mamá, sólo a la de papá, y me siento bien con eso. Creo que, por todo lo que me contó, le tengo cierto… desagrado a la fe Solari. —murmuró Diana, volteando a mirar a Leona por un instante—. Sólo imaginar a mi madre sufriendo, sola, preguntándose por qué, llorando durante las noches, sin consuelo… me hace sentir enojada y triste. Pensar que quizás pude haber tenido un hermano mayor, o… que pude haber sido yo, o Zoe. Y todo por la intolerancia y rechazo de aquellos acólitos ciegos.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, estando frente al círculo de piedra que simbolizaba una puerta rumbo a la enigmática montaña puntiaguda, Diana miró al horizonte. Intentó divisar la cima del Monte, sintiendo una brisa chocar en su rostro, aliviando el calor insoportable.

Diana volteó a mirar a Leona, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo su relato. La peliblanca sonrió, apretando un poco el agarre en sus manos y captando la atención de la morena, que estaba cabizbaja.

Leona la miró y Diana sintió su corazón agitarse descontrolado dentro de su pecho.

—Así que… incluso si no me lo pediste, incluso si me rechazas ahora, yo… hice esto porque, de algún modo, entiendo cómo te sientes. —dijo la joven pálida, acercándose a Leona—. Y quiero que estés en paz contigo misma, de la forma en que mamá encontró la paz al casarse con papá, al tenerme a mí y a Zoe.

—Awww, Diana. —susurró Leona con un hilo de voz. Sollozó un poco, sintiéndose tocada por la historia que acababa de contarle la peliblanca. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo—. Espera, ¿incluso si te rechaz-

—Estoy segura de que conoces el significado de esta puerta para nuestro pueblo. —dijo Diana, volviendo a mirar la formación rocosa—. Antaño, despedían a los más valientes aquí. A aquellos que se atrevían a desafiar a los Dioses, escalando esta montaña como símbolo de valor y orgullo. —Diana tragó con algo de fuerza, carraspeando un poco al comenzar a sentirse nerviosa—. No sé nada acerca de escalar montañas, tampoco sé mucho sobre tener pareja, porque la única pareja que he tenido era… bueno, era…

—Una imbécil, sí. —murmuró Leona, soltando una risa.

—Eso. No quiero comparar una relación con un deporte… o un tipo de suicidio, porque aún descubren cuerpos petrificados en la montaña. —dijo Diana, rascando su cuello con su mano libre—. Pero… estoy muy segura de que quiero atravesar contigo toda clase de conflictos que se nos presenten, hasta llegar juntas a la cima de nuestro Monte Targón. Que técnicamente sería una boda… creo… ¿crees que eso es lo más lejos que se puede llegar con alguien?

Leona rascó un poco su cabeza, igual de pensativa que Diana.

—Diana… la cima del Monte Targón dejó de ser el límite para nosotros hace tiempo. —susurró Leona, divisando un grupo de alpinistas en la falda de la montaña—. Ni siquiera el cielo es lo más lejos que podemos llegar.

—Carajo. —murmuró Diana, ganando un tono rojo en su rostro y golpeándolo con su mano libre—. Acabas de joder mi propuesta de noviazgo.

—¡¿Tu qué?! —exclamó Leona, volteando a mirar a Diana confundida—. ¡Oh, joder, claro! Por eso decías que… una boda es… Dioses, lo siento.

—¡No, está bien! —dijo Diana, negando con sus manos—. Yo… eres una chica lista, debí haber… pensado en otra comparación, porque… por supuesto que la cima del Monte Targón no es lo más alto que podemos llegar y… yo… tienes toda la razón.

—No, Diana, lo siento. —se disculpó Leona, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con sus manos—. Soy una imbécil distraída, ni siquiera entendía lo que estabas diciendo y… espera, pensé que no estabas lista para una relación porque me rechazaste el sábado en la noch-

—¡Quiero que seas mi novia y llevarte volando hasta la luna! —exclamó Diana, sacando de su bolsa la caja rectangular, que le extendió a Leona con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. Y… mientras lo hacemos… puedes… tomar fotos de nosotras con tu teléfono y… las imprimiremos y guardaremos aquí.

—Pero… ¿por qué huiste el sábado, entonces? No lo entiendo. —dijo Leona, rascando un poco su cuello—. Pensé… pensé que no querías una relación seria conmigo ahora.

—Sólo hui de ti el sábado porque había planeado pedírtelo hoy con tu expiación y… y esto. —murmuró Diana, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados—. N-No quería que me lo pidieras tú porque entonces la sorpresa no tendría sentido, pero… de seguro terminé haciéndote sentir mal, y… y si no quieres aceptarme por venganza, está bien, porque soy una imbécil y no merezco ser tu novia, pero… ¿quieres serlo?

Diana se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados y brazos extendidos en dirección a Leona, que miraba sorprendida a Diana. La morena observó la caja con interés, encontrándose con la imagen de varias fotos en la caja. Quiso rechazar el álbum, pues sentía que aceptar un regalo adicional a la cita implicaría mucho.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien… no tenía ninguna foto con Diana.

Sonrió. Tomó la caja y se acercó a Diana con prisa. Atacó sus labios con un beso, haciendo que la peliblanca soltara un pequeño gemido debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Diana, confundida ante su acción.

Leona soltó una pequeña risa, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¿Quién no querría ser tu novia? —preguntó Leona, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de comenzar a abrir la caja para ver el diseño del álbum.

Soltó una risa, encontrándose con que era un álbum como cualquier otro, con un diseño de la montaña en la cubierta. Lo gracioso era lo que decía en la cubierta y el lomo. De algún modo, Diana se las había ingeniado para que tuviera impreso “Nuestras lesbiaventuras” en un tramado que iba de acuerdo con el diseño del álbum.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? —indagó la pelirroja.

—Uh, yo… creo… sí, supongo que sí. —murmuró Diana, arqueando una ceja—. Pero… uh… mi trastorno me exige que respondas si sí o no, porque si no estaré preguntándome todo el día si somos novias o no y… uh… ¿fue un sí?

—Por supuesto que soy tu novia, Diana, ¿quién en el mundo no querría serlo? Y tú… me pediste tomar fotos nuestras mientras me llevas a la luna, así que eso voy a hacer. —explicó Leona, entregándole la caja a Diana sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Entonces miró a Diana, luego al cielo y finalmente al círculo de piedra—. ¿Puedes moverte? Así… sólo… ok, espera.

Leona la miró de nuevo y Diana se removió incómoda en su sitio. La morena sonrió, colocándose a un lado de Diana y pasando una mano por encima de su hombro.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Leona, sin apartar su mirada de Diana.

—Yo… ya sabes, no me considero muy… fotogénica. —respondió Diana, respirando de forma lenta, intentando calmar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón—. Pero… se metió en mi cabeza que tú sí y… pensé que te gustaría ese álbum, así que… sólo toma la maldita foto antes de que me desmaye, por favor.

—Tan tierna. —susurró Leona, alzando el teléfono. Besó a Diana en la mejilla y tomó la foto. Cuando la observó en la pantalla de su teléfono soltó una pequeña risa al encontrar a Diana totalmente roja en la fotografía—. ¡Tengo la novia más tierna del universo!

Besando repetidas veces a Diana, Leona se separó de ella sólo para comenzar a caminar de vuelta al auto, con su mano entrelazada a la de Diana. La morena no paró de besarla en cada oportunidad que tenía camino al coche y cuando por fin llegaron hasta él, Leona la empujó contra las puertas traseras, besándola con pasión contra el auto.

—¡Eres perfecta! —exclamó la morena—. Cuando imprima nuestra foto, voy a escribirle la fecha y la hora y… ¡y que soy tu novia ahora!

—Oh… eres mi novia ahora… —susurró Diana, sonrojada—… como… de verdad.

—¡Sí, lo soy! —dijo Leona con emoción—. ¡Somos novias! Verdaderas novias. ¿Y sabes? Las novias suelen… comerse… como… muy seguido.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Diana, sintiendo cómo de repente la atmósfera entre ellas cambiaba por una de ligera tensión—. ¿Lo hacen?

—¿Quieres googlearlo? —preguntó Leona, cerrando la cámara de su teléfono para abrir su explorador web—. Estoy segura de que las parejas comen.

—¡Oh, lo entiendo! Y… quieres… como ¿ahora? Quiero decir, ¿quieres? —preguntó Diana, tragando con fuerza.

—Oh… no lo sé, yo… ¿tú quieres? —preguntó Leona, pensando que Diana la estaba entendiendo por el tono sugerente que había estado usando—. Yo quiero si tú quieres.

—Pero… estamos un poco lejos de tu departamento. —murmuró Diana, rascando un poco su mejilla—. ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar de por aquí?

—Conozco el lugar perfecto para lo que quiero comer. —dijo Leona, sonriendo con coquetería.

Diana miró la ventanilla confundida. No había menú con el que pudiera decidir qué iba a pedir, ni siquiera había una fila para entrar al lugar. Aunque pudo observar varios autos estacionados al frente. Carraspeó un poco, bajando la ventana del auto e inclinándose un poco para intentar divisar un menú en algún lugar. No lo halló.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo una voz al otro lado de la ventanilla de servicio.

—¡Oh, buenas tardes! —exclamó Diana, confundida por no lograr ver al otro lado de la ventanilla—. Uh… yo… ¿qué sirven exactamente aquí?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la persona al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué sirven? No veo un menú en ningún lugar. —dijo Diana, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Escuchó la pequeña risa de Leona a su lado y la miró confundida—. ¿Qué pides aquí?

—Lo siento, señorita, no tenemos servicio a la habitación. —habló la persona de nuevo, llamando la atención de Diana—. Pero hay un Galio Chikens al final de la calle, por si le interesa. Podemos ordenar por usted, pero tendrá que recibir el pedido aquí en recepción.

—¿Recepción? ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de restaurant es este? —preguntó Diana, mirando a Leona confundida—. Podríamos ir directamente al Galio Chikens.

—Señorita, este es un motel, no un restaurant. —contestó la que Diana descubrió era una recepcionista—. ¿Va a pagar por una habitación o qué?

Diana volteó a mirar a Leona de nuevo. La morena observó con gracia cómo el rostro de Diana se iba coloreando en un tono rosa de forma paulatina, terminando en un tono rojo intenso.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Diana, nerviosa—. Un… ¿un qué?

—Dijiste que ibas a llevarme a cualquier lugar que quisiera. —dijo Leona, riendo un poco—. Sivir me recomendó este lugar.

—¡Pero yo hablaba de ir a comer! —dijo Diana, cubriendo su rostro con una mano debido a la vergüenza.

—Bueno, vinimos a comer… nos. —respondió Leona, inclinándose en dirección a Diana—. ¿Acaso no quieres comer-me?

—Nunca dije eso… sólo… yo… uh. —Diana colocó sus manos en el volante, mirando al frente con su ceño algo fruncido—. Quieres que me desmaye… es eso… por eso me trajiste aquí.

—¿Qué? No… yo… ¡pensé que me habías entendido!… lo siento. —se disculpó Leona, mirando a Diana con pesar—. Creí que habías entendido la referencia porque te dije las parejas se comen y… yo… pensé que… olvídalo, soy una imbécil.

—No, yo… eh… ugh. —murmuró Diana, apretando el volante. Miró de reojo la ventanilla, luego a Leona que ahora estaba tan sonrojada como ella—. ¿Quieres… entrar?

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó también Leona, mirando a Diana confundida—. Es decir… ¿quieres? ¿De verdad?

—¿No quieres? Porque yo… no quiero si tú no… quieres. —susurró Diana, encogiéndose en su lugar—. Puedo… sólo retroceder y… podemos ir a comer… ¡comida! Comeremos comida… porque de verdad tengo algo de hambre y… eso.

—Bueno yo… quiero entrar… Sivir dijo que tenía habitaciones geniales y… bueno, no lo sé… —respondió Leona, casi tan nerviosa como Diana—… yo… no sé.

Diana observó cómo la barra que la detenía de entrar al estacionamiento se abrió. Pensó que era su oportunidad para dar la vuelta y salir del lugar, sin embargo, observó un auto púrpura acercarse para salir del lugar. El auto tocó la bocina, pues el coche de Diana no le permitía la salida.

—¡Muévete, imbécil! —exclamó la voz de una mujer en el coche púrpura—. ¡Voy tarde a mi seminario!

La peliblanca chasqueó su lengua.

Movió la palanca del auto, retrocediendo para permitirle el paso al otro vehículo. Descolocada, Diana miró a Syndra en el lugar del piloto del auto púrpura. Así mismo, Syndra observó desconcertada a Diana. Le aventó su bolsa en la cara a Irelia, evitando que su amiga pudiera darse cuenta que la persona a su lado era una mujer.

Antes de que Diana pudiera hacer algo más que mirar perpleja a su amiga, la rubia pisó el acelerador y su coche se perdió en la calle tras ella.

Con su boca abierta, Diana miró la calle por el retrovisor.

—¿Esa no er-

—¡Sí, era Syndra! —exclamó Diana, buscando su teléfono con desesperación—. ¡No puedo creer que esté cogiendo tan tranquila con algún idiota sin responder mis mensajes!

Leona guardó silencio. Era obvio que Diana no había visto que la acompañante de su amiga era una mujer, sin embargo, ella no era nadie para sacar del clóset de una patada a la amiga heteronormada de su… su novia.

—Así que… ¿Galio Chikens? —preguntó Leona, riendo un poco.

—Pide una pizza y que llegue a la habitación ¡yo voy a flamear a esta hija de puta! —exclamó Diana, sacando su tarjeta por la ventana del auto para que la joven de la recepción la tomara—. ¡Voy a escribirle que es una desgraciada infeliz!

La pelirroja soltó una risa.

—Yo iré ordenando la pizza, ¿te parece? —preguntó Leona y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Diana.

**——————————**

—¡Ayúdenme, Dioses!, ¡¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme, ayúdenme!! —exclamó Syndra, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo, mirando a Irelia con desesperación, mientras la pelinegra la miraba con una sonrisa divertida reflejada en los labios—. ¡¡Es Diana!! ¡¡Está escribiéndome!! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no… es todo, voy a suicidarme.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Irelia, parando de reír—. Vamos, ella no me vio.

—¡Por supuesto que te vio, Irelia! —exclamó Syndra, golpeando su frente con el volante y haciendo sonar el claxon—. ¡Eres demasiado atractiva como para que no te haya visto!

—Bueno, gracias, preciosa. Pero estoy muy segura de que no me vio, porque te está preguntando quien es EL idiota, con el que estabas. —dijo Irelia, leyendo el mensaje de la mejor amiga de Syndra—. Puedes decirle que soy un conocido de la universidad, o un pianista rockero con largo cabello.

Irelia meneó un poco su cabeza, causando que su cabello se agitara en el aire. Y Syndra sólo la miró. No prestó atención del semáforo ni de las personas que comenzaron a tocar sus cláxones. Ella sólo se acercó a la pelinegra para besarla profundamente, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul, que no esperaba que la besara luego de haberse encontrado por accidente con una de sus mejores amigas.

La detuvo, alejándose un poco de ella.

—Ella podría vernos si viene de vuelta, Syndra. —murmuró Irelia, rozando su nariz con la de la rubia.

—Joder, no me interesa. —susurró Syndra, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados—. Se lo diré, lo prometo… se lo diré a ella y a Nami, se lo diré a todo el mundo. ¡Lo gritaré a los cielos!

—No tienes qué, entiéndelo. —dijo Irelia, acariciando una de las mejillas de Syndra—. No tienes que hacerme promesas falsas.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. —musitó Syndra, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Lo juro, quisiera poder hacerlo.

—No necesito que todo el mundo lo sepa, Syndra. —dijo Irelia, dejando un pequeño beso en su boca y causando que Syndra abriera sus ojos para mirarla—. Sólo necesito saberlo yo y que lo sepas tú. Necesito que me lo digas a mí, que me lo demuestres a mí… sólo eso.

Syndra frunció un poco el ceño, estrechando sus ojos a ella con sospecha.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga? —preguntó Syndra, con desconfianza—. ¿Acaso no quieres que ella lo sepa?

—¿Ella quién? —preguntó Irelia, confundida. Entonces suspiró—. Oh, n-

—Darha. —gruñó Syndra entre dientes, causando que Irelia suspirara—. ¡¿No quieres que Darha lo sepa, es eso?!

—Espíritus, ¿por qué? —preguntó Irelia a los cielos, soltando una pequeña risa. Tomó su teléfono, buscando un número para hacer una llamada—. Aquí, toma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Syndra, confundida—. ¿A quién llamas?

—¿Irelia? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues viendo a Syndra? —habló una voz al otro lado de la línea, y aunque se notaba más madura, Syndra supo al instante de quién se trataba—. ¿Irelia?

—¡Ella es mía, tú, joniana estúpida! —exclamó Syndra sin poder evitarlo, apretando el teléfono en su mano—. Joder, no tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Darha, ¡te odio por robarme sus pudines en el jardín infantil!

—Oh, hola, Syndra, es un placer escucharte de nuevo. —habló Darha al teléfono, para sorpresa de Syndra ella se notaba bastante calmada—. Créeme, siempre supe que Irelia es tuya, no entiendo tu necesidad de recalcarlo, pero adelante, dilo todo.

—¡¡Ella es mi pudín ahora, joniana equilibrista del orto!! —exclamó Syndra, presionando el claxon con su mano izquierda—. ¡Apestas, Darha! Tú y jonia y el equilibrio, todos apestan. Eso es todo, adiós. —dicho eso, Syndra cortó la llamada, sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. Eso se sintió de maravilla.

—Sí, como que lo necesitabas un poco. —murmuró Irelia, sonriendo con pesar—. ¿Puedo tener mi teléfono de vuelta?

—Sólo si me juras que nunca volviste a darle tus pudines, Irelia. —pidió Syndra, con un tono y un gesto tan serios que Irelia supo que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Espíritus, ¿por qué? —preguntó Irelia al cielo de nueva cuenta.

_**Goddess of Luminosity.** _


End file.
